Garo Feudal Fairy tale
by Mr.unknow
Summary: A cousin of Kagome's on her father side came to live with them, when kagome fell down the well, her cousin came in after and now they are trap in the past of fuedal japan. a Story to be told with a destiny to fulfill, as Garo returns and a priestess reborn with many jewel shards out in the past and horrors to seal away, their lives just got complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, guess who's back, that right and i got a new story for ya, with help of a co-writer, EvaShinobiKaiserKnight, If you don't know who he is, then check him out and his stories.

Now sorry for cutting this short but i've like to get on with the story so inner thought take it away.

 **Wait, I'm up now? finaly, btu wait what did you want me to do again?**

The disclaimer and the warning of things. remember?

 **Right, Disclaimer & ****Warnings:**

 **We do not own Garo or inuyasha, we do not plan to make money off of this in any way shape or form. we do not make fun of people just our selfs and the characters.**

 **We will not listen, read, or reply to anyone who hates this story. If you hate it, leave, if you keep pushing it, you'll be reported. And if you are a critic, we do not like your kind of judging of any sorts as if they are so closely to cyber-bullying of any kind... watch your self. This story is rated M for a reason or just incase for violent or gore of any sort. if you did not read the warning, that's your** **fault.**

Please read and review the story, thank you.

* * *

(Start prologue)

Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights… mankind was given hope.

500 years ago the Golden Knight fought creatures that surpass the power of Demons that plague the Earth, these creature were called Horrors, they came from a world known as the Makai and entered our worlds through objects of Inga called Gates. Eventually Garo vanished from the world and for 500 years Horrors and Makai Knights battle each other and the Knights were winning.

Now let us open the curtains to this world of Darkness as the one who inherits the blood of Garo awakens and battles against Horrors in this world and through time itself. Meet the Savior in the Dark, Yuma Higurashi.

(Start)

"Kagome it's time to get up, Yuma is already up and ready to go!" a voice called from downstairs in a modest house. Kagome got up as she was a girl with long black hair, chocolate eyes, and fair skin common with Japanese girls. She was currently dressed in PJ's as she walked over to her closet to grab her cloths.

'How can Yuma be such an early bird?' Kagome thought in a tired way as she walked over to the bathroom to begin her morning ritual.

(After her bath)

Kagome walked out dressed in her school uniform as her hair wasn't messy as she walked down the stairs. The past few months have been a hectic change for her for the past month but things have finally gotten to a sense of normality. Her cousin Yuma on her father's side, rest his soul, had recently lost both his parents in a tragic accident and as stated in there will her mother was set as the legal guardian in this event and after all the legal stuff was taken care of her cousin Yuma was enrolled into her school and it didn't take everyone to learn what happened but no one gave him trouble.

Kagome arrived down stairs to see her cousin finishing his food as not to far Kagome's grandfather was talking to him about the Higurashi family shrine and its tradition. Yuma had straight black hair that was combed down, eyes that were an orange color similar to the sun, and he was currently dressed in his uniform.

"Good morning Kagome." He said as he ate in a tone that spoke he was possibly one of those loner types which made all the girls in school fawn over him add to his good looks he gave her classmate Hojo a run for his money.

"Morning Yuma." Kagome greeted as he finished.

"Well sense you finally joined us Kagome I can serve you your food." Kagome's mother said playfully as she served the food.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said as she was served her food which she gratefully dug in.

"Oh Yuma I almost forgot." Kagome's grandfather said as Yuma looked. "There's a box in the storage house that I need you to get, its covered in seals and it's impossible to open and the kanji written on it is none that I recognized." He said as Yuma looked.

"Ok Jiji-san." Yuma said as he put his dish away and headed to find the box.

"Remember it's your birthright as a Higurashi heir!" Kagome's grandfather called to which Yuma only waved.

(With Yuma)

Yuma arrived at the storage shed and began to look for the box. "Jeez Jiji-san you could have given me something to work with finding the box." Yuma complained as he pulled something. But when he pulled a large box old items fell out and over him as among the items were shriveled up heads, a green scaly hand, and even one of those stick things covered in bells. "Ow." He said as he held his head. But then one more then fell over and bonked him on the head leaving a bruise on it to which when he grabbed it after it fell off his head he saw it was the box he grandfather was looking for.

"So this is it." He said but it didn't take long for the seals to burn off shocking him to no end. "Crap Jiji is going to be pissed off." Yuma said as soon once the last seal burned off the box began to shift as pieces of it began to move as if it was locked and when it was all off it opened to reveal a perch that looked like some sort of body and on it was a gothic skill ring. "A ring?" he asked as he looked at it and could swear it was looking at him.

It then yawned as its mouth moved surprising Yuma. " **So the seal was finally broken about time.** " The ring said as Yuma gasped as he fell on his a** and the perch fell onto the floor on its bottom before the ring spoke again. " **Oi be careful and that surprised look on you is unbefitting on one who inherits the blood of the Ougon Kishi Garo**." The ring said as Yuma looked.

"The ring is talking I must be losing my mind." Yuma said as he was shocked to see this.

" **You're not losing your mind that seal was placed there to await the one who inherits the blood of Garo to unseal it**." The ring said as Yuma was shocked to see it talking.

"Stop talking, rings don't talk!" He yelled as the ring sighed.

" **This is becoming troublesome let's start over my name is Zaruba, I am a Madogu and the eternal partner of Garo, what is your name**?" Zaruba asked as he looked at Yuma.

"Ore wa Higurashi Yuma." Yuma said as he looked at Zaruba still shocked to see a talking ring.

" **So the Higurashi name still lives on, it seem fate brought us together** ," As Zaruba said with Yuma waving his hand a bit and saying, "No-no-no, I was in here for looking for… the box you were in. why Jiji wanted it, is beyond me."

" **The seal that was place upon the box was meant for the next successor of Garo. You are the next Ougon Kishi, I am here to make the contract** ," Zaruba said as Yuma look at it and try to figure out what he's meaning as he asked, "what the hell are you talking about?"

(Kagome)

AS Kagome was outside with her bag around her shoulders, as she about to head out, but she was waiting on her cousin as she said, "Where the heck is he? We're going to be late."

AS kagome waited a bit more thinking to herself, 'If he doesn't come out in the next 3 minutes-' she was about to go on until she hear a voice calling out, "Buyo!, where are you boy?"

Kagoem turn to the Bone eating well place area to see her little brother, Sota with a bowl of cat food in his hands. AS kagome wonder what her brother was doing as she walks over and says what are you doing Sota? You know we're not allowed to go in there."

AS Sota turn to his big sister and says, "I know but I can find, Buyo anywhere, and this was the last place to look."

As they both turn their heads to inside the dark room of the well resides, and small sound of scoffing was heard.

(Yuma and Zaruba)

Yuma was Hold Zaruba in his hand as the talking ring was explaining what Garo was, and what has gotten him seal up In a box as he said, " **Years ago, The wielder of Garo, your ancestor was taken by surprise, by horror, the creature of the makai world, blind sited him when it blood stain his flesh. As when a horror blood touches you, within 100 days you would die and/or become one of them**."

"That's… insane. What happen to him, and Isn't there a cure for stuff like that as you said, this… makai order has been around for centuries?" Yuma asked as he gotten use to Zaruba soon enough.

" **That were it was coming down to, The last Garo, made his final days counted, said goodbye to his wife, break apart from the order, and seal me within that box, after that I do not know what had happen to him, or why I wasn't given to his child of his blood, I've waited a long time for the blood of Garo to awaken me. AS for a cure… there is one but the rest of getting it is greater danger of getting as it requires you to go in a place that in between this world, and the next and the only ones that can go there safely, are the makai priests**." Zaruba said to answer Yuma questions.

"Ok and figuratively speaking let's say I believe all this and accept the title where is this armor of Garo?" Yuma asked as he was skeptical.

" **That's where I am lost, the Garoken has been gone for over 500 years as the Garoken is the source of how those who inherit the title of Garo summon the armor**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"Then how the Hell a I suppose to get this Garoken if even you don't know where it is?" Yuma asked as he looked at Zaruba.

" **If had to pick I would say we should go to the Tower of Heroic Spirits after you receive formal training as no doubt the Tower will know where it is."** Zaruba said as Yuma looked. Yuma soon noticed his younger cousin Sota and Kagome at the Well house.

"You stay quiet till I can find a way to sort this mess." Yuma said as Zaruba was quiet. Yuma soon got to Sota before he spoke. "Sota what are you doing here?" Yuma asked as he looked at Sota.

"I was looking for Buyo and was going to check the Well House but now Kagome is going to check." Sota said as Kagome followed.

"I was just looking for you sense you were running kind of late." Kagome said as Yuma looked and nodded. "Anyway I couldn't find the box so sense I'm here I might as well help you look for the cat." Yuma said as he and Kagome then entered the Well House to see that the Well was still there but sealed.

Yuma was getting a creeping feeling as was Kagome but unlike Kagome Yuma never goes into the Well House for any reason unless it's important. That was when Kagome yelped as Yuma looked. "What's wrong?!" Yuma asked as Kagome looked as did Yuma and they saw Buyo the cat. "Jeez don't scare me like that." Yuma said before Zaruba spoke out.

" **YUMA YOU AND KAGOME GET AWAY FROM THE WELL I SENSE A DEMON!** " Zaruba yelled shocking Kagome.

"Who or what was that?!" Kagome asked but then the lid on the Well burst open to reveal a monster with a human torso but with a big difference of having six human arms and being topless as below her torso was a Centipede body as this shocked Yuma and Kagome. The Centipede lady then charged at Kagome and grabbed her as she screamed.

"Kagome!" Yuma called before he (And Zaruba) charged at the Centipede Lady just as she was re-entering the Well and grabbed onto it to try and stop it but now all of them were entering the Well itself.

(down the well)

AS Yuma fell into the well going after the centipede lady that carrying kagome off somewhere as all of the sudden the darkness around was aluminate in lights, like stars in a night sky.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Yuma was going through one strange thing after another as Zaruba said, " **I have no idea, but I am sensing a ripple of sort.** "

"A what?" Yuma asked as he still doesn't understand as Zaruba said, " **A ripple of realty, meaning the area around you is changing. I don't know what causing it, but be prepared for the worst."**

AS things wasn't looking good as Kagome was struggling against the centipede lady as the demon was trying to get something out of Kagome as she says, "The jewel, I sense it. Give me the Shikon no Tama!"

AS Kagome got out of one of lady Centipede's hands and said, "Let me go!" as kagome push against the demon a bright light shot forth as the demon yell in pain as one of its arms has been detach from her and then she fell deep into the void.

AS Yuma and Zaruba saw that light, as Yuma asked, "What just happen?"

Soon they arrived at their stop as Yuma and Kagome landed being as they were in a cramped space as it is they attempted to get comfortable. "Kagome Daijobu?" Yuma asked as he checked on his cousin.

"Hai but whoever warned us about that, thing we should have listened." Kagome said as then Zaruba spoke again.

" **That would be me and your right you should have listened.** " Zaruba said as Kagome was wide eyed.

"Yuma who was that." Kagome asked before Yuma presented Zaruba.

" **Hello my name is Madogu Zaruba the eternal ally of the Higurashi family who inherit the blood of the Golden Knight Garo.** " Zaruba said as Kagome was shocked.

"Garo I never even heard of him." Kagome said as Yuma spoke.

"I'll explain later but for now let's get out of here." Yuma said as he then looked up and noticed something. "Um Kagome doesn't the Well House have a roof?" Yuma asked as Kagome looked at Yuma.

"Yeah?" Kagome said as Yuma found some vines.

"I need to check something." Yuma said as he then began to climb.

"Hey wait for me!" Kagome said as she followed.

The two cousins soon arrived at the top of the well and saw to there shock they were in a forest. "Kagome I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." Yuma said before he heard a sound that sounded like a sword. "Kagome did you hear something?" Yuma asked as Kagome looked confused.

"Heard what?" Kagome asked as Zaruba then spoke.

" **I heard it Yuma I don't believe it but I think it's the Garoken**." Zaruba said as he could smell the Soul Metal on the sword.

"Garoken?" Kagome asked as she looked.

"I'll explain later but let's find the sacred tree." Yuma said before Kagome nodded and the two began using there memory of the Well House layout before going torts where the Sacred Tree of the Higurash shrine was. But when they arrived to there shock they found pinned to the tree by an arrow was a boy with silver hair dog ears, and a red Hakama as Yuma and Kagome were shocked.

"What's going on?" Yuma asked before Zaruba sense it and saw it.

" **Yuma look!** " Zaruba called as Yuma looked and saw in a stone that had a rope and paper that was on the Sacred Tree was a broad sword that didn't seem to belonging Ancient Japan, the primary color was gold as it had black on it as near the hilt was a gold triangle with a red inner part as Yuma looked. " **Yuma that's the Garoken I think I know why it hasn't been seen for 500 years because you came back through time to claim it.** " Zaruba said as Yuma looked at the ring.

"Look Zaruba I'm not the right guy for the Horror slaying thing or being this Garo I just want to live a normal life that's it, I… I already lost enough people I care about as is." Yuma said as Zaruba could tell Yuma lost family.

" **Then I won't force you but if you feel that you want to stop running and protect people then the sword will await you for however long it takes**." Zaruba said as even he knew Yuma had no formal training to even lift the Garoken.

"Let's go Kagome." Yuma said but was met with no answer. "Kagome?" He asked as he looked only to see Kagome tugging on the ears of the dog eared boy. "Kagome what are you doing!?" He called as he was shocked Kagome was doing that those ears couldn't possibly be real... right?

"I'm just looking," Kagome answer at least as she went on touching the ears on the dog boy. "That not looking, that touching, now get off before that… it… whatever he is, wake up."

"Give me a moment," AS kagome did it again a few more times and then stops as she said, "There I'm-

'Thud!'

An arrow came out of nowhere and hit into the tree almost hitting her, as Yuma and Kagome turn to where it came from as a group of people wearing old style of village clothing from the Feudal era as they all drew arrows as someone said, "Get away from there Fowl creature!"

They fire more arrow, Yume dodge them as he side step fast with Kagome did more from her spot but hug the dog boy and the arrow hit all around her and the dog boy, thank goodness none hit her.

AS more village people came with weapon of spears and swords and other just had rope and net as they throw that at Yuma and got caught in it with kagome got taken by the villager people that came up to her.

When, Yuma is about to be dragged away, he whisper to Zaruba, "Don't say anything till we're free." Given no answer from him, meaning he understood as Yuma wanted to get out of here without getting killed or getting people think they are evil or have a curse item or whatever people believe here.

-later at a village-

AS Yuma was bound by the robe like kagome was as they sat side to side waiting for some priestess to come and cleanse them or something. AS the entire village population were staring down at them saying how strange they were, to how they were dress and how they smell… its call soap.

AS Kagome was struggling with her ropes a bit as she said, "Did they have to tie me up?"

Yume was more calm, focus, and he was very nerves as this point as he has no idea how to get out or where to go as the well might or not be the way back home, when they were he figure it was 500 years ago or somewhat close to what Zaruba said to him pin pointing the Feudal era of japan where Tokyo did not existed yet for the next few hundred years give or take.

"Kagome, we have no idea what were in right now, so stop tugging on the ropes, we are in trouble as it is with you playing with that guys dog ears," Yuma whisper to Kagome.

"Well excuse me for being curious," Kagome mumbles just enough for Yuma to hear her.

Soon enough, someone spoken up to the crowd of people, "Make way for the high priestess Kaede!"

As everyone turn to the old lady that she was looking about 60 to 70 years old was walking up, with an eye patch over her right eye, with a bow in her hand and a quivers of arrows on her back.

When the lady stop in front Kagome and Yume, she pull out a bag of sort as she hang her bow to the man that follow her, then reach in and pull out a small handful of some kind of powder stuff and throw both travelers as she said, "Demons be gone!"

"Hey stop that we're not demons!" Kagome yell out as Yuma spat out the stuff that gotten in his mouth saying, "Ah, that taste as worse as Jiji powder eggs."

"Thou are not demons? Then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha, and near the sword of makai." The priestess said as Zaruba spoken, " **So there someone who knows something about the Garoken then**?"

As everyone hear the voice the priestess looked around to who has spoken as she said, "Who has said that, thou shale revile themselves!"

" **I'm in the boys pocket, search and you a can find me,** " Zaruba said as Yuma look to his front right pocket as he tap it with his tie hands and said, "Baka ring!"

The Priestess of course looked and was shocked to find a gothic ring there. " **Ore Wa Madogu Zaruba.** " Zaruba said as the woman looked.

"I told you to be quiet Zaruba!" Yuma yelled as Zaruba looked.

" **She knew a bit about the Garoken maybe she knows how it came to be here sense around this time I am sealed somewhere in a box.** " Zaruba said as the woman looked.

"Ye are not a demon?" the woman asked as Zaruba looked.

"No I am the eternal ally of the Higurashi Family and those who bear the title of Ougon Kishi Garo." Zaruba said as that name did ring a bell in the elderly woman's mind. It was then she decided something as it was of importance as to both the sword and this duo.

(Later)

The old woman was making stew as she looked at Zaruba. "So the sword of Makai is truly called the Garoken and this boy is the one destined to wield it." The old woman said as Zaruba looked.

" **Yes the boy does carry the blood of the Golden Knight Garo after all**." Zaruba said as he gave the old woman more or less the same explanation to her as she did Yuma just leaving out the parts about the Horrors.

"Ye are hiding something I hath almost entirely believed ye Zaruba." the old woman said as Zaruba looked.

" **I know but I can't exactly tell you as it's meant to stay a secret for good reasons too.** " Zaruba said as the old woman wouldn't pry for now.

"Anyway that's all well and good but can you oh I don't know UNTIE US!" Yuma called as even though they were shown not to be enemies even though the villagers thought them to be spies.

"Oh my apologies." the woman said as Kagome smiled.

"It's ok we can't exactly eat with our hands tied." Kagome said as they were untied.

" **So mam what is your name we never caught it.** " Zaruba said as the woman looked.

"Watashi wa Kaede the villages Priestess." Kaede introduced as Zaruba looked and saw no Madou Brush so I was evident she wasn't a Makai Priestess but Zaruba was sure to keep his eyes peeled in case looks can be deceiving. After they were untied it was well into night as they were served as Kagome got served first. "Stew?" Kaede offered as Kagome took it.

"Sugoi real food." Kagome said as she took it.

"I'll take some also." Yuma said as Kaede nodded and was also served.

"Bear us no ill will children and ring though I now see ye mean us no harm in this time of trouble and war no stranger can be welcomed among us without suspicion and mistrust." Kaede said as Kagome looked.

"I guess we aren't in Tokyo anymore then huh." Kagome said as Kaede looked.

"To-ki-oh? Is that the land you two have hailed from?" Kaede asked as Yuma nodded.

" **Kaede-san can you tell us how the Garoken came to be in this village**?" Zaruba asked before Kaede looked.

"Over 50 years ago before the one called Inuyasha appeared a man dressed similar to a noble, a possible samurai came here, my sister could tell he was hiding something, we soon learned that he was dying and was using herbs to subside the pain he was in, my sister asked if there was anything she could do to cure him but he said that his time was almost up so he made a request he asked if he could leave his sword in our forest inside a sacred stone of sorts, my sister accepted as that was his dying request so we placed a sacred stone there and he then stabbed his sword into it and for a long time it has warded off demons but after he did that he said that one day someone with his blood would appear bearing a ring that matched Zaruba's appearance to claim his birthright before he died that very morning in his sleep but at peace." Kaede explained as Zaruba looked.

" **At least we know how the Garoken ended up here**." Zaruba said before Kaede spoke.

"Yes but every now and again one of the men would get daring and to this day none of them have been able to draw the sword as any woman who has tried to draw it has had her burned." Kaede explained as Zaruba nodded.

As Keade looked upon Kagome she remembered her sister as when she looked up Yuma she remembered the man both had died. '50 years have passed sense my sisters demise, and 53 years have passed sense that mans demise as well." Kaede thought as she looked upon the flames as she kept the fire alive.

That was when Zaruba sensed not one but TWO aura's one of which he was extremely familiar just as the bell began to ring warning of something. The trio walked out to find Village men running almost ready for battle. "What is going on?" Kaede asked before Zaruba spoke.

" **I have bad news and worse news, the Demon that brought Kagome and Yuma here is back and the worse news I sense a Horror**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"What your joking?!" Yuma asked at the Horror part.

"What are Horrors?" Kaede asked as did Kagome just as they saw the centipede lady appear with a cow in her mouth and with it, was a pre-evolved monster that was a bit Gargoyle like as it had two wings on its back. The second creature ignored the Demon and devoured a human as its body was absorbed into its body soul and all.

" **That's a Horror**." Zaruba said shocking he trio.

Kagome saw the Centipede lady before speaking. "It's that thing again." Kagome said as it looked upon Kagome.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel." The Demon spoke as the Horror saw them before going after them only to bash into the Centipede like monster. "Stay out of my way the Jewel is mine!" she yelled at the creature as the creature then spoke back.

" **I could care less about a useless jewel what I want is to devour them**." the Horror said as the Centipede woman smirked.

"The perhaps we can have a compromise you can devour them and in exchange I'll have the jewel." The Centipede Lady said as Kaede looked as Yuma avoided the Horror.

"It said the Sacred Jewel and this "Horror," only seems interested in devouring." Kaede said before Zaruba spoke.

" **Yuma you try and draw the Horror away from innocent lives Kagome we'll talk about this Sacred Jewel thing later but for now it seems Kagome is its target**." Zaruba said as the duo nodded.

Yuma then grabbed the nearest thing he can find, after he put Zaruba on his left Middle finger, and that thing turned out to be a rock which caught the Horrors attention. "Hey Horror come get me, I'm delicious!" Yuma called before throwing another rock. The Horror soon gave chase as Yuma ran.

"Child the Sacred Jewel do you have it?" Kaede asked as she thought THAT Jewel was taken to the next world.

"No I mean I heard of the jewel but I." Kagome said but the Demon intervened as the men were firing arrows at it.

"I must have it, I must!" The Centipede Lady yelled as she then spun and began her attack knocking more villagers away.

'That thing is after me.' Kagome said as she knew Yuma was probably trying to lure that "Horror," to the sword.

"We tried everything but nothing works!" a village man said as Kaede then spoke.

"We must draw it to the Dry Well." Kaede said as Kagome looked.

"The Dry Well where's that?" Kagome asked before Kaede answered.

"Yes the Well in the Forest of Inuyasha." Kaede said as Kagome knew what that was.

'The Well I came through.' Kagome though as she had an idea. "Which way is Inuyasha's forest? Its where the light is right?" Kagome asked as the Centipede lady was on a rampage before Kagome began drawing it away leaving a stunned Kaede.

"She can see what cannot be seen in the Forest of Inuyasha." Kaede said shocked to hear this.

(With Yuma)

Yuma was running with the Horror close on his tail. " **Ok what's next Yuma**?" Zaruba said before Yuma looked.

"Honestly I'm just making it up as I go." Yuma said as they soon arrive where the Garoken was as Yuma could hear the sound the Garoken was making and it was louder then ever.

That was when the boy woke up as he flexed is claws. "I can smell it the blood of that woman who killed me." The boy said as he tried to get the Arrow out but he found that he couldn't do to an energy.

The Horror saw an easy meal in the dog eared boy before it came to him. " **You'll make a good appetizer to the main course Hanyou**." The Horror said as Inuyasha.

"Like hell you demon!" The dog eared boy said before Yuma reacted an pushed the Horror away from the boy but the Horror though was pushed back was stronger before it grabbed Yuma and threw him to the Garoken where he landed and got hurt a bit.

" **Nice show of strength boy if I didn't know any better I would have mistaken you for a Makai Knight.** " The Horror said just as there was an explosion as Kagome came flying in. Yuma was hurt as he held his side where he hit the rock as the Horror came torts him. " **First I'll devour you, then I will devour the girl, after I will devour the Hanyou and finally I will devour all those villagers till there is none left**." The Horror said as Yuma growled.

"I won't let you do that." Yuma said as he got up.

" **So you still have strength**." The Horror said just as Yuma placed his hands on the hilt of the Garoken. "Oh you're going to try and lift that sword don't make me laugh you have no hope of pulling it out just as many before you have failed." The Horror said as Yuma glared.

"I might not but if I have even the slightest chance of beating you and every Horror I come across with this power then I'll take it." Yuma said as he could hear the Garoken loud and clear. "Garoken you've been waiting for me, for the one who has inherited the blood of Garo and draw you so you may battle the enemies to all living things." Yuma said as the Horror was wide eyed when Yuma said "Blood of Garo."

" **No impossible he has an heir**." The Horror said clearly scared.

"Yuma." Kagome called as The Centipede Lady watched as even she was intrigued.

Yuma then pulled and to everyone's shock the blade moved as he slid it out of the stone till it was completely out as he held the sword skyward. Yuma knew what he had to do to become Garo as the Horror was shocked. " **WHO ARE YOU**!" It yelled a it stepped back in fear of the Garoken.

*insert Fencer of Gold by Jam Project

Yuma looked at the Horror with a serious look in his eyes as his eyes were in a soul piercing glare. "I am the one who has inherited the blood and power to seal away you Horrors." Yuma said before cutting and energy circle in the air. The circle then opened into a portal just as villagers arrived to see that Yuma had drew the sword as from the portal pieces of armor came out and attached itself to Yuma endowing him in a Golden Armor that seemed to shine even in the Darkness of the night. The eyes were a orange color much like Yuma's as his form was that of a Golden Wolf. The same symbole on the hilt of the sword was on Yuma's waist as this was the armor of the Golden Knight Garo as his Golden Radiance shined in a warm light.

" **G-Garo**!?" The Horror yelped as it then roared before charging at Yuma before he blocked he attack with the Garoken.

The Centipede lady looked as even the boy could agree that this Garo was powerful and would no doubt get in its way to the Jewel so choosing to get rid of a threat before it can cause trouble charged at Garo who was fighting the Horror. "Yuma look out!" Kagome called as Garo saw this and jumped over the Centipede lady as he ran down her body before appearing on the other side.

"That guy has power but he doesn't know how to use it and with being outnumbered he's as good as dead." The boy said before turning to Kagome. "And you're just probably going to have your lap dog get killed for you aren't you Kikyo." The boy said as Garo was fighting both enemies but even his strength as a novice can only go so far.

"I've have no idea who you, or why you call me Kikyo, but do not put down Yuma, he's stronger than that!" Kagome yell at the boy.

"Don't make me laugh kikiyo, just the same as always, you got someone and leave them to their doom. Pathetic." The boy said to kagome as now she was very piss off as she came up to the boy and said, "I am not this Kikiyo! And I would never hurt my family you baster!" AS Kagome slap the boy which surprise him.

'What the, kikiyo never slaps, and her cousin? She only have that brat of a sister. Wait moment… her scene.' The boy thought as he look back at kagome and look closely as he did see a resembles to the woman that trap him to the tree. But he can see that the girl before and the woman he knew were different people.

Garo was parrying away the horrors attacks, and dodging the centipede lady charging. AS Zaruba spoken up from Garo middle finger, " **Careful, you'll only have so much time to use the armor, as right now you got a minute left**."

"Why didn't you tell me before!" Garo yell as he hit away the horror, before jumping back from the centipede lady.

"I hate this damn bug!" Garo said as he dash at the Centipede lady and then slash at her. AS the demon saw it coming it could not move out of the way in time and soon had one of its arms cut off with the stump smoking a bit as it says, "Ahh it burns!"

"Got her, now fo- aHH" Garo said before he was hit hard from the horror into a tree that broke from impacked.

"Yuma!" Kagome yell out to her cousin as the centipede lady look to her and had a thought, 'that Ougon Kishi is strong, and that sword… I cannot fight like this, I need the jewel!'

The centipede lady charge at kagome as a light show from her left side, the demon came in fast before kagome knew it she was hit and then bite into.

All in slow motion as Kagome saw as a small ball that was glowing a pure light color as she said, "That was inside of me? That is the sacred jewel?" soon she fell and hit the ground with the jewel landed near her.

AS Garo saw that as he got up, he ran as he call to, "Kagome!" but the horror got in his way as it says, " **You fight is with me Garo**!"

AS kagome cringe in pain as the boy inuyasha saw the jewel as eh yell out to Kagome, "Hey, give the jewel, quick!" as Kagome try to get up as she said, "W-What?"

Before inuyasha could say anything else, the centipede lady wrap her entire body around kagome and the boy in the tree before close in the space around trapping them in a tight space.

AS the centipede lady was now free of any who would try to keep her away from the jewel as she said, "At long last the jewel is mine."

As the lady use her tong to grab the jewel before swallowing it, soon her power greatly increases as her upper body started to change from a half-naked lady to a full blow ugly as crap demon.

"AT last, my power is complete," AS the centipede demon said as it started to use it body and slowly crush kagome and inuyasha.

AS Garo was trying to pray off the horror but his energy was getting low as zaruba said, " **You got 30 sec left!** "

Garo struggle his hardest and said, "I must help her!" but he cannot get away from the horror.

AS it seem like the end, the boy had a thought and said, "you girl, you want to save yourself and help your cousin?"

"As kagome look to the boy as she asked, "What are you saying?"

"Remove the arrow from me, and I can kick that ugly demon ass and beat that other off, but that choice is yours do you want to live or die?"

AS Kagome thought fast as she soon grab the arrow and then she said, "I choose… to live!" as kagome clutch the arrow shattering it and soon the boy, inuyasha's power had finally return.

Kaede arrived and was shocked as he had seen Yuma in Golden Armor that gave off a warm radiance and sacred energies. But what shocked her was that she released Inuyasha. "Oh no she's undone Inuyasha's seal." Kaede said as she had a thought. 'But the Shikon Jewel was inside could she really be my sister reborn?' Kaede asked as she saw this.

Once the seal was undone Inuyasha tore through the Centipede Demon like a buzz saw of energy as when he came through the Centipede Lady was no more save for the Jewel being in one piece. Meanwhile Zaruba saw Yuma was running out of time as they had to end this fight with the Horror NOW!

" **YUMA HURRY ONLY 10 SECONDS LEFT**!" Zaruba called before Yuma roared and sliced at the Horror's belly before slicing it in two just as Yuma called off the armor.

" **Damn you Ougon Kishi you may have returned after all these years but we will destroy you before you become a full Knight**." The Horror said before being sealed into the Garoken.

Yuma fell on his rear as the Garoken was now a simple long sword in an elegant red sheath with an equally elegant red hilt that had the symbol of Garo. "That was tough." Yuma said as he was catching his breath.

" **For you maybe but you did excellent for you first try to be able to if a Soul Metal Sword and summon soul Metal armor you really are worthy of being Garo**." Zaruba said as Yuma smiled a bit at the praise even though it didn't help that he felt exhausted. " **Anyway we still haven't form the contract yet and I figured now that you claimed the Golden Armor we can form it**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked as he thought about it.

He then came to his decision that might change his life forever. "Ok Zaruba you have yourself a deal." Yuma said before Zaruba looked.

" **Very well then I form this contract you will one day of your life on the day of Full Moon for every month of mine**." Zaruba said before Yuma felt a pulse go through his body as he felt that the contract was set.

"All is well that ends well... right?" Yuma asked before he saw Kagome who had the Sacred Jewel in her hand was being approached by Inuyasha.

"Alright wench you'll hand over the Jewel and I won't tear you apart or kill you." Inuyasha said as Yuma was shocked as he forced his body up.

" **Yuma wait your in no condition to fight the first use of Garo took a lot out of you as well as the fight with the Horror and the Demon.** " Zaruba said as Yuma looked at his Madogu.

"I won't let him hurt Kagome!" He yelled before drawing the Garoken. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Yuma called as Inuyasha looked and scoffed.

"You got lucky kid luck can't replace skill heck you can barely stand right now so how about you run along and go play somewhere else." Inuyasha said as Yuma glared at Inuyasha. But Yuma ended up falling on his knees as he just didn't have the strength to fight.

"RUN KAGOME!" Yuma yelled as he hoped that would help.

Kagome didn't go, but inuyasha didn't want to take the chance of her off her getting away ether as he charge at her. Yume try to move in front the demon dog boy and do a slash, but inuyasha was faster as he said, "too slow!" hit Yume away off to the side.

"Yume!" Kagome cry out to her cousin as he was out cold as this moment. Kaede got to kagome first as she said, "Run child, run!"

Soon enough they started to run away as Inuyasha saw this and started to go after them, but arrow came raining down on him, delaying him for a few moments.

When kagome and Kaede reach a briage and gotten to the other side, Kaede was out of breath do to her old age she does have the energy to do much.

"He's going to catch up, is there anything we can stop him with?" Kagome ask in desperation, as Kaede took a moment and remember as she said, "Yes, there is."

AS she reach into her priestess robes and pull out a bead necklace and said, "This shale stop he." Soon enough inuyasha came to the bridge as he ready his claws as he said, "Hand over the jewel and I promise you deaths will be painless.

"I think not, Behold the last gift of my sister," as he held up the beads as they started to glow, and then each bead shot out like comets and wrap around inuyasha's neck.

"What the? What are these?" as inuyasha try to take them off but he could not, as Kaede turn to kagome and said, "Quickly child, speak the work to hold his soul."

"To hold his soul?" Kagome question as he look as inuyasha and try to think of something.

As For inuyasha was getting tired of trying to take off the beads and said, "Never mind, I'll just kill you to break the spell on these and take the jewel for myself!"

Kagome panic a bit as she saw inuyasha come to them fast and then something came to her, as she look at inuyasha's ears once more as a thought came to her as she said out loud, "Sit, boy!"

Soon enough the bead glow as inuyasha pause in midair and then slam down to the ground face first. The words and sound of inuyasha crash echos all around.

As the people came to see what has happen they were amazed to see that inuyasha was stop in his tracks.

"Wow, it really worked," Kagome said as Inuyasha started to recover from his… sit, he growls and said, "I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life then tear you apart."

As he try to get up as kagome had an upset look on her face as she walk up to inuyasha, as people were starting to question what is she thinking.

AS Kagome was just at inuyasha, she look up at her as she look down on him and then she raise her foot and slam down as she said, "Sit boy!"

'Slam!'

Twice the hurting as she got her foot off of him and said, "That was for my cousin, you jerk."

"Why you!" He yelled trying to remove the rosary but every time he tried it glowed and stayed in place. "When I get my hands on you you'll regret this!" Inuyasha yelled as Kaede was standing next to Kagome.

"The word if you will Kagome." Kaede said as Kagome smirked.

"Sit." She said before Inuysha fell causing the bridge to break and Inuyasha to fall into the river. Inuyasha of course ended up being carried by the current downstream.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, sorry for the wait of thing… it kind of hard ot get on track with my stories as it ether family, the holidays, something happen that I do not wish to say, or I just completely forget… I'm not perfect but who isn't?

Anyhow not disappointed with review as I am a minor guy with these stories and I want ot respond to the few of the review that was sent.

 **Ice Wolf Fang** : I understand you're a teacher and you may want thing to be right and perfect… I'll try my best but don't be except any huge improvements or great thing from me, as I try to work my very best with things.

 **Mikey** : Its cool people like you are getting into my story even if it is a first chapter of a very long series I hope to work till the end of it, and your characters ideas… I might take them into consideration and maybe give them a part in the story, not the way you may have wish it to be as be and someone else had plan ahead of what we want for it already, but thank you for your review and hope to see future review from you and others as well.

Now without further ado, lets get it on with the story, and with a special guest upon my Author board, I've give you Yuma, The New Garo, now take it away sir.

Yuma: Thank you Mr. Unknow author-san. (turn and face the camera and said)-

Mr. Unknow-san does not Own Inuyasha or Garo as they are already by their respectful owners. The only thing he owes are the oc character employ as such is me.

He will not respond to negative review, would report you to higher up if need be, and does not respect those who spat on hard work of this story, and those who dare to mock others works as well, this is a place of sanctum of their love of writing and ideas where other would go to do what they want… not to be judged.

Thank you Yuma… you didn't have to go that far.

Yuma: (gives a bow and raise) I might have not but where is the loyalty if their none ot show to others?

… Ok I guess that's a good point, Anyways readers out there, like, favor, review, share, and tell my your thoughts of the story as it's starting now.

* * *

-Story start-

From the night came day and the entire village was repairing the damage that was done to their village and bury the dead, with words of pray and wish them a good after life.

Within an undamaged house, Kagome getting a patch job done from Kaede as she said, "How's that? Should I put more urgent on your belly?"

"No that fine, but how is Yuma, he was the one fighting the most," Kagome asked being concern of her cousin's health, as she look over to him lying in a make shift bed. As by his bedside was the Garoken within its sheath, and zaruba on his finger still.

To zaruba words of the sword was made of soul metal, only few people can lift it as to other is as heavy beyond anything they could carry, good thing within Yuma hands it was light as a feather.

Kaede wash a wet cloth and ring it out a bit as she said, "He resting child, as what Zaruba have said to me, he fine and need time to rest."

Kagome was glad to hear that and inuyasha didn't do any damage to him than knocking him out, which he needed some time to recover from. As she turn to outside to see the people working as she said, "I see they're repairing the damage that was done from the horror and miss centipede, what a pain."

"Pain indeed and more is to come now that the sacred shikon no tama is back among us, far worse than mistress centipede will come to claim it."

"Worse than yesterday?" Kagome asked as kaede nodded and said, "And not just demons. There are humans whose hearts are more evil, still, and only the jewel has the power to make real their petty, grasping ambitions."

" **Sound like people with Inga in their hearts will come with horrors following behind, Yuma will have his work cut out for him** ," As Zaruba said putting in his two cents.

Kagome hear that and felt a bit sadden, as it seems it not just her fight of sacred jewel, but Yuma as well. As Kagome sighed a bit, at the corner of her eye she see and says, "Speaking of petty, what are you still doing here?"

As kagome pointed out to Inuyasha that was laying on the floor waiting for something, as he turn his head back a bit to answer as he says, "I'm waiting for the jewel." Turn back as he just wanted the jewel still but it seem something has stop him in his tracks as Kaede spoken, "With the beads around his neck, his threat is diminished. It is perhaps the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel."

Kagome was trying to figure out why inuyasha wanted the jewel as he kill a demon that was infuse with the jewel for just the moment as she pull it out from her pockets as she said, "Why do you want the jewel anyways?"

Putting the jewel away as she went on saying, "It's seems to me you're strong enough as it is. What power could the jewel give you don't already have?"

"Ah, but he's just half-demon," Kaede said with inuyasha got piss for some reason and punch out the floor in his area as he says, "You know what? I'm sick of hearing some dried up witch I just met talks like she knows me."

"So ye don't remember. As I thought as much. I'm younger sister to kikyo, she who bound ye to the sacred tree, Kaede."

"You're Kaede?" Inuyasha question, as he remembers a memory of a little girl that was by kikyo side who was small and so very young.

"So you're the brat, huh?"

"50 years have passed and I grow old," as kaede said as she put in a few log to the fire that within the room to keep it warm.

As Inuyasha took it, sited cross legged as he try to think the ages to 50 years ago and now as he said, "If you're this old, kikyo must be pushing 100."

As kagome look to inuyasha as she still trying to figure out who this kikyo person is and all she found out is she was the older sister of the old lady and inuyasha seem to hate her or something.

"I'm sure glad I don't gotta worry about being old, at least not for a while," Inuyasha smug at that as seem being part demon has a perk to it.

"Kikyo didn't worry ether. Kikiyo died," kaede saying to break the bad news as that catch inuyasha attention as he look to the old woman as she went on saying, "It was on the same day she shot Ye with the arrow." Kaded putting in another log as the fire crackle a bit to the weigh shift.

"Gee, Sorry to hear it, not that I really care or nothing," inuyahsa insulting to his words, to Yuma hand that no one seem to notice as it balled into a fist a bit.

Zaruba soon took notice to Yuma before letting people know. " **Oi minna, he's waking up**." Zaruba said as Yuma was getting up and rubbing his head.

"Man my head is killing me." He said before taking notice to Zaruba and the Garoken. "I guess it wasn't a dream then." Yuma said as he picked up the Garoken.

"Afraid not." Kagome said before she had to ask. "Besides the headache how do you feel?" Kagome asked as Yuma looked and spotted the half demon guy and pull his weapon in close.

"Like I want to beat the living shit out of… Inuyasha was it?" Yuma said as Inuyasha got up and glared.

"Wanna go, I'll take you on anytime!" Inuyasha said as Yuma glared.

"My pleasure!" Yuma called out as he had the Garoken ready to draw.

'Bonk!'

"Sit boy!"

Kagome spoken out using the key word for the binding spell that made Inuyasha slam hard into the floor of the home. With Yuma holding his head as he was hit by a bamboo stick that was within kagome's hand.

" **Calm down you two, getting worked up will get you, nowhere**." Zaruba said as Yuma then sighed before standing up.

"He's right Yuma, I'm sorry I did that but Inuyasha wasn't going to do a thing. Got him under a spell to my word he's not going to do anything," Kagome explain best she could, with Yuma rubbing his head as he got up and walk out.

"I'm going for a walk." Yuma said as he left to explore a bit.

"What's the heck, what's your guy's problem, if you two are cousins, why isn't he with his parents?" Inuyasha asked as he recovered from the sit spell from Kagome, as she looked to him.

"His parents, my aunt and uncle passed away and it's been real hard on him but then this happens I'm worried about him." Kagome said as Inuyasha scoffed before lying down.

(With Yuma)

Yuma was in the forest training with the Garoken as he swung it in a Kendo stance. One of Yuma stress relief, as he usually do back home if he felt frustrated or even upset.

To the young makai knight seem to have experience under his belt, as Yuma took Kendo practice, as which the only type of sword training is he got as he swung. That was when a voice came in. "So you're the Ougon Kishi Garo, my not much to look at." A voice said as Yuma looked to see a man with a duster under Samurai Armor as he had a simple sword in his hand and what looked like a Madou ring on his finger. This man looks to be in his late 50's as he had grayish black hair pulled into a long tail, tan skin, and blue eyes. "And that style you're using isn't designed for that Garoken and seems like you're wielding a katana." The man said as Yuma was getting angry.

"Who are you anyway!?" Yuma demanded as the man drew his sword close to him.

In a moment, the man flash before Yuma and knock him off his feet. "Beat me to find out." The man said as his ring then spoke.

" **Time to see the level of this Garo's power**." The ring said as Yuma got up from his shove, he took a battle stance and stood ready.

Recovered from the knock down, Yuma charged at the stranger, but the man didn't draw his sword, or made any aggressive moves. He dodged the attack jumping back. Yuma then tried to side swing the blade at the man's upper body but the man ducked under and used the momentum to use the butt of his sword to hit into Yuma's chest knocking him on his back. The man then jabbed the tip of his sheathed sword on to Yuma's stomach knocking the air out of him. "This is the level of power you wield, it's pitiful really." The man said as Yuma glared.

Hitting away the sheathed sword off of him, and get back to his feet and steady his weapon again as the man said, "You think you can beat me with a style not meant for that sword?"

"It's the only style I know of, it's the only thing I can do," Yuma said to the stranger as just sighed and said, "You truly think just because you learn one style meaning it the only one you can use?"

Before Yuma could answer, the stranger came at him fast before he could blink, as the man drew his sword, for Yuma being surprise at this only had a moment to do anything, as without thinking his footing change and raise his sword upside down as the swords clash, Yuma took the advantage as he throw up the man's handling that left his middle area wide open.

Yuma strike at it but to his surprise the man jump over his attack, dodging it. Leaping over Yuma, as he only turn around to see a sword pointed at his neck.

"Not bad, it seems your learning now," as the stranger lower his sword from Yuma neck but then punch him in the gut as the air left Yuma again as he fell to the ground.

"But not yet ready," as the strange said before sheathing his sword and then started to walk away. Yuma recover the best he can as he said, "W-wait…wh… who are you?"

The strange stop just for a moment before saying, "A makai knight, let us meet again in the near future Ougon Kishi." Soon enough the man vanish within a blind of an eye.

As Yuma recover from the low blow he gotten from another makai knight and what seem to be very bad is… they know who he is. "Who was that Zaruba?"

" **Hmm, I'm not familiar with all makai knights and I've only meet so many In the past before I was put in the box, But be warn the makai order of this time may now know your Garo, but if they knew you're from the future might be dangers,** " Zaruba warn Yuma as he knew the danger if 'back to the future' hasn't taught a thing of how it could be.

Yuma just sat down on a stump from a tree that was cut down, trying to catch his breath from that fight, he knew he sucked with the weapon he had, as it wasn't a katana or any other form of it, it was a double edge straight sword that turn into a broad sword if he was garo.

"Is there way for me to use this?" as Yuma question himself of how to fight with the Garoken, but skill would little to none with any sword and he doesn't think he could get a teacher from his era, or maybe even back home.

Yuma then looked at Zaruba before speaking. "Zaruba how would you suggest learning how I could use the Garoken?" Yuma asked as Zaruba looked.

" **If it were me I would try developing your own unique style that suits the Garoken and your own body**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"That sounds smart." Yuma said before Zaruba continued.

" **But though my memory is a little foggy, I do know the basics of sword fighting with swords like the Garoken I can teach you a bit but after that you're on your own**." Zaruba said as Yuma smiled.

"Got it." Yuma said as he was going to be a proper Knight.

(With Kagome)

"I wonder where Yuma is." Kagome said as she walked around the village. As she walked he Shikon no Tama was on a necklace with beads on it as she saw the villagers do a prayer to her like she was some sort of Priestess which wasn't really far from the truth sense she is the reincarnation of a priestess. As she walked she looked at the Jewel in wonder. "All this trouble for one little Jewel." Kagome said as she then though of Yuma. "Though Yuma has had a major responsibility forced on him yet he accepts it, I guess he's just that kind of person." Kagome said as she wondered into the woods.

Upon reaching into an open area of the forest she saw Yuma was there and was trying out a stand while holding his sword out, as he has the sword resting on his arms as he drew it back with the sound of it echoing then stops.

Yuma took a breathing then toss the blade off his arm than grasp it both his hand and slash the air, then step back with the sword raise his head level pointed outwards, then twirl his sword before resting the blade on his arm redoing the stands he did before.

" **Good, and nice timing. Just breath and do an cross slash next, this would help do ether force any opponent back or cause minimal damage of cuts, as they might bleed out, they'll live through it,** " Zaruba said as to Yuma as he did just that, set the blade to his head level again and then reset

Kagome watch of how Yuma train, even when they are just stuck in this time period, he trying to learn how to fight, as kagome knew of how strong Yuma was during kendo classes, even a few of her friends saw out talented he was with a sword or a anything in his hands, like he was born to do it.

" **Cross, slash, and stab** ," as Zaruba said with Yuma did just that, level the sword the, reset. Kagome left Yuma undisturbed as she walk out of the forest and decided to pay the half demon a visit and maybe try to make friends.

-Later that day-

At the time of night as Kagome was laying in her make shift bed, thinking about home, her family and saying she would try to get back home somehow.

As outside from the tree tops area, many birds had gathered as well a bird with 3 eyes with and dark aura around it, and not only them but creature from down below has come, to some lowly demons with animal followers as with a abnormal wolf with fang the size of daggers and glowing red eyes.

As all the demon around have their eyes set on the jewel that was glowing within Kagome possession as it seem they were about to make a move, out of nowhere, inuyasha was in the upper tree line cutting and killing a few bird to scare them away, as down below, Yuma slash at the lowly demon wolf killing it on the spot as the pack of wolf saw this and ran away.

Yuma look down at the dead demon wolf, it might have been his first clean kill of anything to besides the horror he face the other day, and they were about to go after the jewel, but he could not help but to shake a bit. All he could do is taking a breath and let it out as Zaruba said, " **First demon kill, and a wolf no less, a bit ironic if you ask me as makai knight were imaged after wolfs**."

"I guess, I got to be getting use to these types of things," As Yuma held out the sheath and put away the Garoken and was about to walk away, but he look up to see inuyahsa was still trying to kill some birds.

"Lowly demon, only after the jewel, Stinkin' Vultures," Inuyasha said with Yuma had a deadpan look on his face and said, "Ain't you after it too?"

Inuyasha had a sour look on his face and said, "Shut up, I have a reason to go after it."

Inuyasha went off on his own as Yuma just sighed and just walk back to the huts he and kagome is staying at.

-the next morning-

Yuma was back in his area learning, reviewing, and put into action with his style that is in development, even trying a few techniques he thought about, but it seem they were of kendo still and try to move around that.

As he was about to go on, he heard a commotion going on, as Yuma stop what he was doing and step out of the forest back in the village, he saw people trying around saying, "Lady Kikyo!"

"How many times do we have to say it? Kagome is not Kikyo." Yuma said sweat dropping to the people stupidity as Zaruba said, "It's just how they, believe that their once great priestess that come back to life, they do not know of reincarnation to understand it."

Yuma sighed, as he saw a running villager coming by as he stop him and said, "What is going on around, did something happen?"

The man shook his head no as he said, "Nothing yet, but lady kikyo-" he stop as Yuma face palm himself as he said through his teeth, "It Kagome, get it right."

The man sweats a bit and said, "My apologies, I mean lady kagome has gone off somewhere and we do not know where she may be at."

Yuma got worried and it wasn't like Kagome to wander off and be gone for so long. "I'll investigate but can you tell me where Inuyasha is I'll need his help." Yuma said as the villagers nodded before speaking.

"Last I saw of Inuyasha he was at Kaede's hut." The Villager said as Yuma nodded.

"Arigato." Yuma said before heading over to Kaede's hut. It didn't take Yuma long to find it as he found Inuyasha laying down as he looked at him. "Inuyasha I need your help with something." Yuma said as Inuyasha looked.

"Whatever it is you can handle it yourself kid." Inuyasha said a Yuma looked.

"Kagome hasn't come back yet and sense you have a great nose I believe you can help me track her." Yuma said as Inuyasha looked.

"Fine." Inuyasha said as it was only to get the Sacred Jewel.

-later-

Yuma was running fast as he could through the forest right behind inuyasha as he jump from tree to tree, rock to rock, and run almost like speedy Gonzales. Barely keep up with him, as Inuyahsa taught, "Hurry up, kid. Do you want me to get her first?"

"Hey we're both trying to find her, so stop talk and get sniffing!" Yuma yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyahsa didn't like being told what to do but if it the jewel he concern about he'll put up with it.

As they started to get closer and closer to somewhere they soon spotted a abandon temple. "She in there," Inuyasha commented as Yuma look and question, "And you're sure?"

"Do I look like a liar?" inuyahsa said piss off with Yuma questioning him and his tracking ability.

"No, but you look like an ass," Yuma said as Inuyasha ready his claws and said, "why you-" he stop as a crash sound was hear and lots of yelling came from the temple and soon enough, Yuma and Inuyahsa ran to it, as they came to a wall that was looked weaken as Yuma said, "You think you can bust it down?"

"Hu. Easy!" Inuyasha charge at it and one shift punch destroying the wall, and was greeted by some bandits, kagome is helping them, and an 8 foot looking troll guy with pale skin as to Yuma looks dead.

As the troll looking guy was about to strike kagome inuyasha and Yuma charge in as inuyasha took the hit of the blade that shatter upon contacted with his red robes, and Yuma jab the hilt of the Garoken into the troll guy gut to push him back.

The guy went back a bit but didn't stop him as he charge at the two, with inuyasha jumping up to the guys face and punching it like crazy, with Yuma using his sheath sword as a bat and took out one of the guys legs as he fell over and broke the floor upon impacted.

"You came," AS Kagome look to inuyasha and turn to her cousin and said, "Thank cousin."

"Are you hurt?" "Where's the jewel?!" as both made a comment as Yuma look to inuyasha and said, "How selfish can you be?"

"Hey I care about the jewel and I'm not letting any others get it, now where is it?" inuyahsa said as he look to kagome as he had a look and said, "Jewel… oops."

"What don't tell me," Inuyasha said as Yuma saw the giant out of the corner of his eye rising back up as he said, "Ah, guys

The giant man stood back up as the bandit around said, "We're out of here." "Bye boss." "Thanks again."

"Cowards, no surprise there," Yuma said as he ready himself with the Garoken, but didn't draw it as he did not want to kill a person, that until Zaruba said, " **Carful Yuma, that thing not human anymore.** "

"What do you mean?" Yuma ask zaruba but inuyasha beat him to the punch and said, "Ahh, man that smell, it like rotting meat."

Soon enough the giant's man armor started to shift as a strap broke off and show off a hole in his chest with three red eyes showing as pop out a demon crows head.

"That disturbing," Yuma said as Inuyasha said, "Who want to bet to that think rip that human living heart out and made a bloody nest."

"I knew something was wrong, that bird made him into a puppet," kagome said as inuyahsa smile as he said, "Carrion crows don't fight on their own when their dead body's handy, they aren't so tough."

Yuma drew the Garoken and said, "Well at least we can put this man's body down to rest." Saying now that he'll have no trouble killing an already dead guy's as he… dead already.

"I hate crow, as they are just nasty!" as inuyasha aid as he lunch at the corpse nest with Yuma came in low and cut the giant man in half at the waste.

The demon crow escape as the body soon turns to dust as became bones and then nothing but dust in the wind.

As the crow went out the door, Kagome said, "Hey, it getting away, go after it."

"Well excuse, but the world is full of monsters, do you want me to go after them all?" Inuyahsa saying as wanted to be lazy as Zaruba said, "I would be a good spent of your time than going after a marble."

Calling the sacred jewel a marble, as kagome giggle a bit to that, with Yuma didn't know Zaruba had a joking side to him being a ring and all.

"Shut up, no one ask for your opinion, damn ring thing," Inuyasha said as everyone started to make their way outside as Yuma said, "So where did you drop it?"

"I throw it really and it out here somewhere," Kagome said as soon enough the three of them (4 counting Zaruba) saw the demon crow with the jewel in its mouth as inuyahsa cry out as the crow took it and starting to fly off.

"That crow is making off with the jewel, what wrong with you?!" Inuyasha question as he look at kagome as she had an upset look and said, "what do you mean what wrong with- Go after it!"

Inuyasha blow off the remaining debris out of the way and all of them were going after the crow, until inuyasha stop after 20 step and kagome said, "Hey!" after crashing into him and fell on her butt.

"What are you doing, that crow is getting away," Yuma pointed out as it was getting further and further away, as inuyasha said, "Don't worry, I got something that can help." As he pointed out to a bow and arrow set that the bandits left behind.

Soon enough kagome was on Inuyahsa back as he was running as fast as he could with Yuma, trying to keep up but to do so as Yuma said, "Why didn't I take a horse?!"

" **Garo has a Horse but you can't exactly use it yet.** " Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"Why not?!" Yuma called as they ran.

" **Because first you must slay 100 Horrors and then undergo the Trial of Inner Shadows.** " Zaruba explained as Yuma was trying to keep up.

"Oi wench you need to shoot the Demon." Inuyasha explained as Kagome looked.

"What?" She asked as Inuyasha growled.

"Kikyo was a great archer she can hit any target from almost any distance the Crow Demon at this distance should be child's play especially sense Kikyo's main source of combat was archery." Inuyasha said as Yuma looked.

"I don't think that will work!" Yuma called as Inuyasha glared.

"What do you know anyway!" Inuyasha called clearly not caring .

"Ok here goes nothing." Kagome said as she prepared to shoot the arrow but to many it would look like she wasn't a novice. 'Kikyo give me your strength.' Kagome thought as she prepared to fire the arrow.

AS the crow came in site, Kagome took the shot, as the arrow flow.

'Wha wha wha whaaaaaa'

The arrow fell down like a sad looking shot, Inuyasha fell with kagome on his back to the shock that kagome sucked at using a bow.

Yuma catch up as kagome look down at Inuyasha and said, "I thought you said she was a master Archer?" Inuyasha got up and look at her and said, "She was, it's you that the klutz."

Yume sighed and said to himself, "Rock, me, morons." As he held up his hand with his head in between as saying he like between a rock and a hard place, or two morons that should have known that two different people from different time line are not the same person, despite being reincarnated.

After a moment as the crow was getting away again but was getting bigger as well, Kagome was on inuyahsa back once again as he ran with Yuma trying to catch up.

"It's bigger this time, so it should be easy!" Inuyasha said as kagome took aim again as she took aim with the bow and then fire once more.

'Wha wha wha whaaaaaa'

Yuma swear it was a sad looking arrow as it came down again, and inuyasha was getting tired already with Kagome missing and took her off his back as she said, "Hey!"

Inuyasha turn to kagome and says, "I don't care what that old lady says. You are not kikyo, you got that. I'm am so out of here"

'Hey progress... In a bad way' Yuma thought as people get kikyo and kagome mix up, inuyasha saw it but at bad time, as Yuma catch up as inuyasha went off on his own again. Helping up kagome as Yuma said, "I don't blame ya, it inuyasha is the baka right now."

Kagome look to her cousin and says, "How do you know, you're good with that sword when you first use it."

"That because I was in kendo, or did you forgets, I sign up for the class?" Yuma made a good argument as Kagome was about to say something but didn't have anything as Yuma said, "I thought so, you never use a bow before, that don't mean you can't be good with it, now let catch up before inuyasha does something dumb again."

Soon enough they catch up as the crow was carrying off a boy to be its meal, as inuyasha took out the bird with his, 'Iron reaper soul stealer' move but the boy fell into the strong river.

"The jewel, where is it?" AS inuyasha said as he was looking for the sacred jewel, Yuma just got piss as Kagome saw the boy about to drown as she took off her socks and shoes and then jump in after the small boy.

AS people saw that, they thought she was a water imp, as Yuma sweat drop to that as he said, "Do these people know what fast swimming is, or even a doggy paddle?"

" **What's a doggy paddle**?" Zaruba asked as Yuma sweat drop more and said, "Should have known."

As Kagome came in with the boy on her back, people were cheering for her as she made it back to land, and inuyasha said, "Save the jewel, the jewel!"

AS kagome look over where inuyasha was at, someone tap on his shoulder behind him as he said, "Hu?" he turns around to see Yuma and a fist to his face."

Inuyasha fell, as his face fell into the waters as Yuma said, "Do you have any idea what you just did, you Teme!"

Inuyasha got up as he glared at Yuma. "Why you!" He yelled but before a fist fight could start Kagome noticed something on the boys back. "Not to be the bearer of bad news but the Crow still has the Jewel and its regenerating." Zaruba said as the two looked and saw that the bird was in fact regenerating its body.

"Hey if you two can stop arguing for a minute I have an idea." Kagome said as she took the Crows foot that was stuck on the boy's shirt and tied it to an arrow.

" **I see the Crow can regenerate the part that hasn't reattached will guide the arrow and hit the crow very smart**." Zaruba said as Kagome smiled at the praise before Yuma looked as Kagome aimed. When Kagome released the arrow it sailed fast and true as the claw was attached to it and it was heading straight for the Crow. Once the Arrow hit its mark the Crow began to glow in a purple light before it exploded into a brilliance of light as lights flew all over the sky in different directions as Zaruba looked.

" **That can't be good.** " Zaruba said as Yuma looked. " **Why do I get the feeling this Sacred Jewel stuff will become more Troublesome then originally**." Zaruba said as he watched the lights eventually vanish.

"That was, shiny." Yuma said as Inuyasha didn't say anything this time.

(Later)

"Are you sure it landed around here?" Inuyasha asked as he Yuma, and Kagome looked for the Jewel.

"Yeah I'm positive." Kagome said as Zaruba then spoke.

" **I can sense it we're close to it but something about it is off**." Zaruba said as Inuyasha looked.

"What is it you stupid ring." Inuyasha said just as Yuma saw something.

"LOOK OUT!" Yuma called as he saw the Crows head attack as it still survived and Yuma cut it with the Garoken killing it as its remains sizzled as something shiny fell out of it. Kagome picked up the shiny thing revealing it to be a shard in the same color as the Sacred Jewel.

" **Kagome, that's what I sensed it's the Jewel or what's left of it**." Zaruba said as Inuyasha was shocked.

"What did you do?!" He demanded as he was shocked to see only a shard of the Shikon no Tama.

(Scene Break Kaede's hut)

"Are ye sure of this?" Kaede asked as she inspected the Jewel Shard.

"Yes this is all we found." Kagome said before Zaruba spoke.

" **I think what happened was Kagome's arrow held a bit of sacred energy in it and didn't even realize it, when the arrow hit the Jewel it shattered it into fragments spreading them all across this world.** " Zaruba said as Inuyasha was sulking not to far away.

"I see there is no telling how many Jewel Shards there are there could be 100 even 1000 shards and with just one shard anyone with evil in there heart will gain a boost in power and become very dangerous." Kaede said before Zaruba spoke.

" **This is becoming very troublesome, we will basically have to hunt these shards down**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"This is very bad then." Yuma said as he looked at Inuyasha. "We'll have to work together with Inuyasha to get the Jewel Shards." Yuma said before Inuyasha spoke.

"If you all haven't notice I so happen to be one of those with "evil in there heart." Inuyasha said as Zaruba looked.

" **Then I'd be careful from now on we wouldn't want you to unknowingly create a Gate and summon forth a Horror**." Zaruba said a Inuyasha glared.

"Like I let one of those things possess me." Inuyasha said before Zaruba spoke.

" **Oh I wouldn't be too sure, a Horror doesn't just possess you, it eats your soul and uses your body to roam freely**." Zaruba said as Inuyasha glared at the Madou Ring.

"Lets move on, now that the scared jewel is shattered, there shard around to be found as we got demon, evil human, and at best bet, horrors coming after them as well. We're on our own right now, and we just got one shard with more to go so we can ether suck it up and deal with it, and maybe we can kill each other later, "Yuma said as Kagome smack him upside the head and said, "That not helping."

AS old lady Kaede sighed to the group that lay before her still talking to each other, as a half demon, a reincarnated priestess, and a another as a makai knight, as fate brought them together show their destiny show great promise or great disaster.

"Let all head to bed, it late, we're tired, and I'm worn out from running after you guys," Yuma said as Zaruba nodded as he said, " **Rest is always important, even after great battle or fights, rest is the key to a perfect mind, body, and soul**."

AS kagome nodded to that Inuyahsa just turn his head and said, "Yea, whatever." As everyone agree to bed rest, they went there way and to their make shift bed as Kaede was the only one left, as she drank some tea and gave a small pray to the young warrior that were soon to be off to seek the jewel shards.

"As this day may end, a new one will begin, may Ye children find their way home," Kaede said as the scene dims out until it was black.

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

Ho-ho-ho everyone with a new chapter around the holidays. Doing this story is a challenge for me, getting everything right with no weirdness of words... mostly. i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far so like, favorite, and leave a review and i might or will respond to it but you know hte normal stuff, the disclamer by my inner thoughts, sorry no guest for today but maybe next time... HEY DO THE DISCLAIMER!

 **Hu-what... oh right i forgot- (clear throat)**

 **Right, Disclaimer & ****Warnings:**

 **We do not own Garo or inuyasha, we do not plan to make money off of this in any way shape or form. we do not make fun of people just our selfs and the characters.**

 **We will not listen, read, or reply to anyone who hates this story. If you hate it, leave, if you keep pushing it, you'll be reported. And if you are a critic, we do not like your kind of judging of any sorts as if they are so closely to cyber-bullying of any kind... watch your self. This story is rated M for a reason or just incase for violent or gore of any sort. if you did not read the warning, that's your** **fault.**

Thank you for your patience, now here you go.

* * *

(Start Prolouge)

Where there is Light Shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope.

*insert Garo Makai Senki op 1

(Start)

Yuma was practicing his sword style as he was slowly getting better. He slashed and stabbed at the air before taking a break as he sheathed the Garoken. "That was a successful training." Yuma said as he stretched a bit.

" **Yes but you still have a long way to go**." Zaruba said as Yuma nodded.

"Anyway better make sure Inuyasha isn't causing trouble." Yuma said as he began to walk to locate Inuyasha, still didn't trust much of the teme, but it's just mutual according to zaruba.

(With Kagome)

Kagome was in the river bare of any cloths as it seems like she was bathing in the river. Kagome shivered as the river wasn't exactly warm and add that her cloths were on a rope acting as a makeshift cloths rack proved she was trying to bath.

"Kagome get out of there you will catch a cold." Kaede called as she was keeping a small fire going.

"I Can't. I'm cover in blood and dirt and it feels like my hair hasn't been wash in a week," Kagome said before she dove underwater.

Underwater as kagome swim down to get the water through her hair as leaves and dirt left it, a thought came to her as she said in her head, "The jewel of four soul, now that is scatter. I don't know if I and Yuma would be returning home."

A sad thought fill kagome head as she think there no way of returning. As she felt like she running a bit out of air, she swim back up to the surface as her rise from the waters.

As kagome was about to get out, from the hill top near the river, inuyasha was crouching and looking down at the river and to his site set on kagome as she came out still naked.

"Ahh!"

Catching kaede attention, as kagome duck in the water cover herself as she look mad at inuyasha for peeping as she said, "Sit, boy!"

With the key word now said, Inuyasha's necklace glowed and soon gravity took over as he fell down from his hill top down to the river area, landing face first in the sandy dirt.

"Are thee alright, inuyasha?" as kaede asked the half demon as he got up and said, "Damn it, I forgot about this stupide necklace of yours."

"It serves you right for spying on me, you peeping tom," Kagome said as she was out of the water and changing behind a bush.

Inuyasha look away and said trying to keep his name clear as he said, "Shows what you know the reason I really came was to-"

"Ye really came to steal this shard, Correct?" as Kaede said as she show the jewel shard was in her possession hold on to it for kagome until she was ready.

"Think you're pretty smart you old hag," inuyasha gotten sitting cross legged as the old woman said, "I see. Ye think to do it alone, do ye?"

After a moment as kaede put away the jewel shard and said, "Ye forget only you girl and the Ougon Kishi with Zaruba can find those shards, while only Ye, Inuyasha and Yuma have strength enough to take them back once found."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm still here, aren't I? I can put up anything for the jewel," Inuyahsa said as He looks back and kagome came out from behind the bush and said, "You really do hate me, don't you?"

Being surprise at what kagome was wearing as she was wore the old clothing of kikyo, surprising to Inuyasha now she and kikyo look so similar to each other now.

But soon that thought was broken as Yuma came around the side and said, "Hey, heard a yell, and some other stuff on the way here. Did something happen?"

"Nothing other than peeping tom here," Kagome pointed out to Inuyasha as he look at her and said, "I just want to jewel shard, that it!"

Yuma lower himself as he patted inuyasha shoulder and said, "Smooth, real smooth." Saying that in a mocking term before rising back up and step away from him.

"Oh by the way, when are you planning to wash up Yuma, you have been wearing those clothing for 3 days straight," Kagome asked as Yuma gave her a look and said, "I'll wash up when I do, as well as my clothes, and beside the only clothing they have for me here are old, and I don't want to be wearing someone else's old underwear."

Zaruba looked as he yawned. " **What I find boring is we haven't had any Horror sightings though it gives me more time to sleep and Yuma to train he still needs to gain experience in fighting Horrors.** " Zaruba said as Inuyasha ignored the Madou Ring. Zaruba soon shut up as he saw a woman walk up to Kaede with a look of worry.

"Lady Priestess my daughter is not well can you help her?" The woman asked as Kaede nodded.

"Of course." Kaede said before bidding the group farewell and followed the woman to help her daughter.

" **Something is amiss**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked as did Inuyasha.

"What is it?" Yuma asked before Zaruba spoke.

" **I've been sensing a demon recently but I can't tell where it is, and I know it is not Inuyasha because what I'm sensing is a full Demon**." Zaruba said as Inuyasha scoffed.

"You're probably imagining it, you stupid ring." Inuyasha said as Zaruba glared.

" **I am a Madou Ring.** " Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"I'm going for a walk." Yuma said before leaving the area to check out potential threat that maybe after the jewel shard.

Leaving Inuyasha and kagome alone together as they sat there quietly for a moment, before Inuyasha turn to Kagome said, "Hey."

"What," Kagome responded as she wonders what he wanted as he said, "Get undress."

'Bonk!'

Inuyahsa sat there with a lump on his head with kagome holding a rock in her hands.

"Ow! That hurt, why did you-" inuyahsa whimper before kagome gave a look and said, "You're such a pig."

"I didn't say 'get naked' stupid! I just can stand you seeing you in those clothes!" pointed out to kagome wet uniform that still had a hole in it.

"Why because I look like, Kikyo?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, as he turn his head and said, "It has nothing to do with that."

'Oh please, even my little brother or even Yuma is more mature.' Kagome thought.

(Yuma)

Walking out pass the forest area and near the village something was amiss. "It a little too quiet around this time," Yuma said as Zaruba spoken up, " **I'm sensing a lot of demon energy but it all spread out around, be on guard**."

Yuma nodded as he went down into the village, after taking a few steps in, something catch his eye.

Yuma saw something glisten as he walked over to it but when he did it was gone. Yuma then pointed Zaruba before speaking. "Zaruba do you see anything?" Yuma asked before Zaruba nodded.

" **Yes, long, sharp and strong hair it seems to be leading to the village**." Zaruba said before Yuma nodded.

"Wouldn't that mean this "Hair Demon," is after Kagome?" Yuma asked as Zaruba looked.

" **Yes if I had to guess if it's after the Jewel Shard, then yes. Hurry and find Kagome warn her before its too late**." Zaruba said as Yuma took off and went to find Kagome.

(With Kagome)

Kagome was walking to the well as she looked inside it. She kept the Jewel Shard with her at all times so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands like Inuyasha's. Kagome looked at the Well a she had a thought. 'I came into this era through there, maybe I can get back through it as well.' Kagome thought as she walked over to it and looked down it only to gulp at the site of bones down there no doubt from the Centipede Lady.

"Kagome!" Yuma's voice called as Yuma appeared as he ran up to her.

"What is it Yuma?" Kagome asked as she looked to her cousin.

Yuma then pointed Zaruba torts Kagome before speaking. " **I've been sensing Demon Energies all day and we just found Demon Hair crisscrossing through the forest and most likely the village Yuma can't see it but I can, if I had to guess a Demon showed up looking for the Jewel Shard**." Zaruba explained as Yuma looked.

"Yeah so I need to get you somewhere safe." Yuma said as Kagome looked.

"Ok." Kagome said as even though she hated being treated as the weak link even she knew she had zero fighting skills.

" **Yuma, behind**!" Zaruba shouted as Yuma drew garoken and slash whatever that was heading to him and cut it, as kagome said it she said, "Hair?"

"My, oh my. You can see it, and you cute little boy, cut them without problem. You are more troublesome than I thought you would be," a voice came from in the air as Yuma saw it, saw a lovely girl standing in midair with her arm and hand out like she has something holding something.

"Miss Hair demon I pressure?" Yuma said as he looks to the demon, but unknown to him they were surrounded by hair strings around a kagome saw them as a leaf fell and was cut in half without effort.

"You're correct, little boy. I'm Yura of the hair, now that done, just die for me," The demon now known Yura send out hair out as Yuma can't see shit, but zaruba on the other as eh said, " **Right angel cut**!

Yuma follow as he did as he cut the hair that came at him but kagome on the other hand, as some hair got pass Yuma some attack her and cut her skin a bit as eh yell out.

"Kagome?" Yuma said as he turns to her but was assaulted by the hair that came down on him and cut him up as well.

"I'll be taking the jewel now," Yura send a piece of hair to kagome robe pocket and pull out a small pouch that held the jewel shard as the hair demon pull it out, it wasn't she was excepted and said, "Oh, you naughty-naught little girl. You broke the jewel."

As she ready a small sword at her side and demanded, "Where are the other shards, tell me or be cross."

Yuma was grinned his teeth as Zaruba spoken up for them, " **They are scatter around the lands, where you might have trouble finding them yourself. We're the only ones that can find them.** "

As Yuma look down to the madou ring as he whisper, "Zaruba, what are you thinking?"

" **Stalling, hoping it may help** ," Zaruba reply, as Yuma hope the plan worked but it soon seems it didn't as Yura have an upset look and said, "I guess I have to kill you then, so no can track them as you do. Sorry."

'What a bitch,' Yuma thought before yura held out her weapon and throw it at Yuma, as he jump back, bumping into kagome making fall back as she was against the well.

She fell in while reaching out and pulling in Yuma as well catching by surprise as his footing didn't hold and he fell down into the well too.

"You cannot escape," as Yura said before she jump over the well and throw her sword down, but then just hit nothing but air.

"What?" as Yura said before she pull her sword out and it was looking clean, with no sigh of dust, dirt, or even blood.

"That is strange… but then so was those two, even that cute boy with that ring," as Yura said before she headed off somewhere.

(With Yuma and Kagome)

Kagome was on the ground as Yuma's back was on top of her before she pushed him off. "Get off." She said as the Well was already cramped as is.

"Gomen." Yuma said as he still held the Garoken as Zaruba looked.

" **Odd I don't sense the Shard or the Demon anymore and when we came through I sensed the shift in the area around us like last time.** " Zaruba said as Yuma looked up.

"I see a roof." Yuma said as Kagome looked as the heard voices.

(Well House)

"We've been in here a dozen times and I don't see her." Kagome's grandfather said as he had a flashlight.

"I'm telling you grandpa they fell down here." Sota said as Kagome's grandfather shined the light down the well.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Kagome's grandfather said before they looked down the well to see Yuto and Kagome.

"Jiji, Sota can you drop a ladder or something!" Yuma called as he and Kagome were shocked to be back in there time.

"Kagome, Yuma!" Sota called as he quickly went to grab that ladder.

Soon enough of coming out of that well, Yuma and kagome walk outside and saw a familiar sight of a sunset.

"We're home, Yuma," Kagome said as Yuma couldn't believe they were.

With Sota and jiji behind them, as jiji saying we should have call or write as we had been missing for 3 whole days, Sota was thinking why was kagome was wearing weird old clothes, and where Yuma got the cool sword.

For kagome she just simple cry as she turn around and huge jiji and tears broke out saying she was glade to be back home, but Yuma a feeling was steering in him, as when they left, a demon was on the loose and the jewel shard was in the hand of a demon.

Zaruba spoken up through a mental link as he said, " **Things are left un-finish, is that what you thinking of**?"

For Yuma he didn't have to say or think anything, it was just a feeling as thought of kagome came to him, as he knew all she wanted to was come back home… for something of him he may live in the house is not something he would call it easy but the love of a family he feels is strong.

"Is it right to leave it all behind as it is?" Yuma asked silently. Zaruba gave no answer as he had none to give as right now, as it was Yuma choice, but not right now.

-later-

Kagome was taking a shower, hot water and everything, with Yuma was done washing up using the spare bathroom, coming into his room, as he came in, what he saw first was a package laying on his bed.

"what the?" Yuma said as Zaruba was on his stand that was in the room as he saw the package took.

With Yuma picking it up as he said, "When did this came?"

" **Your aunt drop if off while you were in the shower, I think she left a note as well underneath.** " Zaruba said as Yuma look under and indeed he saw a note.

Picking it up and read as it says-

"Dear Yuma-

A package came for you the other day while you and Kagome was gone. I held onto it until you came back. I thought it was the right thing to do.

From, Oba-san.

Ps. I hope you heart is healing, if you ever want to talk, then come and find me.

End of note-"

Yuma smile at that, knowing his aunt cares, even if they are not of blood, she was a kind hearted woman.

Yuma torn off hte brown paper on the package, then lift it up as he seeing unfamiliar symbol on it never seen before as Zaruba said, " **The Mark of the Makai order, they know you're here too**."

Yuma took a moment as he wonder how these people knew of him already, from past to present time. Someone knew him, as he lifts the lid on it and on top was the first two things that he saw was a red envelope and a lighter of sort.

" **Yuma, that a letter from them, you'll need makai flames to read the message.** " Zaruba said as Yuma pick up the lighter and gave a thought for a moment as he flick it open and light it, to his amazement to see green flames from the lighter.

Looking at the flames for a moment before he held the letter in his hand, as Yuma bright it closer, the corner catch fire by the green flames as the letter burn so fast he didn't get a chance to do anything.

Soon enough words form in the air as the room grew dim for a moment as Zaruba saw it as he read it out loud.

" **Oh you who have inherited the title of Garo we have been observing you for a long time and waiting for you even longer. Oh you who have inherited the Golden title the past world where you have claimed Garo requires your assistance go through the Well and seek out the Shards of a cruel Jewel, and cut down any Horror that shows itself." The Note said shocking Yuma that they already knew about him.** "

" **They work fast**." Zaruba said as to him the Makai Order has upgraded.

"Yeah but how did they find out about me?" Yuma asked curios about this. Zaruba looked before speaking.

" **Could be the Order of the past knew you would be born and was prepared**." Zaruba said as Yuma had to admit that logic sounded legit so far, if he was meant to go back this was the answer.

(Meanwhile in the Feudal Era)

Inuyasha was carrying Kaede on his back as she was bleeding, add the fact that Kaede was trying to avoid the hair only she could see add to the urgency. Kaede was in no shape to fight which was why Yuma and Kagome were needed but they were nowhere to be found. They had just escaped the village as the hair was using the villagers mainly the woman as puppets and whoever the puppet master was, was clearly after Inuyasha as no doubt this demon might have gotten the Jewel Shard.

Inuyasha soon arrived at a clearing as he saw Kaede was possibly knocked out but to him she looked dead add that her advance age didn't help prove otherwise. "Well this looks like a good spot to bury her." Inuyasha said as he dug a hole before putting Kaede in as it was a big hole. Inuyasha was filling it back in as Kaede was awake and glaring.

"I'm not dead Inuyasha." Kaede said as if Inuyasha was caught off guard he didn't show it.

"I know I'm just hiding you here till me, the wench, and Goldie can deal with the demon." Inuyasha said as he then covered her with leaves. "Don't worry I won't forget you're here. Probably." Inuyasha said as he said the last part to himself.

As Inuyasha was walking Kaede raised her hand to remind Inuyasha. "Don't forget now." Kaede called as Inuyasha sighed.

(Later)

Inuyasha followed Yuma's and Kagome's scent and found it lead to the well. "So this is where they headed to." Inuyasha said as he looked into the well clearly not afraid of what's on the other side. "Well I ain't getting any younger." Inuyasha said before jumping into the well.

(During Present time)

Yuma was still going through the box as he pull out the last few things as they were a armor leather outfit of sort with a civilian look to it, to Yuma guess to blend in with society.

The last item in the box was a white coat, greatly made, seem to be by hand as there was an area of it where it look like it would hold the Garoken if this coat was meant to hold and hid but not only that, the material seem to be tough yet flexible meaning it was meant for maneuver and help avoid fatal damage if he was attack by a claw or a normal weapon as he sees what the Garoken can do.

" **The equipment sure have change the last 500 years when I was seal away, but the coat seem to always be there. Try it on, Yuma,** " Zaruba said as Yuma throw the coat around him as his arm went through the sleeves of the coat and he pull down.

"It fits well, how do these people even get my size?" Yuma questions as Zaruba said, " **The order has work in mysterious ways, as they hide themselves in plain sight**."

"Yuma, Kagome. Dinner in ready," as Kagome's mom call out as Yuma sited and said, "Better get down." Taking off the coat and placing it on the bed for now as he walk up to Zaruba taking him off his stand and placing him on his finger as Zruba said, " **Not going wear your coat?** "

"We're in a safe area, no need to wear something that stick out right now, what would everyone else thinks?" Yuma said as zaruba shrug and said, " **Still, it always a good idea to have it on you.** "

For Yuma as he sighed and said, "Fine, I'll bring it down stairs and put it on the coat rack." As Yuma took the coat from the bed and over his shoulder as he walk out of the room and close it.

Coming down stairs as Yuma hear some grunting as he look around to see Sota trying to pick up Garoken, but was unable to like it was weighting a ton.

"Why can't I lift this thing?" Sota said as Zaruba with the link, " **Only train makai knight can pick up weapon of soul metal, if your will not strong enough, you can't hope to lift it.** "

"Now that your say it like that, how am I able to lift it? I never use a weapon like that in my life," Yuma asked with the link as well.

" **Hard to say, maybe your will is already strong enough to do so, or you've been using it without realizing, but I do not know when that would be as I bonded with you a few days ago** ," Zaruba replied as Yuma sighed and it was just one mystery after another.

Going over to Sota as, Yuma reach down and pick up the sword and said, "This is not a toy Sota."

Lifting it as Sota was jaw drop and said, "How are you able to lift it, that thing is like super heavy."

"Eating your veggies, that how," Yuma gave an answer which wasn't the right one but he didn't want to say how he was able to.

Yuma went over to the corner of the room to set the sword down until he could put it away, then he turn the table with jiji already there, as Yuma walk over and sat down on his sitting area with Sota joining as well.

After a moment as Sota brought up, "Hey Grandpa, nothing would get through that well right?"

Jiji cross his arms and said, "Of corse, if there one thing I know about seal is spirit cannot crossover into our world."

Yuma sweat drop to that as he thought, "Maybe not spirit but people and maybe a demon can come thought… now that I think about that… can other thing come thought than just me and kagome?"

Kagome came down as she saw the food as she said, "Oh boy, real food-" keep repeating that as jiji look to her as he said, "Don't worry about youself kagome, I make sure your safe."

Kagome didn't pay attention as Sota said, "I don't think she hear you." Jiji cry to that as he felt like he was being ignored… who wouldn't do that?

"Now that everyone here, let eat," As kagome's mom said as everyone grab a bowl and started to dish up as kagome said, "oh, I can't wait to-" That thought was cut off a the door open surprisingly standing there was no other than the half demon, inuyasha.

"Hu, what do you know," Yuma said as he was surprise his theory was right about other things coming through the well.

"I-inuyasha?" Kagome said surprise to see him there as well as he said, "You idiots. Who told you can go home?"

"Ah- where did you-" Kagome try to say as Yuma said, "you came through the well, didn't you?"

"Of course, how else would I?" as Inuyasha as jiji somehow got upset as he said, "You lie, I set up spirit wards to-" Inuyahsa interrupted him as he said, "You mean these, sorry to say this, but they don't work."

Jiji broke down crying again and Zaruba said, " **Even by first site I can see they wouldn't work**."

Sota and Kagome's mother heard Zaruba as Yuma looked. "You just had to talk didn't you?" Yuma asked as he looked at his partner.

"You're ring spoke." Sota said as Zaruba looked.

" **Well sense the cat is out of the bag hello Ore wa Madou Ring Zaruba**." Zaruba said as Kagome's grandmother look. " **I was the one sealed in the box until Yuma unsealed and awoken me.** " Zaruba said as Yuma pointed Zaruba.

That seemed to cheer up Kagome's grandfather. "Yes I knew the legends were true that only those worth can open the box." Kagome's grandfather said as Inuyasha got tired and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Come on your coming with me!" Inuyasha said as Kagome struggled.

"No!" Kagome yelled as Kagome tried to pull her arm out of Inuyasha's grip.

"Hold it right there!" Kagome's mother called as Inuyasha looked.

"Mom, don't." Kagome said but to her shock she began pulling Inuyasha's ears.

"Are these real?" Kagome's mother as Sota came up.

"Me next." Sota said as he wanted to see Inuyasha's ears also.

Yuma sweat drop to that as well and said, "I see where she get that from now."

Kagome gotten out of the way and to her site a thin black string, strand of hair was sticking to inuyasha robe as said, "Inuyahsa, do you see that?"

"I don't see anything."

Yuma look to where kagome was looking but there was nothing until Zaruba said, " **A piece of hair is on inuyahsa.** "

"It's right here," AS kagome grab it, and it was a bit wrap around her hand and soon it move a bit and was cut as a bit of blood drop down.

"Oh no," Yuma said as he quickly went to his Garoken as he ran out and was about to go out until Zaruba said, " **Yuma, wait. The coat, it can protect you from the hair**."

Yuma stop and turn around to the coat rack and grab the white coat and said, "That would be great." Quickly putting it on and put the Garoken in its spot before he headed out follow by kagome and inuyasha.

Back at the well house, as Yuma first came in, darkness fill the area but he can see under the half-moon light as he saw the well and a shadow coming from it.

When kagome came, she gasp to the site and said, "Hair, lots and lots of it."

Inuyasha was hanging by the door as he said, "The old crone was right. You do have the sight."

Kagome turn to inuyasha and said, "You did it. The hair followed you, so it came here!

"Zaruba, why am I seeing shadows?" Yuma asked as he see the waving darkness coming from the well as he said, "Y **ou may not see the hair but you can see the demonic ki energy coming off of them, as the demonic energy was spread thin before, now it rope together and manifest like shadows you see before you**."

"Kagome, Yuma!" as Jiji follow them to the well, as kagome shut the door as she said, "don't come in!"

Kagome put her back against the door and try to think of a way to get rid of the hair. Soon enough the hair shot out and try to hit kagome, but Yuma got in front of her as he unsheathe Garoken and slash the hair, and to Zaruba word has come hair got past hit him but bounce off the coat protecting him.

"Inuyahsa it headed your way!" Yuma warn him as he saw the shadow moving fast to him, as inuyasha took action and jump out of the way, but some came from behind and wrap around his legs and left arm.

Kagome family bang on the door as jiji voice came up saying, "Open this door!"

Inuyasha got free from the hair and cut it up with his claws, Yuma cut down every shadow he see before him, but it was no use the hair even when cut regrows and attach itself back.

With kagome looking around she saw a signal strand of hair sticking from the rest, as she could tell it was the controller as she said, "Hey I found one, someone cut it!"

Yuma came up and said, "Where?" " **In front of you, do an axe cut,** " Zaruba said as Yuma did that and cut the hair.

Soon enough the activity stop and all the hair drop down, the hair withers away, as Yuma saw the shadow vanishing.

" **You got it partner,"** Zaruba said as Inuyasha nodded and said, "He got it, now what?"

To Yuma he knew the answer as he said, "We go back." Inuyasha didn't mind Yuma answer, but he was taken by surprise by kagome as she said, "Your right."

Inuyahsa raise an eyebrow to that and said, "I thought you said you didn't want to go back?"

"I don't, but I have to, but Yuma what about you. You don't have to go; just me and Inuyasha can handle this."

Yuma didn't look kagome in the eye and said, "Like you, I am needed to go back. We left thing undone and may have change the past, but other than that I feel oblige to do so."

Kagome was surprise at Yuma to what he was saying as he turn to her and said, "If we do nothing, than we're just running away from the problem than deal with it. the shards are still out there and horror around, if I going to be living up to the title of Garo… then I'll jump in head first into the darkness and cut away to whatever faces me."

Kagome didn't say anything as Yuma went first as he said, "Here I go." Jump down the well and vanish into the dark void.

Kagome look as she saw her cousin went in first, she didn't know what change in her cousin but it seem for the best. She didn't notice as inuyasha put something around her as he said, "It's made from the hair of the fire rat, it should give you some protection."

"Ah, thank you." Kagome said to inuyasha for the nice gesture of given her something to protect her from the hairs.

"Well, if you won't so weird looking, you wouldn't even need it," Inuyasha saying as he putting up his attitude to show he wasn't going soft.

"You should talk, dog boy," Kagome said as inuyasha on top of the well as he said, "yea-yea, whatever. You ready?"

"Yes," AS kagome got on as well next to inuyahsa as they look down into the well and then jump down.

(Feudal Era)

Yuma was already climbing the Well as it glowed as Inuyasha jumped out as he carried Kagome. "Show off!" Yuma called as he soon came out of the well and rejoined his friends.

As the looked around hey saw it was night time as Yuma then pointed Zaruba in hopes of seeing Hair. " **I don't see any hair in this location but I do sense the Demon Energy and I also sense the Shikon Jewel Shard I can lead the way to it**." Zaruba said as Inuyasha looked.

"Time to find that demon who's causing all this." Inuyasha said before him and got Kagome on his back as the trio began heading through the Forest. Yuma was trying to keep up with Inuyasha insane speed. It was then that Inuyasha smelled something as they were in the forest and he looked to see a camp. But to Kagome and Yuma's surprise when they arrived was that the camp had dead bodies of bandits on it as Yuma was shocked.

" **This was definitely the work of this Demon I can see the Hair here crossing like webs**." Zaruba said as Yuma was shocked at how they dead of being cut up. "This is getting more troublesome by the minute." Zaruba said as he looked.

"Let's go." Yuma said as he began running at Zaruba's directions.

Kagome was about to follow until she stumble upon a bow and arrow set, as inuyasha saw her and said, "Oh don't tell me you're scared and want to go home?"

"I thought I could use this," Kagome said as she wraps the quiver of arrows over her shoulder and held the bow in her right.

"Why bother?" Inuyasha asked as he knew kagome was a bad shot until Zaruba spoken up, " **It's a good idea, despite her poor aim**."

"Hey!" kagome yell at the madou ring, as Yuma said, "Be nice Zaruba."

" **Hey, I'm being truthful. If she really a reincarnated priestess, if she can use any purified power abilities to work she may counter any Demonic ki that is within the hair** ," Zaruba said given an answer at least.

"That would give us an edge, but we might in for a fight," Yuma said as Inuyasha screech his claws and said, "Bring it on."

Soon enough everyone was on the move again with kagome riding inuyasha's back and Yuma was avoiding the hair with Zaruba's help, as they move deeper in, the hairs started to gather close together as kagome said, "We're getting close, very close."

Soon enough the hair around came to life as they cut a tree, with all of them dodge the fallen tree, Yuma use his site to sees shadow coming at them fast.

"Heads up," Yuma said as he drew Garoken and cut down any hair that came his way.

"Left- right!" kagome said to inuyasha as he dodges them to the best of his ability.

"There's too many of them. You need to help out more," Kagome meaning to inuyasha to put his claws to work.

"Me? I thought that's why you're here for? You're really not good for much, are ya?" Inuyahsa insulted her.

"Hey, would you two talk arguing like a marry couple and- Dodge it!" Yuma said giving Inuyasha as heads up as he did, he jump out of the way before it hit him.

"Thanks for the warning, but we do not- Yuma watch out!" Kagome started but ended to warn her cousin as hair gotten around him pulling him up as they wrap on around his limbs, as they stretching how his arms and legs, making him drop his weapon as it drop down and shatter stone upon impacted, then soon enough inuyahsa was next as he got tangle up In the hair as well.

Kagome look to both Inuyasha and Yuma as they were trap within the hair, and saw something that shock her greatly to see a huge ball of hair as she said, "A giant hair ball? Yura hiding place."

Speak the name and she shale appeared, coming in swinging on the hairs, yura landed in front of the two fighters.

"Oh, my, look at the cute doggie. Oh and the cute looking boy again," Yura said as it seem she was looking at him. Yuma turn away with a bit of a blush to his face, but he try not let it get to him.

Inuyasha struggle against the hair as Yura said, "You must be inuyasha."

"That right, and you must be, Yura of the hair! How did you know my name?" Inuyasha said back.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. Everyone saying that a half-demon Inuyasha is playing fetch with some reincarnated shrine maiden. And rumor of a Ougon Kishi returns, with the sigh of a talking ring." Yura said.

" **That Zaruba to you, demon** ," Zaruba said from Yuma hand as anyone could say anything else, Inuyasha spoken out, "Me? With that human down there? Nothing doing!"

"Oh. You two are half-wits to me," Yura said as pulling out the pouch the jewel shard was in as she pull that out as well and said, "Just Look what you done to the poor jewel."

Inuyasha growl as he see the jewel piece within the hair demons hand. Yura put away the jewel shard and said, "After I take care of both of you, and have my fun with him. I'll go and find the rest for myself."

"What did she mean by fun?" Yuma asked Zaruba as he said, " **Nothing I would say out loud.** " As he did and sent a message through the link as Yuma blush and just look down and said, "Must… not… think about it."

"You, take care of me?" Inuyasha said as eh struggle as he reach over his arms as he said, "When this is over, you're going to wish you'd never met me, or ever hear the name!"

Inuyasha manage to break the hair on one of his arms and both legs and he swung over to Yura attempting to claw at her, she jumps out of the way, and pull out a red comb and sent out a screech of hair at inuyasha as it hit him and got him tangle up again.

"No, not this again," Inuyasha said as he fell into the same trap again as Yura came behind him as she said, "Such pretty hair, but you really haven't cared for it well. Oh, look at the split ends."

"Get off of me!" inuyasha said as he knock Yura off of him as she fell, and she recover landed on a string of hair down below and use it as a sling shot, shooting her back up, as she took out her short sword and then cut inuyasha across his chest.

Yuma saw that as he shouted, "Inuyasha!" Yura was in front of his fast he didn't see her until now as she pointed the sword at his neck and said, "Don't move, I got some plan for you as well." Yuma tug on the hair still trying to break free and Yura just laugh at that.

She jump back and right in front of inuyasha as she licks her sword, "I'm going to cut you into little pieces." Yura charge at Inuyasha, as she was a close to him, an arrow came flying at her, but she dodge it at the last moment.

Yura turn to who fire the arrow and saw kagome have an arrow pointed at her as kagome said, "Let them down, or else I'll won't miss next time."

"The girl who fell in the well." Yura said as she was shocked to see Kagome here.

"You heard me!" Kagome called as she was ready to launch the other arrow.

"I think she wants you back Inuyasha, and Ougon Kishi." Yura said as Yuma growled. "What a sweet little doggie you must be." Yura said as before Yura or anyone could say anything she smelt smoke. She turned and saw her hair being burned by a green flame. "MY HAIR!" Yura called as she was shocked but more that Yuma was now free.

"Zaruba you never told me you could breathe green flames." Yuma said as Zaruba looked.

" **It never came up.** " Zaruba said as Yura was trying to but the flames out. Yuma soon saw the Garoken and went to grab it but Yura seeing this used her hair to block his path.

"You're going to pay for burning my collection." Yura said as Kagome let loose another arrow which broke through the wall of hair.

" **Yuma now!"** Zaruba called before Yuma grabbed the Garoken.

Yuma grabbed the Garoken before cutting the energy circle and summoning forth the armor thus becoming Garo. Garo looked at the ball of hair and noticed the skulls in its Zaruba had a thought. "Yuma one of those skulls must be the core of the hair if we get rid of that the entire hair ball will fall." Zaruba said as Yuma smirked.

"Got it." Yuma said before he pointed Zaruba forward and when Zaruba opened his mouth green flames came out and began to catch the hair on fire but in larger numbers. "Oi Inuyasha we need to keep her busy to let the flames do its work!" Garo called before jumping and cutting through Yura's restraints as once he did Garo took a battle stance as he landed and was ready for combat.

"Fine." Inuyasha said as the Madou Flames spread.

"Stop burning my hair!" Yura yell out as she was distracted, inuyasha reach to his wound and dug his claws into it, and pull out it as his claws was cover in his own blood as he call out, "Blood of blades!"

He swipe his hand out with his blood turns to blades and went flying at Yura and cut off her sword wielding hand.

"How do you like that? Serve you right," inuyasha said as he smile finally gotten a hit on the hair demon.

"I wish you would address a lady more properly!" Yura send as she using her comb to shot out hair at inuyasha but Garo got in the way and slash the hair as he said, "Your enemy is me!"

Garo was coming at her, as yura summon forth a wall of hair, Garo just slash through it as Yura just jumps away.

Garo couldn't reach her as he just fell down with hair following behind. Yura Recover her hand and sword as it attach to her arm right away, and then send a wave of hair at Garo.

" **Above you**!" Zaruba warn as garo look up and roll dodge away from the avalanche of hair.

"Hey, guy! I think I found something, that red skull!" kagome pointed at as Inuyahsa look and said, "What red skull?"

Garo look and to his site, it was skull like but a red light to him as he said, "I see it."

Yura got worry as she got her hand reattach, she brough her comb up and said, "Stop pulling my hair!" Lifting the a mountain of hair with kagome along for the ride.

Inuyahsa was still trap but felt the hair loosen as he look and saw the green makai flames burning away the hair as he said, "Just a bit more."

Yura was still dragging kagome around as she said, "Your tangling it all up!"

Garo was slashing away the hair the best he could as zaruba said, " **40 Seconds left**."

Garo was getting frustrated as he keeps cutting the hair but they keep re-growing and the flames aren't burning them fast enough.

Yura had enough of kagome interfering as she pull out her short sword again and said, "Just die already!" Yura throw the sword at kagome, she saw it coming but couldn't move and only brought up her arm to block it as the blade it the robe, it bounce off but the force was enough for kagome to let go the hair and fall, but the hair catch her, tied her limps up so she couldn't escape.

"How, why don't you bleed?!" as Yura said as she saw kagome was perfectly fine, as kagome herself look to herself and to her arm that didn't get cut off and thought it would have but why didn't until she remember the robe that belonging to inuyasha.

"Up close you seem mortal to me… let put it to the test," Yura tied hair around kagome's neck and started to choke her.

That gotten Garo attention, as Yuma saw his cousin being strangle, he wanted to save her fast. As his eyes look on to Yura as she was the one pulling the hair around the only though he had was, 'Aim for the puppet master.'

Garo charge at Yura again as he held Garoken close to Zaruba as he said, "Light it!"

As Zaruba did, the blade of the sword was cover in flames as Garo came at Yura and slash at her as he said, "Die!"

Yura scream to fell the scorch of the flames hitting her as she was engulf in it as the hair all around started to lose it power, as kagome fell, as garo said, "Inuyahsa, catch her!"

Inuyahsa was free as he jump over Garo as eh said, "No problem!" as he then jump off of Garo shoulders just for a moment and lung at Kagome catching her in his arms.

Soon enough the whole area was coming down as inuyasha and kagome landed safely, Garo landed hard cracking the stone ground below him, a the armor vanish as Yuma was catching his breath.

The mountain of hair fell and soon silent.

"Did we get her?" kagome asked as soon enough a greatly burn hair demon came out of nowhere and said, "You ruin my image, now you can die!" as her sword flow at Yuma.

Yuma quickly twirl around with his coat following, as the blade hit it, the flaps of the coat swatted away the blade, with Yuma following it behind with a slash of his sword destroying the short sword.

As Yuma look to the hair demon as he said, "I thought I killed you?"

"I'm immortal you damn brat, now I have to-" Yura said but stop as she felt something hitting her life force as kagome had an arrow in her hand tapping the red skull hard as she said, "It here, the hairs that connected to her hands."

"Stop that! I'll kill you!" Yura said as she charges at kagome with Yuma reacting fast as he said, "kagome, move!"

Reverse griping the sword as he stabs down onto the red skull destroying it. A flash of light shot out, Yura stop and felt her life force going away and soon she faded out of existed as nothing but her burnt clothing was left behind.

Everyone went silent a bit as Zaruba said, "I think we got her that time."

Yuma remove Garoken and sheath it and said, "Glad that bitch is gone." Kagome look down at the shatter skull and saw something else as she picks up, what looks like a comb as inuyahsa said, "So that what Yura was."

Kagome look to inuyasha and said, "She was a comb?" "Sure, With all that you've seen since you've been here, are you surprise?"

" **I'm not. I've seen horror come out of any items that form a created a gate** ," zaruba said as Yuma said, "Is there anything I should know?"

" **As long the item weren't tainted in Inga, a dark history if you will, you should be good** ," Zaruba said as Inuyasha said, "Funny how that works out as this could have been use to comb the hair of the dead."

" **Doesn't always work that way, if that comb was use for ceremony, it would explain how it came to be of a demon possessing it** ," Zaruba said as Yuma said, "Great, curse items."

Inuyahsa collapse down in pain as Kagome was worry about him as she said, "Your hurt… it because I have your robe."

"This is nothing, what about the jewel?" as Inuyasha said as over at pile of clothing that was left behind by Yura sitting down was the pouch that held the jewel as kagome picked it up and said, "Its here."

she pull out the shard as she said, "I wonder how long it would take to find the rest."

Inuyasha grab his robe and said, "Let's go kagome, Yuma."

"hu?" Yuma said as inuyasha look to him and said, "What?"

"You never say our names," Kagome said to him as Yuma pointed to her and, "What she said."

"Yea, what of it?" Inuyasha said trying to keep his cocky attitude as kagome gave a smile and said, "I think your liking us a bit more."

"Pfff, Don't get excited. I still think your pretty useless, and I still hate him a lot more than you," Inuyahsa said to Yuma as he said, "So do I, but it's a mutual." Taking Zaruba advice

Kagome look to Inuyasha and said, "Than maybe next time, I don't save you." She pated his back as he fell down in pain as kagome look down at him and said, "If it hurt, say something."

"L-leave me alone," Inuyasha said as if he was crying a bit as Yuma said, "We got a long way ago."

" **No kidding** ," Zaruba said as both of them started to walk away.

Meanwhile from the shadows the man from before look as he smiled. "Seems he's getting better." He said as he held some herbs to block his scent.

" **Yes but this Garo from another world still has a long journey ahead of him.** " His ring said in an old lady voice as he looked at it.

"I know Eruba, but he's the Golden Knight Garo, he's going to do something great." The man said as he began to walk away.

" **Whatever you say Hiroshi.** " Eruba said as he walked.

(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm back again and liek to say sorry for taking so long, i keep forget to get this edit and fix up a few lines, and i hope those who are still following would keep following, even if i am late for it.

Now were getting into Garo Feudal Fairy Tale a little more or at least hope so, as another chapter is being edit right now, to doing my best with it, so i hoep you enjoy this chapter, as now its now start the Disclaimer with a special guess Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (Got push on stage) Hey watch it, and what am i doing here, we still got jewel shards to find.

Your here to do the disclaimer so i suggest you get to it before i bring kagome in here.

Inuyasha: Your bluffing

Am i? Oh Kagome!

Inuyasha: Wait! hold on, i'll do it, i'm sick of being told sit already.

Good go ahead

Inuasha: (growls) Mr Unknow does not own Garo or me, if he did i'll rip his face off (got knocked out with a huge rock that fell on his head)

Sorry about that, I'll finish then (clears throat)-

We will not listen, read, or reply to anyone who hates this story. If you hate it, leave, if you keep pushing it, you'll be reported. And if you are a critic, we do not like your kind of judging of any sorts as if they are so closely to cyber-bullying of any kind, so don't do it. This story is rated M for a reason or just incase for violent or gore of any sort. if you did not read the warning, that's your fault.

So sit back and enjoy the story.

* * *

Where there is Light Shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope.

*insert Garo Makai Senki op 1

(Start)

It's been almost a day sense the attack of the hair demon, Yura. With Kagome and Yuma went back to their time to rest for the moment.

(With Yuma)

Or so for Yuma he thought, as morning came, so did a red letter to him in the mail, as he was sitting on his bed with a lighter with the green flame ignited in his hand and the red letter in the other, as he lit it, as before the letter burn away as makai words formed in the air as zaruba read, " **The time has come, meet the watchdog of the road of business and pleasure, after the 3rd red mark."**

Soon the words fade as Yuma said, "Road of business and pleasure, and after the 3rd red mark?"

 **"The Order never gives out clear instruction, only hints and clues to where they held, but good news is, it is within the city if there was more to it,"** Zaruba said **.**

"Road… maybe a street, but business and pleasure. What does that mean?" Yuma asked himself as he only been in Tokyo for some time but never got the time to go out that much only with kagome's friends after school and stuff.

Kagome came knocking on the door and said, "Ohayo."

"Hey," Yuma reply back to kagome as she saw him had a look on his face as she said, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing much," Yuma said with Zaruba following, " **Just trying to figure out a riddle**."

"What riddle?" Kagome asked as Yuma look down at Zaruba and said, "I wanted this between you and me."

" **Say something next time, I don't read minds, only hear thoughts,** " Zaruba said as Yuma asked, "Isn't that the same thing?"

 **"Not all the time,"** Zaruba said simply **.**

"What going on between you two and what about this riddle?" kagome wanted answer as Yuma sighed and he knew his cousin is a stubborn one.

"Just trying to figure out a place that is somewhere the roads of business and pleasure, after the 3rd red mark, as this is within city it seems." Yuma said to his cousin as she put a finger at her chin and said, "Could by the shopping district near the park. It's always busy that could be business, and it's a fun place to the shop selling sweets and toys and some other stuff, that could be pleasure as well."

" **Sound good to me** ," Zaruba said as Yuma thought, "But the 3rd red mark, could it mean a red sign?"

Kagome gave it some thought and said, "Well it is a busy area but only out to the first two blocks so maybe after the two block its meaning the 3rd block area where no one really go to as its just close down stores."

 **"Sound right, an area where people won't go but still have access to. That maybe the place Yuma,"** Zaruba said.

"Great, now we get ready, but hey kagome what with the first aid kit?" Yuma asked his cousin seeing the box with the Red Cross on it.

"I thought inuyasha would need a patch job, he got hurt pretty bad the other day, so I thought we could go back and help him out" kagome said as she remembers inuyasha took most of hits from Yura.

"Well I sure he would be graceful, but I can't go, not at this moment. But after I'm done with… the makai business, I'll catch up," Yuma said as Kagome nodded and said, "Alright then, just come back soon as you're done."

"No promises, but I can try, Now can you please leave the room, I need to change," Yuma asked as kagome left as she close the door behind her.

Yuma he went over to the side of his bed and pull out the box that held the rest of the stuff inside of it as Yuma said, "Why do I have to wear this stuff?"

 **"To be presentable, as the Makai order is a series about its rules and laws,"** Zaruba said as his member of the makai order is clear while the rest is a blur to him much, going to person to person being the next bearer of Garo, he never keep track of.

After a quick change as Yuma button up the black leather clothing as he said, "For something that supposed to get hot, it's pretty cool on the skin."

 **"Madou clothing, as stress is high on hunting horrors and slaying, some would use such clothing to keep their mind on task than the heat or the cold,"** Zaruba said as Yuma place everything in his pockets to cellphone just in case, the lighter as the flames would good on hand if he needs it.

Grabbing the coat and putting it on, as well putting Garoken in it to hid it from site.

"Ready to go," Yuma headed out of his room and down stairs.

Yuma past everyone headed to the door, but they weren't paying attention as he said, "I'm heading out for the moment, be back soon as I can."

"Have a safe trip," Yuma aunt call out from the kitchen as she was washing dishes at the moment.

(moments later)

Yuma came to the Shopping District as a lot of people were enjoying their day off as today was Sunday. As he walked Yuma paid attention for and red marks that were easily to notices, as they were stop signs. That was when Zaruba sensed something as he spot. " **Yuma,** **we're being followed**." Zaruba said as Yuma glanced behind him and caught sight of a hooded person to their figure, Yuma guess it's a woman.

"Any suggestions?" Yuma whispered as he looked at Zaruba.

 **"It's not a Horror and I don't sense any Inga but better to be safe than sorry."** Zaruba said as Yuma nodded and began leading around the hooded figure.

Yuma got around the corner he put his back against the wall as he got out of sight from the person that was following him, as he waited for a moment, waited, waited some more…

Yuma look out to see if the person was even coming, but once he looks around, the female figure was gone. "What the?"

"You know, it would have been easy if you haven't made it look suspicious yourself," a female voice came from behind Yuma, as he turn around raise the Garoken still sheath and was about to strike tap at the figure, but at that moment she raise a brush to block Yuma's strike.

Somewhat surprise, but he knew he wasn't the most skilled person in the world. Looking at the figure, as her lower face was show, didn't show anything detail to who's the woman before him.

"Who are you?" Yuma asked as he didn't let up on his weapon, as the woman said, "I'm a makai priestess. I'm here to lead you to the watchdogs. Can you please let up; I'm not here to hurt you that I promise."

Yuma took a moment before he did as he lower his weapon but keep it at his side and said, "You know who I am?"

The makai priestess nodded and said, "Yes, you're the bearer of garo, It an honor to meet you and the legend madou ring known as Zaruba."

" **Thank you, it nice to be praise even by a priestess** ," Zaruba said

"It feels nice to be known, but what I like to know is how you or anyone of this 'Order' knew I became Garo?" Yuma wanted to know how these people knew of him before he did.

"Your question will be answer, but right now, lady watchdog is waiting," The makai priestess walk away with Yuma following.

As they walk out the crowed area as they pass the 3rd stop sign, the priestess lead Yuma to an alleyway that was truly out of site, as they came to a stop, the priestess turn to face a wall where a line of two brick wall meet.

As the priestess pull out her brush as the tip of it glow green with a whisper sound came from it, soon enough the two walls split apart and show a dark hallway that lit with candles.

"Follow me," the priestess said as she walls in with Yuma following behind, as he went in the brick walls close up, looking like a door was never there before.

(inside)

The priestess and knight walk the halls, they soon came to a area that was more open with the middle are still in darkness, the only thin with light showing was a statue of a creature of sort with its jaw wide open, showing it fangs and it mouth as it show was hollow inside.

"Stab the Garoken into the statue to remove the of horror within it," As the priestess instructed, as Yuma was a bit question on that, as he seen many movies and show where the hero put in his weapon into a slot before it got stuck in it or someone put a hand in a hole and… well pull it out and all that was left of the person hand was lose skin and bone.

Zaruba read Yuma thoughts and said, "It's not what you're thinking of Yuma, it have been this way for many years, before I was seal away."

Yuma was about to question it but time was against him as if he didn't do it then someone might happen if he don't.

Drawing the Garoken as he line it up to the statue's mouth and stab it in, as a light glow before Yuma pull out fast, before steam came out and soon in the statues mouth was a small looking dagger thing.

The priestess took it and said, "Horror Remove." Soon enough lights started to show as it slowly glow bright to the center of the room that was dark before and there was a small platform with a chair and many goodies around it to fruits and sweets as Yuma saw they came from the shopping area, as who as in the chair to Yuma surprise was, "A little girl?"

"Thank you for that comment, but I'm much older than I look," the girl said back.

The girl had black hair pulled to a small tuff on her head, she was wearing pure white robes with armor on it that has spikes on the left side, the clothing seem to have a lunar design on them as it looked feudal era in origin. "My name is Rin I am this districts Watchdog I coordinate the Makai Knights and Priests to deal with Horrors that appear through Gates." Rin said as Yuma looked.

"My name is." Yuma began as he was cut off by the Watchdog.

"We know who you are Yuma Higurashi we've been watching you and your Cousin Kagome Higurashi for a long time." Rin said as Yuma looked surprised.

"Ok, stalking much?" Yuma said as Rin pulled out a Madou Brush which with a few swipes it began to show images

"As you know we are the shields who protect mankind from the Horrors and the swords who cut down the Inga of Horrors." Rin began as the images show flames as Makai Knights and Makai Priests battling Horrors. "We have battled Horrors sense ancient times each Knight and Priest inheriting the power and blood to seal Horrors from there predecessor." Rin continued as the images were showing Knights passing down there weapon to a younger Knight. "As the heir of Garo you too have inherited this eternal duty." Rin finished as Yuma looked.

"Ok but how did you know about me and Kagome?" Yuma asked as he looked at the Watchdog.

"Your parents, Yuma, they were Makai Priests who had died during a Horror hunt but they believed without a doubt that you would become Garo." Rin explained as this shocked Yuma.

"Wait-wait, I was told they died in a fire, a tanker tip over and exploded catching a building on fire, I saw the photos and reports. It was on the damn news," Yuma said as the priestess looked at this with her head lowered a bit.

"The reports are half true, the news report what they see and other think had happen. Your parents did die, but not to the fire. They died to a strong horror they could not match, but they had succeed at the cost of their lives," Rin said without holding back.

"I… I thought I knew them… my dad, he was a mechanic always fitting up things and making thing and he let me help out when I was little. My mom, a Florist, She bring home a sunflower every time I felt ill," Yuma said as Rin told, "Some could be Implanted memories, to make sure you didn't follow in their footsteps but your own."

"But, I'm… I became Garo and they knew. I was," Yuma said as he maybe strong to things, but still young to know he was lied to his whole life.

Yuma didn't know what to feel, as he started to walk away, as the priestess saw this as she about to grab him until Rin said, "Don't, and let him figure it out himself. As the one who inherited Garo must face its curse."

As Yuma walks out as the light from outside shine down the hall before it vanish along with Yuma.

As the priestess look to the where Yuma was at as she asked, "Does he have to face it alone?"

"Not my place to say, as to each knight choose to stand alone, a priest would stand by their side," Rin said as the priestess took a moment of thought.

(later)

Yuma walk down the streets by himself, taking a different route back, one that was more quiet and peaceful for Yuma leave to his thoughts.

'Are any of my memory real. Family Vacations, Kendo, marital arts, camping? Were any of those real?' Yuma question himself as Zaruba didn't say anything as he knew Yuma would want to be alone.

As Yuma keep his pace of walking, a voice rang out as it says, "Yuma!"

He stop and turn to the person who call out and to his surprise to who call out to him was one of kagome's friends, Eri, wearing light weight jacket jean short high boots with high ankle socks, and her recognizable yellow headband as she wears to everywhere she goes.

Eri is one of the people Yuma got along with other than the other two of kagome's friends that seem to treat him more somewhat as a child, as they knew Yuma lost his parents, they try with a caring tone like a sister to a brother, Eri was different as she knew what it's like to lose someone close to them, I guess that why they do get along.

Eri walk over to Yuma with her purse in her hand as Yuma asked, "Hey, Eri. What are you doing out here?"

"I was on my way to your place, I hear from your jiji that kagome wasn't still feeling good, so I thought I drop by to see both you and kagome, as you are taking care of her right?" Eri said as Yuma was confuse, but then again he was within another time period as they didn't know how to get back, and jiji was the one that make up something.

"I guess, jiji told that didn't he? Well yes, I am taking care of kagome; I mean what kind of family would I be if I didn't take care of other close to me?" Yuma said going on half-truth as he was helping taking care of kagome as it's her job to look to the scared jewel shards that was scatter because of her and he was there for support along with inuyasha despite him being an ass.

"So nice cloths Yuma where you get them?" Eri asked taking notice to Yuma's clothing.

"Yeah they were a gift from my dad that he left behind for me, just never much worn them before." Yuma half-truth again, as its true he never worn the clothing before it came. Eri soon noticed Zaruba and asked, "Is that ring a family Heirloom?" as Yuma looked at Zaruba.

"Yeah from Jiji said it supposed to be given to the first born of father to son, or something like that. Jiji gave it to me knowing it's supposed to go to my family line." Yuma partially lied as it was Zaruba that told him, but His grandfather did lead him to the box that held him. To Yuma worries, Eri just smiled and bought it.

"Looks a bit creepy like a skull." Eri laughed as this caused Yuma to laugh.

"Yeah." Yuma said as Eri looked at Yuma seeing he had something on his mind.

"Hey Yuma let's hang out and grab a bite to eat." Eri said as Yuma blushed.

"You mean like a date?" Yuma asked as Eri smiled and laughed.

"No like two friends enjoying a Sunday." Eri said as Yuma stopped blushing.

"Ok... I have nothing planed so let's go." Yuma said trying to get his mind off of things, as Eri smiled to his answer.

"Ok let's go then." Eri said as Yuma nodded as Eri took his hand and began dragging him a bit.

Going place to place, but found them to be packed with people so they went to the Funfair, going on rides that were fun, but, Yuma as he was holding for dear life as he was riding the roller coaster as Eri just laugh at him.

Next was the indoor ice ring, as Yuma was laughing at Eri as she couldn't stand straight on the ice.

Soon they were in a photo booth getting their photo taken as they make faces, as they stretch out their mouths, cover each other mouths, Eri put her hand over Yuma eyes, and just laughing at each other.

The last thing they did was getting ice cream, Eri going with a con villain flavor ice cream with Yuma went with a mint chip.

"Today was fun," Eri said as Yuma gave a smile and said, "Yea, it was." Eri look to Yuma to see he gave a nice smile but there was still something on his mind and asked, "If it was fun… why do look somewhat sad."

"It's that obvious?" Yuma asked as Eri nodded.

Yuma didn't want to ruin the moment but it seem he did anyways as he didn't say anything at first as Eri put a hand on his shoulder and said, "You can tell me, we're friends right?"

Eri gave a look that it seems no one could resisted as Yuma sighed and said, "I just found out… that maybe my life… is a lie."

Eri gave a confuse look as she said, "What happen?"

Looking down to his ice cream at it started to melt a bit as Yuma said, "I found out that my parents were something else, turns out they are 'special' people and was do very dangerous things against, who knows what… and they died leaving me without a clue of who they really were."

Eri saw pain in Yuma eyes, as he went on saying, "I thought they were just people, with a normal life, but I don't what to think. As I started to think to myself, did they want me to do the things I do, or was it me? Learning different language when we went across places, learning out to live outdoors eating fish and berries, was that me or was it something they wanted. Heck I don't know if they supportive me doing kendo because I wanted to or they wanted me to."

Yuma stop as he didn't want to go too far and then he said, "I don't know myself anymore." With that he felt a rub on his back as Yuma look to Eri as she gave a smile and said, "You are just you, no one else can be you. If you laugh that's you. If you cry, if your hurt, or even if your just lost… you are you, and that what I know and like about you."

Yuma smiled as he looked at Eri as she smiled back. "It's getting late. Let finish up and head back." Eri said as Yuma nodded and stood up and began to walk with Eri. As they walked the sun was below the buildings as the stars were now out as Yuma looked around to see the people still walking some to night shifts, other to enjoy the night life, and even a family heading home. Yuma couldn't help but feel like they were being followed by someone... or something.

That was when Zaruba spoke through Yuma's mind. ' **Yuma a Horror is following us**.' Zaruba said through the mental link as Yuma stayed calm

'A Horror here?' Yuma thought as he looked behind him and saw a man in rags clearly a hobo walking torts them as Yuma then turned to Eri. They were in a more isolated part of the city so that would mean no one would notice. "Hey Eri go on without me there's something I need to do." Yuma said as Eri looked at Eri before nodding.

"Ok." Eri then left on ahead as Yuma walked torts the Horror and when he was sure Eri was out of hearing range brought out the Madou Lighter and lit it causing the man's eyes to react as they turned green with marks in them.

" **Looks like you don't have to find the Horror Yuma. The Horror comes to you**." Zaruba said as the Horror quickly sent a punch at Yuma who blocked it and sent the Horror back.

The horror charge at Yuma as he did a round house kick to the horrors face sending it down, but not for long as right away it got up and claw at yuma as he brought out Garoken and slash at it.

Some of the horror blood came at Yuma was far enough away from it as Zaruba said, " **Control your swings, horror blood is deadly if it touches your skin**."

As the horror roar out as its mouth open up, like that alien from predator as it roar out and get on with its attacks, as Yuma sweep kick the horror as it feel to it back.

Yuma wanted to finish it fast as he brought garoken over the horror and stab it, but it rolled away with Yuma stabbing into the ground with the horror on its feet again.

Before he could pull out Garoken he was kick away and landed in a pile of trash cans.

Grunting in pain, Yuma was rethinking of how to deal with the horror, but before he could recover, as bolt of energy came out of nowhere and hit the horror dead on driving it back away from Yuma.

Quickly turn his head to see who help him and saw the makai priestess from before as she had her hood over her face, and she held out her burst.

"Quick, grab your sword and summon your armor!" The priestess yell at Yuma as he nodded and he got up from the trash can and try to reach for his sword, but the horror gotten in he way as it claw at Yuma.

Blocking its strikes and getting a few hits in to its face, then striking the horror with both of his palms to push it back.

As the horror was push out of the way, Yuma grab the sword fast and slide it against his arm show he was ready to fight.

The horror recover as it got up once more but instead of charging, it change as the human flesh was strip away leaving a strong horror in its place with a cat theme to it as Zaruba said, "twilight cat horror, it fast and has sharp claws, it also recover fast if not slain right away."

"Got it," Yuma said as he raise the sword in the air and cut an into the sub-space as the halo of light show and open up as Yuma was dose in armor of Garo.

The horror roar out as it charge at Garo, but he back hand it away and into the same pile of trash can that Yuma crash into. Garo drew the blade from the sheath, he held it ready as the horror came out of the trashcan making them fly in the air as Garo slash a few away before charging the horror.

As the two both came at each other, as they pass, garo held his sword out as the horror with its claws. To the priestess view point saw the scene as the horror upper half slide from its waste as it gave out a low growl before exploded in flesh and blood, and then vanish.

Garo rose as he raise his sword to the sheath as he slides it in as it went in with a , 'Click!' and the armor vanish leaving Yuma standing hold the sword handle in the sheath before he put it away.

Yuma turn to the priestess to thank her, she was already gone, looking around and saw not a trace of her and said, "How is she so fast?"

Yuma shook his head as he walk up the path again, as a few minutes later he saw Eri standing there with her cell phone in hand texting it seems.

Looking up to see Yuma there, she close her phone a she turn to him and said, "Hey, what took ya?"

Yuma scratch the back of his head and said, "Well, something I had to check, but it was nothing series it seem." Lied again as he started to hate doing that, but he didn't want to lose a friend.

He lower his hand as he look to Eri and said, "I thought you went home already?"

Eri came walking up and said, "I know, I just don't like walking by myself at this time. Would you mind walking me home?"

"Sure." Yuma said before he began walking Eri home.

(Later)

It took about an hour to get there but they arrived as Eri smiled at Yuma. "I had a great time with you tonight Yuma." Eri said as Yuma nodded.

"Of course." Yuma said before Eri blushed a little which was followed by a kiss to the cheek which left Yuma shocked as he blushed. Once Eri ran inside Zaruba spoke up.

" **Ah, young love even after 500 years it hasn't changed much.** " Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"Oh shut up she's just my friend." Yuma said as Zaruba chuckled.

" **For** **now**." Zaruba teased as Yuma glared at the ring.

"Is this going to be a reoccurring thing with you?" Yuma asked as Zaruba chuckled.

" **Yes, yes it will**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"Great." Yuma said as he began heading back to the Shrine. "I wonder how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing at their end." Yuma said as he should really go see them.

Walking up the steps of the shrine as he was greeted by the site of his aunty and his other cousin Sota as they were talking with Yuma smiling and said, "Hey, what you doing up at this time?"

"Hello Yuma, just fitting up this old bike of mine, as kagome's have hers over there; she doesn't have to worry about having it over here."

"Why were you out for so long Yuma? Meet a girl?" Sota try to joke as Yuma turn to him and said, "Is it past your bed time, wetter?"

"Hey, I'm in the 3rd grade. I don't do that anymore," Sota try to recover himself but failed. Yuma's aunt just laugh and said, "Don't worry my son, everyone has accidents once in a while."

"Ah, mom!" Sota said as both Yuma and his aunt laugh at, as She said, "Well anyways, kagome still over there if you must know, but can you check on her if you could?"

"Sure, I was about to head over anyways," Yuma turn to the well and walk over as his aunt yell out, "Also I left you a bag of spare clothing with kagome, so don't worry about wearing old underwear."

Yuma stop as his head lower to that and mumbles, "I am so going to kick in her butt for that." Should have known kagome would say that to her mother about not wanted to wear someone else's old underwear.

Heading down to the old well, he got one foot over the other and then drops down as he fell into the darkness, a golden light shine through and vanish.

(Inside the well)

As Yuma travel through the wells as the golden light surrounded him as he look to himself and asked, "What this about?"

" **Don't know, I've never seen anyone glow as you're doing, but if I had to guess, I guessing Garo is guiding you through**."

Yuma was about to question why, he made it to the other side as the moon glow shine down as Yuma climbed up and through, he started to hear people voices yelling out, "Lady kagome!"

Yuma got worry as he got to his feet and ran to the village and then he ran into someone as he asked, "Hey you, what is going on?"

"Lady kagome and half demon inuyasha has vanish," The person said as Yuma was now more worry as he patted the guy shoulder and said, "Thank you." And ran into the forest and seen if he can pick up kagome trail.

Running pass trees and brushes as Zaruba said, " **Hey, I'm picking up strong demon ki, stronger than the hair demon**."

As Yuma raise Zaruba up as he said, "Which way?"

" **Slightly right, up ahead** ," Zaruba said as Yuma ran over and see what was going on.

After running for a bit as Yuma commented, "How far is it?"

"Hard to say I don't feel an increase or decrease in the ki, all I can say is its being steady at the moment.

Soon enough Yuma came to a swamp area as it seem pretty foggy, as he looked around, he sees a light shining thought meaning a lantern was lit and maybe on a boat as Zaruba said, " **Hey I'm picking up on the jewel shard kagome's has, it seem she in that direction that light is a** t."

"We need to go around, but how?" Yuma looked and it was a wet land area and the water would slow him down, as he keep looking he saw mini island around and logs to as he said, "Hey zaruba, ever hear of 'the floor is lava'?"

" **Sound like a children's game, other than that, one of your predecessors did jump over lava once while fighting a magma horror** ," Zaruba said as Yuma asked, "a magma horror? Is there anything a horror doesn't get named after item or a dangers thing?"

" **Very few to say that I know of** ," Zaruba said as Yuma shook his head and said, "Never mine, I think I found a way across the swamp."

As Yuma ran over to a log and jump to it and leap to the island.

Yuma arrived on the island to see Kagome on the ground in chains surrounded by little imps as Yuma looked and saw a faceless woman in an elegant kimono with Inuyasha in her chest absorbing her. Yuma quickly ran to Kagome and cut through the little imps holding the chains as Kagome was surprised.

"Yuma when did you get here?" Kagome asked, but Yuma just gave a thumbs up. Yuma then ran to Inuyasha and grabbed him by his hair before forcing him out of the woman.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE!" a new voice called as Yuma looked to see a little green imp as Yuma looked. Yuma then began laughing as the little guy tried to look intimidating even though he had a creepy staff with two heads on it, one male, and one female.

Zaruba sense the small green demon then he said, " **He's not the demon I sense, barley have anything to tell**."

"Seriously you're the one behind this I faced a Horror tougher looking than you." Yuma said as he laughed.

"Don't you dare talk down on me I am the loyal servant of Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken, so watch your tongue you cur." Jaken said as Yuma kept laughing.

"This Sesshomaru guy must either be pathetic or a desperate to have you as hired help." Yuma laughed as Zaruba then spoke.

" **Sesshomaru, there's a name I haven't heard in a while**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"Wait you know this Sesshomaru guy?" Yuma asked as Zaruba nodded.

" **Yes his father and one of your predecessors joined forces to slay a fallen Knight who had wielded a powerful demon Sword called Sounga, that battle was very troublesome."** Zaruba said as Yuma looked out of the loop.

Jaken was surprise to hear that but shook it off like he didn't care of knew of the story very well as he said, "I don't' care who you are, but if thou get in the way of my master I shale-"

"Jaken!"

A new voice broke through the fog as Yuma turn to who said that as he saw a man in white fur clothing and a sword at his waste.

"Carful of what you say, if that ring speaks true, then you're looking at the bearer of the Ougon Kishi," The man said as he spiked ki all around.

As soon Yuma felt it, to him feels like a small push but nothing too hasty, but then Zaruba said, " **Careful, he the one I sense high demonic ki from**."

Yuma ready Garoken as he said, "Your this, small demon's master he talked about, Sesshomaru was it?"

The man stop as to a better look he had marking on his face and a crested moon on his forehead, and to his eyes, he was judging Yuma before he said, "That is correct, but I seem to be very disappointed. I was hoping to see if the stories of my father were true, but I see is a mortal."

Yuma raises Garoken and steady it as he said, "I don't know what your problem with people, but if that a challenge, I'll gladly accepted it to prove to you how strong humans can be."

"No you don't!" Inuyasha was wide awake and on his feet as he walk over and said, "What I seen, you're too weak to face him."

"You think I care?" Yuma asked as the sesshomaru look at the makai knight as he went on, "I don't care if there a different in strength, as long I'm standing and breathing, things like him need to know humans are stronger than they look… and I'm going to prove it." slowly going into a stands as Yuma place the sword on his arms and slide it up as the sword sounded as it echo in the swamp.

Sesshomaru look at Yuma as he took that stands as he seem he saw a familiar stand like it.

"Amusing as that sound, I have a fang to retrieve," Sesshomaru said as he move fast than Yuma could blink, but he did move to slash the demon lord.

When Sesshomaru came, dodge the blade but was nicked as a few pieces of hair of his fur coat fell off.

Sesshomaru aim for Yuma lower area and nail him in the gut as his claw glow an eerie color, shove it thought and through him back, as the air left Yuma mouth as he flow back.

"Yuma!" Kagome cry out, for inuyasha was surprise to see that as he turn to Sesshomaru as he said, "Sesshomaru, you-" but before he could get his words out, Sesshomaru was at inuyasha neck and lifted him up in the air.

"For all the places he would hid it, right beneath our noses, or toe be technical above our noses, above the right side you may say," Sesshomaru said as he keep hold of inuyasha as he struggle to get out of the grip.

"Father was determent to keep it a secret, that why he hid it here," Sesshomaru said as inuyahsa grab his arm to get him to let go but was not strong enough and said, "What are you talking about?!"

"Well then, little brother, sense it was done without your knowledge. How about we visit father tomb together," Sesshomaru reach out to Inuyasha right eye and sent a powerful energy current through to his right eyes, to be more exited his right eye's pupil as a small black pearl came out.

As the pearl came out, inuyasha as screaming as kagome turn her attention to him, when the pearl flow to sesshomaru's hand he throw inuyasha down as kagome came to him to see if he was alright.

"No wonder looking beneath the ground was useless. Seen, but never seen, protective but never known to its protector," As Sesshomaru was speaking in a riddle of sort as no one knew what he was meaning.

As he raise the black pearl up and said, "His tomb hidden in a pearl, bury deep in your eye."

Inuyahsa was piss as he uncovers his eyes as it shows his right pupil was gone as he said, "All for that? You had that thing pretending to be my mother!"

Sesshomaru look to his brother as he said, "you're not amuse?" in a mocking tone as it seem he has won.

"You baster!" inuyahsa charge at sesshomaru with his claw try to kill him but he jump over as he look down at inuyasha, his claw glow again as he said, "Die." Sending a rope like energy and use it as a whip to hit inuyasha with.

Dodging a few as the last one got him sending inuyasha down to the ground. An opening as sesshomaru saw as he send the whip at inuyasha head, someone gotten in the way as first it was the demon with no face and gotten herself hit by the attack, she lay herself bleeding as more than half her side was gone.

"The unmother, she gave herself to protect inuyasha?!" Kagome said as a small voice from her shoulder said, "Despite a being demon spirit, she still had a mothers loving heart, as to protect her child when she can't help herself."

"My b-boy." The demon said as to her dying breath then went silent, as Sesshomaru got annoyed as he didn't kill his brother like he wanted, so he send a whip at her to destroy the dead unmother, until Yuma came out of nowhere with the Garoken raise, the whip wrap around the sword, as Yuma use his strength and stab it in the ground.

To everyone surprise, even sesshomaru as he put his feet on the ground, as he try to pull in the whip, it didn't budge a bit.

"Surprising, you're alive. As my poison claw should have killed you the moment it touch you," sesshomaru said know he did hit Yuma with it.

Zaruba spoken up saying, " **It seems you didn't know, makai knight are immune to poison, demonic poison is no different, and beside your claw didn't even touch him**."

To prove the point as Yuma stood up a bit as it shows where he was hit, there was a spot but it was fading away on the clothing.

"Why?" Yuma said as sesshomaru look at him and asked, "I do not know what you mean? Why what?"

"Why do all this… you say inuyasha your brother… your family? You try to kill your own family!" Yuma looked at Sesshomaru with a deadly look, as Sesshomaru scoff and said, "For the fang. I'm looking for the fang, the phantom sword, known as Tetsusaiga. Our father's weapon."

"All this… for a sword, what about the one you got there, ain't that enough, or are you really a spoiled brat with black heart?!" Yuma said a Sesshomaru try to pull again but the whip wasn't getting loose.

"You don't understand anything, as one doesn't know anything can't learn anything as well. As you are a simple mortal with nothing but feeling that holding you back," Sesshmaru said as Yuma just got piss and said, "Yea, I may not know anything, but not to learn anything, then you're a baka." As Yuma pull the sword at as he drew it close to him as sesshomaru try to pull it back.

"As for feeling, it show who we are, when we are smiling, crying, or even angry, it doesn't make us weak… it shows we're what we are, it what make all of us, if you don't understand that… then you're just a monster waiting to be cut down," Yuma said as he cut the energy rope and charged at the demon lord.

To sesshomaru was taken by surprise as the he keep pull on the rope he didn't catch himself as Yuma came at him and slashing his sword at him, cut into the flesh as blood splatter out.

Sesshomaru back away to be further attack and injured on his upper chest. Jaken jump in front of his master and said, "Taste the flames from the two headed staff! HAHAHA!"

The flames came at Yuma fast, to the blink of an eye as Zaruba blow flames on the sword, Yuma raise the Garoken and slash at the fire with his own, as the stream of red flame turn green and back at the little green demon.

"AHHH!" jaken scream and jump out of the way with Sesshomaru doing the same as the wave of flames came at them.

As the green makai flames flooded the land where the demon was once standing died down as it show was not a wide spread of burn land, but a slash of a sword that seem almost seemed to splitting the land.

Kagome and inuyasha was surprise at this site to Sesshomaru look to the boy as now he sees a worthy foe not to be underestimated and said, "I see now. I may have underestimated you, but right now I have business elsewhere."

Taking the staff from his servant hand as he drop the pearl and stab the bottom of the staff into it as a flash of light shown as a portal of sort open up that seem to be connecting to another world as Zaruba said, "I'm sensing a lot of things right now, be warn as what could be on the other side of that thing."

That seems didn't stop sesshomaru as he dove in as well jaken that follow after.

"They're gone," Kagome said as the small voice that appeared to inuyahsa shoulder as a dot of sort on inuyasha's shoulder as he said, "Quickly after him, or do you want him to go after your father's treasure."

"let him," Inuyasha but the dot seem to jump up and down on his shoulder as he said, "But sire." "I didn't say I'm not going in there!" Inuyasha said as he grab the piece of clothing that landed near him and said, "Say your prays, Sesshomaru… Your dead!" Through the piece of clothing as flower petals fell and he turn to kagome and said, "You stay here and-" he stop as he relies he was talking to air.

Turning back to the portal as he saw kagome already had a foot in with Yuma behind her, as she look back as inuyasha as she said, "What are you wait for an invitation?"

As Zaruba warn again, "Beware, as I said before. Are I sense many things beyond this point, do so and we may never return."

Yuma raise the ring to him and said, "Then it's a risk we're all taking then." He look to kagome as she nodded and jump in with Yuma jumping in soon after.

Inuyahsa eye twitch and said, "What with those two?" "it seem they are a pair of strong youngsters, as it shows in that even that young one with the sword, my I haven't see that in the last 60 something years or so, if he truly is that man, then we're all in a surprise."

Inuyahsa growl as he jump in soon enough.

As they arrived on the other side they landed on something as they were on skull birds as Yuma landed on one by himself, while kagome and inuyasha was on one together. As they looked around to see a graveyard of sorts filled with bones but if you looked closely you could tell it looked peaceful. That was when they took notice to the largest skeleton he had ever seen as he noticed the armor and k9 like head as Kagome had a thought.

"Inuyasha is that?" She began before Inuyasha cut her off.

"Yeah that's my old man." Inuyasha said as Yuma looked before pointing Zaruba torts the remains.

"Yeah he's already inside but I sense another aura it's dormant but it's there it must be that Tetsuaiga." Zaruba said as he sensed this fang.

"And that is what lord sesshomaru is after, so let us be hast," As the small bug demon said as Yuma asked, "Ok I'm hearing something but not seeing anything, can someone tell me what I'm missing?"

After that, a small bug jump onto Yuma shoulder and said, "I am so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Myōga the flea, lord garo."

Yuma look to see a bug demon on him and said, "A flea? Great what next, a fox demon, and what this about lords? I am not a lord."

"Forgive me to say, I have call many, lords. I have always been one of manners," myoga said as Zaruba said, "Don't blame him, as in the time we're in the time of lord have been long gone, it seems."

"I see, well I only hope you can help lord inuyasha of stopping sesshomaru, bearer of Garo," Myoga said as Yuma held ready and said, "I'm more than ready."

"Same here," Inuyasha said as soon both skull bird dove into the mouth of the demon's corpse and dove down into the dark pit of the skeleton.

Down the lower part of the skeleton, Sesshomaru stood there, in front of the weapon he has long search for.

Sesshomaru lifted his arm before grabbing the hilt of the rusted old sword but what he was met with was a barrier that shocked his hand. "It seems father left behind a barrier." Sesshomaru said before a familiar voice called out.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called as he Yuma and Kagome appeared.

"It seems you have arrived brother." Sesshomaru said as Zaruba then spoke.

" **Tracking you wasn't hard but what really leads us here was that dormant sword I can sense a barrier around it no doubt your father had a hunch you would come after it when it wasn't meant for you**." Zaruba said as Yuma drew the Garoken.

"So I guess the only other logical choice that that sword was meant for was this baka." Yuma said as he pointed to Inuyasha, as he seem didn't care what Yuma said about him.

"I won't let you get away with what you did Sesshomaru, having that Demon pretend to be my mother." Inuyasha yelled with a glare as he flexed his claws.

Inuyasha charged at his brother, but he jump out of the way, as inuyasha fell down breaking a few skulls that were litter the ground all around.

Recovered fast and said, "Where is he?" looked around but didn't see him then looked up to see Sesshomaru on a rib bone as he looked down at his brother and said, "Be more respectful, this is father's tomb."

"Looks who's talking, you the one grave robbing it. Why don't you respect it by leaving," Inuyasha counter and he was right.

"Lord inuyasha look, behind you behind you," As myoga said to inuyasha as he did turn around and said, "What is it… that?" as he lay eyes on the sword as a closer look it was a old, rusty looking sword with a lot of nicks and cracks around it.

"That's it lord inuyasha, the sword forge from your father's fang, Tetsusaiga," Myoga said as inuyasha did get a closer look and said, "this piece of junk, it look it couldn't cut paper, even when wet."

"You must pull the sword inuyasha, it is your birth right," Myoga said as to Yuma seem to have a sense of déjà vu.

Sesshomaru gave an eye to the flea demon and said, "Are you saying that he can pull it out?"

"ahh… well… he was entrusted with the tomb so that has to be proof that it is," Myoga said with not much confidents as zaruba said, "Doesn't sound like it."

Inuyahsa look back at the sword and shook his head and said, "Entrusted, birthrights? For all I care he can keep the rusted piece of junk."

Looking to his brother and said, "What I do mind is the other stuff."

As inuyasha clench his fist as he said, "Good thing you're in a grave because you're going to die!" leaping at his brother as Yuma said, "No wait!"

Too late inuyasha charge at him brother once again as he dodge it with inuyasha destroying the bones around as sesshomaru gave a mock smile and said, "Was that aimed at me?"

Soon enough inuyahsa was chasing after his brother trying to claw at him, but he couldn't land a hit, even if the demon lord was wounded from previous fight, he just mocking his own brother.

Yuma wanted to get into, but there are some battle is not meant to fought yourself, it was Inuyasha fight, and his fight alone."

"Lord inuyasha, you can't fight unarm, draw the sword," As Myoga said to his master as Inuyasha said as he look down at the demon bug, "I'm not going fight with that piece of junk."

"Draw the dumb sword," Kagome said to Inuyasha as that surprise Yuma a bit to look at his cousin as she went on saying, "If you can't hit his body, hit him in the ego."

To inuyasha looked as if he liked that idea, as if he didn't want to draw the sword because of his pride, then he would draw it to hurt his brothers pride.

"That not bad idea… fine I'll do it, just to see the look on your face," Inuyasha said as he look to his brother.

As Inuyasha look to the sword and walk up to it as Yuma whisper to his cousin and said, "Was that a good idea?"

"Well maybe not, but it could maybe if inuyasha could draw the sword, like you did with yours, then maybe we can beat him," Kagome went with that logic as Zaruba said, "Yuma drew the Garoken by chance, it may be in his blood to do so but the will need to be there."

"Gee, thanks for that," Yuma said dryly.

Inuyasha reach the sword as he reach out to it, grabbing its handle.

" **Seems the barrier doesn't affect him.** " Zaruba said as Myoga was waiting in anticipation for Inuyasha to draw the sword. The sword began to glow as it looked like he was struggling.

"Pull harder!" Kagome called as Inuyasha tried to pull.

It was when the glowing stopped that Inuyasha stopped as he had an angry look on his face before grabbing Myoga. "I thought you said I would be able to draw the sword." Inuyasha said as he was squishing Myoga.

"Oh uh well you see." Myoga began trying to come up with an excuse.

"Wow this is awkward." Yuma said as Sesshomaru had a look on his face showing he found it a bit humorous.

"Are you done? Because I am," Sesshomaru said as he got serious now and charged at inuyasha, as he gotten out the way and went on the run.

As fast Inuyasha was, sesshomaru is faster as he catches up to his brother in no time, and grab him by his neck and put him into a wall of bones.

Sesshomaru raise his arm and aimed it at inuyasha as he said, "Have you ever meet my poison claw?" as it glow a eerie green color and shove it at inuyasha, but at the last moment, knocking his hand away, inuyasha dodge it.

When Sesshomaru poison claw hit the bone wall, it melted it like huge amount of acid hit it. Yuma was surprise by that and he was hit by that same power, now he was wondering, how on earth he even survived that in the first place.

Inuyasha started to run away and said, "Too close." Inuyasha claw at him to keep his dissents, but in do so got inuyasha tripping on his own feet.

Jaken saw an opening as he said, "Don't milord, I will have- DAA!" kagome jump onto of the demon and said, "Coward."

Jaken recover and said, "You wrench." As he struck his staff at kagome, she caught it in her hand and soon it became a game of tug or war and soon they went back and forth calling each other name as , "Stupide little toad." "Wretched girl."

Jaken was stronger as he looked as he shoved Kagome off the staff and close to the sword.

"Kago- aHH" inuyasha was swat away by his brother to show their fight was still going on.

Jaken ready himself for a 2nd round as he said, "Ready to give up you little- GAA! not again!"

He was put down by Yuma has pointed the sword on his back, and shove him down with the sheath and the sword on him, and to the property of it, jaken was stuck under a ton of weight.

"Get off- Get off of me you damn hu- ' **Crack**!' AHHH!" jaken yell in pain as Yuma let a little weight drop on the toad like demon to crack his back bone a little.

"That for hurting my cousin, Kono yarou (you shit)," Yuma said as he put a bit more weigh as the little demon yell in pain.

Kagome try to get herself up as she reach for the sword for support.

With the fight between inuyasha and sesshomaru went on, inuyasha got too piss off and charge at him brother, but while in mid hair, Sesshomaru dug his claw into his brother gut, and throw him down.

Readying his poison claw once more as he said, "This is the end, brother, Die!"

Kagome saw what about to happen as she ran over to them as she call out, "Inuyasha!" but soon when she left the sword stand while holding on to the sword, it pop out of place.

"Ah… oops!" kagome said as that stop everyone in their action and was surprise to see that kagome… a human was able to pull out a demonic sword from the stone slab.

Yuma had wide eyes, Zaruba's mouth was hanged open, and Jaken had both of the previous. "Um Zaruba any answers to this?" Yuma asked as he was shocked.

" **At this point even I'm at a lost.** " Zaruba said as his mouth was still hanged open.

"What now?" Kagome said as she looked over Tesusaiga

"That's impossible if the two of them couldn't do it, how can a mere human prove to!" Jaken said as Sesshomaru was staring at Kagome.

"Don't look at her look at me!" Inuyasha called as he tried to claw at Sesshomaru but he then vanished an reappeared before Kagome causing her to yelp in surprise.

"What are you and how did you draw the sword?" Sesshomaru asked as he inspected the two.

Inuyasha looked as Myoga landed on his master's shoulder. "Good thing he's after her now and not us eh Lord Inuyasha," Myoga said as he let out a sigh of relief but Inuyasha got mad.

"Be quiet!" He yelled before turning to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru leave her alone she's not involved in this!" Inuyasha called as Kagome looked.

"Inuyasha! Yuma!" She called before turning to Sesshomaru. "Don't come any closer or I'll cut you!" Kagome said as Yuma was then knocked out of his surprise moment.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Yuma called as he swung the unsheathed Garoken at Sesshomaru who dodged the obvious attack before punching Yuma in the gut knocking he air out of him. Sesshomaru then grabbed Yuma by his head and smashed him into the floor injuring him.

To that he was knock out, and blackness took over Yuma world.

To a level while unconscious, Yuma hear what was going on, kagome yelling out his name and then screaming, inuyasha was piss off and keep fighting again his brother and something big was happen, and Yuma couldn't move a muscle.

'Why… why can't… I move?' Yuma though as he felt the ground shaking and the echoing sound of something being destroy. He wanted to help, he wanted to move, but his body wouldn't let him, as he stair into the darkness that is within his mind to not even a faint of light shown, other than a light glow that was happening around him.

Soon enough that light glowed brighter until it engulfs his being and brought him to a new world around him.

Looking around he saw a white world, and makai symbols but he could not understand them… what this world to him was as he asked, 'Where… am I?'

No answers came but a floating piece of something came in front of him, moving spinning, and then stop as he raise his hand and grab it.

I felt like glass, as his mind focus to what it was, it was a fragment of something, like a mirror maybe? As he brought it closer he sees something, looking closer into it to his surprise he saw some place familiar… his old home.

The entire area around him pules and changed to the scene of his home, to see himself lying in bed coughing and a woman lying next to him… his mother.

There was no sound other than the humming song coming from his mother, so peaceful, smooth, lovely, beautiful… and sad song she humming

(Garo yami wo terasu mono * Opera song)

Yuma feels his soul was clam, as he watch the scene fade so did the song, and then a voice spoken out, "what are you doing?"

Yuma turn to who was talking to him and saw Garo standing before him.

"How… why…" Yuma try to said but his words were slurring and silent as garo walk to him.

"Are you just going to lay there while your friends fight for their lives?"

The sounds of a struggle, as Yuma look back into the mirror that was still in his hand as he saw a huge demon dog going against inuyasha while kagome was trying her hardest to not get in between them.

"What... can I do? I'm not strong enough," Yuma said as the image fade and the look in his eyes, there seem to be no life, as Garo slam his weapon down as it echo's throughout the world of light as Garo said, "Then You're weak."

Yuma looked back up at Garo to that moment, as Garo held out his weapon and said, "You lack resolve when you fight, fighting for your life is not a way to fight."

When Garo drew on Garoken the sword started to 'hum' as Garo said, "When you face an enemy don't let them near."

Yuma looked at het sword as it started to glow.

"When you protect, you don't let anyone die!" Garo said as he raise the sword in the air as Yuma saw to his surprise horrors all around, in the sky coming down.

As the sword was shining bright as a star under the night sky as GAro turn to face them and ready the weapon as he finish saying, "And when you fight, you kill." Garo stroke the blade across as a gold beam came forth and flow into the skies, as when it came close the horrors, they roar out and vanish.

Yuma was wide eye at that as he look back at Garo as he sheath his weapon and turn back to him as he said, "That is power, resolve is true strength. And that is what you lack… resolve."

Soon enough Garo soon faded as Yuma ready out and said, "Wait!" Garo was gone and Yuma was left alone in the world again as it dim down.

Time pass with Yuma leaving to his mind as he said, "Do I have anything to fight for?"

Soon the mirror that was still in Yuma's hand glowed, as he look down to it the image of Kagome came, then Sato, his Aunt, jiji, and finally…Eri.

Memories flashes in it, the time he spent with his family he laugh, at his parents funeral, he was crying, to the time he and kagome was lost in time when they came through the well the first time, and the fight against his first horror, he gotten hurt.

"If you laugh that's you. If you cry, if you're hurt, or even if you're just lost… you are you."

Eri voice spoken in Yuma mind… "I am just me" Yuma said, soon the mirror in his hand turns into the Garoken in rest form.

"But I'm also Garo… If I don't have hope in me, then what the point of being Garo." Yuma held up the sword to his face as he said, "If I'm weak, then I can't save anymore."

As the image of everyone flash within his mind as soon it came to the battle with inuyasha against a demon dog the image flash, as Yuma eyes had life In them again.

(*Garo theme)

Raising the sword up into the air as he cut into the sky as a halo of light shine out in the dim world as Yuma lower his arm and said, "I am Garo… I am light, Hope, and… a makai knight!"

As the halo of light open up soon enough the entire world around became engulf.

(End theme)

(Outside)

As Inuyahsa was facing against the demon dog that was missing an arm is his brother in his true form, he was looking worn out but he was smiling and in his hand a fully transformed sword of Tesusaiga.

"I'll finish in one last attack," As Inuyahsa said but soon he was ambush by dark shadows as they hit him away.

Kagome gasped to what just happen in front of her was a small group of horrors.

"Horrors? What are they doing here?" Kagome asked as she didn't think there would be any around in this world.

AS they growl Inuyahsa recover and said, "What the hell, you basters, get in my way and I'll turn you into chop liver."

The horror laugh at that as one of them spoken in makai, "Fool, you cannot hurt us, after all you are just a half breed!"

Soon the horror jump at inuyasha as he started to get worry as kagome wide eye to that and yelled, "Look out!"

To Inuyasha stubbornness he didn't move thinking he could take them on, and waited for them to come until a blast of green makai flame shot out and hit the horror.

"Hu?" "What the?" "GRRR!" as Kagome, inuyasha, and Sesshomaru said as they look where that attack came from, they turn to see was a golden light as it fade Garo stood there in all of its glory.

(*Garo: Honoo no Kokuin OST - León Garo Shoukan)

Garo then charged at the Horrors with a beast like roar as he began hacking and slashing at them. He stabbed one before cutting it in two before following it up with a punch to another Horror ended with a slash from the Garoken. Garo swung the Garoken in an ark cutting multiple Horrors before following it up with a stab to another Horror which he pushed to the wall before cutting it in two. Horrors fell left and right as Garo was fighting better than before.

"What the heck happened to him its like he's a totally different person now." Inuyasha said as he was surprised to see this.

"It's like Yuma had an epiphany." Kagome said as the Horrors were stepping back from Garo in fear.

As Garo walked a golden symbol appeared behind him as he then took out the Madou Lighter before lighting the Garoken aflame before slashing an ark and it spread destroying all of the remaining Horrors. Those that survived flee in hopes of gaining numbers or living longer as they were all defeated. Garo then raised the Garoken skyward as he looked up.

"Ore Wa Makai Kishi... Higurashi Yuma! The Ougon Kishi! The One who has inherited the blood and title of Garo!" Garo yelled out to the heavens as it seems that his voice echoed for all to hear even the spirits of the dead.

As the golden light wave off kagome close her eyes and said, "Feels… warm." Inuaysha didn't know what to say, as Myoga was jaw drop if he had one.

Demon dog Sesshomaru looked at the golden armor knight, looking closer a memory came to him, as the image of Garo came to his mind standing over him with a sword pointed at his neck.

Sesshomaru roar and charge at Garo as Inuyasha and Kagome turn back to the demon dog, as inuyasha was about to attack him, he hit away by the huge demon.

As Garo saw the dog demon coming closer to him, he sheath his sword and then bent his knees a bit before the demon dog was on top of him and about to pounce down on him, until Garo shot up and punch the demon in the chest as the air left its lungs.

Fell back to the edge of the suit of armor of the giant skeleton as jaken saw this and said, "Lord Sesshomaru!" The demon dog got up weakly as Garo looked at the demon dog and said, "You maybe my enemy, but I'm not the one to finish it… Inuyasha!"

As the half demon teen look to the makai knight as he said to him "Finish what he started." as inuyasha gotten the message given a nodded and face his brother one more time.

As the two demonic brothers looked at each other getting ready for one last attack as inuyasha said, "I may not have too many memories of father, but he did choice me to hide his tomb in, after all. I'd rather give up an eye than to give up this sword. Maybe I'm not so worthless then, am I?"

Sesshomaru just got piss off and attack to early as he charged at inuyasha, he was already in front of him as he slash his brother chest and push him off the edge.

(Song ends)

Inuyasha had won, as Sesshomaru change into a ball of light and soon flee from site, as the toad like demon started to run after his master as eh said, "Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!"

Soon enough they were both gone, as inuyasha took a breather and kagome walk up to him and patted his shoulder.

Soon the sound of heavy armored footsteps were heard, as they both turn as they saw Garo walking up to them, as the armor dis-attach itself from Yuma, he was looking healthy to the blow he took before were already gone.

"Good job inuyasha, Looks like you gain a new power now," Yuma said as Inuyasha gave a cocky smile and said, "Yea." Lifting it off his shoulder and stab it into the armor plate ground and said, "I take back to what I said before about it being a piece of junk."

Myoga came jumping on inuyasha shoulder and said, "See? I was right. Of course, if you'd listen to me earlier-" myoga was cut off as inuyasha finger came down about to squish him until he stop it in time as he said, "Wait, look over there."

To the site was two bone bird ready to take them home as Myoga said, "I wasn't running away, I was getting us a ride home."

AS everyone was silent for a moment before Myoga was about to speak until Yuma said, "Wasn't those thing already there from the start?"

Yuma saw through Myoga lie as he said, "Ah-oh" as he looked at inuyasha as he squish him like the first time as the flea floated down to the ground and said, "So little time in a flea's life."

Soon enough they were on the way one, through the same portal they came through the first time.

(world of the living)

As the portal was high in the sky, Yuma fell down with Inuyasha hold kagome following after. As they landed on the ground safely, they turn back to the portal as it close up as a black pearl started to fall.

Slow to its decent as the pearl stop in midair in front of inuyasha and floated back into his right eye, flowed for a moment before inuyasha blinks a few time to get use to that feeling as it faded.

"How to do you feel?" Kagome asked inuyasha as he smile and said, "I feel pretty ok. Everything is back to normal and now I know the old man can rest in peace."

(scene break)

Back at the village as kagome was telling her tale of what happen in the land of the dead, as Inuyasha was trying to get his sword to transform again but got nothing, as he hit it against the tree the force of the swing hit the tree and bounce back at him almost making him fall off the tree.

"Your going to poke your eye out if you keep doing that," Yuma voice as it came down below as he rested against the same tree inuyasha was on.

"Oh shut up, who are you to tell me what to do with it… other than its back to being a piece of junk," Inuyasha said as Yuma sighed.

Kagome started to walk up and said, "Hey, I can tell you how to use Tesusaiga."

Inuyasha jump down, amazing he didn't drop on the way, as he landed a few feet away from kagome as he asked, "When did you become an expert?"

"Well do you promise you'll protect me with it, Forever and ever?" kagome asked as Yuma was getting an idea of what she was meaning as inuyasha gave a look like she was stupid and said, "Hu? What in the world are you babbling about? Your brain broken or something." Saying it like it was fact.

"But you said I should let you protect me!"

"I didn't mean it like that. If you shut up for a minute, I'll tell you what a sword like this should really be use for. Stuff like collecting jewel shards and making me more powerful."

Yuma face palm to Inuyasha stupidity as Zaruba said in the link, " **What a Baka**."

Inuyasha turn around as he said, "I sure as heck ain't wasting it on baby-sitting a helpless little human like you."

Kagome got piss as her eyebrow twitch, as she went over to inuyasha and push him to a bridge as he said, "What are you doing?"

Kagome stop as she turn around and walks off as inuyasha said, "I don't get it." Yuma shook his head as kagome came by his side and said, "Sit boy!"

Soon enough inuyasha slam into the wooden bridge as it broke apart and he fell into the waters.

"It's my fault for thinking, I could teach an old dog new tricks," Kagome said then she walks off as inuyasha got up from the river and said, "What do you mean, 'Trick'?"

Kagome didn't say anything other than just walks away as inuyasha said, "Hey wait, come back here. you said you tell me how to use the sword."

"I'm gone, "Yuma said as he walk away and inuyasha said, "you too? At least help me out."

(TBC)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, i'm back again and sorry for taking long to do this as i was helping out a friend as we finish a story together on and making another as its going off of that story 20 years later so check them out as they are ' **Garo SSBR of Makai'** and, ' **Garo Remnant Knight'.**

Anyways now first thigns first, as i gotten a message a while ago from a named Guest (not someone with an accout) and if he is still reading this here is my replay to him-

 **Dingo** : You are right and needed to get my fact straight as its is a new moon, than full moon, and the fact that Garo and Inuyasha also have the same weakness on said new moon. i like to say mistake happen and people gets confuse all the time is it full or new moon with Garo. i wish i can go back and fix it, but i do not have the page right now to fix it, but i will say that I will keep it right in future chapters.

Now that's is out of the way lets do the disclaimer, sorry there is no guest today as no one wanted to come out here today so we are jsut going off as is now inner thoughts take it away.

 **Right, disclaimer, and warnings: We don't own, 'repeat', don't own Garo or Inuyasha, we do not plan to make money off of this in anyways shape, form, or anysort of way to think of. We do not make fun of people just our selfs and th characters.**

 **We will not hear, read or reply to anyone who hates reading this story. If you don't like it, leave. If you keep pushing it and spaming, you'll be reported. If you are some type of readers critic, we do not want you here at all to judge the way anyone do their work, and to Cyber-bullys out there... Watch your self, that is your only warning here. this story is rated M for a Reason of any gore, violent, or disturbing parts of the story. If you didn't read the warning set out for you, well the blame is yours.**

read and review, and also share it with people, now enjoy the story.

* * *

Where there is Light Shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given home.

*Insert Garo Makai Senki OP 1

(Start)

Yuma was walking through town after sealing the Horrors away the other day. He had finished up school for the day and finished with his homework. Yuma was still adjusting to the duties of a Makai Knight as it included late night hunts. As he walked Yuma yawned as it was like Yuma was becoming a night person.

"I guess I can grab a bite to eat." Yuma said as he walked over to the McDonalds to grab his meal.

(At the Table later)

Yuma was enjoying a big mac as well as the fries as he also had a Soda with it. As he ate he was enjoying his meal he began to wonder how in few short days his life had become so crazy. He grabbed a soda and took a sip before he noticed someone. He was a young man with short brown hair and had a nice guy vibe about him as Yuma looked. "Oh hey Hojo." Yuma greeted as Hojo looked and saw Yuma.

"Yuma I wasn't expecting to see you here." Hojo said as Yuma smiled.

"Yeah well with Kagome sick and me dealing with classes I had to do something to occupy my time sense bugging Kagome is out of the question." Yuma joked as he then took a bite out of his burger.

"At least she has good family helping her out, oh by the way I got notes on the test in 3rd period for her. These may help her not fall behind on her grades." Hojo said as he pulled out some papers as Yuma shallow with a sip of his drink, he took them and said, "I'll make sure she get them."

Hojo gave a bow and left, as Yuma folded up the papers and put them in his pockets and remember to give them to her.

-Else where-

In Tokyo city late at night as the streets were empty a man with a case in his hand and a phone in the other as he was talking to someone, "I don't care, you get him to sigh it or fine yourself out of a job." Hanging up angrily as he said, "I'm working with bakas."

Walking past under a lot of light post and sighed, as each one he pass, one goes out following the other. At the light head of the man goes out the street was completely dark as he said, "What the hell is wrong with these lights?!"

Soon a whistle came, echoing all around as it started out low and started to grow. As the man looked around to see who was whistling as he said, "Hello?"

Turn around to see anyone but saw no one, "Whoever you are, stop what you're doing, or I'll have the police come." The whistling didn't stop but only grow closer to the man, as he looked around to who was doing it. As the tone got louder and louder until it was like right in front of him… it stopped.

Looked around back and in front of him but there was no one… until he turn to the side and see a person with a hoody over his head covering his face, startling the man as he jump back.

"You… that was you, weren't it?" the man asked the shady hooded fellow, as the guy he said to the hooded man, "What do you want?"

"I want to play a game of hangman, 8 letters, 3 are the same, one word, guess it and you may be rewarded," the hooded man said as the other was annoyed.

"I'm not playing a child game with a punk like you," AS the man tries to walk away, something gotten around his neck and lifts him into the air, dropping his case and phone.

The man was hanging in the air with a Noose around his neck, struggling with it as he slowly dies it seem as the hooded man walk over and then says, "B. U. S. I. N. E. S. S… Business. You lose." The hooded guy said, as shadow of the man hanging, still struggling with the noose around his neck gotten titer.

' **crack**!'

The man stop struggling and hang their as a dead man, to the hooded man looking over the hanging dead body, he took a breath then sucked the air around as the dead man body was sucked up in the suction and his body was gone, with the sound of a swallow and a burp.

-With Yuma-

Wrapping up his meal as Yuma walked out as Zaruba said, " **How long before you have to go to the watchdogs, you can't keep avoiding them for too long you know**?"

Yuma sighed and said, "I'll go to thereafter tonight." As he headed out walking along the sidewalk, and soon enough appearing out of nowhere as always was the makai priestess that help him before.

As the priestess leaning against the wall of a building as Yuma walk up and stop just in front of her and said, "Are you here for something?"

Pulling out a red envelop and said, "Orders came in. They want you on the case."

Yuma sighed as he was hoping to avoid the Watchdog for just a little bit longer. Yuma then walked into the ally the Priestess was in before he pulled out his Madou Lighter and then lighting the letter revealing the message which Zaruba read. " **A Horror has appeared in your District, beware this Horror who takes an old childhood game and hangs those who lose.** " Zaruba read as Yuma looked.

"Thanks Zaruba." Yuma said as Zaruba looked.

" **You're going to have to learn to read Makai eventually, better get it out of the way sooner rather than later**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked at the ring.

"Who asked you?" Yuma asked as he then turned to the priestess. "Ok where do we start?" Yuma asked as the Priestess walked a bit.

"What you expect me to hold your hand on this hunt?" She teased as Yuma glared.

"Oi." He called as the girl walked.

"The Watchdog gave me specific instructions not to interfere unless you show you can't handle it, it's your District so you decide the best course of action as long as it abides by the Orders Laws." She said as she looked at him. "So you're on your own on this hunt think of it as a trial by fire." She said before she began to walk away. "Ja ne~" She said as she walked away with a wave.

"What up with her?" Yuma asked as zaruba said, " **Not my place to say.** "

Yuma sighed and said, "What's the best place to look for this horror?"

"Places that been stain in inga, horrors are attracted to such places like a fish to a worm on a hook but even that is a patience game. I can track them but there no tell if the horror is there or not." Zaruba told Yuma as he gets the idea of fishing.

"Let find us a hanging horror then," Yuma set off on his hunt for the horror within the area.

-Elsewhere-

The hooded man standing in front of a teenage girl that seem to be staying up past curfew, as she eyes the hooded man as she said, "last letter is E., the word is border."

AS the hooded man laugh as he said, "correct, you won."

"A simple game like this is too easy," AS the girl was about to walk way until a noose came down and wrap around her waist and lifted her up screaming.

"I didn't say you could leave, I said I'll reward you, as you won that mean you get to join the other that has won as well," as he said as within the shadows at least 2 other people were out cold and handing, barley alive. A kid maybe in elementary, and the other one was an old looking man in his 60's.

Giving out on last scream before the girl was pulled over to the rest and soon vanishes in the darkness. The hooded man laughs and said, "I love this game." he started to whistle a different tone as he vanishes in the darkness.

-Little later-

Yuma arrived at the area as he came around the corner, as he walk by the area as Zaruba said, " **Wait, I'm picking up something, and is somewhat fresh.** "

Yuma held out Zaruba to see if he can get an accurate read and said, "Which way?" " **Hard to say, it was all around this area, hold me up high to get a trail**." To Zaruba suggestion Yuma held zaruba higher up to his eye level.

" **Stop, it's that way.** " Zaruba said as Yuma nodded as he lower his arm and gave chase as he followed the horror's trail. Meanwhile the Makai Priestess was watching from atop a building as Yuma ran to find the Horror.

"I wonder why Rin-sama ordered this, she seems to know him somehow but as far as I know they never met before." The Priestess said before following Yuma from the building top using a seal to shield herself from Zaruba's senses.

(With Yuma)

Yuma ran as he soon arrived at a deserted street with the street lamps were dark as Yuma saw something suspicious about them as he looked to them one by one.

" **Yuma I can sense the Horror nearby**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"Can you tell me how to draw it out?" Yuma as Zaruba chuckled.

" **I would but I have no Idea, I'm here to help you track Horrors and provide information on said Horror the rest is all you**." Zaruba said Yuma groaned.

"Great." Yuma said as he looked around.

'How do I draw out a Horror?' Yuma wondered as it was clear that the Priestess and Zaruba weren't going to help. Soon enough the light came back on gave the sigh of the horror left the area already.

" **No good, it's already gone, but left behind a trail**."

"Man I need to be home before curfew." Yuma said as Zaruba looked.

" **Hey the minute you accepted this power you kissed a normal life goodbye**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"I know but how am I supposed to explain this to my aunt and jiji? 'Hey auntie and jiji sorry for being late I had to hunt a demon beast from Makai called a Horror because I am the newest Golden Knight and member of a secret order who has dedicated their lives to hunting down Horrors.' Yeah they'll go for that." Yuma said as Zaruba chuckled a bit.

" **Well you'll have to tell her eventually. they already know about me**." Zaruba said before picking up the trail. " **The Horror is on the move hurry up and go after it**." Zaruba said as Yuma nodded and gave chaise.

'I wonder if Kagome and Inuyasha are having an easier time.' Yuma thought as he ran with Zaruba leading him.

(Meanwhile with the Horror)

A group of school girls were walking around at night clearly breaking curfew as they laughed and were having a good time. One of the girls bid her friends farewell before heading home. As she walked she soon noticed a streets lamp wasn't on as that was confusing. "Did the power go out?" She asked as she had taken this route many times and not once did it happen.

It was then that the man with the Hangman obsession was there as he smirked. "Hi there, want to play a game" The man said as the girl was confused.

"Um who are you?" She asked as the man smiled.

"just someone who want something of you, but first I want to play a game of hangman, 4 letters, one word, guess it and you may be rewarded." He said as the girl was never really good at this game. "Don't want to play?" he asked as the girl look to him and said, "I'm not in the mood to play a children game." "Too bad then." He said as then a rope came down and wrapped around her neck causing her to gasp for air as the rope choked her.

"And soon I will have another meal." He said with a smile before out of nowhere Yuma jumped up and cut the rope releasing the girl as he looked to her.

"Run." He said as the girl getting the rope off her neck, she just nods and took off running, as Yuma ran to the man before kicking him. Yuma then pulled out his Madou Lighter and lit a green flame causing his eyes to turn green and gain marks.

"He's the Horror Yuma." Zaruba said as the Horror jumped back in a flip and smirked.

"Let's play hangman." The man said as Yuma glared at the Horror clearly not in the mood to play games.

Yuma was about to attack, until the horror raise a hand and said, "Don't you want to rescue the others, makai knight?" That Stop Yuma dead in his tracks.

"Others… you eat humans, how could there be others?" Yuma question as far as he knows Horror were just hungry creature with no soul.

As the hang Man horror raise his hand and the lights from the street post started to light up, and from the shadows on the walls of building, three people came out tied up.

Yuma eye's widen to the site, as his fist tighten and soon turn back to the horror and said, "Release them!"

"Don't worry I will… if you can win the game. For every win as a reward, they can go free one at a time… but if you lose, well… I think you already know?" the horror said with a cock smile.

Yuma was hesitating to even raise his sword as he spoken to Zaruba through the link and asked what will happen if he tries the kill the horror before.

'There'll go back into the shadow, waiting for a horror to bring them out and devour them, this is a troublesome situation," Zaruba said.

Yuma growl a bit until he sheathed Garoken and said, "Fine, I'll play your game."

AS the horror took a step towards Yuma but not another step further as he said, "Let's begin then. 6 letters, 2 are the same, one word. Guess it and someone goes free."

Yuma didn't know what else to do but to go along with the horror, but if he has beat this horror, might well play his game as he said the first letter, "A" going off of vowels first as it was a low chance of the word that didn't have one.

As the wall behind the horror shifted in shadow as the lights around showed what was showing, with 6 lines with a letter above one of them and that was the 'A', as it shows-

_,A,_,_,_,_

"Nice work, on the first letter but now you can't use another vowel for at least 1 turn," the horror said as Yuma question, "A bit late going over the rules now? The game you started is still going."

The horror laughs as he said, "True, but my game, my rules and if you break even one, there will be punishment. So Choose the next letter."

Yuma thought about it as he waited to make a guess before he looked before speaking his next answer. "N." He said taking a wild guess, as when he said that the Horror looked before the N showed up.

"You're pretty good at this." The Horror said as Yuma was only winning by luck.

"Is the next letter "B," ?" Yuma asked as the Horror smirked, soon enough there was a scratching sound coming off the wall as it show a platform where the hangman would stand.

"Wrong." The Horror said as Yuma cursed.

"Ok L." Yuma said keeping his cool as two L's appeared on the lines as so far the word showed.

_,A,L,L,_,N

"Almost there." The Horror said as Yuma thought. So far the word was _ALL_N and so far from what he gathered is was a six letter word which then struck him. "My next letter is F." Yuma said as the F appeared as Yuma then smirked seeing the word was there. "And my last letter is E, the word 'Fallen' showed." Yuma said as the word Fallen was spelled out. One of the hostages was let free as it was the girl the horror capture earlier, she was untied and she looked as Yuma looked back at her. "Go home," He said before the woman nodded and ran off in fear.

"Ok next round." Yuma said as the Horror was shocked before controlling itself.

Before the horror could call out the hints for the word for the next game, the sound of voices came up the streets, as Yuma curse with the horror saw a chance to get away.

The words on the wall vanish and the last two people were gone as well, he went running, running past the people that were walking up the street, knocking them down. Yuma ran over and help the two people up and said, "Sumimasen" and took off. Yuma went after him in hope to catch up and finish the game to release the last two hostages.

Reaching a fence off area, the horror saw this and jumps over it with easy. With Yuma coming up from behind, he ran fast as he could and took a leap over the fence as well, as he reach the ground landed on his feet and looked around, to his site it was looking like a construction area that was left unfinished.

Yuma couldn't see where the horror might be hiding to this dark area, a thought came to him as he took out his lighter, lit it, and looked around.

The green flame illuminate around as shadow moved, an area filled with it didn't, as Yuma took out Garoken and light it as he put away the madou lighter and jump into the shadows and slash at it, the horror jump out from it avoided any damage.

Yuma turn to the horror to see it was face him, as he ready his sword, until the horror reach out a hand, and from lights above and a light post that was nearby lighted up and shadow moved showing the last two hostages that were save and sound.

"We still have a game to play, if you want to save the last two," the horror taunt, saving his own hid and reminded Yuma what he was doing this for.

Frown at this, as he got out of his stands and flick his sword made the Makai flame goes out, and sheath it.

The Horror snaps its finger and soon a new stage was set for a new game of hangman as the horror spoken as going on round 2.

"11 letters, One word, two set of the same letter and with his new game, new rules, name half the letter and guess it, otherwise your forfeit."

Yuma thought for a bit as he can't pick random letters and the only thing he could think of was going off of vowels but even those he can only use them once in a while as he took a guess, "A"

_, _, A, _, _, _, _, _, A, _, _

Two A's shoed up and 2/11th of the word was done. As the horror frown a little bit and said, "Ok now can't use another vowel for at least two turns, pick you next letter."

Yuma was getting tired of this horror changing the rules but he can't do anything about it and thought of the next letter carfuly as he said, "H"

_, H, A, _, _, _, _, _, A, _, _

Another good guess, but Yuma soon saw he was very limited now, with so many letter and the horror new rules he need to pick the next letter more carefully.

"Uh is the next letter S?" Yuma asked as the Horror nodded.

"Yes." The Horror said just as an appeared in the word.

S, H, A, _, _, S, _, _, A, _, _

"Now you got one more turn before you are able to use another vowel again, but you already figure out half the word, now guess what the word is… if you can makai knight." The Horror said as Yuma got to thinking what the word could be.

'What could it be, 5 letter isn't enough to figure it out… wait… he said half within an odd set word… maybe…' Yuma thought as this horror wanted to make rules, maybe he can too.

"You said if I figure out half the letter I have to guess it," Yuma made the statement as the horror said, "Yes, that is what I said."

"And you also said there are 11 letters correct?" Yuma said as the horror was getting agitated and say, "What are you trying to say, makai knight?"

"With the odd set of letters and I only can guess half… you must also provide one letter to the word, or do you want to break your own rules," Yuma said making the horror act in surprise and said, "Wait… how… That's not-" Cut off as some of the rope was coming down around him from the darkness and to the look of it Yuma was right.

The horror growl a bit and said, "Fine, I'll give you your letter." Snapping his finger as one letter was added to the word as its show. A letter 'P'.

S, H, A, _, _, S, P, _, A, _, _

To the look of it as Yuma saw the letter, his mind race to figure out and one word came to mind as he said-

"Shakespeare."

The horror frown as another hostage was release from his ropes as the little boy fell down as Yuma went to him and check on him, pass out but still alive.

Soon enough the makai priestess shows up as she appeared by Yuma side in a flash and said, "I'll take this boy to safety, finish your game with the horror quickly as you can."

Taking the boy and vanish in a flash with a trail of glowing energy residue.

The Horror quickly called back the last hostage to the darkness and ran again. Yuma gave chase as he had the Garoken at the ready. The Horror knocked down some trashcans which Yuma jumped over with a flip as he kept chasing. The Horror quickly climbed the fence and ran to the end of an ally.

Yuma then did a wall climb and jumped over the fence to the front of the Horror cornering it. "Is this part of your game or are you trying to keep the last hostage to yourself?" Yuma smirked as the Horror looked before clicking his tongue.

"Fine." The Horror said before the lights went out and the last hostage appeared with the words appearing over the Horror as Yuma looked. "The word is a 7 letter word, two letters the same." The Horror said as Yuma looked.

"No extra rules?" Yuma needed to know if this horror was trying something.

The horror laugh and said, "Oh there are rules, I always play by the rules, I always follow them, and you know what, that is why I here. I follow the rules and people spat on me for it, always jealous of me, always belittling me, always looking down… but no more. This is my game, my rules, my will to beat and win by the rules and that how I'm going to kill you."

Yuma trying to understand what he was meaning but then his thoughts were interrupted by the horror saying, "No extra letter would be provided, no vowel must be use on your first try, you guess the word after 3 of the letters are known, 3 strikes, to the platform, the rope, and the man… guess the letters, makai knight!"

Yuma eyes harden and nodded and ready himself as he look to the wall and saw the 7 lines under. Taking a breath as he close his eyes for a moment and took a guess, "N"

The sound of the wall were being carved into as it show the platform forming. "Strike one."

Yuma took another breath and let it out slowly and said, "A"

Frown at that as the horror said, "Correct."

_, _, _, _, _, A, _

The letter 'A' appared and now he can't make say another vowel until the next turn ready himself as she hand reach around and said, "S"

"Another correct," The horror growl deeper.

_, _, _, S, S, A, _

To Yuma he only had one word to figure out before he has the guess it, but he doesn't know any words to this one as he try to guess the next letter, "T"

The sound of the carving on the wall came to Yuma's ear as he look to it and saw the rope form in the middle of the platform as the horror smile at that and said, "Strike two. One last guess makai knight… uses it wisely."

Yuma took a breath, as now this was now the hardest part as he try to figure the word out and then a voice spoken in his head, came as a whisper as it says, 'M'

"The last letter is… M," Yuma declair as the horror eyes widen to it and harden as it said, "Correct."

M, _, _, S, S, A, _

To the site of it Yuma was now on his last leg and has the guess the word now as the horror said it, "Guess the word if you can, makai knight, but you will never figure it out, for it's a word from the makai world that has very meaning to us all!"

Yuma is on edge having his hand on garoken for anything, as if this word is a makai language and he was good as dead until zaruba spoken to Yuma through their link as he said, " **Yuma, clam yourself. I know the words of the makai, and I think I know what the word is as he said he has meaning to all horror, as the only thing that has meaning is the one who gave birth to them, the word is** -"

The horror waited for a answer as he said, "No answer… well-"

"Messiah"

The horror chock on his own words to what Yuma said. It was impossible, impossible to his own mind for the makai knight to know the word as he said, "It can't be.

Soon the word form to the word, 'Messiah', and soon enough the last hostage was release as the old man drop down and the makai priestess appeared and grab him before he hit the ground, and then vanish.

Soon enough the shadow vanish the carving in the walls faded, and to now it was just to two of them as the horror said, "How did you win the game… how did you beat me… HOW!"

Yuma gave the horror a look and raise Zaruba as he said, "My partner knew it, as you stated the rules, you never said I can never have help, I follow the rules to your game and beat you."

The horror gritted his teeth and roar out, as the lights around started to shatter, breaking and soon the entire area was cover in darkness with only a single light shining down on them and many, many ropes drop down all around.

" **One last game, you think of the word, you make the rules, and I will beat you, and when I do I will devour you and your soul until there's nothing left of you're to exist!** "

Yuma was trap as he feet was cover in darkness and the ropes all around making him stay in place, he has no other choice right now but to play this last game and said, "Fine. 4 letter word, no two letter are the same, 3 strikes, you can say many vowels as you wnat, start."

_, _, _, _

The horror snoted and said, "I"

Yuma look to the horror and said, "Strike one!" the horror soon had ropes coming down around him but didn't seem to mind as the horror.

"R"

"Corrected," Yuma said as green flames showed up and form and R above the dark lines.

_, _, R, _

The horror had one letter in and had 3 more to do and one strike, to the horror he named the next letter as he said, "D"

"Strike two!" Yuma announce as more ropes came down onto the horror and just growl and he was tired of this and said, "G"

"Another correct." To Yuma words as Another Letter show in makai flames.

G, _, R, _

As the horror saw this and try to figure it out as he saw the letter but his mind couldn't pieces it together as he said… "P"

"3 strikes… you're done. The word is Garo!"

As makai flames exploded out lighting up the area as it was no longer in darkness as the last two letters form as it shows the word in the makai flames.

G, A, R, O

The ropes down all around the horror until he was cover head to toe and roar out in anger.

Soon the body was rip apart and hanging in pieces but the ropes themselves form all around the body part and soon fuse together and made a 10 foot horror that standing in place with all its body parts floating

*Two step from hell: Archangel

(-If anyone ask about the song, its epic for me-)

Soon Yuma drew his sword as the makai flames of the word drew to the Yuma, as he raise his sword in the air and cut in the air as the halo of light shine down and open up as the Armor of Garo encase him with the makai flames engulfed him, as standing in place was makai knight Garo in all its glory.

The Horror was physically shocked and wide eyed as he was facing the one Makai Knight that has not been seen in over 500 years. " **Garo**!" The Horror called as Garo pointed Zaruba at the Horror.

" **The Hanging Gallows Horror Fendor this Horror is an Apostle Horror very troublesome and always likes to play games, it's one of the weakest Apostle Horrors for its childishness and its tantrums when he doesn't win his games of Hangman**." Zaruba said as Garo took a battle stance. Garo slid the Garoken against his wrist as sparks flew off it as the Horror glared.

" **I am not childish**!" The Horror roared before charging at Garo. Garo avoided that attack and slashed at the Horror with ease. Garo then spun and slashed at the Horror who yelled in pain as it was knocked back. Garo held his sword in both hands next to his head as his face reflected off the blade.

"I will cut down your Inga." Garo said as his orange eyes burn with the intensity of the sun.

"DIE!" The Horror roared as it sent black ropes at Garo who dodged the attacks with ease and even slashed through a few of them till he was before the Horror and stabbed it before cutting it in two. The Horror let out death breath as Garo slid the Garoken into its sheath before slamming it which made Fendor explode into black smoke as the Horror is sealed.

*Song end

Garo called off his armor reverting to Yuma as he looked at where the Horror was. "Phew." Yuma sighed as he let out a breath he had no idea he was holding.

" **You did good Yuma your first official hunt in this district and you cut down a Horror and saved lives**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked at is partner.

"Yeah." Yuma said before clapping was heard.

"Well done Golden Knight Garo." The Makai Priestess said as Yuma looked. "Now that you sealed the Horror Lady Watchdog would like to have a word with you." The Priestess said as Yuma nodded and followed.

(Later Watchdog Site)

Yuma had stabbed the Garoken into the Wolf Statue where smoke came out before the Horror inside was turned into a dagger which was taken by the Priestess. Yuma looked at the Watchdog as she looked at Yuma.

"Yuma Higurashi... no I think it's now more appropriate the call you Ougon Kishi Garo, I have watched and recorded your hunt against the Horror and I must say I'm impressed you had played that Horrors game and used it against it to save those people and defeat it an Apostle Horror even the weakest is troublesome for a new Knight yet you handled it well, this District is now your assigned district, your now work under me but remember you are still needed in the past to hunt down the Shikon Jewel Shards." Rin said as Yuma looked.

"How do you know so much about me I know you've been watching me and Kagome sense we were born, but how do you know so much?" Yuma asked as the Priestess was gone no doubt to take the Horror to be sealed in the Makai.

"All in good time Ougon Kishi Garo, right now there is a threat in the past that threatens the world you must travel through the bone eaters well, battle the Horrors and demons with all of your might as a protector, no doubt Zaruba has told you most of our laws but the most important of them all is to never strike your blade against a human we are there protectors no matter how much they have sinned." Rin said as Yuma looked but Rin wasn't done. "By day when in this time you are a normal human but by night you are this worlds protector, its Hikari no Kibou, who's name shines with is meaning." Rin said as Yuma was confused at that last part.

" **Yuma Garo in Makai means Hope**." Zaruba said as Yuma was surprised.

"I-I will accept this duty then Rin-sama." Yuma said as Rin nodded.

"If I have any assignments for you I will contact you but for now assist your cousin and the one called Inuyasha and hunt the Jewel shards." Rin said as Yuma nodded before bowing and leaving.

Once Rin was alone she smiled as she turn to a cloth box, as he reach over and grab it, putting it on her lap, uncover it to show a simple wooden box, as she open it, Rin gave a smile to her site as she saw. "It's good to see you again, with that fire Yuma-san." Rin said as it was evident she and Yuma had met before, when Yuma had went into the past.

(TBC)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, Mr. Unknown here to say sorry for the wait as it took ame a while to think of how i can go about this chapter and the major editing and adding of things too, so so i apologize, but and also i have been working with EvaShinobiKaiserKnight on some great story if you havn't seen then, then you guy better check them out on hsi profile on thsi website to see, read, and leave a review too if you can.

Now without further ado i will let my thoughts take it away.

 **Finally, i thought you would never update this story now let me do the Disclaimer and warning.**

 **Disclaimer & Warning:**

 **We do not own Garo or inuyasha, We do not plan to make money off of this in any way, shape, or form. We do not make fun of people just ourselfs and the characters.**

 **We will not listen read, or reply to anyone who hates this story. If you hate it, leave. If you keep pushing it, you'll be reported. And if you are a critic of "Critic Unite", we do not like your kind of judging of any sort as if they are closely to cyber-bullying... so watch yourself or else. This story is rated "T" for the time being.**

Enjoy the story everyone, and please leave a review and leave a thought about it

* * *

Where there is Light Shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope.

*Insert Garo Makai Senki OP 1

(Start)

-Feudal Era-

A clock was ticking as two ramen cups were stand near it, as the timer went off as Kagome said, "There you have it, your noodles are ready."

Inuyasha pick up his ramen cup as he open the lid and started to chow down as he said, "Not bad, not bad!" slurping down his noodles with Kagome gave him the stink eye like she was upset with something.

"This really- 'slurp!' catch on!" Inuyasha spoken as he inhales his food as Kagome stated, "Best thing sense slice bread." after saying that but still giving a dead eye to, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did stop as he look down at the un-used ramen and asked, "Come on kagome, are you going to dig in?"

Kagome just yell in annoyance to Inuyasha stupidly, as bird flew away and to the scene, they were in the middle of an old battle field with the bones of the dead filled the land.

"Speak of digging, have you notice we're surrounded my corpses here? No, I guess you were too busy looking through my backpack to relies we're standing in the middle of an old battle field."

The sound of slurping was heard, as it came from behind kagome, as she turn and see Yuma eating as well and she said, "You too?"

Yuma swallow his food before speaking, "What? With the early morning hunt, I missed breakfast."

"And you don't care if you're eating in the middle of a place like this?!" kagome almost yelling at her cousin as Yuma seem didn't mind as he took another bite and said, "kagome, during my hunts, I seen very disturbing things I do now wish to talk about, and this doesn't come close to that." meaning to the old battle field of corpses is 2nd rate of horrible things to see.

"Just lay off, Kagome, we're all trying to eat. We're hungry for pete's sake." Inuyasha said as Kagome just got angry and said, "I'm hungry he's says, your blood sucking friend has more manners than you do!"

Myoga was on Inuyasha shoulder eating a few fishcakes himself as he said, "Finally someone with good taste and taste good."

Going over to kagome's pack as it was full to the brim with stuff she brought to the present as Myoga started to say, "I must say, I'm very impress by how convenient your era, with your Bi-cycle and instant food. Tell me have our land started trading with others lands?"

Someone wise as Myoga is… too bad he wasn't human or else he would make a more interesting talk person, but a talking flee would have to do.

Kagome kneel down to where Myoga is at and said, "Yea, good obvious myoga. I figure you'll notice."

" **Did you say he seem more of an annoying bed bug or something than someone wise**?" Zaruba said something finally, but Yuma flick his finger at him and said, "Be nice."

Kagome wasn't much paying attention anyways as she pull up one of the ramen cups and said, "Actually, instant noodles were invented right here in japan in the space age. Everyone eats them but it was meant for astronaut in outer space."

Inuyasha and Myoga stop eating as they both said, "Astro-nuts?" Yuma was getting a bit of a kick of how they said it but keep eating as kagome went on saying, "Astronaut, We explore outer space. Oh, right. I guess you didn't know we went to the moon."

"Actually, to be correct, the United States did that in 1969," Yuma corrected her, as mankind did land on the moon, just not their country. "Who's telling this story? Me or you?"

Before Yuma could answer Myoga was surprise to hear human did reach to the moon as he said, "Man has travel to the moon?" "On a bi-cycle?" Inuyasha asked Yuma just chuckle at that as kagome gave a small look to the half demon and said, "No, on a rocket of course."

"And that would be?" Inuyasha was trying to get a mental image of what a rocket was as Kagome answer, "Well they're long, and white, and then flames shot out of the bottom. Count down to launch, ZOOOOM, lift off!"

Yuma just chuckle as he shake his head to kagome of how ridiculous she look doing so, Inuyasha lost interests and went back to his noodles and kagome took offend to that as she said, "Your more interested in noodles than space travel."

That was when it started getting dark as Yuma looked around expecting a Demon to pop out sense it is still day time there shouldn't be an Horrors out and about. "What's going on why is it get so dark?" Kagome asked as she looked around.

"I don't know but something tells me its trouble." Inuyasha said as he dropped his empty noodles where it rolled to the side.

"Lord Inuyasha no littering." Myoga said as Yuma looked around.

"This is no time to talk trash." Inuyasha said as Yuma sighed at the lameness of that pun.

Yuma then pointed Zaruba hopefully to find an answer. "Zaruba!" He called as Zaruba used his sensory ability before speaking.

" **It's nothing to be threatened about it's the work of a Kitsune an illusion**." Zaruba said as a portal soon appeared.

"You down there you possess a piece of the Sacred Shikon no Tama." A child's voice said as Zaruba chuckled at this.

" **Yep, definitely a Kitsune**." Zaruba said as Inuyasha looked at the Madou Ring.

"I think you're wrong this time Zaruba." Inuyasha said as Zaruba is almost never wrong.

"I am with Zaruba on this one Inuyasha-sama I recognize Fox magic with I see it." Myoga said as Yuma sighed.

"Ok let's let the demon form to see who's right." Yuma said as he waited ready with the Garoken in its sheath next to him in his hand.

Soon once the energy finished building only to form a cartoonish balloon creature as Zaruba looked. " **Called it**." Zaruba said as Inuyasha and Kagome had a WTF look on their faces.

"Hand over the jewel, the jewel or your life." The balloon creature said as it bit onto Inuyasha's head but was doing no damage. It got to the point that Inuyasha was so annoyed that he slapped the balloon creature with an audible slap sound as it looked like it got popped before in the end it transformed into a Fox like child.

"It's just a kid," Kagome said stating the obvious as Yuma said, "Not even worth the sheath to whack him with." Putting away his weapon and let things go as they were and went back to eating.

The Kitsune child recover as he said, "Who dares to burst my bubbl- AHH." Inuyasha reach down and grab the fox kid by his tail root and lift him to his eye level.

"Hmm, feisty little one ain't you? Nice tail, looks like a bagger or a squirrel," To inuyasha comment to the fox kid tail as he got piss off and said, "I'm a fox, Brute!"

"A fox, It talks. Cool!" Kagome said as she did blush a bit seeing how cute he was. Kagome talk up and said, "Let me touch him when you're done."

Yuma choke on his food, banging his chest, and swallowed his food and said, "The last time you touch something we got in trouble." "Oh hush, it wasn't that bad."

"Hey, you mind? I'm trying to teach this kid a lesson here." Inuyasha said before he knew it, the kid vanish and replaced by a heave statue Inuyahsa let go immediately.

"Where did that come from?" Kagome question as the sound of something was ravaging through her back pack as the little fox kid said, "Where is it?" " **Try the front pockets** ," Zaruba said with Yuma watching in amusement.

The fox demon then found it as he held the jar with the two jewel shards. "Found them the sacred jewel shards" He said with a smile on his face before jumping upward. "Our time together has been shorty but sweat farewell." The fox demon said as he then turned to energy and vanished.

"He disappeared." Kagome said but they soon heard movement before turning around to see a skull with a fox tail moving away from them.

Inuyasha held his fist before going after the skull and delivering a punch to the head all while Yuma ate his ramen.

(Later)

"Always pick on the little guy." The fox demon said as he had a large bump on his head from Inuyasha's bop.

"This might sting a bit, just think happy thoughts." Kagome said as she sprayed disinfectant onto the child's bump. "So why we're you so determined to get the jewel shard from us?" Kagome said as the fox demon had his arms crossed.

The Fox demon was silent for a bit before he spoke. "For my father, I need to get the shards of the jewel to avenge him." The Fox demon said before Zaruba spoke.

" **I'd be careful of that vengeance it leads many astray and eventually you might lose yourself to that revenge**." Zaruba said as Kagome wanted the reason.

"What do you mean avenge? You don't mean your father was killed do you?" Kagome asked as she finished applying the disinfected.

"I get it he's not strong enough so he needs he needs the power of the jewel to take out his enemies." Inuyasha said taking out the small jar that held the jewel shards.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as they were arguing as to why he has the shards. "I'm strong enough to take on any enemy I wanted to be cautious." The fox demon said as the two argued as Yuma intervened to break it up. The Fox demon child was getting angry as the trio were now wrestling for the jewel shards. "I'm doing the talking here!" He yelled catching the trio's attention.

(Flashback)

It started not too long ago." The child began as the screen showed two armies preparing to battle. "Hundreds of Warriors were engaged in a battle in near the forest where we lived, but a dark cloud passed overhead, a cloud so dark and evil none could imagine what horrors it would bring." He said as storm clouds rolled in no doubt bringing something demonic with them. "The warriors were urged and puzzled by the strange turn in the weather." He continued before thunder was heard.

A Warrior saw this as from the thunder two figures on clouds were seen before it showed two Demons in warrior like armor. One carried a lightning based Naginata as this was the more human looking one as one his feet where flamed wheels that spun while he was flying in the air. "Time to hunt Manten." He said as the three jewel shards in his head glowed.

"Yes brother time to hunt." The second said as the two jewel shards in his head glowed as well. This one had a few strands of hair on his head as he looked nothing like his apparent brother. The brother then swung his Naginata and brought down upon the armies thunder as they were both being wiped out.

"They wiped out the enemy army. Are they allies?" One human asked there enemy was wiped out.

"You dare entertain the thought of being our allies!?" Manten called as he opened his mouth and a lightning blast fired upon the army.

Screaming before their death, and soon it was silent and the field was nothing but a wasteland of corpses and fire.

The first brother had a smile on his face as Manten was brushing his few strands of hair on his head as his first brother said, "Ahh that was certainly entertaining."

"Yes indeed, pitiful warriors," Manten said as he keeps brushing his few hairs on his head.

"But the day still young and I'm feeling restless. The Shikon Jewel shard embedded in my forehead leave me with power to spare," The first brother said as the jewel shards glowed.

"So true," Manten said as his jewel shard in his head glow as well.

The first brother came over to Manten cloud he was riding on as he said, "Image what powers we would have with even more jewels."

Manten nodded as he was look down petting a fox pelt as he said, "We must search among the beast, and relinquish them of their precious treasures, as we did with our dearly departed friend, the Fox."

Both brothers flew off laughing and into the mountain range.

(end flashback/scene break)

Kagome is on her bike with the little fox demon on top of kagome's pack that was on the back of the bike.

As for Inuyasha leaping from the tree and Yuma was running on his feet as he said, "I really need to get a horse in this time or something."

"Running would do you good, help you build up your strength for strong horror or demons in the near future," Zaruba said as he knew Yuma would need it.

"What are you my gym teacher?" Yuma asked as he keep running behind Kagome as soon she turn to the fox demon that was riding on back and said, "Wait, they murder your father to get his shard of the Shikon Jewel? But why did he have it?"

"I couldn't say. All I know is the thunder brothers steal the jewels from demons," The fox demon said to kagome as shop all of sudden as Yuma caught up and took a breather as Kagome asked, "Thunder brothers?"

"It's a nick name, because of their thunder and lightning attacks," The fox demon said as Zaruba said, "That sounds troublesome, and with the jewel shard they may have already gather, no telling how powerful they really are."

Above in the trees as Inuyasha stop and hears the story as well about the thunder brothers and asked the demon flee on his shoulder, "Heard of them, Myoga?"

"He must be talking about Hiten and Manten and if the rumors are true those two are evil incarnate." Myoga said as Inuyasha scoffed.

"Big deal all I got to do it defeat the brothers and I'll walk away with all there jewel shards." Inuyasha said as Shippo glared.

"And one day man will walk on the moon." Shippo said not realizing it will happen. "You're no match for the evil thunder brothers. Your only half demon I can smell the human in you, this is between demons Its got nothing to do with half breeds such as yourself. So stay out of it." Shippo said as Kagome looked.

"Now that's no way to speak to Inuyasha." Kagome said before Inuyasha came down and smacked Shippo which got him mad.

"You big!" Inuyasha called but instead Inuyasha began punching Shippo's head repeatedly as Shippo was kept immobile. Kagome ran up to him as Yuma followed up and looked at two as he thought they acted like brothers on a show he seen.

"Ok that's enough fun and games Inuyasha." Yuma said Kagome came in.

"Go easy on him." Kagome said as Yuma looked.

That was when Shippo was groveling in apology as Inuyasha looked. "Someone has got to teach him a lesson." Inuyasha said as Yuma saw something was up.

"As a token of my Apology!" Shippo began as he slammed a cartoonish looking statue onto Inuyasha's hands restraining him.

"Is this supposed to be humorous!" Inuyasha called as he tried to move his hands but they were stuck now as Shippo laughed.

"You're stuck until you can get the spell scroll peeled off." Shippo said as he looked to Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Don't be so childish Shippo take the spell off him." Kagome said as she looked to Shippo. "Come on Inuyasha the statue can't be that heavy." Kagome said as she looked to Inuyasha who was struggling.

"I like to see you free yourself." Inuyasha said as Yuma chuckled at Inuyasha's plight.

"I don't like playing tricks on woman if I can avoid it. Don't hold this against me Kagome." Shippo said before jumping torts Kagome and pushed her a bit but Kagome caught him.

"A little respect please." Kagome said as Yuma saw energy build up.

"Wait Kagome let him go!" Yuma called but it was too late the Fox Fire appeared separating the two as Kagome cursed.

"Not again." Kagome said as she saw this.

When Shippo landed he turned and revealed that in his hands were the Jewel shards. "Thanks I can use this to lure out the thunder brothers." Shippo said before he ran off.

"Hey that little dog, he got my jewel shard again!" Kagome called as Yuma looked to Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow before she continued what she was saying. "Get back here you mangling mutt!" Kagome called as she chased after Shippo.

"Hey wait for me!" Yuma called as he ran after them.

"Wait, Kagome Yuma! You two can't just leave me stuck like this! Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha called but it was too late as Yuma and Kagome were gone.

(Scene break)

Near a swamp lake area as Manten looking down at his reflation in the waters as he was brushing the 3 hairs on his head as he said, "What a pleasing image, but with a few more hair I could attached the ladies as brother Hiten does."

Hears the grass ruffle as the Manten look over to where it came from as he keep looking and soon came out Shippo without realizing where he just ran into as he keep looking back and said, "They'll never find me now."

Stomped in front of Shippo as he scream in fright as now he see one of the thunder brother Manten as he said, "What a coincidence, if it isn't the son of that flee bitten fox."

Shippo was shaking as he asked, "What do you want?" Shippo eyes widen to see what was about Manten waste as he screams to see the site of his father pelt.

Manten patted it as he said, "Like my fur coat, do you? Just like your father's." Manten just laugh at his own joke.

Shippo just shake don't know in fear or anger as he try to put up a brave front and said, "Monster, you'll pay for what you did." As he took a moment before he jump up at Manten and said, "Let me at you!"

Manten just hit Shippo away, as he bounce on the ground, the shard of kagome's fell out of Shippo's pocket and Manten caught site of it as he said, "AH! A shard of the Shikon jewel."

Shippo relies it drop out, he made a grab at it before the thunder brother grab it, and held it in his man, but then Manten step on his tail so he would not get away as Shippo grit his teeth in pain.

"Now hand it over like a good little lad or else," Manten said as he charge up his thunder attack as Shippo shakes and said, "Not good."

As Manten laugh at Shippo fear, until he got an arrow through his nose making him cancel his thunder blast.

"Wow I can't believe I hit him." Kagome said as Yuma looked.

"You've practicing." Yuma said as he appeared.

"Who are you two?" Manten asked as he looked.

" **My, that was quite rude of you especially sense you can't seem to recognize a legend standing before you**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"Who?" Manten asked before he took notice to the Madou Ring. Shippo of course took his chance to run over to the duo.

"Don't move I have an arrow and I know how to use it." Kagome threatened as Yuma pulled out the Garoken and she had another arrow ready.

"Hand over the Shikon Jewel now!" Manten roared as he charged but Yuma hit Manten with the Garoken in the sheath in the gut before drawing the sword and slashing at Manten. But Manten narrowly avoided as the blade grazed him and burned as he stepped back in pain. Yuma of course grabbed the sheath again, as the young thunder brother felt his head shocked that he was slashed and burned in the one spot he wanted to keep intact.

"Just graze him," Yuma said as Kagome said, "An inch below and you could have gotten the jewel shards… what his problem?" Kagome said as he notice Manten rubbing near his hair area and soon two fell out.

Manten was shock to see his hair falling out and gotten very upset as he cry out and charge up a very powerful thunder blast as Shippu said, "Come one, we got to leave!"

Yuma, kagome, and shippu ran trying to get away before that brother fire off his attack as shippu looked back and said, "That the same kind of attack that killed my dad."

At that moment when Yuma heard shippu, he stopped as Kagome look back and said, "Yuma what are you doing?!"

Manten fire off his blast before Yuma could answer, as Yuma quickly unsheathe his sword and slash down at it, as the blast came into contacted with Garoken, the sword was keeping the attack at bay but Yuma was getting push back.

To shippu and Kagome surprise of this as Yuma called, "Run you two, I can't hold this forever!"

"Yuma, no!" Kagome ran to him hoping away to save him as Shippu called out, "Wait! Don't go!"

It was too late, Yuma lost his strength to keep the blast at bay as he was blasted away and kagome caught in it making her go back and hit her head knock out cold and Shippu gotten the blowing force because being further away from it and landed near kagome.

Yuma landed somewhere within the tall grass near a tree as he took a huge hit from the blast as his duster was in ruin and his leather gear looked to be torn but still intact. Yuma himself look to be in a bad shape with blood down his head and cut across his face, hands and legs.

Manten breath hard a bit as he unleashed a very strong blast as he said, "That should stop them for a while."

Shippo was trying to shake Kagome awake as he said, "Kagome, you got to get up." Soon shippo freak when he hear the heavy footsteps of Manten walking up and ran away before Manten saw him leaving Kagome behind.

Manten came up and looked around for Shippo and said, "So the little fox manage to escape, hu?" looking down as he saw kagome knock out.

Looking at her graceful face as he said, "She look good enough to eat." Manten walk up to her blushing a bit and kneel down as he said, "She's lovely."

Shippo hiding in the tall grass as he hears thunder as he freaked out then look up to see Manten flying away on his dark cloud carrying Kagome away as Shippo said, "He's has kagome."

Shippo try to run after them and said, "I got rescue her." Soon he stop at a stump of a tree realizing something he doesn't stand a chance as he says, "But I don't stand a chance at the thunder brothers. Kagome will soon to be in serious trouble, Unless…"

Shippo looked around for Yuma and said, "Where is Yuma? where is he?" Shippo looked around but could not see him insight and thought he could have been killed by that blast as he the one that block it to save kagome and him from the thunder brother attack.

"I didn't want to go back, but it seem I have no choice," shippo said as soon he ran back to the only person that could help him now.

Over with Yuma as he was breathing barely a soon enough a shadow overcast him, as standing before him was a makai priestess of this era.

(With Inuyasha)

Myoga was trying to remove the tag as he was struggling plus with his small stature he couldn't move it. "It's no use my lord I can't remove the spell scroll." Myoga said as Inuyasha was angry.

"WHY THAT LITTLE FOX! He'll regret doing this to me." Inuyasha growled as he tried to get out.

That was when Shippo appeared as Inuyasha looked. "Inuyasha!" Shippo called from atop Kagome's oversized bag. "I'll help you on one condition." Shippo began as he jumped down. "Which is, you promise not to hit me anymore?" Shippo said as he glared at Inuyasha trying to look brave and tough.

"Where are Kagome and Yuma why didn't they come back with you?" Inuyasha demanded noticing they were missing.

"You promise me or won't you?" Shippo asked as he did not want to get hit when Inuyasha finds out what happened to his friends.

"Ok I won't strike you." Inuyasha said as Shippo then removed the scroll causing the statue to shrink to a small size which fell into Shippo's hand.

"Alright I'll tell you where they are." Shippo said before out of nowhere Inuyasha punched the top of Shippo's head multiple times causing Shippo to fall down hurt. "I thought we had a promise." Shippo said as Inuyasha was glad to have gotten that out of his system.

Inuyasha then remembered something as he then grabbed Shippo. "Alright that reminds me." Inuyasha said as he began to shake Shippo causing his magical items to fall out before in the end the jar with the jewel shard fell. Inuyasha nodded and he grabbed them and lifted them up to see it is still there. "Thank Kami its safe." Inuyasha said as he saw this.

"Would you forget that for a while Kagome has been abducted by the Thunder Brothers and Yuma is nowhere to be seen so shouldn't you go after them?" Shippo asked as that caused Inuyasha to look to him.

"The same two Brothers who killed your father abducted Kagome and Yuma is nowhere to be seen?" Inuyasha asked as he assumed Yuma could handle them being Garo and all but looks like even the Great Golden Knight isn't as strong as he was made out to be. "You let them get away!" Inuyasha growled as he glared at Shippo no doubt angry that they got Kagome. "You're not exactly reeking of the scent of victory." Inuyasha said as he caught the scent. "What did you do Conceal yourself in the bushes while they made off with her?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at Kagome.

"Why do you put all the blame on me? She's your woman you should do at least some of the rescuing." Shippo retorted as he glared at Inuyasha who blushed and then slammed Shippo to the ground.

"She ain't my woman!" Inuyasha roared as he was clearly angry with that comment.

"Hey!" Shippo called out as he got up.

"Though it wouldn't hurt to save her." Inuyasha said as Shippo was confused. "If you're prepared to give me an apology that is and prepare me a nice hot bath tonight." Inuyasha said as he was still mad about the being stuck on the road.

Shippo of course growled as Myoga the appeared on Shippo's shoulder. "Shippo give the master what he wants time is wasting and the girl is in danger while the Golden Knight is nowhere to be seen." Myoga said as Shippo was shocked by that last part but didn't exactly believe it.

Shippo then growled as his pride was on the line as he looked. "Why am I always the one handing out apologies?" Shippo asked as he then remembered Manten making off with Kagome. "But I can't rescue Kagome on my own." Shippo said as he then swallowed his pride and bowed.

"Ok! I apologize." He said swallowing his pride.

"Don't mention it." Inuyasha said as Shippo looked and saw Inuyasha holding Kagome's bike. "Come on we got a lot of work to do Shippo. Let's move out." Inuyasha said before he began to walk away leaving a stunned Shippo.

"That was fairly painless." Shippo said as he was shocked to see this.

(With Yuma)

Yuma was waking up as he noticed he was in a hut of sorts all bandaged up. He looked around and saw that there was a pot of stew being cooked while his Madou Robes was nearby all fixed. He soon noticed an old woman at the stew as she was stirring it as she seemed to hold a lot of wisdom. Though she wasn't as old as Kaede she was still quite up there in age. Yuma saw up as the old woman saw this before speaking. "Don't strain yourself we have a lot of work to do before you face the Thunder Brothers again." The old woman said as she looked to Yuma.

"I can handle it myself?" Yuma asked as all he was met with was silence. Yuma looked to Zaruba wondering why he wasn't talking or even making a witty comment but to Yuma's shock Zaruba was stone.

"I sealed your armor and Madou Ring for the time being until you are ready." The old woman said as Yuma glared.

"Then unseal them I need to find Kagome and get those Jewel Shards." Yuma said as the old woman then pointed her Madou Brush at Yuma before tapping him with it which to his shock knocked him down causing him pain.

"You are not yet ready Golden Knight your strength isn't enough to face the Thunder Brothers your predecessor would have been able to defeat them without even using his Madou Horse yet you don't even have strength beyond Garo to call your own." The Makai Priestess said as Yuma glared. "Until you find your own strength then you aren't worthy to call yourself Golden Knight Garo, your immature which will be your downfall in the end." The Priestess said as she finished the stew.

"How can I fight if I can't be Garo then?" Yuma said as he try to lean himself against a wall waiting for the pain to sooth away as the old lady pour a bowl of stew and walk over to Yuma and said, "The time to fight is not. You must rest and eat to regain your strength to face the trials which are ahead."

"Trials?" Yuma said as the old lady present the bowl of stew before him as he waited a moment before grabbing it and sit it still on his lap as the old priestess says, "3 trials you must pass, 3 which to show your worth to be a makai knight."

"And those trials are?" Yuma asked as he wanted to get them done quickly as the old woman said, "Eat first and you shale face them when you are ready."

Yuma took a moment before sighing as he was feeling a bit famish as running use up his energy, and that attack from the thunder brother took a lot out of him.

The first bite he took from the stew… something he did expected to taste, the same taste that his mother stew had, it was smooth salty with a small bitter after taste, and soft beef to chew.

"Beef salt stew," Yuma said as the old lady look to him and said, "Oh? How do you know of that? This is a family recipe."

Yuma looked down at the stew remembering his past and said, "My mother made this when I was little, when I was sick, she made this to help get better somehow makes the pain go away."

The old lady smile and then said, "She is a wise makai priestess then, the recipe is mostly a healing brew with the salt to cover up the bitter taste and the beef to help with the hunger, but I am surprise she knows such things, tell me where do you hail from?"

Yuma didn't know what to say as he asked, "If I told you would you even believe me?"

The old woman took a seat as she pour a bowl for herself and said, "I've seen many thing that could be said impossible, or could not be believable but within the world of makai I guess anything can or could happen, to what you may say I may believe or I will not, but I will acknowledge it."

Yuma took a moment as he said, "I came from 500 year from the future, from a city that isn't built yet, as I came here through a well that lets go back and forth between my time and this time as I'm in search of the Shikon jewel that my cousin broke and now looking for its shards, so chaos would not fall on this world, in this time or the future."

After a moment of silent as the old woman nodded and said, "I see, if that is what it is, then I will not question it, eat and regain your strength."

"(sigh) fine." Yuma said as he ate the food.

(After little later)

Yuma was walking through the small village trying to figure out what those trials are and how far away Inuyasha and Kagome were sense no doubt they could be facing the thunder brothers by now. Yuma soon arrived at the farm area of the village and took notice to the old couple trying to work the field while there son was nearby nursing a broken leg that was splinted.

The old women saw this from a distant as she started to say, "The first one, the trial of Selfless." Despite seeing it way back, it a wonder how this lady is seeing this clearly

The young boy, grand son maybe, wanted to help but the old man kept saying he was ok and that he could handle it as Yuma saw it wasn't right. They should have at least hired someone to help or even had a stand in to assist. So Yuma walked over to them making sure not to step on the towed soil and took the hoe from the old man before he himself began to work the field.

It seemed that Kendo was coming in handy as he helped prepare the ground for the seeds. Luckily it was a relatively small farm so it made work able to finish within the a few hours. Yuma of course worked until late afternoon as all the soil was prepared for the seeds.

"Thank you traveler." The old man said as Yuma nodded.

"Hey it's the least I could do for an elderly." Yuma said as the man had to make shift stilts and walked over to Yuma.

"Please take this Traveler it's our gratitude." The man said as he held out some coins, and they were gold coins as well, with Yuma, he thought what to say at this point as well if he should accepted the reward or not.

The old women watch Yuma carefully from the same spot she stood from the distant, about to Judge Yuma for the action he about to take as the old woman heard him say.

"No I couldn't." Yuma said.

At that point the old woman smile at him, as she spoken, "The first trial is done." Then soon walks away out of site, going else were for the 2nd trial.

"Please we had troubled you." The man said as grab hold of Yuma's hand and put the coins in it, as the makai knight sighed at this and took the money.

"Thank you then, and I hope you get better." Yuma said to the old man walked away as the grand father and son smiled and waved goodbye at him.

(Later)

It was getting to the afternoon as Yuma walked around the village looking at the money he was given wondering if it could help Kagome and Inuyasha on the search for the jewels. As Yuma walked he soon heard yelling as he looked over to see at the merchant area a crowd was gathered around something. Yuma then walked over to see what it was about. As Yuma weaved his way through the crowed and saw to his shock a merchant yelling and beating on a child shouting thinks like thief. Yuma looked near the child and saw a bag of rice as no doubt the boy must have stolen it for a reason.

Within the crowd the old woman watch the scene as it play out and wonder what Yuma would do here as she whisper, "The 2nd, the trail of wisdom."

Yuma decided to act even though the merchant was bigger and stronger than him. "Hey stop!" Yuma called grabbing the merchant's fist to keep him from punching the boy.

"Let go, that boy deserve to get punish!" The merchant said as struggle to get out of Yuma grip which was strong to hold the man in place the boy look to the man and said, "My family is going hungry, I need this."

"Shut up thief!" The merchant said as he try harder as the boy flinch, could not move fast do to the beating and thought he was going to get beaten again, but Yuma keep him back even putting his arms around the mans and his hand behind the man to keep him in place, but the man was strong as Yuma was still hurt and would not hold the man for long, as he try to think of a compromise then he said, "Beating a boy would not help anyone, and it make you look bad, and which mean less people will come to you because of your actions. Think about it!"

The man started to calm down a bit as Yuma said, "If that bag of rice is pay for, will you stop?"

The man gritted his teeth and said, "Y-yes."

Yuma let go of his slowly and move away in front of the boy, to make sure the man doesn't give a chance to beat the boy again if he ever go against his word, as Yuma held out the money to show from what he was given from the work at the farm and said, "This for the bag of rice and to leave the boy alone, is that agreeable?"

The man nodded as Yuma held it out for the man to take, soon enough the man huffed and walked away going back to his cart.

The old woman chuckled a bit as paying for the rice is one things, but paying the man to leave the boy alone, also smart Yuma wanted ot make sure the man would not come back at the boy and beat him more as she spoken in her wisdom tone, "the 2nd trail is done."

Yuma watch as the man left and took a breather and thought 'that was close', as that stew may help smooth his pain a bit but he would not last long against that man, and soon enough the rest of the crowd were leaving.

The old woman was about to leave as well but she see something that would make her proud to see. Yuma turn back to the boy who still had the bag of rice and kneel down and said, "You know… there are better ways to get food than stealing it."

The boy looks down and said, "How? My family poor and cannot pay for anything."

Yuma try to think of something, and then he look and saw a place selling cheap fishing rods, as Yuma remember and old saying as it goes, 'Give a man a fish feed him for a day, teach the man how to fish, feed him for a life time.'

Yuma gave it some thought and said, "Hey do you know how to fish?" the boy shake his head no as Yuma thought again and said, "How anyone you may know?" The boy gave a nod as Yuma check his pocket and still had one coin left and it could be enough as he look to the boy and said, "See over to those fishing rods?"

The boy look and nodded and Yuma said, "Buy one, learn to go fishing, and catch as many fish you can for you and your family, that way your family won't go hungry again." Putting the last piece of money in the boys hands being surprise by this as Yuma patted his shoulder and said, "I need to get going, I've got a trials to do and people to help."

Yuma walked away waiting for the old woman to do his trials, without knowing he was already doing so, as the old woman walk out of site and get the 3rd trail ready as it would be Yuma biggest challenge yet, but at the rate she seeing, he might succeed, but only time can tell.

(With Kagome)

Kagome was coming too as she looked around trying to figure out where she was. She soon noticed Manten nearby stirring a pot of a purple concoction as he noticed Kagome was awake. "Oh your awake my fair maiden." Manten said as Kagome looked around.

"Where have you taken me?" Kagome asked as she looked around.

"That's the least of your worries." Manten said as he stopped stirring and looked at Kagome in a sinister way which frightened Kagome a bit.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" She asked looking to Manten.

"I'll tell you, the flesh and blood of young maidens does marvels for hair growth, some call it the wonder potion of the century." Manten said as Kagome did not like the sound of that one bit.

"I rather be eaten alive then boiled down to some hair concoction!" Kagome yelled as that got Manten on edge.

Manten then began to try and shush Kagome worried about something. "Keep your voice down, if my brother Hiten hears you he might fulfill your wish." Manten said but it was too late as the door was punched to splinters as on the other side was Hiten with a demon woman who had a robe like skirt but no top as a snake covered her b*** though she was a beauty that's for sure.

"Thought I heard voices. Back so soon Manten?" Hiten asked as he looked to his brother.

The woman scoffed as she looked at Manten and saw he was ugly. "That thing is your brother?" She asked as she saw him.

"Hiten! Good to see you." Manten said knowing he was in trouble as Hiten noticed Kagome.

"Who's she? What she doing in here?" Hiten asked as he to Kagome.

"She's mine! I found her first!" Manten yelled getting in front of Kagome to get his hair tonic.

"No need to worry I have no use for her. Not when I have this little vixen." Hiten said as he smiled to the demon woman.

'At least the brother looks human, maybe I can talk my way out of this.' Kagome thought seeing she might get out of this alive.

"Oh while I'm thinking about it, hey you fare in your search for more jewel fragments?" Hiten asked that got Manten nervous.

"How could I forgotten?" Manten said as Hiten got a bit suspicious as he walk up a bit to his brother as Manten kind of sunk down a bit in fright of his brother and said, "My apologies dear brother, I've found one, but I've lost it."

"Found one but lost it? Don't tell me you were more interested in this woman so much that you forgotten all about the precious jewel shard?" Hiten gotten angry at his brother, as he charge up an attack in his hand, he sent it at the demon woman behind him and strike her.

Kagome and Manten felt the force behind his power, as the body of the demon woman fell down as it was nothing more than a burn corpse.

"Please Hitan, forgive me," Manten said to his brother as Hiten said, "You bring nothing but shame to this family. If you were not my younger brother I've would have done you in long ago."

As the two brothers talks, kagome is still shock from that display of power. 'Then again, looks can be deceiving oh man I am in serious trouble,' kagome thought to what she just witness.

Soon enough Manten told his brother about Shippo, the fox son they killed that has the jewel shards.

"So this little Shippo tyke has our Jewel Shard?" Hiten said as he got the story.

"Are you going after him?" Menten asked as Hiten looked.

"Of course I am, and you're coming with me." Hiten said as Kagome tried to sneak away while they were talking.

'This is my chance to try and escape.' Kagome thought as she tried to make a break for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Manten asked taking notice to Kagome's escape attempt as he lifted up a large butcher's knife and attempted to kill Kagome with it to keep her from escaping.

Luckily Kagome dodged it as she was grateful she didn't get chopped. "Hey watch where you're aiming that!" Kagome called as the knife was stuck.

"Oh a thousand pardons I meant to make it quick so you wouldn't have to suffer there's no use delaying sense I wouldn't want the main ingredient for my hair potion escaping." Manten said as Kagome had a card to play to save her life.

"Wait you don't wanna kill me." Kagome called as she had to live.

"And why not?" Manten asked as he glared at Kagome.

"Uh cause, you won't be able to find Shippo and his shard of the jewel." Kagome said as Manten was shocked as luckily she had him right where she wanted him. 'There's one born every minute. I convinced the dumb one, now for his brother.' Kagome thought as she had the perfect plan to escape alive. 'Yeah I can do this.' She thought before she continued what she was saying. "Are you two familiar with Inuyasha the strong brave hansom warrior and Golden Knight Garo?" Kagome asked as Hiten looked.

"Of course there isn't a Demon alive who doesn't know the legend of Garo." Hiten said as he continued. "As for the other, that Inuyasha is merely a half demon he is in no way strong." Hiten said as he looked to Kagome.

"But he is strong and with his ally the Golden Knight Garo they've defeated all kinds of monsters singlehandedly and together even demons straight from Hell." Kagome said referring to the Horrors. "And most of all they have most of the fragments of the Shikon Jewel." Kagome lied sense they only have two which caught the two brothers attention. "Though the Golden Knight is currently hunting for the last few fragments if his ally and brother in arms are in danger as well as his family he will come running." Kagome said as they were now caught in her trap. 'That a girl, you caught there attention.' Kagome thought as she smiled.

"You." Hiten began as he sat next to Kagome. "Are you lying?" Hiten asked as he looked to Kagome.

Kagome gave a sweet girly laugh as she said, "I would not be lying about them, Inuyasha is practically in love with me, and Garo is family."

The brothers were surprise by this as kagome goes on with her story as she said, "If you tell them you're holding me captive, I know my one and only love will gladly hand over his jewels, as well Garo would do it for his only family."

Manten got close to his brother and said, "Something tells me she's lying." Manten doesn't want to lose kagome for his hair potion as sweat drop down the side of his head as Hiten smile and said, "I think she's telling the truth." Manten was surprise by his brother as he got up and walk over to kagome

Hiten picked kagome up by her shirt and said, "Wench!" looking face to face with each other as Hiten said, "Take us to this Inuyasha, and the Golden Knight Garo, but be warn, if you're lying…" Hiten trail off as he look to the burnt corpse of the female demon he killed not so long ago.

"You'll suffer the same fate as she," Hiten said as he meant business, as he turn kagome's site to him as he said, "And I doubted you will enjoy being fried to a crisp."

'This guy would do it too, and probably enjoy it,' Kagome thought as it were.'

(scene break)

Yuma was lying down taken in some sleep, as it was hard as he knew he left kagome and that small fox demon shippo behind, and he knew the shippo doesn't deserve to get killed, but he cannot go running without knowing where he would go as Zaruba is seal away for the time being so tracking jewel shard kagome or Inuyasha are a no go, and he can't really ask where to go, as he's a complete stranger who may have done a few good things but that doesn't mean everyone would help him, and walking in a random direction is not a smart idea.

Even he did knew where they were, or how to get there, his body still hurts and sore, as he figure he still have not face the trials as of yet, to him, but didn't know what the old makai priestess had already set in motion of his trials.

(outside the village)

As the break of draw came, the makai priestess is within the forest area as she look down to the village as standing behind her was a 7 foot green skin demon with huge white fangs sticking out of his mouth and very thick leader hide armor it's wearing and a huge rusted sword with nicks in it. (Think of a troll and a Orc from WOW combine)

AS the Sun rises, she gave a command to the tall demon as she said, "Draw him out, face him, unleashed your full power upon him." The demon roars out and headed down into the village and begins its attack.

(Yuma)

Yuma awoken to the sound of screaming and a roar, as his eyes shot open, and got up, he look out the window and see people running for their lives as well a cart filled with rice was seen flying overhead into another part of the village.

Picking up Garoken and ran outside and to see what is attacking.

AS he came out and to the scene, to his surprise to see the 7 foot beastly demon as it smash houses with its fist and then fire a green blast from its mouth and collapse a house.

Yuma got his game face on as he drew garoken and charged at the demon.

As the merchant from the other day was running for his life with bags of rice in his arms, then he trip over a support beat that belong within one of the houses.

His bags of rice spill over, as the man panic and try to gather back all the rice that was spilled, but then huge step came behind him, as the man froze in fear, slowly turn around to see the demon upon him as the demon raise its weapon to the man, he scream out as he close his eyes and waited for death as the demon swung down.

* _Cling_!

The man stop screaming as he waited for his death… it never came, as he look back to the demon, to his surprise Yuma was before him blocking the huge rusted sword with garoken and the sheath as he said to the man, "Drop the rice and go, unless it worth more than your life?"

The man understood as he drops the bag he had and ran for his life.

The demon push down hard onto Yuma as he was push back a bit but held his ground and said, "Who are you, and why are you attacking this village?"

The demon didn't say a word as it just blow out air from his nose and shove Yuma back.

Yuma cringe a bit his body still hurt, but not as much as before but still, as Yuma raise his sword in the air to summon Garo, something halted as the energy circle vanish before it was complete as Yuma curse as he forgot he could not summon his armor as long Zaruba and the armor is seal, he is on his own.

Dodging an incoming attack as he jump out of the way as the demon cut down with his weapon down to where Yuma was at.

Yuma charged at the demon as he slash his weapon at it, but it seem it was faster than him as he block the sword with it metal piece armor on its arm and push Yuma back again.

As the old woman look to the battle as she said, "The 3rd and final, the trial of inner strength. Can you find your inner power and bring it forth or will you die in battle makai knight?"

Yuma using his sheath again and try to get hits in, as he block the weapon with his sheath and slash at the demon with his sword but this show to do very little at the demon as it body was cover in armor, and Yuma could not jump in the air to cut off its head to the risk of the pain holding him down, and the speed of the demon itself.

Yuma keep going as soon he became deadlock with the demon hold the weapon with one hand and push down on Yuma, and soon the young knight hears a crying of a child, as he turn his head to see the same kid he saw the other day, see the fishing rod broke, and he was hurt to the swollen mark on the boy ankle's.

Yuma gritted his teeth, as he turn back to the demon as it was still pressing down on him, as Yuma try to push through his pain, pushing to his limit, as he gave a bit of a yell before it turn to a battle cry and push the demon back and with its arm holding its weapon swung to its side.

With its weapon away to the side, Yuma came running at it as he jump in the air with both foot point at the demon and kick it away as the demon roar a bit and fell back.

Yuma recover fast as he could as he got up and ran over to the boy and help him up as he said, "Come on, wrap your arm around my neck and hold on."

The boy did as he was told as he lifted his bad foot up as tear came to the boys eyes and Yuma just help him up as they try to get away fast.

The demon lifted its head up as he see Yuma running away with the small boy, as the demon charge up an attack from its mouth and fired at them, Yuma hear is as he turn in time, dive down with the boy in his arms to dodge an incoming attack, as a beam of green energy came over head and hit a house blowing it up.

Yuma was surprise that this demon could us such an attack, and if they run now they would only be caught in the demons site again and may not able to dodge its next blast.

Yuma stood up as he lifted the boy up and brought him to the side and said, "Stay here, I need to take care of this guy before we can run."

"But how can you beat it… it powerful, it could kill you," The boy said as Yuma took a little worry, as he knew the demon was strong, and he valuable without his armor, but he still had his sword. As Yuma look to the boy with a smile and said, "Believe in me then, I will beat it, somehow, someway I will beat it."

The boy didn't know how to say it as Yuma stood up and turn back to the demon as it stood there waiting and dragging it weapon to its side and look down at the young makai knight.

Yuma walk to the middle of the street as where the demon stood as well, looking down at each other waiting for one or the other, as the old woman looked at the scene before her goes, as a wind blow by kicking up dust and as well a cabbage came rolling by as well.

Yuma look down at the Demon as he raise his sword to his arm, resting it before sliding it up to the tip of the blade.

The demon itself looks down at Yuma wanted to do battle with it as it grim its weapon hard and raise it a bit to show it was ready as well.

When the wind started to died down as each other waited and soon… it stopped.

The demon charged an attack from its mouth once again, as Yuma grip his sword with two hand and ran at the demon.

The demon then fired as Yuma stood his ground and blocked the attack with all the strength he had left as the he stood his ground. If this demon was allowed to rampage then this village will be raised to the ground. With all his strength Yuma pushed back as he had to protect this village. He had to save these people, he had to protect them, and most off all he had to be there shield.

"I will not let you hurt these people, with or without Garo, I am a protector, I am… a **Makai Knight**!" Yuma roared as he moved his sword and deflected the beam to the sky as it turned gold as Yuma raised Zaruba to the sky and there were a silently chanting with Zaruba returning from his stone seal.

Once he was done Yuma looked to Zaruba as the Madou Ring looked. " **Yattane** (you did it)." Zaruba said as he looked to Yuma.

Yuma pointed Zaruba to the demon as he glared at it as Yuma looked. "It's time I finish this demon off!"

*insert Makai no Hana ost (Saejima Raiga)

Yuma called before raising the Garoken skyward and cutting open an energy circle which released his armor upon opening into a portal as now Garo took the stage with Green flames coming off his armor as the Flames soon vanished as Garo's armor brighten.

Garo glared at the demon as he took a battle stance causing his armor to clank and he released a beast like growl as he glared at the Demon. "Let's defeat it." Zaruba said as he was on Garo's left hand.

"I couldn't agree more." Garo said as the Demon released a more powerful beam but Garo blocked it and deflected it with ease. The Demon then charged at Garo and slashed at him but Garo blocked every slash with ease. The Golden Knight then returned the attack cutting through its armor and destroying said armor with ease.

The demon roar out as it raise its sword to strike Garo, he blocked it with his weapon now within a standstill, and the demon push down with all its might, Garo roar out as he push hard as the demon took a step back, Garo gave his battle cry and shove the demon back.

Stumbling as Garo charge, as he slash and ran pass the demon. Garo halted as the demon stumble forward a bit before it gave a gargle before it fell down to the sound of metal dropping as well.

*end song

Garo was about to look back to see what could have made a sound like that, until he lifted his head and see the people of the village all standing before him, and the boy who supposed to be hurt was standing with them as well.

Garo disengage its armor leaving Yuma in place look back at the people confused of what happening as Yuma question, "What is this?"

"You have pass your tirals," The merchant said to him as Yuma was confuse as to see the whole village was in on it, but how do they know of his trials, as he thought the makai order is a secret and said, "H-how? I don't even know what the trials were."

The farmer came up and said, "The trial of Selfless, to help other in need, even trying to refusing the reward."

The Merchant step up and said, "The trial of wisdom, as not all fights or battle is fought with weapons, but with word and logic."

The boy walk forward last and said, "Even the wisdom to teach others to do better than do worst, but what you succeed now was the 3rd trial. The trial of inner strength, as you fight in a weaken state against a strong being, as you must find strength from within and defect your enemy."

"And you have pass all 3 of them," The voice of the old woman came as she came out from the middle of the crowd of people and stood in front of Yuma and said, "You… what is all this, who are you people?"

The old makai priestess smile as she held out her hand and soon enough all the people around turn into little paper manikins and all flew to the makai priestess hand as she held them.

Yuma was surprise as the old makai priestess said, "This village, was once filled with many people but now it lay dead slow becoming in ruins.

Soon the entire area started to change as paper parchment shown all around show a spell was place that cover the entire village, even the lands as the illusion dropped show what it truly looks like.

As Yuma looked at everything, even turn around to the demon which surprise him to see a metal being with old looking samurai armor destroy by Yuma, now Yuma question was there a demon in the first place.

"Why do this, all of this?" Yuma asked as he looked around.

"Like I have said before you may had believed you were an Ougon Kishi but you didn't have the form of one. You tried to take up the sword of a Knight but all you've done with Garo is run around playing Knight expecting to win every-time. There are strong Horrors and Demons out there that would even give veterans a hard time. But now you've matured and become stronger for it." The Priestess said as she took off a amulet and gave it to Yuma.

"What?" Yuma asked as he looked at the amulet.

"Give this to your cousin she's been my greatest ally for many years. Now it will be your ally." The Priestess said as she gave it to Yuma.

Yuma grab his head and then thought for a moment to what the old lady said as he yells, "Ahh! I completely forgot about her, and its been a day already! I don't know what happen, if that Thunder brother hunted her and Shippo, gotten hurt, or worst killed!"

The old priestess bonk his head with her brush and said, "Clam down, a day has pass, most likely half a day, give or take a few hours."

Yuma rubs his head and said, "But how, I seen the sun setting and the light of the…sky." Yuma notice the sky shows it was still afternoon, but not a late afternoon as the old priestess said, "Illusions, trick the mind thinking much time has pass, when in fact it didn't, but with such power some people would have gone crazy and don't stay patient, but you… you stay sane to stay."

Yuma tries to wrap his head around this, as this old woman trick him into thinking a day has almost pass when it didn't, seal away his armor and zaruba to get him to follow, even nurse him back to health in the matter of time, but only one question came to him mind.

"Who... are you?" Yuma asked wondering who this elder was.

"Oh... just an old passing through Makai Priestess." She said before walking away.

"Wait will we meet each other again!" Yuma called as the Old woman smiled at her.

"Perhaps another time, maybe at the capital if you even visit." She said as she walked away, and soon vanish out of site, as Yuma is getting tired of that and wonder how makai priest can do that.

Yuma shakes his head a bit as he need to be focus and find kagome, as he looked to Zaruba and say, "Zaruba where's the Jewel Shards." Yuma asked as Zaruba looked.

" **Due east not too far from here. Best hurry before they bite off more than they can chew**." Zaruba said as Yuma nodded and ran East.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha was running following kagome's scent, as who could forget the smell of shampoo? He was soon losing the trail do to the air getting inner in the mountain area and the storm clouds above becoming more aggressive, as he ran at his top speed with a bike on his shoulder and Shippo in the bicycle basket, as he struggle to stay him do to Inuyasha roughness.

Running up a stone hill until he ran up the wall of the mountain, and soon jump over pillar to pillar as he see Shippo was shaking in the basket as he said, "What's the matter shippo? Not afraid of heights are' ya? I can always take you back if you're frightened?"

"I'm not afraid- aHH! I'm going to save kagome and avenge my father, with… uh little help from you that is. You better be as strong as you say you are, those thunder brothers have jewels in their forehead to make them powerful," shippo said as Inuyasha came to the last pillar and lost his balance for a moment before he stood straight up and said, "That only make defeating them more enjoyable."

With dark clouds over head lighting is strike across the skies, as Myoga sitting on Inuyasha shoulder as he said, "Master, we must hurry before they do something to kagome."

"I sure she can handle herself, she probably cleaning their cave, and if not then I beat her cousin would able to help her out somehow," Inuyasha said as he didn't know what happen to Yuma when he ask Shippo as he said, 'He vanish' to Inuyasha.

"We can only hope, but if the rumors are to be believed, the thunder brother does not keep pretty ladies before long devouring them," Myoga said as Shippo gulp and said, "Devouring them? Inuyasha, do you suppose kagome is-

"Get real, didn't you hear him, he says pretty young ladies," Inuyasha said insulting kagome behind her back as Shippo look down at Inuyasha and said, "Yea, she is pretty and brave, and smart."

Myoga growl a bit as he said, "Is anyone going to ask my opinion?"

Shippo put his hands to his head and said, "Oh! This is my fault. She probably being eaten alive as we speak!"

Myoga stood up as he said, "Me think perhaps, it's not too late."

"If it not too much trouble, can we continue the search? We might able to get to Kagome before the thunder brothers get hungry," Shippo growl out that last part as he really wants to save kagome before anything happens."

"What the rush? She ain't pretty so they definably not going for her," Inuyasha said still insulting kagome behind her back.

"We can always take a vote, and see that I have 4 hands instead of two, I think I get to vote twice," Myoga said cheating his way in a vote as ship just ruffle his head and said, "She'll come back and haunt me for this, I heard the legends so I know how it works."

"I did say pretty young ladies are true and beauty is in the eye of the beholder and Shippo might find her good looking, I myself find her more fleshy-

Inuyasha was growling at all of it as he snaps and said, "Quit nagging, I'm going Alright?! Stop yapping at me and point the way to the evil brothers!"

Lightning strikes down onto Inuyasha as it destroy the pillar they were on, and everything got scatter with Inuyasha landing on his feet and look up at the sky knowing that was an unnatural lightning strike.

AS it came again Inuyasha grab Shippo and got out of the way of the 2nd one and block any debris that came at them both.

It was then the voice of Hiten spoke as Inuyasha looked to the sky. "Very impressive maneuver dodging my lightning bolt especially in light of your dull and uninspired conversation just now." Hiten said from above the trio. "You must be the reputed Inuyasha himself." Hiten said as flame wheels spun at his feet and he shouldered his Naginata.

"Inuyasha-sama, that's Hiten the elder of the Thunder Brothers." My Ogallala said as he jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Where's Kagome what have you done with her!" Shippo called as he jumped torts Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Don't despair, we have done nothing to her as of yet." Hiten said before turning to the clouds. "Manten." Hiten called as a storm cloud appeared.

"Coming brother." Manten said as he flew in and brought out Kagome. "Behold." Manten said as Kagome saw Inuyasha but no Yuma.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called happy to see him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called causing Shippo to fall off. 'Well at least they haven't hurt her, yet.' Inuyasha thought as he saw this.

"Judging by your expression it seems the girl spoke the truth." Hiten said with a smirk. "Now hand over the fragments of the Shikon Jewel to me or you'll never see your lover alive again!" Hiten threatened as he made thunder to prove his point.

"See my lover?" Inuyasha asked as he had a WTF look on his face.

'Someone people can't just take a joke.' Kagome thought as Inuyasha looked like he was about to expose her lie.

When Hiten lightning calm down Inuyasha walk up and said, "There must be some misunderstanding."

Inuyasha walk up and look to kagome that still sitting on manten dark cloud and said, "So let me get this straight, you and I are supposed to be lovers?"

Kagome look down to Inuyasha and try to quickly try to keep up the lie as she said, "This is no time to be shy, and where is Yuma?!"

Inuyasha shrugs and said, "I don't know, I thought he would be here to save you already."

Kagome sighed as Manten saw through is all as he put his ball up hand on kagome's head and rub against it as he said, "You little vixen, I knew you were lying."

"You think I would hand over the jewel as a ransomed to get you back?!" Inuyasha yell up to kagome as she got out of Manten hold as he got surprise by Kagome's action as she yells down to Inuyasha, "Of course you would, because that what a lover would do!"

"And we ain't lovers, and without love, this whole argument kind of falls apart!" Inuyasha said and he wasn't much wrong but he isn't getting the idea ether.

"So now some little gems are more important than me, how dare you say that after all we been through together! In the mean time you better meant to yourself how much how you really love me!" Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"I think I heard my fill, it clear you do have some jewel for us Inuyasha. Jewels that will be mine!" Hiten said as he charged at Inuyasha with his Naginata.

Inuyasha drew on Tessaiga, as it transform into its fang sword for as Inuyasha said, "Not in this life time pal!"

Hiten charge his lightning within his weapon as Inuyasha use his sword to block it, as the two clash, spark flew and light up the area around them.

As Rock around them shattered as Inuyasha looks to be having a bit of difficulty as Hiten said to him, "No one can withstand my attacks for very long."

Inuyasha was having enough of this as he put his foot back and shove off the thunder brother as Hiten was surprise by this for a moment but smile as he said, "You do have power but no style. This should be an interesting battle." Lighting strike across the skies behind Hiten to show his power is growing, being warm up for the fight.

'And hopefully your last," Inuyasha said in his head.

(Yuma)

Yuma looking up at the mountain area with the path he was on as he was still far away from the area but he saw lighting strike all around the area, and he knew it wasn't natural to say as Zaruba said, " **That lighting has some demonic Ki in it so it might be the Thunder brothers, and also Inuyasha is fighting maybe one of them**."

"Then let pick up the pace," Yuma said as he run up the path and jump from rock to rock and hopefully catch up before something happens to ether kagome and Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha)

Inuyasha stair down at the thunder brother that pretty much challenge him to battle as Hiten ready his weapon as he said, "Enough delay, it time for you to meet your unfortunate demise!"

Hiten came at Inuyasha with a charged attack in his Naginata and stab at the half demon with it, but he dodge it in time, as both of them went off on different end and charged at each other and clash weapons as it seem they were on even terms, but with the jewel shards in Hiten forehead he had a power advantage as he keep going on Inuyasha.

"Enjoy your last moment of life!" Hiten said as he keep putting his lightning in his attack and try to hit Inuyasha with them, but he keep blocking them to Inuyasha thought, 'One touch of this lightning and I'm a goner.'

Inuyasha try to push off the older thunder brother as Shippo look down at the fight and said, "Good, Hiten busy. I'm certain Inuyasha can hold him off. Meanwhile I find a way to save Kagome."

Kagome look down at the fight as she said, "Inuyasha!" She seeing her friend almost got hit by an attack as Manten cheers for his brother as he claps.

"Give him a sendoff that is unrivaled. I'll shale assist him," Manten said as he charge up a thunder blast, showing no honor of one on one with battles.

Kagome saw what he's about to do as she said, "that's no fair, its two against one!" Kagome shove off the younger brother as he fell with the thunder blast still charge in his mouth and fire off into the ground, that might have soften his landing a bit, but still came down hard dust started to clear show him laying down in a crater of his own making.

Kagome smile to see the younger brother knock out as she said, "One down."

Unfortunate when kagome did that, she made the spell that held the dark cloud she was riding on together vanish when she knock out the younger thunder brother, the cloud itself vanish and kagome started to fall.

Shippo panic and Inuyasha look to her and said, "Kagome!" as he was about to get her, Hiten got in his way as he said, "A true warrior never put a woman before a battle."

"Don't worry Kagome I'll come for you as soon as I finish this guy's off." Inuyasha called as Kagome fell.

"Hurry because gravity isn't exactly on my side!" Kagome called as she fell. It was then that Kagome landed as she fell atop of Manten as he bounced off him as she held rear end as she hissed in pain. "Well at least the fall didn't kill me." Kagome said as she was glad she was ok.

"No but I might." Manten said as he got up and glared at the shocked Kagome.

"I thought you were dead!" Kagome called as she was shocked to see this before getting up and running away.

"Wench!" Manten yelled as he went after Kagome.

Kagome soon tripped as she yelped and fell as she hit the ground hard. Manten stomped torts Kagome as he glared at the young Miko from the future.

That was when Shippo appeared as he was holding a top. "Time to use my fox magic!" Shippo called as he threw the top causing it to spin once released from the string attached to it. It landed on Manten's head and began to spin as it was creating friction on Manten's head causing him to yell in shock. The weight was to much for Manten as he fell to the ground with the top spinning.

"Get away while you can Kagome!" Shippo called as Kagome looked to Shippo.

"No arguments here!" Kagome called before running torts Shippo. And climbing out of the crater. "Wow that was a nice move down there." Kagome said as she was impressed.

"Ah it was nothing." Shippo said before Myoga jumped onto Shippo's shoulder.

"It's far too early for celebration." Myoga said as Shippo growled.

"You and your big mouth." Shippo growled as Myoga continued.

"Shippo's so called fox magic is all about illusions." Myoga said as he looked to Kagome.

"That's an illusion? Looks pretty real to me." Kagome said as she saw the top spinning.

"And yet it is not behold." Myoga said as the top soon slowed down and returned to its normal size.

Manten looked at the top as it fell off him and picked it up. "That fox tyke will pay for his tricks." Manten growled as his last strand of hair soon fell causing Manten to go wide eye. "No my beautiful hair." Manten called as it fell. "They're gone, there all gone." Manten said as he felt his bald head with tears in his eyes. "Every last one of my hairs is all gone!" Manten called as he released his thunder blast causing Kagome and Shippo to run to avoid the blast. "You have plucked my last strands of hair." Manten said as he fired wildly.

Random strikes from the thunder blast hitting many things to rocks, trees, and ground and turn the area into a burning wasteland with kagome and Shippo barely dodged and hiding behind a destroy tree on a hill as kagome said, "Looks like we added fuel to the previously fire." Shippo understood what kagome means as he said, "You said it."

Manten came down the burning path that he made as he said, "I can smell your fear. I'll hunt you down and use one of you for my hair potion, and the other for a new belt!" Manten walking passed where Kagome, and Shippo is hiding at for the moment.

Kagome whisper to Shippo as she said, "Got any bright ideas, because something tells me we're in trouble." Kagome had an idea as she look out from the hiding spot to look to the younger brother and thought, 'wait, that arrow? Maybe I can use it again?'

Kagome turn to Shippo and said, "Shippo I going to need your help." Getting the little fox demon attention.

As Manten keep looking for the two as he spotted something as he said, "Over there!" he blast it and let the dust settle.

As Manten walk up to see who he gotten as he saw Kagome down on the ground, as the younger said, "There's the little Wench!" Picking up kagome by her hair and said, "Did you honestly think you could deceive a Thunder brother?"

Looking at kagome carefully as she open her eyes as she said, "Yea, actually you slimy mud skipper."

Manten was surprise by kagome as her hair came to life somehow as she said, "Funny, I can't do a thing with my hair today." Her hair trapping Manten in place as he was surprise by this.

Soon enough it seem the real Kagome came out of hiding and ran over to Manten and the fake kagome as Manten said, "What trickery is this?"

"I'll be taking that arrow back if you don't mind?" Kagome said as she pull on the arrow that was stuck in the brother's nose and pull it out as the brother yell in pain.

Manten started to figure out as he turn to the fake kagome as her hair turn orange like Shippo's hair is like as Manten said, "You're that miserable fox!"

"In the flesh and blood and I'm here for my father revenge," Shippo said as Kagome held her arrow as she try to put her spiritual energy in it as she said, "Hold him down Shippo, this maybe our last chance!"

Aiming for the jewel shard in the brother forehead as she thought, 'All I have to do is hit the sacred jewel shards in his forehead.'

"Here's goes nothing," Kagome said as he stab the arrow at the brother, as he took action quacking, overpowering Shippo magic breaking away and hit kagome away.

Lifting Shippo up and slam him down as he said, "Damn you Wench!" Shippo illusion broke with a pop of smoke; Shippo returns to normal and the fake hair on Manten vanish.

Manten kick Shippo away to some rocks a he fell behind, then turn to kagome as he said, "Your turn!" Putting his hands on kagome and then starting to chock her.

"Inuyasha help." Kagome gasped out as she was strangled.

(With Inuyasha)

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he pushed the Naginata away but he didn't notice the weapon return as Inuyasha was stabbed by the weapon as he was electrocuted by it as Inuyasha yelled in pain as Hiten smirked.

"Wasn't my advice about battle worth heading!?" Hiten called as Inuyasha went flying. When Inuyasha landed the Tessaiga stabbed into the ground before reverting to it's original form. When Inuyasha tried to get up Hiten pointed his Naginata at Inuyasha as Inuyasha growled. "Pathetic, you don't live up to your reputation human compassion will be your undoing half breed." Hiten said as he looked to Inuyasha. "Which should die first this cursed wretch or that odd woman he's preoccupied with?" Hiten asked as Inuyasha glared.

'I'll deal with this loser after words I gotta save Kagome first.' Inuyasha thought as he looked.

"What do you think Manten, should we put these fools out of their misery or let them suffer a little longer?" Hiten asked as Manten looked.

"I'm in no rush Hiten I'm quiet enjoying myself right now." Manten said before a new voice spoke up.

"Then let's end the fun." Yuna's voice said before out of nowhere Yuma charged and kicked Manten square in the face sending him tumbling off of Kagome who quickly began taking in air again.

"Who dares?" Manten asked as he glared.

"I dare." Yuma said as he returned the glare.

"Wait I remember you, you're the one who plucked two of my hairs." Manten said as Yuma glared.

"The name is Yuma." Yuma said as he then went over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome hope I'm not late." Yuma said as Kagome looked.

"Better late than never." Kagome said before Yuma took out the amulet.

"Here hold this I'll explain later but right now I have ass to kick." Yuma said as once he gave it to Kagome he walked to Manten and drew the Garoken. "Now then ready for round 2?" Yuma asked as he took a battle stance.

"And let this be the final round too, as when I'm done with you, I'll turn that wench into a hair potion and that fox's pelt to keep my warn at night," Manten as he was about to laugh about it until Yuma said, "Why bother with a hair potion, your still ugly as crap."

Manten got mad at that and said, "You wrenched punk, I'll obliviate you!" as Manten charged up his thunder blast and a very powerful one as well as Kagome saw it as she said, "Yuma, get away. You'll won't able to stop it this time."

Yuma didn't move as he held his blade up as his thoughts were, 'I will protect kagome, and I will beat this teme.'

As Manten charged his attack and fire it as he said, "Enjoy your death!"

Inuyasha watch in shock, Kagome eyes widen, Shippo is worry about Yuma thinking he was about to die, and Hiten smile thinking Yuma is accepted his death as he said, "Going out like a coward."

As the Attack came at Yuma, he blocks it with Garoken as he got push back, even breaking the stone under his feet. As Yuma gritted his teeth as Zaruba said to him, " **Yuma, if this keep up, you will die**."

Yuma got a foot fold as he started speaking through his teeth and said, "Never… say… Die, AHHHH!" Yuma gave his battle cry as he deflexed the thunder blast right back at the brother.

Manten was wide eyes as he yell and the blast him full force, sending him back into a rock hill, and fell down face first as rock came down ontop of him.

Hiten eyes widen to see what he saw as he call out, "Manten!"

"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha call out using his blood into his attack and send it at Hiten as he looked away for a moment, but look back and block the incoming attack as Inuyasha said, "What was that you said to me? A true warrior never put anyone before a battle?" Inuyasha mocked him now that it an Even fight Inuyasha can focus on his fight now as Hiten was piss off by that.

"Then let make this interesting with your death!" Hiten said as Inuyasha made a grab at his sword and change back to a full Tessaiga and they begin battle once again.

Manten stood back up shaking a bit as he look to Yuma and said, "W-who are you?"

Yuma walk up to him as he said, "If you didn't get it the first time, then let me show so you can understand."

Yuma raise his sword in the air as he cut an energy circle as everyone stop for a moment to see what was going on as Shippo was surprise to see the light shining, Hiten was confuse of what was going on as Inuyasha smile to this, and Manten was very afraid to what coming, as Yuma lower his sword and said, "Waga na wa Ougon Kishi, Garo!"

(Tusk of thunder orchestra)

As the ring of light open and shine down, as the armor of Garo came forth and stood in place of Yuma, is Garo standing with the golden light washing over everyone comfort to the innocent as Shippo said, "Its… warm."

Manten and Hiten were in fear now sensing the power of garo, even with their jewel they will hardly stand a chance.

Garo walk to Manten as the young thunder brother said, "Stay back… I'm warning you!" Manten said as he charge up another thunder blast as the last time he did it, didn't learn at all as Zaruba said, " **Believe in Garo as you shield to everyone, garo is a shield to you**."

Yuma understood and said, "I will trust Garo with my life." As Garo keep walking to Manten and fire off his thunder blast, but every time it hit garo, he keep going without going back or slowing down.

Manten keep firing hoping it would do something, but Garo was close to him as he raise a fist and hit across Manten face leaving a burn mark from the soul metal as Manten held his face and said, "It burn!"

Hiten could not come to his brother aid as Inuyasha keep up his attack on the big brother as Inuyasha thought, 'Finish him already, so we can beat them for good.'

Manten look to Garo as stand his sheath sword in the ground for a moment too raise his hand to the young brother as the armor around his hand came off and grab the fox pelt and said, "This doesn't belong to you!"

With his other hand that still had armor on it, punch Manten again as the fox pelt came off, and Garo throw it to Shippo as he catch it and said, "Father."

The armor around Yuma hand was restore as he picked up his sword once again, then Manten and thrown across to where Inuyasha and Hiten was at, as the young brother crash into the other brother, as they both fell down and groin in pain, and Inuyasha smile to this.

AS Garo came walking over as he said, "For the deaths you both cause, taking away a boy's father, and hurting my family…" Garo trail off as he raise Garoken in its sheath as he put a hand on the sword itself and pull it out and said, "I will cut you down!"

"Don't what to say to top that, but I think it's time we put both of you down," Inuyasha said as he raise his sword to them as well.

(End song)

The battle soon continue as Manten fired his thunder blats at Garo in short bursts as Garo blocked and reflect the attacks with ease, Meanwhile Inuyasha was slashing at Hiten as the Thunder Brothers were now being pushed to the ropes considering that now it was two on two. Garo blocked the attacks with ease as he then charged at Manten while slashing away the thunder blasts. As he charged Garo jumped up into the air as he had the Garoken raised high as Manten quickly fired at Garo but missed. Garo released a battle cry as he came downward and cut through Manten's armor making a gash on his chest area causing blood to spill.

Manten yelled in pain as the cut accompanied by the Soul Metal Burns was excoriating for him. Garo jumped back as Manten tried to fire again but missed as he took a battle stance ready to fight. "Kisama Ougon Kishi!" Manten roared as Yuma smirked under Garo's helmet.

"You mad baldy?" Garo asked as Manten was getting angrier by the minute.

"I'll kill you!" Manten roared blinded by rage as he charged at Garo but Garo took a battle stance and stabbed Manten in the chest when he was about to strike.

Hiten saw this as he was wide eyed. "Manten are you ok!?" Hiten called to his younger brother as he was shocked to see this. Garo removed the Garoken from Mantens chest as he then jumped away as he then swiped his sword throwing the blood off it before disengaging the armor. "Manten!" Hiten called before going after Manten as Yuma quickly got out of the way, and closer to Kagome and Shippo to avoid Hitens thunder blast.

Hiten then lifted up Manten carefully as he looked to his younger brother with worry. "Hiten there gone, every last strand of my hair has fallen and with them my hopes of becoming happy." Manten said sadly as if he was accepting fate.

"Don't be so foolish Manten we can make it grow back." Hiten said as he looked to Manten.

"It's no use kidding myself; I'll never have your beautiful hair, you were fortunate enough to inherit father's looks." Manten said as he remembered their parents. "But fate has smoked me, it was my unfortunate blight in life to our only mother, with her receding hair line and her deciding reptilian heritage. How I longed for the looks of you and father." Manten said as he looked to Hiten.

"Beauty isn't about what's on the outside, I wouldn't change a thing about you brother I love every last bald inch of you." Hiten said as Manten was dying.

"Thank you, even if you don't mean it. Say a prayer for me when I'm gone, pray for me to be reborn as a fuzzy caterpillar, cover from head to furry toe; no brother. Who am I to kid? I'll be reborn bald again; I'll make that sacrifice to be reborn as your brother again. Wouldn't that be nice Hiten?" Manten said giving his last breath before his eyes close and slump down dead.

Hiten pull up his little brother as he said, "Manten, please don't die."

Yuma witness this as they may have been evil brothers, but they still care for one another as family do, I guess even Fate can be cruel to others in life as Zaruba said to him, "Life have hardship, even in battle only one side must win. That is the burden and Cruse of every warrior."

"I know now… sometimes I wish thing should not be ending like this," Yuma said and soon enough Inuyasha came over to where Yuma, shippo, and Kagome is at and said to Kagome, "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm all right," Kagome said as Yuma look at them and said, "What about me and shippo, Chop liver?"

Zaruba sense something and said, "Yuma we may have a problem."

(Hiten)

Lightning strikes across the skies as Hiten said, "Manten… You Wrenches; you have slaughter my brother!" Hiten cried out and then a dark lightning strikes down onto his Naginata at was lying down near the two brothers, and soon give off a dark present as a voice came to the older brother saying, " _ **Do you wish for revenge?**_ "

Hiten look to his weapon and see it talking to him as the voice said to him, " _ **Do you wish to avenge your little brother and gain a power unlike anything else to kill those who took your brother life away**_?"

Hiten mind clouded by rage and sadness as he wanted power now, and lots of it as he said, "My brother wanted us to be together still, and they killed him… There nothing more than I want than to crush those Wrenches who killed my family!"

" _ **Then become one with your brother and destroy all of your enemies**_!" The voice said as dark igna shot forth around the two brothers as lighting strikes and the wind surround them.

(The group)

Everyone look to the brothers are at with lighting striking near and the wind blew around the two brothers, as keep their heads down as Kagome asked, "What's going on?!"

"How should I know?!" Inuyasha said while trying to see what is going on but could not as the wind and lighting cover his view as Zaruba said, " **A Gate has open, the brothers are becoming a horror**!"

Everyone not liking the bad news as Yuma said, "Not good."

Everyone started to calm down and in the place of the two brothers was a very tall, with two head with one on top and one at the chest, and the Pike weapon that change as well in its hands.

AS Yuma look at is as he pointed Zaruba at it and said, "Zaruba?!"

" **Raijin the horror of thunder and lightning, an Apostle Horrors to say but there something else as well** ," Zaruba said as Yuma ask, "What else is there?" Kagome gasp and said, " **It has the 5 jewel shards within it**."

Kagome seeing the jewel shard glowing with the horror as everyone knew that with each jewel shard increase a demon power, but with 5 and inside a horror... "This isn't good," Inuyasha said.

"Well time to suit up." Yuma said before summoning his armor as in his place was Garo as the Golden Knight snarled at the Horror. Garo then took a battle stance as he slid his blade across his arm creating sparks.

"I think it's best to leave this to the Golden Knight." Myoga said before the group got out of the way.

Garo growled as Raijin glared at the Golden Knight as no doubt Garo was the target. Raijin then charged as the Thunder followed it before stabbing down up Garo but Garo jumped away to avoid the strike. But then Raijin's lower head opened before it fired a Thunder beam at Garo in midair. Garo was wide eyed before he maneuvered himself in the air as the thunder attack grazed his armor as he then came back down. Garo looked at where the attack grazed him and saw it was heated up from the electricity as he knew one thing.

"I can't let that attack hit me." Garo said as Zaruba spoke.

" **This battle is troublesome as it seems the Horror had taken on the two brothers powers and adding the Jewel Shards power we are in for a fight.** " Zaruba said as Garo nodded before taking his battle stance.

Raijin charged at Garo and slashed at him with his pike as Garo blocked it with the Garoken but when the attack hit Garo was still hit by an electrical shock as it caused him pain but not much. Garo then stepped back as he kept blocking attack after attack from the pike but Garo was having trouble with this. Garo then jumped away to create some distance as he knew he needed a way to take down the Horror.

"Damn you, I'll kill you swine!" Raijin roared as he wanted very much to avenge his brother.

"I need another way to win this." Garo said as Zaruba looked.

" **We need the Madou Horse for this but we don't have it**." Zaruba said as soon the wheels on Raijin's feet began to spin as he then flew up and glared at the people below him.

"Oh come on!" Garo called as the wheels gave fire. Raijin then began sending thunderbolts to the ground as Garo quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the attack as the thunderbolts hit one after the other.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was protecting Kagome to avoid the attacks from Raijin as Inuyasha glared. "Man he's dead, unless we can find a way to even the playing fields for him." Inuyasha said as Myoga appeared.

"According to legend Garo had a noble stead that appeared when he faced large enemies but if what Zaruba state is true then Yuma doesn't possess it yet." Myoga said as Kagome looked.

"Well we can't just let him die!" Kagome called before the amulet Yuma gave her began to glow. "What?" Kagome asked as she looked at it as it responded to her wanting to help Yuma.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the Amulet.

"I don't believe it I heard in another legend that Garo possessed a War Wagon made from a Demon Beast that was used with the help of a priest who aided him, if my educated hunch is correct then that amulet is what summons it." Myoga said as Kagome looked.

"Then how do I work it?" Kagome asked as she shook the Amulet to get it to summon the wagon

"It's not that Simple." Myoga said as Kagome looked at it.

Inuyasha had an idea, a stupide but heck if Garo dies here then they all die and he reach for his own bloody shoulder as she got blood on his claws and call out, "Blades of blood!" Hitting the horror, not really doing much but it was enough to get its attention as Garo look to him as well kagome as both of them said to him, "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha ran at the horror and try to smash him with his sword, but Raijin block the attack with the thunder pike and shove inuyasha off then fire a thunder blast at him as he dodge as he got near Garo and then said to him, "I'm backing you up until you kill it; and kagome hurry and summon that damn thing!"

Garo understood as he stood ready with his Garoken as did Inuyasha with Tessaiga and soon both came at the horror garo going at it first, as Myoga on Inuyasha should started to say, "Master Inuyasha, you can't possible thing you can handle a creature like this?"

"Hey if Garo dies then we're next so stop complaining and help me fight this thing," Inuyasha said as he charge in and try to attack as Garo backed away but both of their attack were being block by that thunder pike.

Kagome is trying hard to figure out how to summon this war wagon as Shippo look at her and said, "Why can't you bring it out?"

"Because I do not know how," Kagome said until an elderly voice said to her, "Call forth Katsurako, the words of command will summon it."

"Words of command, Katsurako? Who said that?" Kagome asked as she looked around but there was no sign of anyone as Shippo asked, "Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm not I'm just… oh never mind," Kagome said as she got out from her cover as shippo said, "Wait, kagome!"

Kagome got near the battle field and held out the amulet and said, "Come on out, Katsurako!"

The amulet released a gold star like symbol before from it a chariot shot out with a dull gold Lion like Beast pulling it as it roared in fury. The flames on its wheels burned as it waited for Kagome to get on as Kagome noticed a driver's spot on its back.

"Wait but I don't even have a learners permit." Kagome said as she saw Katsurako wasn't going to move before sighing and jumped on.

"Hey wait for me!" Shippo called as he to climb on not wanting to be left behind.

Once Kagome got to the spot she grabbed the wheel so to speak as she grasped tight. "Ok let's go!" Kagome called as Katsurako then roared and charged forward.

(With Garo and Inuyasha)

Garo growled at the Horror as Inuyasha was losing energy considering they had to avoid thunder attacks and being struck down making their fight difficult.

"Anyway ideas?" Inuyasha asked before they soon heard something that sounded like a beasts roar as they looked to see Kagome driving Katsurako.

"Yuma, Inuyasha get on!" Kagome called as the two nodded and jumped on.

"Kagome word to the wise the shards have been Tainted by the Horror granting a Horror a high healing factor, we need to purify those shards to make the Horror reject it." Zaruba said as Kagome looked.

"How? I don't have a bow." Kagome said as she drove.

"Leave that to me." Shippo said and with his fox magic transformed into... a snail?

"I wanted a bow, not a snail." Kagome said as Shippo then spoke.

"I am a bow." Shippo said as Zaruba sighed.

"I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Zaruba said before Kagome picked up the snail looking bow.

Kagome aimed as Garo looked to Kagome. "You only get one shot at this." Garo said as Kagome nodded.

"Got it." Kagome said as she aimed.

Kagome focus on the center of the horror where the jewel shards were as she put her spiritual into the arrow, as she got point and fired as the arrow zoom to the horror as it raise its thunder pike to stop it but miss as the arrow hit the center and the horror grunted in pain for a moment.

Kagome smile and said, "I hit it!" The horror hunch for, and then throw back its head as it cry out in pain with the jewel shard glowing a pure color, and then shot out from the horror over by Shippo father pelt.

"Alright they came out, now we need is to get them back," as Inuyasha said about to get out himself to get them until kagome got out and said, "Take the wheel!"

"Wait, what?" Inuyasha said as kagome jump out with Shippo who transformed back into and follow her out.

The horror was now mad at the reincarnated priestess as he look to her and charge up the young's thunder brother, thunder blast as Inuyasha saw it as it says, "Great it know both brothers powers."

Garo saw it as he turn to his Cousin and said, "Kagome, watch out!" but it was too late as the horror fire it, kagome look to it as so did Shippo and was hit by it. the area engulf by the light to the site of Shippo's father's pelt came into view.

"Kagome!" Both Inuyasha and Garo said at the same time.

" _ **What a shame, and I thought she would be a nice snack**_ ," The horror said, to the site of Kagome and Shippo out surrounded by fire, as Garo turn to him and growl. He had very little time left but he's going to make them count and said, "Inuyasha, take the wheel."

Garo went up to the head to the war wagon as Inuyasha said as he grabs the wheel, "What am I supposed to do?"

Garo raise his sword as he said, "Get me close enough to cut him down."

Inuyasha understand and said turn the wheel and said, "More power!" Katsurako roar out as it increase it speed and its power flow through Garo into Garoken as the sword became a Zanbatō size weapon.

Garo look at it and said, "Interesting." Garo held it out as they came into Raijin's range as it fire off many lightning and thunder bolt at the two riding the war wagon as Garo slash or block them.

Garo stop blocking as they got close enough as Garo roar out so did Katsurako, Garo took his swing and slash the horror in half at the waste, as it groin out in pain.

Katsurako turn sideways as it slide to a stop with it roaring out as Garo and Inuyasha look to the horror as it turn to the Golden knight as it says, " ** _D-damn you half breed, and Garo!_** " Turn into a black mist and then flew over to Garoken as it became sealed.

Garo armor disengaging, leaving Yuma in place and he stab Garoken down as he kneel and cried as Inuyasha bow down in sadness know both have fail to protect kagome as Myoga said, "Master Inuyasha, sir Yuma, the sacred jewel shards are recovered." Somehow the little flee demon gather them as he pull one along behind him with the rest.

"I don't care." Yuma said as he looked. "This is my fault if I had come sooner I could have ended the fight sooner and Kagome wouldn't have gotten hurt." Yuma said as Inuyasha looked.

"It's not your fault if anything it's my fault if I had defeated Hiten sooner then Kagome wouldn't have gotten hurt." Inuyasha said before the two notice a blue fire burning.

"Yuma, Inuyasha." Kagome called from the flame as the Madou Chariot also noticed.

"What?" Yuma asked as he looked.

Zaruba chuckled a he knew exactly what was going on. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked.

"You two did it, you both fought long and hard but in the end you guys one and Yuma you grew up a little." Kagome said as Myoga appeared.

"Thanks to you two I was able to avenge my father." Shippo said as he was in Kagome's arms.

"Behold Inuyasha-sama, and Sir Yum their souls are here to bid their final farewell." Myoga said as Zaruba chuckled.

" **Actually once again your wrong Myoga, it's not their souls its Shippo's fathers fox fire, no doubt the Fox had some unfinished business so he used his fire to protect his son and Kagome.** " Zaruba said as soon the Fox Fire vanished as Kagome and Shippo were still there. " **I rest my case**." Zaruba said as Myoga glared.

Yuma then hugged Kagome with tears still in his eyes, as he was glad she was ok. "Kagome thank god you're ok." Yuma said as he hugged Kagome for dear life.

"There, there I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Kagome said as Inuyasha was shocked.

"You know if you're gonna die then die, not like it makes any difference to me." Inuyasha said as he then began grumbling.

(Scene Break)

The four were walking down a dirt path as Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha your lips are flapping but I'm not getting any audio. How about telling me why you're so upset?" Kagome asked as they walked. "Yuma do you know?" Kagome asked as she looked to Yuma.

"Sorry it's an unspoken promise between men." Yuma said not wanting to get in the middle of this.

"Thank you Yuma." Inuyasha said in a low tone as they walked.

" **Then I will say it in Yuma's place, Inuyasha is just mad because he and Yuma shared a brotherly moment when they thought you were dead and in there moment of grief might have revealed more then they intended.** " Zaruba said as Yuma glared at the Madou Ring.

"Oi!" Yuma called as Inuyasha glared at the Madou Ring though Zaruba was unfazed by it.

"Why are you still tagging along with us for Shippo." Inuyasha asked as they walked.

"What do you think? You need me and you know it!" Shippo called as they walked.

"Go easy on him, he doesn't have a home and besides he's not hurting anyone." Kagome said as they walked.

"Yeah I'm a defenseless Orphan, how am I supposed to get by in the world?" Shippo asked as Yuma looked.

"Then I guess you can tag along at least until your able to look after yourself." Yuma said as Zaruba chuckled.

" **We were the ones who found him after all.** " Zaruba said as they walked.

Shippo jump to Yuma and hung on his shoulder and said, "Thanks you, Nii-san." Yuma sighed a bit, as Shippo saw Yuma as a big brother now with kagome thought it was cute and Inuyasha… didn't much care.

After their time of walking and soon Inuyasha said, "Hey shippo, your village called; they want their idiot back."

"Yuma- Nii kagome, Inuyasha is being mean to me," Shippo said as Yuma spoken up, "Now you done it, Baka."

"You hurt his feelings," Kagome said next as Inuyasha piff as he didn't care as kagome went over to him and said, "Say you're sorry!" With kagome giving Inuyasha a swift hit to his head as he said, "Ow!"

Now a new companion and a new power given to Garo, what will happen next? At this moment only time will tell.

(TBC)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Everyone Mr. Unknown here giving you a new update, as like the last chapter i had to do some editing and fix up a few things (along with other chapters that still needs a bit of work to them), but now its ready, for the readers to enjoy, and i am happy to see the review, and the some of the P.M's i get from you guys.

I know i made a few mistake before in other chapters, but i hope my future chapters would help make up for the few mistake made by me. Now for some introducing my Co-writer, if you guys don't know him yet. He is EvaShinobiKaiserKnight (or ESKK for short), he been a big help for me, and i try to be a big help to him, so i would like you guys to check out his stories as well, as this Garo story is originally my idea, but its ain't my first work of one.

So check out his other stories we work on together as well, his solo stories as they are just as good... maybe better.

Now for the disclaimer and warnings stuff with a special guest today, take it away... Kagome!

*Kagome walk out on stage as she wave to the readers.

Kagome: Thank you guy for joining us here and thank you for the support of this story.

Thank you kagome, now can you do the disclaimer and warnings if you don't mind?

Kagome: Sure. Now Mr unknown do not own Garo or Inuyasha, and he doesn't plan on making money off of it in anyway, he would not make fun of other people, only characters from the show and himself. Also this story is rated M for blood and violent scene that may appear in this story, but within the range of under 18 so readers can enjoy. To the people who hate this story, they can leave and look for a story to their liking if they wish. Any insults and rude comments will be ignore and deleted. To any repeats of the same person you will be reported, and critics beware of all kinds, some commit make might may seem harmless, but they can be harmful so watch what you may say or do, as not everyone will be calm about it.

Thank you kagome, now to the reader please leave a like, a review, ask a question if you like, and share it with other people, and enjoy the story.

* * *

Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope.

*Insert Garo Makai Senki op 1

(Start)

Yuma and Kagome were in the bushes as Yuma had herbs on his head to hide his scent. "Why are you wearing that?" Kagome asked as she looked to her brother.

"Why are you not when we have a human blood hound that can find us." Yuma said as Kagome looked around.

"Seems clear." Kagome said before Zaruba spoke.

"Target is on the move you have to make a dash for the well." Zaruba said as the two nodded.

"Here goes!" They called before Yuma then began to sprint while Kagome was putting the pedal to the metal on her bike as they ran to the well.

"What's your hurry Kagome, Yuma?" Inuyasha called as he jumped in and stood in there way causing both to stop.

"We should have run him over." Yuma said as he wondered why he was also being held up here.

"Not so fast! You two aren't going anywhere until you hand over Zaruba and the Shards of the Sacred Jewel." Inuyasha said as Yuma looked.

"Great so first jewels now my jewelry anything else you want, maybe my sword." Yuma said causing Inuyasha to glare at Yuma with Kagome glaring at Inuyasha.

"In our era boys and girls go to school and it just so happens this set of a boy and girl has a huge final to study for!" Kagome called as Yuma looked to her. "My attendance is so bad I might fail the class even if I ace the exam." Kagome said to herself as Yuma looked.

"And I need to check to see if there are any Horrors I need to hunt besides I need Zaruba more than you do." Yuma said as Zaruba looked.

" **I'm with Yuma**." Zaruba said as they soon noticed something.

"Hey don't you dare plug up the well Inuyasha!" Yuma called as he had to stop him as Inuyasha was holding a huge boulder in his hands as it was bigger than either Kagome or Yuma could lift.

"You can't stop me from covering up the well, this way you won't be able to escape to that strange era of yours. Good Riddance!" Inuyasha called about to plug up the well.

"SIT!" Kagome called as she had her secret weapon for Inuyasha as it caused the rosary to glow as it attempted to pull Inuyasha down. Kagome repeated it for a couple more times before in the end Inuyasha was pulled to the ground and the boulder landed on his back.

"Score 1 for Kagome." Yuma cheered as the two headed to the well.

"Stay boy, we'll be back in 3 days and don't even think about following us." Kagome called as she jumped in.

"Hang tight." Yuma said to the downed half demon as he jumped into the well after Kagome.

(Modern Era)

In the well house Kagome's grandfather was doing sutra's as like all of the old spirit and demon stuff he did didn't do anything. "Why are you wasting your time with that chanting stuff Grandpa, doesn't actually work does it?" Souta asked as he sat on the stairs with Buyo as his grandfather was dressed in priest robes.

"It does. This ancient get out of the well chant has been passed down through generations of Higurashi Priests." The old crazy man said as he did hand signs that didn't even match traditional monk hand signs.

"Then how come you've been at it for 3 days and nights and Kagome still hasn't come back, and Yuma is the only one who seem to be." Souta asked as he looked to his grandfather who was standing u picking up a wooden pale.

(In the well)

"And safe." Yuma said as they landed.

"My thoughts exactly." Kagome said with a smile before losing her footing and nearly dropping her oversized bag.

(In the Well House)

"Now for the sacred rice wine." Kagome's grandfather said before dumping the contents of the pale into the well.

(Inside the well)

Kagome and Yuma got drenched the rice wine as Yuma was caught off guard. "What the heck?!" Yuma called as Kagome smelled it.

"It smells like sake." Kagome said as she was covered in it.

"Kagome Yuma! I knew my prayers would be answered!" He called as he saw this.

" **Or it was just dumb luck**." Zaruba said as he saw this.

"Hey didn't I leave a ladder behind when I came through?" Yuma asked as he noticed a lack of a certain ladder.

"Well either those two moved it or you never put one in." Kagome said as Zaruba looked.

" **No he put it in; probably those two moved it to do a sutra that wouldn't even work**." Zaruba said vouching for Yuma as Souta and their grandfather argued just as Kagome sneezed.

Yuma and Kagome were at the breakfast table after a long bath as luckily Yuma got the smell of sake off him having less in his hair. Kagome on the other hand still had some left. "Here's your new school uniform you two." Kagome's mom said as she held the two uniforms on hangers. "I'll put them in your rooms for you." She said as Yuma nodded.

"Thanks mom it looks good." Kagome thanked as Yuma still had his mouth full.

"Where's that dog guy Inuyasha, didn't you bring him home with you?" Souta asked his sister as he had his mouth full while talking.

"Of course I didn't, I've got better things to do then spend my time babysitting a demon all day." Kagome said before she bit into her toast.

(Scene Break)

Yuma and Kagome stood at the shrine gates as they both smiled ready to go back to there normal day life as ever since Yuma discovered Zaruba, and Kagome found out the well's secret life has been getting crazy for them from Yuma hunting Horrors to Kagome search for the jewel shards. "Yosh ikuze." Yuma said before they left as unaware to Kagome Zaruba was on Yuma's left hand.

(In Kagome's room)

The jewel shards were shinning in the sunlight as the glistened to the sun unaware to many its energy was awakening something within the shrine.

(In the store house)

A box with Makai sympol mixed with traditional seals laid in the store house as it could sense it, after years of dormancy it felt it, it was time for it to awaken once more and feed.

(Scene Break at School)

"Hey wait up guys!" Kagome called as she chased after her friends.

"Kagome Yuma!" Yuka called surprised to see the two.

"Are you sure you two are feeling well enough to come to school especially sense Yuma worked himself to exhaustion at his new job." Eri asked as she looked to the two. "We heard about you accident with the cat that is one nasty place to get bitten Kagome." Eri said as she looked.

"How's your back after that fall out of bed?" Yuka asked as she looked to Yuma for this one.

"And before Yuma hurt his back you were away for some lime decease tests, got the results back yet?" Ayumi asked Kagome, as Yuma saw his grandfather had been busy making up deceases to let them skip school.

"Ok before you ask we're good, we're well, and we're healthy, now I have stuff to catch up on and I would like to get it done before my grade becomes irreversible." Yuma said as Eri looked.

"Well if he's ok, then he's ok." Eri said in a caring tone, as Yuma smiled to that and headed into class.

"Wait, don't leave me." Kagome called but Yuma simply waved and smiled before entering the school.

"Hey Kagome!" Came a voice of fellow classmate Hojo as he looked to Kagome as he stopped his bike. "How are you making out with those bunions?" Hojo asked as he looked to the girl as Kagome's friends were shocked.

"Wow its Hojo the mega hunk." Yuka said as like seeing a pretty boy like Hojo is the joys of teenage youth, as all of them had smile on their faces as they saw him.

"Wow talk about a double whammy, bunions and gout." Hojo said as Kagome was wide eyed. He then presented a pink gift bag to Kagome. "Here this is from the shop, you know, for your ailments." Hojo said as Kagome took the bag. "Mom wrapped it up, hope you like pink." Hojo said as Kagome's friends backed up big time. Kagome took the contents out and was met with sandals. "Therapeutic sandals for you bunions." Hojo said with a smile. "Oh by the way have you seen Yuma? I burrowed his box set of the Star Wars Trilogy for my younger brother and wanted to return it." Hojo asked as Kagome nodded.

"Yeah he went on ahead to catch up on his missed work." Kagome said as Hojo nodded.

"Ok then I'll go meet up with him." Hojo said before riding off to park his bike.

Suddenly kagome's friend surrounded her as Eri said, "Kagome! Are you going out with Hojo?"

"What? Of course not. I don't have the time," Kagome said as it seem she hardly into him as Yuka look to Hojo as he rode off as she said to kagome, "Does that guy have the hots for you or what?"

(later in the class room)

"You mean he never talk to you before? I mean he and Yuma hangs out sometimes but never talk to you?" Yuka asked as the 4 of them knew Hojo and Yuma do talk and hangout a few times before, mostly being in the same class, eat lunch in the same area to their liking, and help each other with homework in study hall, do to Yuma coming to school late in the first term after he was enrolled, and needed to catch up with everyone else with Hojo like to get some of his work done early.

"Not really," Kagome answer her as Eri lean over to her and said, "Aren't you even excited?" "Oh no, maybe she likes someone else!" exclaim Ayumi.

"Oh come on, I don't like anyone," Kagome said as everyone around lean in more and Yuka asked, "If you did, what would he be like?"

"The Athlete type or the intellectual?" Eri asked kagome, as now kagome giving it some thought on what kind of person her ideal of a boyfriend would be as she said, "I don't know."

Going over memories of Inuyasha doing stupide thing like putting a bolder on the well until Kagome made him sit.

"He would not be aggressive and not selfish. He would not get mad easly. He'll be kind and understanding, and he would bring me flowers as well write me poetry," Kagome said to her friend as what she wanted to say next were in her thoughts, 'Someone exact opposite of Inuyasha.'

Suddenly kagome was at the window as she was in a trance of sort as Yuka and Ayumi were a little worry for their friend now as Eri sweat drop to this and said, "I guess that is undecided." "Maybe she still sick?" Yuka said.

(Yuma)

Yuma got his work done finally. Some of it wasn't easy, as he had to at least 3 chapter reports, luckly Zaruba knew a few things and help him, as it may be a bit of cheating, but whatever helps him keep him in school helps as well keep the law firm off his Aunt's back about his wellbeing of school or health in general, as well him being Garo, it would not help him at all if he was put into a foster care home.

"Hey Higurashi." Hojo called as Yuma looked and saw Hojo running up to him.

"Oh Hojo what's up?" Yuma asked as he looked.

"Just wanted to return the Star Wars Trilogy box set you loaned me, my little brother loved it but how did you know he would love it?" Hojo asked as he wondered how Gurren knew what movie to suggest.

"One word: lightsabers." Yuma said as Hojo looked.

"No wonder your part of the sci-fi club and manga club." Hojo said before he suddenly he remembered. "By the way how's your back holding up? That was a nasty fall you took." Hojo said as Yuma looked.

"Yeah a combination of over sleeping, turning in my bed, alarm clock, and not putting my kendo gear away the night before." Yuma said with a well-crafted lie that made sense.

"Well it's good to see you're ok then, but I have to ask can you lend me your Star wars Episode 1 movie later?" Hojo asked as Yuma took the box set that was being returned.

"Um yeah why?" Yuma asked as Hojo looked.

"My little brother really wants to see it and you're the only movie guy I trust who can suggest me a movie and not having it end up costing me." Hojo said as Yuma nodded.

"Yeah I know." Yuma said as he smiled at the praise. "Anyway I need to head to class got to turn in this overdue work to bring my grade up." Yuma said as he looked to the pile of schoolwork on the desk as it looked to be in danger of tipping.

"Well good luck then you'll need it." Hojo said as Yuma sighed.

"Yeah I'll need it." Yuma said as once Hojo was out of listening range Yuma gained a sinister smile as his eyes were shadowed with a white glow.

" **I don't like that look in your eyes Yuma**." Zaruba said as Yuma smiled.

"Oh it's nothing other than I have a secret weapon to passing this final after being unable to do enough studying." Yuma said as Zaruba looked.

" **How did I get dragged into this**?" Zaruba asked as he could agree that teenagers in school were not ideal Makai Knights.

(With Inuyasha in the Fuedal Era)

Inuyasha was on his stomach as he rubbed his back in pain considering a boulder had landed on it and was accompanied by sit commands. Kaede was mixing herbs as she made sure to keep a close eye on them as Inuyasha tried to get up only for his back to cracks causing him pain. "Stop lazing about! Get off ye duff and seek out information of the Shikon no Tama." Kaede said as Inuyasha glared.

"And if YE haven't noticed my back is out of commission thanks to all those sit commands." Inuyasha yelled as his back was clearly thrown out. 'Just you wait until you come back Kagome you're going to pay for this.' Inuyasha thought as he tried to move only to hurt his back with an audible crack.

(Higurashi Shrine Modern Era)

Mr. Higurashi climbed the steps after picking up trash around the shrines entrance as he smelled something. "Something is burning." Kagome's grandfather said as he could smell it.

(Later at the Storehouse)

Mr. Higurashi ran into the store house and saw it was on fire as he panicked. "The Storehouse is on fire." He called as the box seemed to be the source of the fire. The Makai Seals and talismans burned off as the box then burnt through the shelf before in the end bursting open revealing a blank face with demonic eyes looking about. "Oh no this is terrible the Noh Mask has burnt through the talismans that has sealed up its evil for generations." Kagome's grandfather said as he was shocked as the mask floated relishing it's freedom once more.

" ** _I must have a physical body of Inga_**." The mask said in the Makai Language as it needed a body to use.

Mr. Higurashi dump a bucket of rice wine on himself, throwing the bucket to the side and pull out some poor made talismans and said, "My great-great-great-'Great' grandfather exercise that evil mask, by a unknown person who brought it to him."

As the grandfather stood ready against a force unknown to him as he said, "It was called the flesh eating mask, and rumor to have increasable maleficent powers. I must do everything I can to seal it up again."

Mr. Higurashi ran up as he throw the talismans at the Noh mask, but they were stop in midair and caught fire.

" ** _A Body. I must have a body of Inga_**!," The mask flew at the old man as he dodge it thankfully as when the mask attach itself to a suit of armor, as it try to move it as its own body but it ended up breaking down into a black substance.

The mask rise back up and said in its native tong, " ** _A Body I must have a human body first!"_**

The old man took a step back and said, "It's looking for a body to wreak havoc on us." The top wood beam above the store house broke off as the fire burn at it and started to fall onto of Mr. Higurashi.

The old man struggle to get back up as the mask hover to him as it says, " ** _I must have a body. My being crave a body_**."

The old man try to think of something and said, "I must stop it." looking at his talismans and had a thought as the mask flew at him as it says, " ** _Give me your body, Give me flesh and blood to devour_**!"

The store house fire alarm went off as it rang out calling for help. (I wonder why took it so long to even ring out? He needs a new system if it's that slow).

(With Kagome and Yuma)

The duo arrive at a pathway and saw a group of guys conversing as one of them seemed excited. "Hey did you hear Higurashi shrine is on fire." One asked as he looked to his friends.

"Cool lets go check it out." Another said before all tree ran to check out the fire.

"Yeah." The third said as all three ran to check out the fire.

Kagome and Yuma were shocked to hear this as they quickly began to ran to the shrine to see if there family was ok.

(Later at the Shrine)

Yuma and Kagome arrived as Mrs. Higurashi was thanking an officer as they ran to see her. "Mom what's going on?" Kagome asked as she looked to her mother.

"Yeah we heard there was a fire." Yuma said as he looked to his aunt.

"Kagome, Yuma." Mrs. Higurashi looked as she was surprised to see them here.

"The old store house got caught on fire and grandpa was tapped inside of the smoke." Kagome said as Yuma was shocked.

"Jiji was hurt?" Yuma asked as he was shocked to hear this.

"Oh don't worry he fainted and suffered from a bit of smoke inhalation but they say two or three days in the hospital and he should be good as new I'm just on my way to check in on him and see how he's doing." Mrs. Higurashi said as Yuma looked.

"I'm going with you." Kagome said as she wanted to check on her grandfather.

"Kagome, I need you and Yuma to wait for Sota. Someone needs to explain things to him," Kagome's mother said to her as kagome look down a bit sad to hear her grandfather in a bad shape.

Yuma on the other hand is looking to the store house and sense something and had a gut feeling as Zaruba said, " **I sense some Jaki."**

"The store house?" Yuma asked as zaruba spoken, " **Yea, but it's hard to tell if its residue or something could be still in there**."

Kagome look to Yuma as he was looking to the store house, and how he's acting and looking at Zaruba she could guess, something was up and it's not good.

(Store house)

As the fire fighters were clear up the area of anything, as one guy saw the hole in the floor leading to a lower area that was filled with water to anyone's guess from the water use to hose the store house down, but he saw something moving as he said, "What's down there?"

Looking deeper into it and soon seeing a face floated to the surface, before it sprang out and latch on to the man's face as he panic and yell out as his co-worker heard him as he went over and said, "Hey what's wrong?"

The guy try to get the mask off but his body was moving on his own like something was controlling it.

(Kagome and Yuma)

Yuma and Kagome were waiting by the house as Sota came running up to them as the kid said, "Kagome, Yuma?!"

Kagome stop him and kneel in front of her little brother as she said, "Don't worry Sota. It wasn't in the main shrine and no one was hurt."

Sota calm down a bit but he could not help but feeling scared as Yuma look to his little cousin Zaruba spoken up saying, " **Yuma, that Jaki is moving, and what worst, I'm sensing Igna as well**."

Yuma freak as he turn back to the store house as he said, "A horror?!"

Something was happening down below on the main street as some took over a fire truck and driving through all the cars that were parked around, tipping them over as well as it seem to jump over and landed on police vehicle.

Yuma took off to see what that was, as if Zaruba sense Igna, it was ether a horror or someone is doing something stupid, as Yuma hope is was the later one.

" **This is definitely a Horror, if I had to take a gander its Vatuu the Face Eating Mask Horror, it's a special Horror trapped in a mask. Many try to seal it away, but it always manage to escape somehow. It have the ability to able roam and devour in day light.** "

"Well that just great," Yuma said as Zaruba went on saying, " **I wasn't finish yet. Vatuu is very weak kind of horror as** **it lacks a body, so it would try and possess a body, but has a drawback that the body decomposes too fast for it to keep but beware it may not keep the body, but beware the more it eats the stronger it would also get unless its body keep breaking down**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"Looks like I'm going to need help to hunt this." Yuma said as he knew something this troublesome would be difficult for him to take on alone, so he headed to the house to get his gear.

"Where is he going?" Sota asked as Kagome looked.

"To suit up." Kagome said as she knew Yuma was now on the case.

(Scene Break Watchdog Center)

Yuma walked in as he looked to Rin before bowing to her. "Ougon Kishi what brings you here I was about to summon you." Rin said as she looked to Yuma.

"A Horror has appeared at my shrine, luckily my family wasn't hurt but it's now rampaging." Yuma said as the Watchdog looked. "I need information before the Horror causes anymore damage." Yuma said as Rin looks and given a nod.

"The Vatuu the face Eating Mask horror I believe that appeared again, correct?" Rin asked as Yuma nod to that, as Rin went on saying "It's after Shikon Jewels to the knowledge of reports from years ago says, sense it's unable to find a proper body to be its host, with the shards it will be given a powerful eternal body, if allowed to do that this Horror will become very powerful. You must cut it down before it's too late." Rin said as Yuma nodded.

"Of course Madam Watchdog." Yuma said as Rin nodded. From the shadows the Makai Priestess appeared as she looked to Yuma from under her hood.

"She will assist you on your hunt cut away the Inga of this Horror." Rin said as the Makai Priestess looked.

"Looks like we're partners again Ougon Kishi." The Priestess said as Yuma nodded.

"Let's work together." Yuma said as the two then bowed to Rin and left to cut away the Horror.

(Hospital)

As Kagome and her mother checking up on the old man as he was sleeping in bed at the moment as Ms. Higurashi came out of the room as kagome walk up to her and asked, "How's grandpa? Is he awake yet?"

"He's still unconscious, but the doctor is a little baffle. He says it's nothing series and expected grandpa woken up by now. I sure it's a matter of time, and let not forget his age is a factor."

Kagome did sounded worry, as Yuma is off to who knows where hunting down whatever hurt their grandfather.

Soon enough the old man started to moan in fright as he said, "Beware the flesh eating mask. Beware the ancient flesh eating mask."

(Scene Break)

Yuma and the priestess have been running most of the afternoon looking for a runaway fire truck quickly became night at this point the horror is now stronger than it was with the sun was up as well no doubt devour some people already as the Priestess said, "No one witness the horror activity, and people think it's an out of control person causing havoc around the city, at least that the good news, with the bad saying it been devouring people that gets in its way."

Yuma sighed, with all the running in the feudal era, he knew there was no way to catch a runaway vehicle that is going at high speed and vanishing after each turn of the street, as the horror seem to understand how driving work, as now Yuma wish he has a ride to catch up to the horror.

"How can we get it if its keep moving around in a truck no less," Yuma said as the priestess look to him and said, "We'll find a way, as we must or else it would keep doing harm and sooner or later it would revel itself to the people.

Yuma sighed and try to think of how to catch it, and an old saying he remember as he said, "If you want to catch your prey, you must think like your prey… but what is it thinking?"

Giving some thought as the horror is looking for a body to fully form, but it cannot as each one keep breaking down unable to keep the form for no more than a few seconds, but with the help of the jewel shards it could power the body from breaking down…and then Yuma figure it out as he said, "Jewel shards… It's after jewel shards."

"That's been its goal for a long. It's a good start to go off of, but where can you find the jewel shards to begin with? There haven't been any sacred jewels for centuries," The priestess says.

Suddenly it hit Yuma like a bag full of bricks and said, "No… we brought them here. That how it awaken, we brought the jewel shard back from the feudal era, and now… The shrine!"

(Higurashi Shrine that night)

Kagome was working on her homework before she going to bed as she said to Sota who was nearby as kagome said, "So it just the two of us here tonight sense mom is going to stay at the hospital and watch over grandpa in case he wakes up, and Yuma is off on a hunt finding whatever did it to grandpa that made him to be as he is."

Kagome thought of how could her grandpa survive against the mask, if it eats the flesh by contacted then she remember what her mom had those badly made talismans.

(Flash back)

As Kagome mother held out the Talismans as they were wrinkle and smelled of Saki as kagome could guess her grandfather dump rice wine on himself but what shock her the most is what her mother said as Ms. Higurashi said, "The fire fighter found plaster over grandpa face and in his mouth. Poor grandpa, something must have spooked him."

(end of flash back)

Kagome sighed as she could guess what have happen, those talismans save her grandpa's life, from what she doesn't fully know.

Kagome stop for a moment as she turn to Sota who came in with his blanket and pillow as he ask, "Sis, got any room in here for Buyo and me to sleep here?"

Kagome turn back to her homework and said, "No chance, you can stay in your own room or Yuma's, as he's not here tonight."

"I don't want to sleep in Yuma's room. Please sis?" Sota asked Kagome once again.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat, I'm going to be staying up all night studying for a test. The only think you should be scared of are the dust bunnies under your bed," Kagome said to her little brother.

"Grandpa was scared; he covered his face in those written spells." Souta said as Kagome kept studying. "Something creepy happened in there sis I just know it." Souta said as he held his pillow and sheets.

"What?" Kagome asked as she remembered what her grandfather said about a mask. The words repeated in her head as she remembered them and what Zaruba sensed today also. 'Could a Horror really be on the loose?' Kagome wondered as she remembered what Horrors do to people. That was when the window began to shake as the two were getting scared. 'Something is very wrong we never had trouble like this in the shrines before so why now, why after all these generations?" Kagome asked as she looked to the window before it occurred to her.

"The jewel shards that's it, it's because I brought the jewel shards back." Kagome said as she looked to the shards.

(With Yuma)

The two were running through the streets to the Higurashi Shrine as they had to hurry before the Horror gets there. "We need to beat the Horror to the shrine or else Kagome and Souta might end up in danger." Yuma said as the Priestess looked.

"Yeah but problem is the Horror devours anyone who gets in its way on the street, a blockade is basically an all you can eat buffet for the Horror." The Priestess said as they ran to the shrine.

"Then what's the plan?" Yuma asked as he stopped to see the blockade.

"I suggest we try and divert the Horror away from the people that way we stand a chance at defeating it." The Priestess said as then Zaruba spoke.

" **That might be a problem the Horror has been feeding all day and sense it's in a motor vehicle trying to catch up to it without our own means of chasing it is a wasted effort**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked. " **Our best bet is to beat it to the shrine and save Kagome and Souta before the Horror has a chance to get the shards.** " The Madou Ring said as Yuma sighed.

"Fine we have to go to the shrine then." Yuma said as the Priestess nodded knowing it wasn't an easy decision for Yuma.

(Later at the shrine)

The Fire Truck had drove up the hill as it crashed into the shrine before the ramp like attachment began flying torts the house as it hit Kagome's room just as Yuma and the Priestess arrived. "Shit we're too late, it's here already." Yuma said as he quickly acted and went after the Horror.

(With Kagome)

Kagome had gotten Souta out of the way as luckily no one was hurt as glass scattered everywhere. Kagome saw this as the slime like monster with the Noh mask had its sights on one goal, the shards. "The Noh mask. That must be the flesh eating Noh Mask grandpa was mumbling about in his sleep, and the horror Yuma's hunting." Kagome said as she noticed that the Horror was reaching for the shards.

The jewel was pushed off the desk as it fell to the very close to some glass. " ** _The jewel, I must have the shards of the Shikon no Tama_**." The Horror Vatuu said as it tried to grab them but its body was slow.

"Not in this life!" Came Yuma's voice as he came behind the Horror and slashed at its waist base area as it the cut in two.

" ** _Foolish Makai Kishi my body isn't exactly physical so your sword has no effect on me_**." Vatuu said before knocking Yuma back who blocked with the Garoken but was still sent back to the wall.

"YUMA!" Kagome and Souta called as they were shocked to see him hurt.

Yuma grunted and said, "I'm alright. Just take the jewels and run, NOW!"

Kagome dive after the jewels as she grab them, she cut her hand on the glass around it. The horror reaches down to grab it but Kagome pulled away just in time before the slug touch her.

" ** _Give me the pieces of the Shikon jewel_**!" Vatuu said but was hit away by a makai blast that came from by the door way as the makai priestess stood there with her brush out and said to kagome, "Go now."

Kagome understood as she grabs her little brother that look scared as she said, "Come on Souta. This is no time to zone out on me."

They ran out of the room as Yuma and the priestess engage the horror.

Yuma slash at it, but it had no effect on the slug body as he dodge a hit from it, as the priestess said, "It's no good, without a solid body to hit, it would reform."

" **Yuma aim for the mask, there a jewel shard within its forhead** ," Zaruba said as Yuma nodded and said, "Got it."

As he aim for the mask, it jumps back and on the carry extender and retreated back outside as Yuma said, "Damn it, it going after kagome!"

Yuma jump out the window as the Priestess said, "This isn't going to be easy it seems." Jumping after Yuma as they both ran out and after the horror.

(With Kagome while this was happening)

Kagome was dragging Souta with their cat him his back, as they ran away from the house where Yuma and the hooded priestess were battling the Horror. "I have to call Inuyasha he's the only one who can help us along with Yuma." Kagome as she knew Inuyasha would know how to deal with a creature made of slime.

"Kagome..." Souta began as he ran with Kagome as her blood hand was holding his own hand. "Look at your finger, your fingers are bleeding." Souta said as Kagome didn't give it any mind.

"Forget it I cut myself on the glass that's all." Kagome said as they ran.

The Fire Truck extender then moved above them as soon the Horror jumped at the two causing both to separate as they Horror landed where they were originally. Yuma soon arrived as he and the Priestess saw what was going on as Yuma growled. "You're not getting away Horror!" Yuma called as he slashed at the Horror as all he was able to hit was air as the slime moved around avoiding the Garoken.

" **We need a plan Yuma**!" Zaruba called just as the Slime Horror Vatuu quickly released spikes that nearly stabbed Yuma if he had not dodged in time.

" ** _The Jewel Shards, give me the jewel shards_**." The Horror growled as Yuma needed to act.

'The mask has a shard in its forehead so that's why it's after the shards.' Kagome thought as she looked to the shards.

"Kagome pass me the shards!" Yuma called a Kagome looked as she saw Yuma was running clearly open.

"Alright!" Kagome called but before she could Vatuu acted and got in the way as Kagome stop herself from throwing the jewel shard, and Yuma cursed.

"Well there goes that plan." The Priestess said as Yuma looked.

"We need to lead it away from here!" Yuma called as Kagome nodded. "Souta you need to go to the dry well and get Inuyasha tell him there are more jewel shards in this era. That should get him running." Yuma said as Souta nodded.

"Ikuze, Kagome!" Yuma called as Kagome nodded and the Knight, Miko, and Makai Priestess quickly began running to a more isolated area.

"Wait I have to go into the spooky well?" Souta asked as he was wide eyed.

"Good luck." The Makai Priestess said as she ran with Kagome and Yuma with Vatuu lose on their tail.

(Later with Souta at the Well House)

Souta ran up to the well as Buya jump off and on the side edge of the well, and look down into the darkness. He was scared, he was more afraid for his sister and consin, as well afraid of the demon like mask creature at what it could do to him and everyone else, as he gather some courage and said, "I can handle this!"

Souta took a step back before jumping into the well as he seen kagome and Yuma do a few times before, thinking he could reach the other side, but when he hit the bottom.

' _Slam_!'

(Ok… that got to hurt)

Souta hit the ground face down as well the rest of his front as he lifted himself up, "How come I'm still here?"

Souta begin to panic and said, "What went wrong?!" Buya, from above just lick himself minding his own business.

Souta started to dig in the well thinking it could help him pass through as he started to cry and said, "I got to get through the well, because sis and Yuma are in trouble. The mask is after and I'm the only one that could help."

Stop for a moment to cry, but soon enough a glow that came all around him, as Souta stopped crying and look as the well open up from the other era, rising up from below, the white hair, red robe wearing half demon, and a sword on his waste, Inuyasha is here.

"It's you, your Inuyasha," Souta said in surprise to see him here in the present time.

"In the flesh kid, now what this problem you need help with?" Inuyasha said and then Souta told him the story, Soon enough both of them were coming out of the well as Inuyasha run and jump across roof tops with Souta riding his back.

"Hang on tight kid, it's a long way down," Inuyasha warned Souta as he held on for dear life and said, "I guess I wasn't strong enough to pass through the hidden well."

"Lucky for you," Inuyasha said to him as Souta look to him as he went on saying, "Because in my world, there are plenty of monster that would love to have you for lunch."

Souta freak out to that a bit and now he was glad he didn't come through.

Both Inuyasha and Souta were now on top of a truck down the highway as Inuyasha was sniffing the air lightly tracking something as souta asked, "Do you know where to find my sister, or Yuma?"

Inuyasha smile as he look to the kid and said, "Sure, I'm not human remember? I can pick up scent from miles around with this nose."

"Kagome cut her hand on some glass," Souta told Inuyasha but it seem he already knew as he said, "Don't have to tell me that. I can smell the blood from back at the well."

Inuyasha stood up and said, "Fear not, I will save Kagome and help Yuma before they could get into any real trouble."

Souta was shocked to see this as this wasn't what he was expecting to see after how Kagome portrayed Inuyasha as. "I'll tell you what he's like, he's whiny, a show off, and a total egomaniac." The flashback said as Kagome sighed. "The guy is a complete pain." Past Kagome said as Souta looked to Inuyasha.

"This can't be the same guy Kagome was telling me about, sure his outfit is a bit out of date but Inuyasha is the only guy around here I think I can trust." Souta said as he saw Inuyasha jump to where Kagome and Yuma were.

(With Yuma and Kagome)

Yuma, Kagome and the Priestess were in a construction site as the two Makai allies kept Kagome safe. "Ok Inuyasha hasn't shown up please tell me you have a plan." Yuma said as Kagome looked.

"I'm just thinking as I go." Kagome said as she looked around for away out.

That was when the Slime Monster jumped up from the ground level and landed in front of the trio. "Crap." Yuma cursed as he took a battle stance.

"Guess we will have to fight our way through." The Priestess said as she pulled out her Madou Brush.

That was when another party intervened as he was none other then a certain Hanyou. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha invoked as he cut the Slime like Horror in two.

"Nice timing." Kagome said as Yuma looked.

"Cutting it close though." Yuma admitted as Souta looked to his family.

"You two all right?" Souta asked a he looked to his family.

"Yeah just a little bruising." Yuma said with a smile on his face.

"Sure I'm fine." Kagome said as Souta jumped off Inuyasha's back and hugged his sister.

"Oh sis." Souta said as Inuyasha looked.

"Hey what's with all the tears, I thought you said you weren't afraid." Inuyasha said as Kagome kneeled to Souta.

The priestess looks to Inuyasha and thought, 'So this is the famous Inuyasha. Is he the one that she has her eyes on then?"

"It's ok Yuma and Inuyasha are going to cut away that Horror for us and it will all be over." Kagome said as she smile to Souta just before Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Before we get on with my little rescue missions here this might be an appropriate time for an apology wouldn't you say?" Inuyasha said as he was still sore about getting his back thrown out.

"Apology for what?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha as shocked.

"For What?! For shouting all those incantations that put my back out that's what!" Inuyasha yelled clearly still upset about that. 'Now she has the gall to beg me for help' Inuyasha thought as he looked to Kagome.

"Oh yeah that, now it's all coming back." Kagome said remembering the incident. "Ok I'm very sorry, there you satisfied now?" Kagome apologized as Inuyasha was shocked.

"She makes it sound like she's apologizing for stepping on my foot." Inuyasha growled as he turned around. "Maybe I'll go back." Inuyasha said as he looked to Kagome shocking her.

"You can't just leave us here besides the mask has a shard of the Shikon No Tama. Don't you want to add it to our collection?" Kagome said as she glared at Inuyasha.

'And he supposed to help us, how does Yuma get by with this guy?' The priestess thought to this.

Souta of course was shocked as Yuma and the Priestess were glaring. 'He's refusing to help us over a little apology. What happened to my hero? He's shrinking to life size proportions before my very eyes.' Souta thought as Yuma then spoke up.

"Not to get in between your domestic dispute but we still have a Horror who is currently finishing its regeneration at the moment." Yuma said as he looked to the two.

The horror mask pulls its slime body together as the mask question, " ** _Who dares to attack me_**?"

The makai priestess pull out her brush as Yuma drew Garoken and held ready and said, "Be careful, its body isn't flesh and blood, but that don't mean its harmless, aim for the mask."

" ** _I am Vatuu_** , ** _the Face Eating Mask, as centuries ago I was carved from a giant tree that been soaked with blood of the living, and the blood of a horror, and a shard of the Shikon jewel embedded in it. Sense my creation I have crave human flesh and devour my victims, but now I wish to have a living body of igna that will not rot, and for that I require shards of the scared jewel_** ," Vatuu told its story.

"I see. That why the mask is so desperate to have these Shards," Kagome said as she held up the bottle of the jewels and hold it close.

The makai Priestess thought about what the horror mask said with no body to call its own, it could regenerate even with the shard of the Shikon jewel and whisper over to Yuma, "We can't beat the horror like this, even if we destroy the mask and retrieve the jewel shard, it could come back again."

"What can we do then?" Yuma asked as Zaruba spoken up saying, " **Try burning it, the flame would burn away anything igna and that mask is full of it**."

Inuyasha didn't hear then clearly as he was more focus on the mask horror as he crack his finger and have his claws ready as he said, "I don't know how many human you eaten so far… But its time to lose some weight!"

Inuyasha charged as Yuma said, "Inuyasha wait!"

It was too late as Inuyasha went to smash the mask only for it to split open showing teeth and held Inuyasha in place as the horror mask said, " ** _You fell into my trap, now you can never escape_**."

AS the horror drag Inuyasha in the slime body that would devour him right away, the priestess held out a talisman and throw it at Inuyasha back as it glow with Inuyasha got pulled in right away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out afraid he was already dead until the priestess said, "Not to worry, I put a protection talisman on him that would protect him from the slug body but it would not hold up for very long."

The mask rise up from its body in two parts before forming back into one again and soon it flew at the group aiming for kagome as she held out her hand just in time to stop the horror from latching onto her face as Souta and Yuma said at the same time, "kagome!"

'I can't let this thing get the jewels,' Kagome thought as she look over her little brother as she toss the jewels to him and said, "Souta, take these shard and run, hurry!"

Souta did as he was told as he ran, and then the mask change target as it went after Souta until Yuma got in front of it and said, "You're not getting away this time!"

Yuma slash at it but it split itself part as before and flew around him and reform. "Damn it," Yuma said as he miss the chance as the priestess fire a bolt at the mask as it hit but only skin it leaving a burn scar as the horror yell in pain but it keep going.

Going after Souta again as he trip down with the jewel spin around in front of him as he thought, 'The mask it after this bottle, then I'll throw it away… no that won't work, I can't let it have these jewels.'

Souta got up and ran again, as Souta gotten to the edge of the construction floor he was on, he was now cornered with no way to escape but maybe jump, but he was too high up.

Souta turn around to see the mask and scream out thinking he was doom, until Inuyasha broke out of the slime body with tessaiga transformed into its large fang form and cut himself out and ran to the mask full speed as he had the sword to his side about to swing it as he said to Souta, "Don't move kid!"

Inuyasha slash the mask making it break in four pieces and it broke apart as the shard appeared before them as the makai priestess took action as she point her brush at the shard casting a line to it as it wraps around it and then pull it in as the priestess said to kagome, "Catch the shard."

Kagome did like she was told as she open her hand to catch the single shard and purified it by her touch as kagome said, "I got it."

Soon enough like the priestess prediction was true as the mask started to reform itself as Inuyasha said, "Does this thing stay dead?"

" ** _How dare you, I need that shard_**!" The mask said as it was fully form again, but greatly weak without it jewel shard its slug body soon vanish, as Yuma came running out, pulling out his madou lighter, as he flip it open and lit the green flames as he pull Garoken and ran the flame down the sword.

"Get out of the way!" Yuma said as Inuyasha did so and then the makai knight slash the flaming Garoken at the horror mask and it erupted in green flames.

" **AHHHH, DAMN YOU MAKAI KNIGHT. WHEN I COME BACK, I WILL SEE YOU BURN FOR THIS!"** Vatuu said to Yuma as he looks to the burning mask and said, "No, you're not coming back, ever!"

Yuma cut down the mask as it gave a cry of death before it burn away to ask and a black mist as it went to garoken sealing it as he said, "Horror, sealed."

Souta smiled as she looked at her cousin and his friend. "You two destroyed the mask, you did it!" Souta called out happy to see this.

"Of course I had to do it after all." Yuma said as Inuyasha looked to Souta.

"You still got those jewel fragments?" Inuyasha asked as Souta looked.

"Yeah." He said with a nod as he was glad to be alive.

It wasn't long but night turned into day as Yuma held the Garoken in his hand as the light reflected off the sword and gave Yuma a heroic look to him. The same could be said for Inuyasha as he shouldered Tetsusaiga as Kagome looked. "Yuma, Inuyasha." Kagome called as she ran to them.

"Hey Kagome you alright? How's your hand?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked.

"Uh Fine." Kagome said as she looked to Inuyasha.

" **Well I'm happy to say no Horror blood was involved in this, so we're all safe for now**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked to him.

'Ok this is weird when did Inuyasha started being so nice? I mean not so nice but kind of nice.' Kagome thought as she got a closer look to Inuyasha. 'And maybe it's the morning light but he looks pretty cool standing there with his sword, same for Yuma." Kagome said before it occurred to her. "Wait a minute... morning light!?" Kagome called as she was shocked to hear this as she was wide eyed. Yuma and the Priestess looked as well as they were wide eyed as well. "Oh no its morning already and I haven't studied for my test!?" Kagome called as Yuma looked.

"To the shrine!" Yuma called as he quickly began to run.

"I have to hurry I can't be late!" The Priestess said clearly distressed about something.

"Hey where are you three going!?" Inuyasha called as he was confused.

"Thanks Inuyasha it's been a slice see you when I see you." Kagome said before running off with Yuma already ahead of her.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked as the Priestess looked.

"Makai business, and a day job if I don't hurry I'll be late again!" She said as part of it sounded like a lie, as the makai priestess ran off clearly not wanting to be late.

"Oh and Souta!" Kagome began as she looked through the stair way. "Don't forget to pick up those jewel shards and bring them home with you." Kagome said as she then ran off. "Inuyasha I'm going to be super mad if you're still around when I get back from school." Kagome called as she ran off to catch up to Yuma.

That was when Souta pulled on Inuyasha's kimono as he looked to him as Souta smiled. "You know what I got a new hero. Bet you can't guess who it is." Souta said as Inuyasha looked.

"Oh man." Inuyasha sighed as he looked away.

(With Kagome)

Yuma and Kagome were running through the street to school as Yuma as reading his textbook as he ran as was Kagome as they were going through the information on it. "Oh I'll never remember this in time." Kagome called as the two ran through the streets in uniform on there way to school.

(TBC)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody, It's unknown here, giving you the update chapter of Garo Deudal Fairy Tale. Sorry once again if it took a while but editing take a while and i do have a life outside of this place, but i still love it just the same, plus i've been working on stories with EvaShinobiKaiserKnight (or ESKK for short), He has great stories and good ones too, just check him out and read "Life is Bizarre" if you're a 'Jojo Bizarre Adventure' fan than its a good one for sure.

Anyways i for disclaimer as i will be doing it today, my other self is on hoilday and no guess right now so please bare with me.

Disclaimer & Warning:

We do not own Garo or inuyasha, We do not plan to make money off of this in any way, shape, or form. We do not make fun of people, just ourselfs and the characters.

We will not listen read, or reply to anyone who hates this story. If you hate it, leave. If you keep pushing it, you'll be reported. And if you are a critic of "Critic Unite", we do not like your kind of judging of any sort as if they are closely to cyber-bullying... so watch yourself or else. This story is rated "T" for the time being, of light gore, and swearing. If you didn't read the warning, then its your own fault.

Now that's out of the way, please read, enjoy, review, and leave a light, and also leave a suggestion and idea of what you may want to see in future chapters, P.M me if you like but i might get to all of them right away.

Now onto the story!

* * *

Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope.

*Insert Garo Makai Senki op 1

(Start)

Kagome climbed out of the well as she had thrown her bag up ahead of her. So far her and Inuyasha haven't found any leads on the shards as Yuma was unable to participate in this trip do to so Horror Hunts schedule in the present. It was nearing summer as no doubt Yuma had been taking notes for Kagome to keep up while he was here. Though at class Kagome had noticed that after the Horror attack Eri seemed tired and winded though she disregarded that sense Eri explained she over slept that morning.

"Grandpa I'm home! Mind running a bath for me!" Kagome called as she climbed out of the well. 'I better hurry or I'll be late for school again.' Kagome thought as she hoisted her bag of supplies and carried them inside.

"Hey Higurashi, thanks again for loaning me the "Space Pirate Captain Harlock" box set." Came Hojo's voice as Kagome was shocked.

"That sounds like Hojo." Kagome said as she hear Hojo.

(Outside the well house)

"No problem Hojo I'm pretty much an Otaku for this stuff and for Western movies like Star Wars." Yuma said with a smile as Hojo nodded.

"So is Kagome alright?" Hojo asked as Yuma looked.

"She's doing well just the Summer Flu, y'know overheated and dehydration luckily she'll be good as new soon." Yuma said as Hojo smiled.

"That's a relief hopefully she's getting plenty of liquids in." Hojo said as he smiled.

"Don't worry she is." Yuma said as Hojo then handed back the box set.

(In the well house)

Kagome looked outside the door from inside the well house seeing Yuma and Hojo there. "It is Hojo and thank Kami Yuma is the one telling the story and not Gramps. Yuma always tells the stories that sound real.' Kagome thought glad Yuma could tell a believable story

(with Yuma)

"I should go check on her before leaving she might be ready to come to school today." Yuma said as Hojo nodded.

"Alright if I need to borrow another video or DVD from you I'll let you know." Hojo said as Yuma nodded before the two went their separate ways. Once Hojo was gone Kagome appeared as she looked to Yuma.

"So how's my dehydration?" Kagome asked as Yuma made a good cover for her.

"It should be good sense you should be well enough to go to school." Yuma said as Kagome smiled.

"Have I ever told you you're my favorite cousin?" Kagome asked as Yuma grinned.

"I can't stand to hear it no more." Yuma said with a smiled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Kagome said as Yuma shrugged.

(Scene Break after school)

Yuma and the girls were at the ice cream shop as Yuma was the one buying this time... damn his gender. As they grabbed one and Kagome was passed hers she sighed as Yuma was given a cup of his favorite Ice cream. As they soon left once everything was paid for the two began there track through town. "Kagome I heard you have to take the makeup course for math too." Eri said as they walked.

"Yeah I found out last week, I guess Yuma also has to take the make-up course also." Kagome said as Yuma smirked.

"No I don't." Yuma said as Yuka looked.

"Oh right Yuma has been catching up with ease and lately on the tests he's been getting perfect scores." Yuka said as Kagome was wide eyed.

"But he misses as much school as me how can he have such great scores?" Kagome asked as she was shocked.

"Well there not perfect, but there good enough for him to be passing." Eri said as Ayumi looked.

"You got to tell Kagome your secret I mean even without much of Hojo's help your doing great in school." Ayumi said as Yuma smiled and scratched his nose a bit.

"It's no big deal I just have a higher aptitude for this stuff." Yuma said as he was scratching his nose with his left hand which causes Kagome to catch sight of Zaruba.

It didn't take long for Kagome to put the pieces together as she then gave Yuma the stink eye. 'That little cheat.' Kagome growled as what Yuma did with Zaruba in those tests was dishonest and taking the easy way out.

Nearby in a playground, kids were playing with sparklers as they watch the color spark go as Ayumi said, "Hey look they have fireworks." "Cool. Remember when we use to do that as kids?" Yuka said as everyone remember their time with fireworks.

Even Yuma who looked at the fireworks an old memory came to him as he use to play with them with his mother and father, or he thinks he did. Sometimes he wish he could know what were his true memories than the ones that was put in their by his parents.

"Yuma…Yuma… anyone home?" Eri voice was hear as Yuma snap back into reality and said, "Hm?"

"The ice cream is dripping from your cup," Eri pointed out as Yuma look down as he had his cup tipped forward as the melted ice cream has drip from it onto his hand and shoe, as he lifted it up and said, "Crap."

Pulling out a cloth from his pocket as he wipes his shoes and hands, as Kagome look to him and said, "Are you alright Yuma?"

"Yea, just a little spill," Yuma said as he clean himself up as Kagome seem worry about him, and she wasn't the only one as Eri look to him as well.

Kagome sighed and then she felt a present of some sort as the world around her change black and white for a moment, and she wasn't the only one as Yuma lifted his head up as well as they both look to the kid playing with the firework in the playground area, poking out a bit from the hole dome, a little girl with soot on her face and a warm weather coat, she held out a spinning firework as it lit itself somehow before the little girl drop it and watch it go into the small pack of un-use firework and all of them was set fire and went off scaring off the kids in the area.

The little girl climbed out as she smirked at them. "That'll keep them busy the little brats." The girl said with a smirk before running off.

"No stop hey!" Kagome called as she went after her.

"Matte." Yuma called as he hand his ice cream too one of the girls, then gave chase.

 **'Wait Yuma don't interfere**.' Zaruba said through the link as Yuma looked.

"What?" He asked as the Madou Ring looked.

 **'That girl is neither living nor a Horror she's a lingering spirit that must move on**.' Zaruba said as Yuma was confused.

"But if she's lingering I should help her move on." Yuma said before running after them. Zaruba chose silence sense he knew he couldn't stop Yuma now.

(With Kagome)

Kagome caught up to the girl, touching her should to get her to stop make her look back at her. "Why did you scare all those kids for that wasn't very nice." Kagome said as the girl looked confused.

"Wait a second you mean you can see me." The girl asked as Yuma soon arrived.

"Yes and so can I." Yuma said as he looked to the girl.

'What's with this girl? She doesn't even have any shoes on.' Kagome thought as she saw her. 'And why is she wearing a down Jacket when it's almost summer." Kagome wondered as she saw the girl.

But before Kagome could properly confront her Yuma spoke. "Why are you lingering here?" Yuma asked as he looked at her

"Mind your own business." She said as she stepped back.

" **I wouldn't talk to the ones trying to help you like that, ouja-chan.** " Zaruba said as Yuma pointed the Madou Ring torts her.

The girl seem surprise to see a talking ring, but quickly recover and just got angry as flame erupted around all of them as Kagome and Yuma felt the blazing heat as the girl said, "I don't want to talk to anyone, so leave me alone!"

The girl vanish along with the flames as Yuma said, "What was that?" zaruba was the only one that could see what it truly was as he said, " **Phantom flames, an imprint of what could have cause the death of that little girl**."

Kagome feel to her knees as her friends caught up as Yuko asked, "Why did you run like that kagome?"

"And why were you talking to yourself? Are you still sick?" Ayumi asked seeing kagome talking to nothing and thinking kagome may still have summer flu if she was seeing things.

Yuma notice something to what she said, as they saw kagome talk but not him or zaruba, as Yuma said to zaruba with their link, "Did someone mess with their memories?"

" **Could be, as I do sense fresh makai energy, but I cannot trace it to whom could have done it** ," Zaruba said to Yuma.

Eri look to them and she hasn't said a word as her eyes were focus out to where kagome was look to with the little girl, with her site she saw some scorch marks. Eri look to Yuma as he was looking around for something or someone, she let out a breath and said, "Maybe you're still suffering from the summer flu kagome, why not go bad home and get some bed rest."

"Hu? Oh right, maybe," Kagome said to cover herself as she look to the area where she saw the little girl and thought she image it but she did touch the girl when she stopped her and felt it, she was real.

Yuma walk over to his cousin and said, "Come on kagome, let get you back home. You did have a hard day, and may have spent too much time in the sun." as Yuma help kagome up and walk her back home as Yuma look back to everyone else and said, "I'll run kagome home and put her to bed, so we'll catch you later."

"Alright." "Bye." "Hope you feel better soon kagome," everyone said to them as they walk off.

(Scene break the next day)

Yuma was working on his homework as he sighed in frustration. "This is exactly why I wish I was home schooled." Yuma said as he looked.

" **Well if you didn't use me to cheat on your exams we wouldn't have this problem plus I think Kagome is on to your scheme.** " Zaruba said as Yuma sighed.

"Hey I love my family, but I really need to pass middle school." Yuma said before leaning back. "Hey Zaruba that girl was dead wasn't she?" Yuma asked as Zaruba nodded.

" **Yes and giving off Inga, her body may be dead, but that makes her a target for Horrors to devour her, or to make her one of them."** Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"How long does she have?" Yuma asked as he looked to the a Madou Ring.

" **Till the soul pipers eyes fully open**." Zaruba said as he looked to Yuma.

"The Soul Piper?" Yuma asked as he looked to the Madou Ring.

" **Yes it's a demon spirit who plays and comforts the spirits of dead children till there ready to move on. As long as the eyes stay closed then it will be good, but if it's eyes open it will become a terrifying demon**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"Then we have to help her." Yuma said as he put his pencil down to grab his gear.

" **Are you sure about this if you wish to help her you will need to convince that Makai Priestess to help sense the Makai Priests are the ones who handle spirits**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"Don't worry I can handle it." Yuma said as he was grateful it was Saturday.

"Come on mom it's Saturday." Kagome could be heard complaining downstairs as Yuma looked.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has stuff to do on Saturday." Yuma said as he began to suit up.

" **Just so you know, a spirits of the Dead are tricky so be careful."** Zaruba said as Yuma smiled.

"Don't worry I got this." Yuma said as Zaruba looked.

" **Why does hearing you say that worry me**." Zaruba said as Yuma went over to his computer and began to search for something. " **What are you doing, are you supposed to be looking for the spirit**?" Zaruba asked as Yuma typed.

"Researching for recent fires in last year fall or winter season, as well as unexplained phenomenon's that have happened sense then." Yuma said as he typed.

" **Hmm human information searching low key, but helpful."** Zaruba said as Yuma found something.

"This is it, it's close by and the place hasn't been repaired do to unexplained accidents." Yuma said as Zaruba looked.

" **Our first place to look then**." Zaruba said as Yuma nodded and got up.

"Yeah let's go." Yuma said as he grabbed the Garoken and went downstairs where his duster was waiting for him.

As Yuma came down, he sees kagome and Souta getting ready to leave with a gift in Souta hands as he said, "Where are you two going off to?"

Kagome finish putting on her shoes and said, "Going to see Souta friend who is in the hospital with a get well soon gift."

Kagome turn to her cousin as she saw the Garoken in his hand and said, "Where are you running off too? Can't be for a hunt, it's not even late afternoon."

"Nothing like that, just going to check out an area that a fire broke out mouths ago," Yuma said as Souta looks at him and said, "Why do you go on these crazy adventures, do you get scared or something?"

Yuma shrugs and said, "Not a lot, maybe a little but not always, I mean horrors are terrifying creatures, but if I get scared then how would anyone stand up to them if I'm not one doing so?"

"I-I guess," Souta said as kagome put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Let get going, and let Yuma do his thing."

"Alright sis," Souta said sitting up with his shoes on and they headed out.

After a moment, Yuma walked over to the rack with his duster hanging up on as he grab it and swing it around him as he put his arms through, then place Garoken underneath and headed out himself.

(Scene break)

Arriving at an apartment complex as Yuma held up a written paper with the address area with the fire took place at as he look up a few floors and saw a set of window that were shatter and dark burn spots were said, "This is the place."

Putting away the piece of paper as a voice behind him says, "What are you doing here?"

Yuma sighed at that voice as he knew that strange mysteries tone anywhere as he turn around and saw the hooded priestess standing there before him as he asked, "Are you following me or something. Last I check we work together on some horror hunts only."

"I'm order to be by your side for any occasion, even the smallest bit," She said as Yuma look to her and asked, "So you were the only that messed with kagome friends memories the other day?"

She nodded and told, "A little reckless going after that ghost girl and talking to her, having no chose but change the memories of those girls."

"Well, things can't always be help with my cousin saw the same thing and she was the one started to chase the girl, I follow to make sure she didn't do anything stupide," Yuma explain as the priestess said, "Of course, but like I said before why are you here?"

Yuma look up at the burn apartment and said, "The little girl was producing igna, to what ever happen to her might have a horror after her soon."

The priestess nodded and said, "Then you are looking for a gate then, not an assigned mission, but it do must be done."

"Ok then let's go." Yuma said as he knew the priestess is stuck with him, so he may as well get every bit of help he could get, soon enough the two began making their way to the apartment. As they climbed the steps Yuma had a bad feeling about this as he looked to Zaruba.

" **I sense it too Yuma something about this place is unnerving**." Zaruba said as they soon arrived at the apartment. They saw the door was unlocked as they opened it and walked in.

Yuma then pointed Zaruba around as he hoped to find something. But nothing in the living room so they move on to the rooms.

First room was small and seem used to be a kids room do to the destroy toys and destroy kids painting on the walls, as Yuma got close to the closet Zaruba spoken up.

" **I sense two gates here Yuma, one's an Inga Gate for a Horror the other is a small developing Hell Gate**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"Hell gate?" Yuma asked as the Priestess looked.

"Yes Hell Gates are what takes sinful people, humans who accept Horrors, or even evil and cruel people to Hell. They also take those who refuse to move on to hell and if a Hell Gates is developing, then that girl is on her way there." The Priestess said as Yuma looked.

"So we seal both Gates and save the girl." Yuma said as the Priestess looked.

" **It's not that simple Yuma, a Hell Gate cannot be closed until it fulfills what it was meant to do or the target person accepts what happens and moves on. Any inference to the gate itself is just asking for trouble.** " Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"So you want me to let this Hell Gate be, and let that girl go to hell?" Yuma growled as the Priestess looked.

"It's not easy Yuma, but sense both Gates are so close to each other we can't risk incurring Hell's wrath." The Priestess said as Yuma growled before getting an idea.

"Then let's find the girl, and find out why she won't move on and have her make her peace then." Yuma said as the Priestess chuckled.

"This is a little girl she won't listen without a fight." The Priestess said as Yuma looked.

"Ok that is a problem, but I am sure we can think of something then. She's probably just confused, scared, and trying to make sense of her final moments." Yuma said as he smiled like a guy who figured out a simple plan.

"So what are we supposed to do then even that can't be so simple." The Priestess said as they walk back into the living, and then Zaruba then spoke again.

" **I need to inform you the girl is here as we speak**." Zaruba said as Yuma went wide eyed and looked and saw the girl moving a potted plants over the ledge like she was targeting someone.

"Matte!" Yuma called but it was too late as the pot fell down.

The little ghost girl was surprise to the intruders that were in her home when after she let go of the potted plant as it fell and almost hit someone as they yelp down below.

Yuma rush over to see if anyone down below was hurt thankfully no one was, but he is surprise to see who's it is as he saw Souta who fainted it seems and kagome, as he thought, 'Why are they here?'

"You're the boy with the talking ring. How did you get in without me seeing you," The ghost girl said as the priestess curse silently, then undid a spell hid her and anyone near her as she revile herself and said, "That would be my doing."

The ghost girl turns to the priestess and to be surprised again seeing someone else was in her destroy home.

"Yuma? What are you doing up their? Is that the girl from the park?" kagome saw Yuma at the window as the ghost girl was looking all around her and she was getting tired of it before she jump unto the ledge about to jump off of it as kagome said, "No wait!"

"Hold on a moment," Yuma said as he wanted to the girl before she did her jump act but she jump off anyways as kagome panic and close her eyes thinking the girl is alive and would be splatter blood on the side walk until the girl floated down near the end of the fall.

"Damnit," Yuma said as now he need to get down there and fast, and he wasn't use to jumping from heights like these, but he saw other ledges of the apartment complex as he had a thought before he went with it.

Leaping on the edge before jumping off onto another, so on and so forth, it was a good thing he was very active as a kid he use to jump between bars of a jungle-gym.

Reaching a safe level before jumping off landed next to kagome as she jump up and 'eep!' a bit being surprise by, not my Yuma as kaogme saw him, but by Yuma's companion as she landed floating down like a light filled balloon, "Why did you two jump off, and how are you not hurt when you jump?" That last question pointed at the ghost girl as she said, "Well Duh, I'm dead. Don't you get it?"

"I would have said it before but I thought you would get it the first time when we first saw her," Yuma said with the priestess said, "I would have figured out the first time looking at her."

kagome look to them and said, "Shut up, how would I know I could see ghost."

Turning to the girl and said, "And you, your Mayu, Satoru sister."

Yuma turn to his cousin and said, "The name of Souta's friend that in the hospital?" Kagome nodded and said, "The same, I saw her there after she broke an I.V." After the priestess heard that part, she had her thoughts on the girl already and knew she would be damned.

Kagome turn back to Mayu and said, "Also why did you do it, why are you being so mean? You don't want to hurt someone, do you?"

Mayu glared before turning. "I don't care about anyone, especially not Oka-san." Mayu said as Yuma looked. "Oka-san couldn't stand me, she didn't care that I died. She left me in the fire, she only saved my little brother." Mayu said as Yuma looked.

"Mayu your wrong I'm sure your mother cares about you very much and misses you." Yuma said trying to comfort the girl and get her to make her peace.

"Yeah I talked to your mother she loved you just as much as she loved your brother." Kagome said as Mayu glared.

"What do you know! You better stay out of my way or I'll kill you too!" Mayu said before she vanished but when she did trees and bushes were pulled out as they floated in the sky for a bit before crashing down and scattering onto the ground around them as dirt and soil got on their cloths.

That was when a demon appeared behind them as it was a large gold ball with a wing and two small arms holding a flute as it blew and ominous tune. " **The Soul piper**." Zaruba said as Yuma looked and like Kagome saw the eyes open a bit as Zaruba looked.

"When the eyes open wide?" Kagome asked as Zaruba looked.

"That girl is in danger, but she is already dammed." The Priestess said as Yuma Growled.

"I won't let her fall to Hell or become a Horror." Yuma growled as the Soul Piper soon vanished.

"We need help." Kagome said as she looked to Zaruba. "What is the Soul Piper?" Kagome asked as Zaruba looked.

" **I'll explain on the way to the well, we might need to get Inuyasha**." Zaruba said as Yuma could agree on that.

(Scene Break Well Fuedal Era)

The group, minus the priestess, were gathered in the Fuedal Era as Myoga sat on Yuna's shoulder. "So you have crossed paths with the Soul Piper." Myoga said as Yuma nodded.

"Yeah we came to ask Inuyasha for help sense Hell is involved." Yuma said as Inuyasha looked.

"Well you can count me out then." Inuyasha said shocking the two with that statement as Kagome looked.

"Why?" She asked shocked that Inuyasha wouldn't help.

"Ghost and Spirits are much different than humans and demons we can't just pull out our swords and order them around." Inuyasha said as Yuma looked.

"Um I face Demon Beast Horrors, I don't see much of a difference." Yuma said as he glared at bit.

" **Actually Horrors are different sense they enter our world through Gates and possess humans and objects**." Zaruba corrected as Yuma glared.

"Not helping." Yuma said as he lifted Zaruba up.

" **But for once Inuyasha is right we are treading on unstable grounds one mistake could cost you your life**." Zaruba said as Yuma was shocked at this statement.

Kagome suddenly stood up and said, "Well our family came from a long line of priestess as well as a makai knight! I would not stand by and watch people suffer, and neither would Yuma." That last one was aimed at Zaruba as he could see the reincarnated priestess giving that look of determination as he seen many times before.

Yuma was shock at his cousin making that statement… and he knew she is right, they came from a line of priestess as well a makai knight, and it would be a cold day in hell before he gives up and let down an innocent person get taken by their darkness.

"Well you can count me out, as there is nothing you can do for the girl at this point. Hu?" Inuyasha said as he turn his head only to see kagome and Yuma were already gone and shippo was sitting on the well and said, "You shouldn't talk to yourself. People will wonder."

Shippo look down to see Yuma and kagome were already gone.

(through the well)

Yuma and kagome was passing through to their time once again to kagome thoughts were, 'I can't let her carry on like this. Poor Mayu, she already suffer so much.'

Yuma didn't had much thought, but one thing did come to his mind, and that is to confront the girl, face to face, even if she want to be left alone, he not going to back out.

(Scene break Hospital Modern era afternoon)

Satoru was sleeping deep in his coma as his mother seemed to be sewing a kimono. As she worked she remembered her daughter and how she was looking forward to the festival. She really wanted to catch a goldfish for her tank. She would at least finish the kimono for her as she hoped she would like it.

Unaware to her outside Mayu was floating as behind her was the soul piper as Mayu glared at her mother. "This time when Kaa-san leaves the hospital I'm going to make sure Sotaru has an accident." Mayu said as she waited. Unknown to her the soul piper eyes once a again opened more as it sense the girls rage.

(Later with Kagome, Yuma, and the makai priestess)

The three were running through the city as it was night time as they ran to the hospital. "You have a plan for how you're going to tell her about Mayu?" Yuma asked as Kagome looked.

"Of course I do, what about you?" She asked as they stopped at a train crossing.

"I'm going after Mayu to get her to make peace with her mom." Yuma said as the train passed. Once the train passed the two ran through the tracks not even waiting for the walls to rise again as they ran.

Kagome spoken up saying, "Hopefully one of us will be successful." "Let pray we're not truly too late then," The priestess said as they ran.

(At the Hospital)

Mrs. Ikeda walked through the hospital as she bid the nurses farewell as for now she had to go home and sleep. After all she had to come back tomorrow and see her son again as hopefully he will wake up soon. As she left the hospital front door Yuma and Kagome ran up to her as Mrs. Ikeda recognized them, with the priestess hidden from her site with her spell and stay quite for the moment.

"Kagome, Yuma what are you two doing here? Visiting hours are over." She said surprised to see them here as by the looks of it they came running.

"I know but we need to talk to you, it's about Mayu." Kagome said before paramedic sirens were heard as they three looked and saw an ambulance driving in as a Nurse guided it. As the three looked Mrs. Ikeda remembered how the fire started and how Mayu died. "It seems like just yesterday." Mrs. Ikeda began causing the two to look to her.

-flashback-

"I hate you mommy! Why didn't you come to the schools open house?!" mayu said to her mother when she was alive as Mrs. Ikeda was watching over son that was very ill at the time.

"I'm sorry mayu, but your brother been sick in bed all day," Mrs. Ikeda said as her focus was on her son as Mayu shouted, "It's always about stupide Sotaru!" "That's not true," Mrs. Ikeda try to defuse Mayu anger but it seems she didn't listen and said, "I can't stand you or Sotaru!"

Mayu throw her bag on the ground and ran out of the room as Mrs. Ikeda try to go after her as she called out, "Mayu; Don't run out on me!" Too late and she was gone out the door.

"It seems we were always having argument like that. I thought I heard the door slam and assumed that she run off to the neighbor's apartment as she usually did. I was mistaken," Mrs. Ikeda said as she remember the day clearly and made the mistake as the scene change to her at the grocery store picking up a few things before getting back home.

On her way back, her neighbors ran up to her telling what was happening and soon enough she ran pass them and back to her place, as she did, founded the place on fire, and everything was burning.

She didn't care if the place was burning up, she went in with a cloth to her face and ran in, as she looked around and called out before coughing.

Later the firefighters came and started to put out the fire that was only in the one apartment, as on the bottom area Mrs. Ikeda came walking out with a fireman beside her and Sotaru in her arms.

"How would I know that Mayu was still inside," Mrs. Ikeda said as the scene cut to the firefighter putting out the fire inside and serach it over and founded someone.

"We got a body in here. Poor thing, looks like just a kid," The fireman said as he called it.

-end of flashback-

"If I had known I would have gone back in, but I was so sure that she wasn't there." Mrs. Ikeda said as she was brought to tears.

'Seems that was how she died.' Yuma thought as he knew it was sad to see a life so young to go out like that.

'Life is very cruel to those who still have a life ahead of them only to have it snuffed out,' The priestess thought sadly, as it seem hearing the story gotten to her as it gotten to Yuma in a way.

 **'She died believing her mother had left her for dead**.' Zaruba added to his thought as now she was in danger of being taken to the Makai to become a Horror.

'So that's it Mayu's mom didn't even know Mayu was still inside the apartment during the fire.' Kagome thought as soon they heard the shattering of glass.

They trio looked up and saw a room lights was flashing on and off as Mrs. Ikeda saw who's room it was. "That's Sotaru's room." Mrs. Ikeda shocked to see this.

"It's Mayu." Kagome called as Yuma looked.

"We have to hurry before she does something she'll regret!" Yuma called as the priestess call out, "I'll try to see what I can do out here, you two get too it." Yuma nodded as he, Kagome, and Mrs. Ikeda started running to the room.

(Later in Sotaru's room)

The group arrived at the room to see that the lights had burst releasing sparks which hit the machine causing it to explode. "Mayu no stop doing this!" Kagome called as she came in to see Mayu on the window. "Let's talk this is all just a misunderstanding." Kagome said trying to talk sense into Mayu.

To Mrs. Ikeda's shock she could see Mayu as this was surprising. "Mayu but you," She began before Mayu cut her off.

"STAY OUT!" She yelled using the supernatural powers to force her mother out of Sotaru's room as she hit the wall and was knocked out.

"Don't blame your mother Mayu try and think back, please if you don't you'll never be able to come out of this!" Yuma called as Mayu saw he was truly worried for him.

"Your mom didn't abandon you in the fire! Do you understand?" Kagome called as she had to stop Mayu before she becomes an evil demon or worse a Horror. "She didn't think you were at home when the fire happened remember!?" Kagome called trying to talk sense into Mayu.

(Flashback)

Sotaru was sick in bed as Mayu then walked inside. "Oooh it's nice and warm in here." Mayu said as she walked inside and hung her scarf over a heater that had a pot on top of it.

Sotaru saw this as he looked to Mayu. "Oh hi there Mayu." Sotaru said as he noticed something. "Mom said you aren't supposed to hang stuff over the stove when it's on. Remember?" He said as Mayu as cooling her hands on the stove.

"You gonna snitch on me?" Mayu asked as she looked to Sotaru. Mayu then walked over to Sotaru's closes she then slid it open. "I'm going to play a trick on Okaa-san, don't tell her I'm in here or I'll be mad." Mayu said as Sotaru looked to her. "I'm going to make her worry about me." Mayu said before closing the closet completely forgetting about her scarf.

(End Flashback)

"I left my scarf over the stove it must have fallen and caught fire. It was my fault our apartment burnt down and oka-san didn't know I was home." Mayu said as she remembered that day.

"Mayu." Yuma said believing they were getting through to her.

"I forgot that... but it doesn't matter, because I still hate her!" She yelled before the floor began to break as it caused Sotaru's bed to flip torts the window.

"Sotaru!" Yuma called as he quickly acted and ran torts the window. Yuma got to the window and grabbed the boy by his arm but quickly noticed something. He wasn't the only one who grabbed Sotaru. Yuma looked and saw none other than Inuyasha as he had a grip on Sotaru's shirt.

"Can't you guys handle anything on your own, I mean Yuma actually acted and could have saved him if I hadn't shown up." Inuyasha said as Yuma smirked.

"And here I thought you were afraid of Ghosts." Yuma joked as Inuyasha glared just as Kagome arrived.

"Inuyasha you came to help us." Kagome said as Inuyasha smirked.

"Good thing I did or this kid would be in trouble." Inuyasha said as he let go to Yuma can pull him in. Inuyasha then looked to Mayu as she had her hand in her face. "Give up on the girl it's too late for her." Inuyasha said as Kagome and Yuma stepped back to let Inuyasha in. "Even if you help her realize what happened and get her to stop I can guarantee you she's not going anywhere near heaven." Inuyasha said as soon the Soul Piper appeared behind Mayu.

" **We're too late**." Zaruba said as Yuma was shocked.

The Soul Piper opened its eyes wide as there was a dark energy in its eyes. From its body chains came out as they began wrapping around Mayu who was caught off guard. "What are you doing? Let me go I want to stay here!" Mayu called as it then dragged Mayu away.

" **Yuma its pulling her to the Gates whichever one opens first will have her**!" Zaruba called as Yuma looked.

"Where is it going?" Yuma asked as Zaruba looked.

" **To the place where she died no doubt the Soul Piper will try and hurl her into Hell**." Zaruba said as Yuma nodded.

Yuma was about to run out before the Priestess from before appeared as she was riding one what appeared to be a Madou Glider which had a ring of energy on it back providing it with flight. "Need a lift?" She asked as Yuma jumped on.

"I'll meet you guys there but hurry." Yuma said before the Priestess flew off.

(Scene Break)

Yuma and the Priestess arrived at the apartment as they saw a purple demonic glow was in it as Zaruba could sense it. "Such demonic energy and the Jaki here is potent we need to seal those gates." Zaruba said as they soon saw Inuyasha with Kagome on her back appear.

"Lets go we need to hurry!" Yuma called as he got off the Glider as the Priestess also got off and made it vanish.

"Wait Yuma don't charge head first!" Kagome called as Inuyasha ran after her, but when the four entered, only Inuyasha remained, as he was shocked.

(With Mayu)

Mayu found herself in a dark small room as she looked around. "Where am I and why is it so dark in here?" Mayu asked as she looked around. She soon saw a door with a light coming in as she reached for it. "A light is on." Mayu said as she opened the door. But when she did flames came in as she screamed in fright remembering how painful her death was. She quickly curled up as she grabbed her head trying to drown it out. "I'm at my house this is how I died." Mayu said as she realized this was it. She was about to experience a fate worse than death. That was when another voice was heard.

 **"Yes this is where you died and will be reborn."** Came a demonic voice as Mayu looked and to her shock she saw demonic creatures as they looked at her.

"What are you?! Stay away!" She called as the Basic Inga Horrors chuckled.

" **We are what you will soon become you will be one of us little Mayu**." The Horror said as the stalked torts her. Mayu backed away until she was in a corner. The Horrors laughed and screeched as they were here to take her to the Makai. " **Come with us to your new home Mayu and become a part of our world. You may return one day through a Gate and devour you Okaa-san and your little brother**." The Horror said as Mayu was scared. They were going to turn her into one of them. They were going to turn her into a monster.

Then a new voice was heard that pierced the darkness. "Mayu! Mayu where are you!" Kagome's voice was heard as the Horrors also heard.

" **Oh we get a meal while we're here as well**." A Horror said as Kagome looked and saw the Horrors as accompanying her was Yuma and the hooded Priestess.

"Not on your life Horrors now step away from Mayu!" Yuma called as he held the Garoken at the ready.

"I would do what he says, not like you'll do it or that it will help you." The Priestess said as she held her Madou Brush.

" **Makai Kishi, Makai Hoshi!? What are they doing here**?!" A Horror called as they glared at them.

" **I wouldn't think my partner as any every day Makai Knight."** Zaruba said as the Horrors looked.

" **Nani**?!"

" **This boy is Ougon Kishi Garo**!" Zaruba said as the Horrors were shocked.

" **G-Garo, he truly has returned**?!" The Horrors called as Mayu was wide eyed.

Mayu soon had a flashback to her mother reading her a bedtime story that had the same title as what the ring and Horrors had said. " **Garo... like from the story**?" She asked as she remembered that very well.

(Flashback)

"And the Ougon Kishi battled the demon Horrors with his sword. Garo bravely headed into battle regardless of the odds all so we may walk another day in the light." Mrs. Ikeda said as she read the story. "No one knows who is under his helmet but so long as Garo's light shines bright then the darkness will never block out the light." She said as she sat next to younger Mayu on her bed while reading the book.

"Okaa-san is Garo real?" Mayu asked as Mrs. Ikeda smiled.

"Maybe who knows you might meet him one day." She said as Mayu smiled.

"I want to meet the Ougon Kishi one day." Mayu said as Mrs. Ikeda smiled.

(Flashback End)

Yuma smirked as the Horrors looked fearful. " **Don't let them get in our way**!" A Horror called as Yuma was ready.

Yuma then raised the Garoken skyward before cutting an energy circle in the air and releasing his armor as in his place stood Garo. The Horrors were upon Garo, but Garo's sword was a flamed before he slashed cutting an ark of Madou Flames and destroying the Horrors all in one fail swoop. Mayu was amazed as she felt warm in Garo's light, like the light was keeping the flames at bay but also keeping her safe from the cold.

"Its… strange, I never felt anything like this before," Mayu said as kagome smile and nodded as couldn't more agree with that to feel Garo's light, as she felt more at peace than anything.

A roar of more horror were coming forth, as kagome turn to them and said, "Oh no."

Horror landed all around Garo, as he raise his sword for another round as the priestess looked around and said, "Keep them busy. I'll find the gate and seal it."

Garo nodded and said, "Got it. Come and get me horrors!" Garo charged and slash at them to keep them at bay until the gate can be seal.

While Kagome and Mayu was focus on the fight, the floor behind Mayu started to crumble and her chain were being pulled on from the other side.

Mayu scream out as she was pulled out Kagome called out as she reach to the ghost girl, "Mayu!" grab her just in time before she fell in and kagome try to pull her up.

"Hang on mayu!" Kagome said to her as she keep her hand holder Mayu's tight but the chain keep being pulled down to hell.

Garo cut down another horror as the priestess was running within the darkness looking for the gate, as a horror came her way, she brought out her brush, and then blast it back and made it fall into hells burning flames, that could be worse than anything else for it.

Looking ahead, the priestess found a glowing ring of inga, as she knew that was it and said, "I need to close it, now!"

Pull out a talisman seal as she said chant before she throw it at the gate, then it stuck itself in the middle of it, as the priestess lifted her brush once more and held it out to the gate and said, "Ha!"

Makai energy came forth as it wrap itself around the gate, force it to close, and then seal it as the scream of other horror that want to come through as well as hear before it was gone for good before it the talisman exploded. The priestess smile and said, "Gate's sealed."

Garo was cutting down the last horror that came through, and soon enough he hears a cry out for help, as he turn his head seeing kagome hold the girl so she doesn't fall down to hell but he saw her grip was slipping as he said, "No."

Sprang into action as he ran to them, as Kagome keep trying to keep her hold, it was about to slip as she said, "Mayu… your need to go home, make it up with your mother."

Mayu heard her but could not keep her grip hold for much longer as her hand slip from kagome's as she scream out, "Mayu!"

Mayu scream out as her hand still reach up, a light shine down to her as a armor hand reach out and about to grab it, the armor came off as a hand was show and grab hold of mayu just in time.

As Mayu looked up at the golden light, she sees Garo holding on to her as Yuma voice spoken out as he said, "Don't give up!"

Mayu didn't know what to say, but then the chain got yank on again and she almost broke her grip, and now was slipping again, as she try to pull up but she said, "I can't hold on."

"Reach up your other hand and grab mine," Garo said as he was hanging on to his sword that was stab on the edge as Zaruba keep his mind on the timer as it was getting close.

"I can't!" Mayu called as said hand was wrapped in the chains.

"Yes you can! Don't you want to make up with your Kaa-san before you say goodbye for good!" Garo called as he remembered his own mother and how he couldn't say goodbye to her before that Horror hunt.

The chain yanked again as Yuma behind Garo's helmet gritted his teeth. "You know your Kaa-san loves you, there's barely any mothers who doesn't love their children!" Yuma called as Mayu looked.

"Is okaa-san mad at me?" Mayu asked as Garo looked. "Are you sure okaa-san is not mad?" Mayu asked as she looked to Garo.

"She's not mad really, she just loves you and misses you that's all." Garo said as he held onto Mayu. Mayu soon gained tears in her eyes as she began having flashbacks to all her time with her mother. "Mayu you know your Kaa-san better than anyone, she'd never be mad at you." Garo said as Yuma looked to Mayu with sympathetic eyes.

"Okaa-san! I miss you okaa-san I wanna say sorry to hear! I always wanted to make up with you! I'm sorry Okaa-san!" Mayu called out as she tightened her grip on Garo's hand before she began reaching with her haired hand torts Garo.

Then as if by divine intervention or the chains or Soul Piper didn't sense an evil spirit the chains said snapped and returned to hell without Mayu. Garo held Mayu before freeing his sword and jumping to the ledge before disengaging his armor. Yuma held Mayu close as she cried knowing she nearly went to hell all because she was being stubborn.

"It's ok, I got you." Yuma said in a comforting tone as he let Mayu let it out.

The Priestess looked at Yuma knowing how he felt, no doubt Yuma didn't say his final goodbye to his own mother so no doubt emotions for him still linger.

(The next morning)

Mrs. Ikeda walked into the burnt apartment as she looked around trying to find something. She looked around hoping to locate something anything pertaining to Mayu. She looked around before arriving at the room Mayu died in.

She looked at the unburnt part of the floor where Mayu body was found as she looked at it sadly. "Mayu." She called as she hoped she can see Mayu's spirit. Mrs. Ikeda dropped to her knees as she looked at the unburnt spot in the closet.

"Okaa-san." Mayu called as Mrs. Ikeda looked and saw Mayu's walk torts her as she seemed happy.

"Mayu?"

"Okaa-san I met the Ougon Kishi, he's everything the story book said he was." Mayu said as Mrs. Ikeda was shocked before smiling.

'I'm glad." She said happy her daughter got to meet the hero of her favorite storybook.

"I'm sorry Okaa-san, will you forgive me?" Mayu said putting her hand on her mother's head near the bandage.

Mrs. Ikeda was just glad to see her daughter one last time before it came time for the little girl to move on. "Yes." The mother said to her daughters spirit which made Mayu smile.

"Bye Okaa-san I have to go now." Mayu said before she vanished.

(With Yuma)

Yuma saw the whole scene from a building top as he smiled for Mayu glad that she made her peace. The Priestess would have scolded him, but she knew Yuma had made sure the girl did what he couldn't do with his own mother.

"...kaa-san." Yuma said sadly remembering his own mother.

(Scene Break one week later)

Yuma was sitting in his room doing his homework. As he wrote the answers to the math questions Yuma quickly sensed something. Yuma looked at his bed side table and to his surprise next to Zaruba was a flower, but not just any kind the one his mother brought him when he was sick.

Yuma looked to the window expecting to see the flowers owner only to go wide eyed to see none other then his mother in white clothing as she smiled at Yuma. "Kaa-san." Yuma said as his mother smiled at him.

"Hello Yuna, a little girl named Mayu said you wanted to see me." Yuma's mother said as Yuma smiled.

"Kaa-san… I'm-" Yuna began before his mother put her hand to the side of his face.

"Don't worry I you're not guilty of anything, and I'm proud that you had found Garo more proud then any parent in the order." She said as she smiled at Yuma. "So Yuma no more tears, smile." She said before she began to float away.

"Goodbye... Kaa-san." Yuma said as his mother soon vanished no doubt back to heaven. "Thank you Mayu." Yuma smiled as he was glad he got to make his peace with his own mother.

(TBC)


	9. Note to readers!

**Note to the readers!**

* * *

Mr.?: Hey everyone Mr. unknown here, sorry this isn't a chapter, but more like a reply the review of the many guest reader that doesn't have account for me to P.M them, but i'll try to keep it fun as i can, and also I come up with a small plan to keep your readers busy until i'm done.

*Back ground audience sounds: Aw!

Mr.?: Don't worry. Its fun to do as you guys weill enjoy it as much as anyone else, as the thing we can do is... 'Ask the Characters Question!', as long they are within reason and not trying to dig too much into future plans of chapter that been set up already and plan, and i will do 'Note to readers!' a few time to answer question from Guest reading my stories.

Mr.?: (pulling a hat out of nowhere) Now without further ado we can start our reply to our guest readers first up is... Drum roll dude?

 **Other me: Oh sorry** (*Drum rolls with a finish symbol)

Mr.?: **Guest1** , who asked "When is kikyo Coming Coming up?" well first thing i like to say is... watch what you type as you use the same word twice, and, copy and paste from the reviews. Now 2nd, each chapter follow the same as the episode of Inuyasha (excepted chapter 4 which is 2 episodes, maybe 3 episodes together as i lost track, and chapter 5 as i kind hate that episode in Inuyasha and wanted to show what Adventure Yuma is having in the present time period along with some character development and show how Yuma can handle missions from the 'Makai Order'), so you ask when she coming... in chapter 10 which is half complete... i think, there a lot of work still need to be done.

*Back ground audience sounds whispering to each other thinking what the chapter could be about.

Mr.?: Anyways time to draw the next person name from my hat (*Drum roll with a finish symbol) **Evaknight075**! and wow he got a big review here, i won't read it but i will say this. Nice character profile and detail to things... but I'm afraid that chapter is already form and there's no room for it, the chapter is complete, but need bit of edit to fix those one or two words that are out of place, and rewrite a part as it make not much sense, and then i could posted, but i'm busy in life and also sick a bit do to someone turning down the A.C too damn much...

Anyways, the character itself, sense i see you put your hard work into it, and i am looking for a few partner makai knight character to support mine, and if you wish, redo it on part of the background and other stuff like his background to help fit in the story better, have a list of girls you wish for one of them to be pick for a pairing with your guy, as only one can be pick for him if you got a few name you thought of, as i can try to bring back character or bring in characters early if i could.

As i said if you wish for you character to be in it, redo part saying he's from the past or present time and he going to help Yuma.

 **Other me: That was long**.

Mr.?: Well sorry, i'm trying to help a guy out for pete sake, now lasty the last guest to reply (*Drumroll with a finish symbol sound) Just named **Guest** , can you guys please name your guest name like Robotman! or I.C. Wiener, something funny or cool... anyways he asked, "For the next chapter which is the one with Inuyasha's hair turning black you mind if you can put those spider horrors in it" the answer is no as i don't want that and also new moon episode for inuyasha and Garo, that means light out 'Yuma!', but and also that chapter is done, and like i said before just need editing in part to fix it up because i want to make it right.

 **Other me: So are we done because i jsut remember it was just those three guest.**

Mr.?: Yes we are, so everyone i hope you enjoy this 'Note to the readers!' as that all we have and like i said i may do this from time to time so if you got anymore question i'll be sure to answer them, as i will be sure to do more and keep calling it' 'Note to readers!', and will post up a new story for 'Ask the characters' and those question can be random or normal as you want, so for now, please leave a like, and if you want to follow my story, go ahead but don't expect much of me sometimes as i mostly co-wright with EvaShinobiKaiserKnight, or ESKK for short, and now i'll see you later... bye.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone Mr. unknown here back with a new chapter and here to day a few things i just remember that may disappoint some of you readers.

To **EvaKnight075** , I am sorry to say but i won't be using your character unfortunately, as i may have ask you if you want to change it, but i have a knight already plan to help Yuma/Garo out as i just was reminded of the plan already i had with ESKK, so sorry again.

To the readers that i said i might do "Ask the character question" for a new story thing, but someone told me until the story is finish, or at least reach a half way point with all the main characters i should not do that yet.

Now that's out of the way i would welcome a new guest here now i would like you to put your hands together for Kagome's mother, Miss Hisurashi!

*kagome's mother walk out onto the stage, as she stood in the middle of and bow her head in a respecful manner and raise back up.

Miss Hisurashi: Thank you all for being here and for support this story also, as i hope you are all enjoying it still.

Thank you Miss Hisurashi, now would you be so kind of doing a disclaimer for this chapter?

Miss Hisurashi: It's not a problem. Mr. unknown do not own Garo or Inuyahsa, he doesn't make money off this story, he will not disrespect anyone of any kind as that would be wrong for him or anyone who does it, and only jokes at himself and characters of Inuyasha or of Garo. This story is rated M for the chance of violent and disturbing images that should only be view by young adults. For the people who do not enjoy this story, you can leave and look for another story for your liking. Do not make rude or insulting comments as if any they will be remove and won't be read. To those who keep doing so will be reported to higher authority that will take the correct actions for such thing, as this maybe a place is for free speech and people has the right to speak should not mean you can be rude about it. To those who criticize this story be mindful of what you wright as it might be taken the wrong way and people could hurt themselves. Those who do not full these warning, the problem shall fall to you.

Thank you Miss Hisurashi. Now for the readers please leave a review, it the like or follow if you wish, also please share it with other people if you could, and now enjoy the story.

* * *

(Start)

Yuna was walking home as he yawned a bit. Hojo was trying to woo his cousin while said cousin was currently on cleaning duty. Lately Yuma had been getting tired a lot what with the Horrors he hunts and his and Kagome's trips to the Fuedal Era. Yuna sometimes questions why he puts up with this but life has a knack for throwing wrenches at people's plans.

 **"Yuma I think you should skip this trip to the Fuedal Era.** " Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"How come?" Yuma asked as Zaruba looked.

 **"Have you forgotten what is almost upon us.** " Zaruba asked as Yuma remembered.

"Oh yeah then new moon thing, I'm sure we can stop at a village before it happens." Yuma said as Zaruba sighed.

 **"That's not 100%.** " Zaruba said as Yuma chuckled.

"Hey its can always be worse." Yuma said as Zaruba a sighed.

 **"Very well but Yuma you should make a note for Kagome in case you pass out on the road**." Zaruba said as Yuma nodded.

"Fine, fine." He said as he walked home.

(Later at the well house)

Yuma now in his Madou Robes was getting ready to jump into the well as Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha what are the chances of us making it back by Saturday?" Kagome asked as Yuma looked.

"Uh fair to moderate if we're lucky." Inuyasha said as Yuma looked.

"Oh great." Kagome said forgetting an important piece of information.

"When exactly was this Saturday of yours again?" Inuyasha asked scratching his head.

"Someday, Kagome." Yuma said as he jumped into the Well.

(A few days later)

Yuma was lying down on a boat with Kagome standing nearby, I Inuyasha sitting at the helm, and Shippo Sea sick. "Wow this is awesome, Look a fish!" Kagome called as Inuyasha glared.

"Would you mind focusing a little, we're not here to look at the scenery." Inuyasha said with a glare.

"Aye, aye moncapiton. On lookout for shards of the Shikon Jewel." Kagome said as Yuna got up.

"Come on guys we aren't going to find any of the shards in a river." Yuma said before quickly blocking out the morning sun. "Why is it so bright out today?" Yuma asked as He used his left hand causing Zaruba to shine in the sunlight. But when Zaruba Shined Yuma soon found himself on the moon with a giant version of Zaruba before him.

"Yuma." Zaruba began as he looked at Yuma. "Today is the new moon, the promised time. I will now receive your life." Zaruba said before Yuma felt his life energy being absorbed I to Zaruba.

In the real world Yuma collapsed as Kagome was wide eyed and quickly grabbed him keeping him from falling into the water. "Yuma!" Kagome called as Inuyasha looked.

"What happened?!" Inuyasha called as he looked to them.

"Wait Yuma gave me a note if something like this happened." Kagome said before grabbing the not from her bag and reading it.

.

'If you guys are reading this then I'm passed out because of my contract with Zaruba. Once on month during the time of new moon Zaruba takes the life of the Golden Knight, from what I gather that's when Garo is at his most vulnerable, so if you guys can, could you set up camp or get us a village to stay at? Thanks.'

-Yuma.

.

When Inuyasha heard this he cursed as now Yuma was dead weight. 'Him too?' Inuyasha asked knowing tonight was the night of new moon.

"What do we do?" Kagome asked before unashamedly noticed something up ahead.

"Hey, what is that?" Kagome question as Inuyasha looked ahead himself and said, "Spider webs."

"Those are spider webs, are you sure?" Kagome asked him as when they got close, Inuyasha cut one as one side of it stuck to his robe and then claw at that part to get it off and looked at the few strings of webs in his hands as they shine in the sun light and begin to wonder.

Myoga came jumping up to Inuyasha shoulder and said, "Master Inuyasha, what matter of webs are they?"

Inuyasha turn his head and said, "Nothing to be concern about." Everyone (but Yuma) hears a voice as they all look up to the scores and saw someone up near a cliff as kagome said, "Up there!"

"Keep away from m- AHH!" the person said but was hit off the cliff by a black shadow of sort. As she was about to hit the waters with rocks all around, as a good chance she could die, as Inuyasha took action as he jumped from the boat, caught the girl just in time, and landed on a rock that was within the river.

Kagome snap her fingers and said, "Good catch Inuyasha!" as kagome was focus on him, the shadow from above look down at the gang before it retreated back into the forest area as Inuyasha saw it before it vanish he said, "Looks like some sort of demon."

The girl open her eyes and look to Inuyasha and said, "My thanks, you save me from certain death." After a moment she gasp to her savor was as she saw the white hair and dog ears.

"Demon, unhand me!" The Girl called out before she hit Inuyasha upside the head causing both of them to fall into the water with a yelp.

(Later)

Kagome was spraying disinfected on the girls injury. "Think of this as preserved herbs for ailments." Kagome lied knowing from Yuma's time traveling movies what would happen if people from the past learned of the future before they were ready. Inuyasha was drying off as Shippo was trying to fan Yuma to keep him comfortable while he's at his most weakest. Myoga though looked freaked out knowing he can't get away in time like some sort of disaster was on its way. "Do you mind my asking what was after you just now?" Kagome asked as the girl looked.

"A demon known as a Spider Head, these mountain have been plagued by their evil presence since spring time, several villages have already been attacked." The girl said as Kagome looked worried. "Spider heads trap humans in there webs paralyze them and devour them alive there terrifying demons." She explained as Kagome looked scared a bit.

"You can say that again." Kagome began as she looked to the girl. 'Though I think Horrors are much, much worse.' Kagome thought before she turned to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha we have to do something to help." Kagome said as Inuyasha looked away with his arms crossed.

"Any sign of the Sacred Jewel Fragments?" Inuyasha asked as he sat.

"Not yet and I didn't pick up anything from the Spider Head just now." Kagome said as Inuyasha knew what to do.

"Then let's move out I wanna cross these mountains before nightfall." Inuyasha said knowing without Yuma he had to pick up the slack until nighttime came.

"We can't just walk away, there's a demon on the loose." Kagome countered as she knew they had to help even if Yuma was out of commission.

Inuyasha turns to her and say to her, "Listen I don't go slaying demons every time a human comes running scared to me." "No one's suggesting you do," Kagome said as she wondering what is with Inuyasha as he has been acting weird today, as she thought, 'what's gotten into him? He usually he'd at least check things out.'

The girl stood up as now she was all patch up to kagome's handy work as she said, "I'm leaving. Being obliged to a demon does not sit well with me."

"Fading some measure of gratitude might sit better with us though," Shippo said as he stop fanning Yuma for a moment as the girl turn to him with a scold on her face as she said to the little fox demon, "Insolent beast!"

The girl walk over to a rock wall with vines grown down from the cliff above as she grab hold of one and try to climb back up as she said, "Thank you for reminding me why I protest demons."

As she climbs back up little by little, the vine broke and the girl came falling back down and into a bush, at least she landed in something soft.

Kagome clap her hands together and said, "How about displaying that old fashion chivalry."

(Scene break)

"That must be the temple," Kagome said as the group came up some steps as kagome came walking up with inuyasha carrying the girl who hate him, and shippo who is transformed into his balloon form and was carrying Yuma on his back.

"See that wasn't so bad," kagome said as both the girl and Inuyasha both huff ether at each other or at another.

"Can someone else help carry Onee-san, I'm getting tired in this form," Shippo said as he floated down with kagome coming over and said, "Just for the moment, I can't carry him too far on my own, we're just lucky your transformation can be strong enough to help carry him up."

After a bit, as the group arrived at the temple, an old man came walking out and into the light and his eyes lay on the girl that inuyasha was carrying as he said, "You have return. Are you injured Nazuna?"

When the girl now known as Nazuna heard the old man's voice and became happy as she said, "Master!" hitting Inuyasha to let her go as she ran over to the old man but she didn't' made it far as she fell down with the pain going through her, she could not get up at the moment as the old man walk over to Nazuna side to help her up as he said, "Oh, I feared that a spider head may have attacked you."

"It spied me while I attended to the grave. I have no choice but to rely on these demons to bring me home. I'm sorry master," Nazuna said to the old man as she gotten back on her feet.

Shippo was getting tired of the girl as it seems she was giving all demons a bad name, and they help her and brought back to the temple as it took most of the day time already with the sun seeming to set soon, as the little fox demon said, "All demon are not created equal you know."

"I don't suppose they are," The old man saying as he agrees to that as inuyasha was tired of this already and said, "Oh man, don't worry, we're leaving anyways."

Inuyasha being an ass as always but the old man seems to didn't mind it and he took a step to them as he said, "Wait friends, you must stay the night here with us at the temple. With the demon going on about, and your friend there seem to be not going to be moving on his own as well. It would be more safer here until tomorrow." Pointed out to Yuma still out cold do to his contacted with Zaruba, there was nothing else they could do as kagome do agree and get her cousin to a better resting place.

As the girl was worry about the two demons (more like demon and a half) could do something while they were here as she said, "No master!"

"Go prepare a meal for your kind guest and a bed for the one who is unconscious." The monk said as Nazuna sighed in defeat.

"Yes." She said before walking away to make the preparations.

"I beg you to forgive Nazuna for her rudeness. Her parents were killed by a spider head and she had harbored an understandable fear of demons sense the incident. I have attempted to quell her fears but to no avail." The monk said as Kagome looked.

"So we won't run into one of those Spider Heads will we?" Kagome asked as even though she had that Madou tool Yuma gave her she still wasn't skilled in bringing it out at will.

"As the men dying in wars increases so do the numbers of Spider Heads, by leaps and bounds." The Monk said as Kagome was wide eyed.

"Leaps and?- Say how about we take him up on his offer." She asked now scared clearly disliking spiders as she also grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

"Um we're on a quest and I refuse to allow some measly spiders to stop us." Inuyasha said as the old monk looked.

"Stay the night with us and rest with ease, I have pushed Sutra's across the temple to ward off any demons from attacking us." The monk said as Kagome now really wanted to stay the night.

"What do you say?" Kagome asked to the half demon as she hoped he would agree.

"Suppose there's no sense arguing." Inuyasha said as he looked away.

(Scene Break that Night)

Yuma was now cozy in a bed as the group had eaten there fill. Kagome would have saved some for Yuma but seeing as how he won't be up until morning they decided to eat it. Shippo was full as he laid back onto Kagome's backpack. "What a delicious meal, perhaps we should stay a few days and get to know Nazuna better." Shippo said as he relaxed.

"Funny how a couple bowls of Rice can change you tune about someone." Kagome said as she looked to Shippo.

"I liked her from the start I merely thought she was lacking in manners." Shippo said as Inuyasha was at the door way outside watching the moonless night.

'It's getting late.' Inuyasha thought knowing he needed somewhere to stay hidden for the night while the others rested.

But that was when Kagome noticed Inuyasha's glare to the night. "Hey Inuyasha." Kagome called as Inuyasha looked to her to see she had this worried look at him. "Why the long face?" Kagome asked Inuyasha looked down knowing he couldn't tell Kagome.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha said before Kagome was close to him catching his attention. "What you have a problem?" Inuyasha ask as Kagome figured it out.

"Wait a second I know what's going on here." Kagome as Inuyasha was getting nervous at this. "You're afraid of Spiders." Kagome said as she knew how much as she was afraid of spiders when she was younger and Yuma just out right hated spiders and depending on how big it was he would either get it out of the room or outright kill it.

With hearing this Shippo decided to use what he thought was blackmail to get even with Inuyasha and to do that he transformed into a Spider. "Look he's afraid of the big bad spider." Shippo taunted as he looked like a cartoonish spider.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kagome said as the Garoken shook a little but went unnoticed.

"I'm not afraid of spiders." Inuyasha growled before the Garoken began to shake more violently as if it sensed that Yuma was in danger.

"It seems something has caused the Garoken to respond." Myoga said as he looked at the weapon of the legendary Golden Knight.

"Well whatever it is it can wait until Yuma is awake." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the exit as Kagome saw this.

"Now where are you going?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha walked.

"To get some fresh air, I'm sleeping outside tonight." Inuyasha said before he noticed something outside and now knew why he Garoken was shaking so violently. 'Damn we're surrounded how could I have missed their scent?' Inuyasha thought realizing it was getting closer to that time for him.

That was when spider like Demons jumped out as the Garoken was shaking more prominently as if it was trying to warn them. Kagome noticed the Spider Heads as she was shocked to see them as she let out a yelp. "Spider Heads." Kagome called out shocked to see them.

That was when more jumped in through the roof behind them blocking them from all placed as Kagome was shocked. "Yuma!" Kagome called worried for her cousin as she knew Yuma was very vulnerable right now.

"Look out there behind us too." Shippo said as the Garoken was shaking violently.

"Their numbers are great, but they are not a formidable enemy." Myoga said before looking to Inuyasha from the half demons shoulder. "Up for some after dinner exercise master?" Myoga asked as Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga.

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha said as he drew his weapon. "Ward them off, so much for the old priests Sutra's." Inuyasha said as he glared at the Spider Heads not caring his sword didn't transform.

(With Nazuna)

Nazuna was running through the temple she saw the Spider Heads had breached the temple. "Master!" Nazuna called as she looked for the old priest. "Master the Spider heads!" Nazuna called but gasped as when she found her master he was covered in web on the floor. "They got you!" Nazuna called shocked to see this.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha hacked and slashed though the Spider Heads but his swords blade was dull as he slashed at them. As Inuyasha slashed and bashed them the Spider Heads began shooting there webs as him as Inuyasha attempted to block the attack but failed. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she carried the knocked out Yuma as best she could.

"Make a break I'll be right behind you!" Inuyasha called as he glanced to Kagome and Shippo.

"But we can't." Kagome began but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Do what I say I can handle these demons." Inuyasha said as the two were shocked.

"Why is he acting so strange today?" Shippo asked as he was confused.

"And why isn't the Tetsusaiga transforming?" Kagome asked as she was worried for Inuyasha knowing something wasn't right.

Inuyasha was soon hit with webs from more Spider Heads that covered him from head to toe. Shippo was about to burn the webs before something happened. The Garoken glowed before Madou Flames began to burn the fire freeing Inuyasha from the web, covering his hair which was cover in webs. The Garoken then flew torts Inuyasha and went to his free hand where he unintentionally grabbed he scabbard finding it wasn't burning his hand nor did it feel like scrap metal.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the weapon and saw a Kanji glowing on it. The Madou Flames spread torts the Spider Heads as they looked ready to burn them as they formed a protective wall around the group. "Let's go!" Inuyasha called before the group began running.

(with Nazuna)

The Spider Heads watched from the shadows of the room as webs covered the entire room. "Nazuna the Demons have broken through my seals my sutra's are no longer strong enough to ward off the Spider Heads." The old Priest said as Nazuna was shocked to see this.

Nazuna was near tears as she saw this as she couldn't believe it. "Oh master... Master NOOO!" She called as she knew her only chance was to find Inuyasha and his group to help.

(Later with the Group)

As they ran Inuyasha had taken to carrying Yuma as the young man was still knocked out from his contract with Zaruba. They soon arrived at a clearing as Inuyasha set Yuma down while still holding the Garoken. "We should be safe here." Kagome said as she hoped they weren't followed.

"Dammit." Inuyasha cursed as they were in the worst possible situation.

"What's with you, your acting weirder than normal." Kagome said as she tried to remove the webs from Inuyasha's head but was stopped.

"Leave me alone!" He called out surprising her.

"What has gotten into you?" Kagome demanded but when she removed the web she was shocked that Inuyasha's normal silver hair was now ebony black.

"Forget about me for now you should be more worried about yourselves." Inuyasha said removing the rest of the web.

"Your hair's gone black." Kagome said shocked to see this.

"If you think you can rely on mines or Yuma's strength this time then thing again." Inuyasha said as Kagome was shocked to see this.

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome asked not believing what she was seeing.

"No I'm a talking puppet." Inuyasha said with his voice dripping with sarcasm as Shippo then jumped on his head.

"His dog ears are gone." Shippo said trying to find the mentioned ears.

"You're not half demon anymore, your human." Kagome said as she was shocked to see this.

"You're lucky my fangs and claws are gone." Inuyasha growled before throwing Shippo off of him.

"Alright how about you start telling us what is going on." Kagome demanded as she wanted and explanation.

"All Hanyou's such as Inuyasha-sama are subject to certain times where they lose their supernatural powers as demons." Myoga began explaining from Kagome's shoulder as she was confused.

"I don't really follow you." Kagome said as she needed a better explanation.

"From time to time Hanyou's are rendered no stronger then yourself or any other mere mortal it's that simple." Myoga began as he then looked to the sky. "For him, much like how Garo doesn't appear, his time must fall on the night of the new cycle when the moon is dark." Myoga said knowing Inuyasha was at his weakest this night much like Garo.

"Oh now I get it you mean at the start of each month when the moon isn't visible a night such as tonight." Kagome said imagining the sun and the Earth rotation.

"Precisely." Myoga said as Kagome and Shippo looked to the moonless night sky. Myoga then jumped over to Inuyasha knowing that if Myoga had ran sooner he might live longer. "Why master, why didn't you inform us your period of vulnerability was impending?!" Myoga asked trying to sound betrayed.

Inuyasha then looked to Myoga with a glare as he already had the reason. "Because if I had, you would have taken off a long time ago." Inuyasha said as Myoga saw he was caught before looking to the side feigning insult.

"Have you not a whit of trust in me?" Myoga asked as Inuyasha glared.

"Yeah I trust you running off when there's trouble." Inuyasha called out knowing how fast Myoga would high tail it at the first threat to his life. Kagome was also angry as she was about to scold Inuyasha but by accident touched the glowing seal on Garoken causing a bright flash of light to surround the area as everyone shield their eyes.

When the light died down, everyone found themselves in what looked like a completely white world as it gave off a glow. "Where are we?" Shippo asked as he looked around scared.

"I don't know but I feel safe in here somehow." Kagome said before footsteps were heard accompanied by the clanking of armor. They looked to its source and to their shock they saw Garo there looking at them with red eyes. "Garo." Kagome called as she knew this had to be a passed Garo.

"Inuyasha son of Touga, the Inu no Taisho Daiyoukai and Izayoi-hime it seems you have need for my power at last." Garo said as Inuyasha was shocked.

"What?" Inuyasha said as Garo looked.

"I understand you may seem confused but allow me to introduce myself, I am Amidamaru Higurashi an ally of your father when he was seeing Izayoi-hime. During your mothers pregnancy your father knew there would be times when you were at your most vulnerable that even Tetsusaiga's power would not assist you. With a debt I owe him, he and I came to an agreement incase this moment of weakness was the night of new moon. We agreed that during the night of new moon when you are human, as the current Garo is fulfilling he contract with Madou Ring Zaruba, you would be Garo on this night, if you ever find the sword and needed it, but just for mere moment." Garo said before walking to the side.

"During this time you may only be able to summon the armor once, so do not waste it because once you do and the 99.9 seconds run out the armor will disengage and the seal on the Garoken would need to recharge until next new moon." Garo said as he looked to them. "During this time you must defeat the Demons or Horrors after your life before the 99.9 seconds end otherwise there will be a high chance that you will die by their hands." Garo said as he knew that such a seal was tricky.

"If you have any questions ask them now before my message ends this shade of me will answer them as best they can." Garo said as Inuyasha looked.

"Yeah how do I summon the armor or even use this sword, it not as light for me to use?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha was agreeing to this.

"Your soul you must lift this sword, not with brute strength, but your very soul, and to summon the armor you must have your soul call out to Garo and create the means to summon him forth, once those are done Garo will appear." Garo said as Inuyasha looked.

"So I only get a few moments to finish a fight, well that's good to know." Inuyasha said as Garo nodded.

"Very well then, go forth Inuyasha, as the Ougon Kishi for this night, you have my blessings." Garo said before the world of light vanished.

The sound of the bushes started to ruffle everyone turn as Inuyasha put his hands on garoken to try and draw it, the sword was still heavy to lift, meaning he still have a bit to do before he could truly raise the sword in battle.

Coming out from the bushes was Nazuna, coming out tired from running away from the spider head as kagome calls out, "Nazuna, you made it out of there!"

Kagome sounded happy but Nazuna drop to her knees and took some breath before looking up at them as she beg, "Please, you must help aid the priest."

"What? You want us to go back?" kagome asked her as she didn't understand what she meaning as Nazuna said, "Your demon is strong. I'm sure he can assist us."

"Hmm! now what were you saying about not wanting to be obliged to demons? Get the priest to write up some more of those sutra's?" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone now that Nazuna attention is on him, she notice his appearance is different but didn't mind it, its seem.

"You're counter seems altered. Have your hair not changed?" nazuna said as Inyasha counter, "It isn't easy being human. Believe me!"

Kagome suddenly yells as Shippo jump up in fright and said," Oh no, what wrong?"

"My bag, I forgot it," Kagome said as Inuyasha have given her a look and said, "Then get a new one when you get back."

Kagome looked a bit nerves as she said, "Well the things is, the jewel shards are in it."

.

.

.

"WHAT!"

Inuyasha yells out that echo throughout the forest.

Kagome put her hands together as she said, "I'll make it up to you."

Inuyasha on hand lift up and hand over Tetsusaiga to her as he said, "Take this."

Kagome was confuse for the moment until Inuyasha said, "You and Nazuna stay here and watch over Yuma, and don't think about moving. The Tetsusaiga won't transform for me tonight, and I have to rely on this."

Held up garoken as it was still heavy to lift but manageable and he went on saying, "With it I can able to handle a few spider heads on my own strength no problem."

As kagome took the sword, she asked, "You sure about this?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything to her buy did say, "It's time to go back to the temple Shippo. Let's move."

Shippo flinch and said, "Why do you need me?" Everyone look to the little fox demon, as he seem in doubt.

(later)

Shippo was being carry by Inuyasha as he said to himself, "Rrrrrr, I am strong enough to handle! I got to be strong."

(Later at the Temple)

A hand was rummaging through Kagome's bag as it was searching for something. He then pulled out the small jar holding the Shards as the evil being laughed at his victory. Soon grave makers came flying causing the being to shield himself as one of the markers hit the jar destroying the jar releasing the Jewel Shards.

"So you were planning this right from the start." Inuyasha accused as he caught the old demon red handed as the Spider Head was actually the priest which was proven even more with his neck elongated.

The Demon laughed as he looked at the human. "I can hardly contain myself when I saw you, the half demon rumored to possessed jewel shards." The Demon said as his neck elongated as spider fangs appeared from his mouth.

While he was distracted Shippo began grabbing the jewel shards as fast as he can but the Demon saw him before stretching his neck and attacking causing Shippo to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit. The Demon then began sucking up the last Jewel Shards untouched by Shippo as he was shocked.

"The Jewel Shards he swallowed some of them!" Shippo called out as Inuyasha was ready to draw the Garoken similar to Tetsuaiga.

The demon then stretched his arm torts Inuyasha and grabbed him by the neck before restraining him on the wall as the Demon laughed. "What an unfortunate mishap that your demonic powers have disserted you by the time I tied my final knot on my glossy web of disseat." The Demon laughed as Inuyasha knew if he had to use Garo now was a good as time as any.

"I may not have my usual powers, but I'm borrowing a power from a friend that I'll use to crush you." Inuyasha called out as he knew the time was now. Inuyasha drew the Garoken digging deep into his own soul and using it to act as part of his hand and drew the Garoken and cut the Demons arm off causing it to scream in pain at the Soul Metal burning his stump.

"Damn you!" The Demon called in anger as he held his hand.

"Alright then time to finish this in 99.9 seconds." Inuyasha said before he grabbed the Garoken in both hands before raising it skyward. "This better work." Inuyasha said before he used his soul to call out to Garo since only Garo can help him here. Inuyasha then cut open he portal allowing it to open as from it Golden Pieces of armor came out and covered Inuyasha's body it in with the change show with his eyes glowing blue.

Now Inuyasha had become Garo for this night only as the Golden Knight had taken the stage. Garo is here, as now it was time to cut away the Inga of this Demon.

"What impossible this is the night of New Moon the Golden Knight cannot appear on this night!" The Demon called shocked to see this.

"Well here I am you ugly bastard!" Garo called as he took a battle stance ready to fight and kick ass.

The spider demon can only do so much at this point, even with the jewel shard it swallowed; he is no match for garo right now, as he dodges out of the way of a slash.

"Hold still so I can cut you down already!" Garo said as he keep going, doing a axe cut, the dodge shot to the ceiling to avoid it, Garo just hit the floor, smashing it up a bit.

"Go Inuyasha, show him what you can do!" Shippo call out, as he didn't want to call him Garo as he thought that title is only Onee-sans, but sense he asleep he can rely on inuyasha using garo power.

Garo look up to the spider demon as he said, "Get down here!" He jumps up after the spider demon as he moved out of the way as garo slash the sword around destroying some of the wooden supports.

"I can't get away fast enough. My sons, come forth and battle with garo!" The spider demon call out as many spider head came forth and charged at Garo with weapon in hand.

"Bring it on, I can take on all of you!" Garo said as he slash and cut down each one that came close to him.

As this goes on the spider demon smile as he knew this would waste garo time, as Inuyasha can't see is that the timer is getting shorter and shorter the more he waste fighting against the spider heads.

As Garo cut down the last of them around him and said, "And stay down, you next old man!"

The spider demon started to worry garo slay many of his son right away, he soon charge at him next in about to stab him through his heart until.

03.3

.

02.1

.

01.0

.

00.0

Time was up and Garo armor vanish leaving inuyasha in place with garoken in his hand, as he was surprise by this, his focus was last and the sword became heavy again.

Garo power is gone from Inuyasha, as the spider demon laugh at this and then shot his webs at him trapping him in it and Inuyasha arms lower but keep hold of the sword.

Shippo ran up to attack as he said, "Fox Fire!"

Shippo throw his blue flame at the spider demon, but the demon hit it away like it was nothing and smacks Shippo away as well.

"Finally this charades as being a human is coming to an end!" the spider demon said as his entire body glow and exploded out, stretch out all around the room like a spider web made of its flesh.

The spider demon main body stood in the middle of the fleshy spider web as the demon stretch out his head at inuyasha with his fang pointed at him, then bite into him unleashing his poison into Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo calls out to him but he could not answer back as the spider demon let off of him and said, "Now tell me where you hid the remaining shard of the shikon jewel!"

Shippo had to lie really quick as he pointed over in some random direction and said, "Over there."

"I believe you possess them," The spider demon called Shippo lie and the little fox demon was now scared and didn't know what do to.

"Master!" the sound of a shock Nazuna as everyone look to see Kagome and Nazuna outside the doorway, as Kagome held Tetsusaiga.

Nazuna held her hand to her mouth and said, "I- I do not understand?"

"He was deceiving you," Kagome call out as that how it was seem, as a sweet old man taken in innocent people and lead them to their doom, sound like something from a 2nd class horror story, but this is how it is.

"Kagome, Inuyasha has been poison!" Shippo called out as Inuyasha body fall sideways with his eyes open, to show his life was slowly being dissolving by the poison.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Kagome said as she ran to them, but the spider demon didn't want any more distraction as he shot webs at kagome, but she blocks it with Tetsusaiga.

The sheathed sword glow as the webs came and they have bounce back from the power that still resides in the weapon itself.

Kagome wonder what happen as Myoga jump onto her shoulder and said, "The Tetsusaiga is protecting you like from before."

"Seeing you here means we have a good chance of winning this battle, otherwise you'll be long gone," Kagome being blunt about that as Myoga said, "I'm not certain that I've approve the insinuation."

The spider demon laughs as everyone look to him as he spoken, "I have injected him with a large amount of poison, his inners will already start to liquefy."

Nazuna started to cry as the sweet old man she knew was all just a lie, and was a demon all along but it seems a part of her didn't want to believe it still as she says, "Master, how could you do this?"

Kagome started to climb up on the Spider demon flesh web body to reach inuyasha as he said to her, "Kagome… save yourself."

"No chance," Kagome said as she refuses to leave him behind as Inuyasha said to her, "I'm serious; it's too late for me."

"I'm not leaving here without you," Kagome said as she got on the last step before leaping up at him as she said, "No… Way!"

Inuyasha look to her as she leap above him as small tear show in her eyes as they came out, as Tetsusaiga touch the webbing that held him, a flash of light came and soon enough they webs were destroy.

Both of them came down as inuyasha landed first with kagome on top of him as she look up to shippo and said, "We got to get out of here."

Shippo look behind them at the exit to the outside but it was block off by spider demons ready to attack as he said, "There got to be another way!"

"There is a small room at the end of the hall Quickly!" Nazuna said as she pointed but before helping them out with inuyasha.

The spider demon came down as it shouted out, "You cannot flee!"

They soon found it and opened the door as when they did they ran in as once inside the closed it behind them as Kagome had dragged Inuyasha inside the room. "Kagome thrust the Tetsuaiga into the door!" Myoga called as Kagome let out a, 'huh.' "Quickly!" Myoga called out as Kagome then drew the rusted sealed sword and stabbed it into the door as soon the Demons cry of pain was heard as the barrier was erected. "The Tetsuaiga should be powerful enough to ward them off for some time." Myoga as Kagome then gasped as she held Inuyasha's free hand.

"He's freezing." Kagome said as that was never a good sign as the Garoken soon slipped from Inuyasha's hand and rolled on the floor no doubt the half demon held onto it for dear life. "Inuyasha you have to stay with us!" Kagome called trying to wake up Inuyasha. "Say something can you hear me!" Kagome called hoping to awaken Inuyasha.

(With Yuma)

Yuma was out cold and unprotected as his unconscious body was hidden in grass areas. Of course soon footsteps were heard as soon the old lady from before showed up as did the old Knight as he looked. "Priestess Seimei didn't expect to see you so far from the Capital." The man said as Seimei chuckled.

"I may be old but I'm still kicking." Seimei said as she looked to the Bearer of Lord. "So he's undergoing his contract with Zaruba yare, yare he's as reckless as Raikou was if not worse." Seimei said as Eruba chuckled.

"Don't be so teasing old lady it's unbefitting of one of your age." Eruba said as her master and Seimei stood guard over Yuma.

"To think though he is a descendant of Raikou's bloodline." Seimei said as she had known who the boy and his cousin were from the get go. Of course she needed to be sure they didn't realize who she was or risk the time stream being messed up.

"Though the boy does have potential he still needs plenty of curving." the Bearer of Lord said as he sat down on a rock.

"Well I did push him to the right direction." the old woman said as she sat down before a Shiki showed up. "Well what's the verdict.

"His friends are in danger." Shiki said through writing upon its body.

"Oh joy he is part of a band of reckless idiots, just like old times." Seimei said as she remembered the good old days.

"You don't planning on helping them are you?" The knight said to Seimei as the old priestess laugh a bit as she said, "It's not my place, but if anything, that demon sword they have with them should protect them until the sun rises, speaking of sun risings."

Seimei kneel down to Yuma and then held his hand that wore Zaruba, and she close her eyes for a moment as a soft glow came from her hand, seimei took a breath as she is wearing herself down before the glow stop and let go of Yuma's hand, as she stood up and said, "That should help as well cutting his time down until day break."

"Is that wise, you gave a part of your life force to him," The knight said as Seimei smile and said, "I have many years left in me, a day or two wouldn't take off would affect me that much."

As the knight was about to say something, the sound of spiders head demons is heard all around, as they came out and attack the small makai group, the bearer of Lord took action as he knew his sword and cut down all the demon that came around as the vanish from one spot and appeared in another as he cut them all down with ease as he said, "He would be eaten alive by demons if more were to show up."

Seimei let out a breath and pull out some seals from her sleeves, as she throw them, they flew in the air and surround Yuma as wall came forth and surround him, protecting him from any demons that could come around, or any horror if they show at this time.

"That should hold for now. Until he awakens this barrier should protect him. I will take my leave now," Seimei said as using more of her energy when she made the barrier, but doesn't mind it as he walks off know everything will be safe for now.

The bearer of lord put away his sword and said, "I will stick around, see how much this Garo has grown sense our last meeting."

Seimei smile as she turn and walk away for now as she knew her job was finish here as she said, "Do as you wish, its not my place what a makai knight will do, I'm not their guardians."

The knight laugh a bit at that as soon enough they both vanish out of site, and watch from afar of how things would play out.

Within the barrier as Yuma is keep him, in his time of sleep his eyes roll under his eyelids, and his hand gave a small twitch.

(with the gang)

Inuyasha lay down, breathing heavily as Myoga looking like a balloon as he just suck out the poison within Inuyasha's blood stream and said it was all on inuyasha strength to survive of what little poison is left in his system as Kagome saw sweat pouring down from his head as she said, "He's dripping in sweat."

Kagome looks into her pocket to find an handkerchief and pull it out as she started to whip away the sweat on his face and some blood by his mouth, he open his eyes as he look to kagome, she quickly pulled away and said, "Sorry, I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Inuyasha turn his head and said, "No…kagome."

He called out to her as she lean in and said, "What is it?"

Inuaysha took a moment before he said, "Why were you crying?"

Kagome was taken by surprise by this question as she said, "Back in the other room?"

The small memory shows she was crying as she leap to inuyasha to save him as it scene quickly came back to them as Kagome started to say, "Because… I thought I was going to lose you… I thought you were going to die."

Inuyasha didn't know what to think of this, to even know there someone that still cares about him even if he has been acting like a jackass, someone still cares as he said, "You shed tears for me… Cried for me."

A moment of silent came between them, as Inuaysha request something as he said, "Kagome… if it's not too much trouble… may I lay on your lap?"

Kagome is surprise by this request, but instead of questioning it she just gave a nod and said, "Yea."

As Kagome help him lay his head on her lap as they stay in the dark room waiting for sun to rise, as Kagome thought were, 'Yuma… I hope you're okay as well. I just don't know what I would do if I lost ether one of you."

Soon enough, she closed her eyes and let the shadow cover her as she sleep for the moment as did everyone else, as Myoga slowly shrink down to normal size with everyone else sleeping soundly tonight, with the spider demons slowly surround them to catch them off guard.

(time skip)

The night was coming to its end as sun rising over the horizon with its light shine down upon the Ougon Kishi, with Yuma his hand started to twitch out and his facial expression look to be something is bothering him, not a nightmare but more of a vision he is seeing, as he hears his screaming and yelling as then he hears his cousin voice calling out-

"Yuma!"

Yuma open his eyes seeing the daybreak, as Zaruba glow started to die down to show the contract of the new moon is over for now, as he got up and crack his neck and said, "Where am I?"

Yuma looked around him and saw the barrier as he look to it and said, "What is this? Where's kagome, shippo, Inuyasha?"

Yuma hears Zaruba yawn as he started to awaken as well as he lift his hand up as he said, "Zaruba what happen?"

Zaruba took a moment to awake up more and said, " **I don't know, when the contract started, I was out just like you."**

"Can you tell me what this is all about?" Yuma meaning to the barrier as Zaruba sense it as he said, " **It's a barrier, whoever set it up seem to be protecting you, from what… hard to say."**

Yuma got up and walk at it as he said, "How do I get out of it?"

As he place a hand on it, soon enough the barrier glow in a bright light before vanishing as Yuma had a surprise look on his face and said, "Okay, nevermind."

Yuma looked around him to see everyone wasn't there and what's worst… his sword is gone as he pointed out Zaruba and said, "Can you track and see where they are at, or maybe the jewel shards?"

 **"** **Yea, give me a moment** ," Zaruba said as he put his sensing ability to the full usage as then eh said, "Found them, they are up on the hill maybe in a temple… but there something there with them as I sense demonic energy, and many of them as well."

"This isn't good. Ikuze Zaruba!" Yuma said as he start to run as Zaruba said, " **Hai**."

(At the Temple)

Inuyasha held both the Garoken and the Tetsuaiga as he could already feel his power returning. "Inuyasha you're alive!" Kagome called happy to see him. Soon the demon grabbed Inuyasha as he laughed at the human unaware that he missed the chance to kill him and now he was going to pay for it. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out in shock as soon the Sun began to shine.

"Look! The sun is rising!" Shippo called as he saw the sun was rising.

"Don't be so sure about that." Inuyasha said as soon footsteps were heard when Inuyasha's body pulsed with his eyes glowing red. The demon saw that Inuyasha was regaining his demon powers as he wouldn't let that happen.

"You are beginning to transform but I will devour you beforehand!" The Spider called but soon footsteps were heard as soon Inuyasha smirked as soon Yuma appeared running up the Spiders body before kicking with a downward kick to the demon's head, as Inuyasha smirked. "I can't stand an Arrogant Spider who doesn't know when to keep his hands off!" Inuyasha called using the Garoken as it began to sizzle in his hand a bit as he cut through the demons arms. "YUMA CATCH!" Inuyasha called as he then threw the Garoken at Yuma.

Yuma smirked and jumped off the Spider before catching his sword and doing a spin as he landed on the ground. "The moonless night has come to an end." Inuyasha said as he landed next to Yuma. "Which means the REAL Golden Knight is back!" Inuyasha called as Yuma got the basic of what's going on.

Yuma then raised his sword skyward as did Inuyasha and soon Yuma cut open the portal summoning his armor as he became Garo as Nazuna was shocked to see this. Inuyasha's Tetsuaiga transformed as then the two clashed swords as allies before the two grinded there swords across each other as the two swords created wind and Madou Flames as the two looked.

"LETS GO!" Both Garo and Inuyasha called before charging at the Spider Demon and sent slashes at it as soon the Demon was dead as its body burst into green and yellow energy and then exploded as it took the Spider Heads down with it.

Soon the Shikon Jewel landed on the ground but the shards were now different as Garo reverted to Yuma. "Oi look." Zaruba called as Yuma and the others looked. "It seems the Jewels had merged inside the Demons stomach, this should make gathering and putting them back together for simpler for us." Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"I thought we had a lot more." Inuyasha said remembering how they grabbed jewel shards when he wasn't around.

"Oh stop complained that's enough to impress this girl." Kagome said as Yuma sighed.

"Ok then since I'm awake and saved the day at the last second... mind telling me WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I WAS KNOCKED OUT?!" Yuma demanded as he wanted answers.

(Scene Break at the river that late morning)

As Gang had their boat stop by a river bank as Yuma stood before Nazuna as she began to say, "This is far enough, a village is nearby."

"Alright, it was nice meeting you Nazuna, if it just only brief," Yuma said as she nods to him and said, "It was an honor to meet the Ougon Kishi, and hope you have safe travels."

"Thanks, take care of yourself," Yuma said as he push the boat off back on the river as Nazuna started to say," Oh and Inuyasha, I appreciate your help. I'll try and remember that some demons are aren't all bad. Not many, some."

"Don't kid yourself Nazuna, all demons are bad, it's that simple," Inuyasha said as the group got further and further down the river as Nazuna yell out to them saying, "I won't forget ether of you, you shall always be in my prays Inuyasha, and you as well Lord Garo!"

"I'm not a lord, and it's Yuma!" Yuma yell out to her as he relax and said, "How many times do I have to say that to people."

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and said, "They are just glad to meet you Yuma, as after all you are a legendary knight."

"Whatever," Inuyasha said as he didn't care what anyone is saying, as he just wave goodbye and look ahead.

Nazuna put a smile on her face as she watch them ride down the river as she will never forget them, even Inuyahsa, as she soon walks off to the village and find a proper home to stay in.

(later down the river)

With the gang as they were relax for the moment other than Kagome as she look at Inuyasha for some reason as she thought, 'He seem to be like his old self.'

Kagome remember what happen early that morning when the daybreak came.

(mini flashback)

"Kagome, you smell nice," Inuyasha said as he smile a bit, as it seem it could have been the poison still effecting him in some way, but kagome could not tell if he was telling the truth or not.

(end mini flashback)

Kagome giving a small blush on her face as she thought still, 'Did he actually say that, or did I hear wrong? His body transformed, but what about his feelings for me? Should I ask him?'

Kagome keep looking at inuyasha as Yuma notice this as it was no doubt started to freak him out a bit, even inuyasha felt her starring, as he turn to her and said, "Are you going to keep staring at me? It's ticking me off; If you got something to say, then say it!"

Kagome's blush was gone and her expression turn into disappointment as she thought, 'Then again, things are better left unsaid.'

Yuma moved away and said, "I'm just going to check on shippo really quick… he's not look too good."

Shippo eyes were spinning and moan as he said, "Are we there yet? How about we pull over for a short rest."

"Oh sure, as long to get over your sea sickness," Inuyasha said as Shippo turn to him and said, "Hey Inuyahsa?"

"Yea?"

"Blaa!"

"AHH!"

"Shippo, you got it on me too!"

"Sorry Nii-san. Blaa!"

Yelling and screaming was hear down the river, as up in a tree sitting on a branch watching over them as the bearer of Lord look down at the group as Eruba said, " **He's stronger, but the people he is with are nothing but a hinder to him."**

"It's nothing to worry about, as with friend would help each other out… make each other grow stronger and stronger. I think he is in good hands, but that don't mean I won't help when I can," The knight said as his madou partner said, " **Hope your right, Hiroshi, because the clouds are slowly coming together as a storm is coming**."

(TBC)


	11. Chapter 10

Hello readers, thanks for waiting and sorry for the wait as well. I was busy with life and other stuff going on, i was veyr busy doing Co-writing with my friend EvaShinobiKaiserKnight or ESKK for short who you guys should check out as he does have good stories and would help to show soem support.

Anyways in resent event, as i just gotten news my grandma has breast cancer and cannot be operated on due to heart problems.

The family is taken it a bit hard and trying to deal with it in our own way, and i do have a request to the readers, please support people with breast cancer if you can.

I'm not running a charity, but it still good to show people you can support to others. I am not asking donations, and i not sponsoring anyone, i just saying this because i can and wanted too. Show support to other and Pay it forward to others, thank you for listening

Anyways no guest today so we got my old friend my inner voice to do the disclamer, go ahead if you will other me

 **One of these days you need to od it yourself...(clear throat)-**

 **Disclaimer & Warnings:**

 **We no not own Garo or inuyasha, we do not plan to make money off of this in any way, shape, or form. We do not make frun of people, just ourselves and other characters.**

 **WE will not listen, read, or reply to anyone who hates this story. If you hate it, leave. If you keep pushing it, you'll be reported. And if you are a critic or any member of "Critic unite" we do not respect you guy for actions you guys have done with the words of authors you acted against. As well some form of criticism are closely to cyber bulling, so i will say this... watch yourself. This story is rated M for blood, violent and maybe gore of any sort. If you did not read the warnings, that's your fault.**

Review, share, like it, and follow the story, and please enjoy.

* * *

Where there is light shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of knights mankind was given hope.

*Insert Garo Makai Senki op 1

(Start)

In the middle of the night as the with the moon out shinning down upon the lands, as something flew across, in a raging blue flame and without warning as it pass the trees it flew up, something cut throw them as after the blue raging flame flew by, they drop down.

AS the tree fell down making much noise that woke half of Kaede's village, with lady Kaede waking up to it as well.

The blue raging flame soon reach a Torii, now standing on it as the blue raging flames burst out before dying down, and in its place is a wither old woman with a scythe in her hands with huge eyes a somewhat a long creepy looking face.

Kaede came out with a bow and arrow in hand as she took aim and fire at the old woman with the scythe, as she saw the arrow coming, surprisingly as that woman swing her scythe around and cut the arrow before it could touch her.

Kaede reach for another arrow and men from the village came out with spears in hand, as the old priestess said, "Who are Ye?"

Like a ghost or a Spector, the old woman jump into the air and flew around freely and gives a chilling crackling laugh as a witch would give.

Everyone rushes up some step leading to a grave site with Kaede being help up them with a person behind her keeping her steady as he went up the stair, with many men rushing by her to stop or fight against the strange Spector woman.

Up top at the graves, as few men were attack with their weapons destroy and wounded at their chest as one man said to the others, "You men attended to them!"

Kaede reach to the top of the stair and out of breath a bit as she sees what is going on.

The Spector woman inspects a grave as she smells it and rubs all around it as she said, "I am certain this is it. At last I have found her resting site."

The Spector woman reach down to the soil and grab a hand full of it as she said, "Just enough moisture, and the soil is perfect."

"Intruder, what business have the' here? Identify thou self, answer at once!" Kaede said to the Spector woman.

"A silent fool, my business lays is with this grave site!" The spector woman said as she keep rubbing on the grave as she said, "Once I have these ashes in my possession, I shale leave this miserable village and look for the grave of the Ougon Kishi, Amidamaru."

'She must be after Kikyo's remains, but as Yuma's ancestor as well?" Kaede thought as all the men around her pointed their spears down at the spector woman as Kaede had a, arrow drawn and ready to fire it.

"Leave our village at once, or we will choice but to strike!" Kaede said as she and the men were ready to fight against the spector woman, but they had no idea how strong she really is as she steps away from the grave for just a moment as she put her scythe on her shoulder.

"Persistent Wench! You have done well not to cross my path!" The spector woman said as she held her nails over the blade of the scythe and scratches the surface of it, making as annoying as nails on a chalkboard.

Everyone close their eyes and try to cover their ears from the sound, but Kaede was not effect by this as she took aim quickly and fire her arrow to make the Spector woman stop.

Within a split second when the arrow was fired, it was cut in half down the staff of the arrow, as the Spector woman looks angry down as she look down at the group and said, "Now should you will pay for your meddling."

The Spector woman sent an slash that form an arc, then another, and another until she was spinning like crazy sending the slash attack everywhere as it cut throw and destroy the surrounding, the men's weapon even wounding or killing some, even hurting Kaede.

Kikyo's grave was also destroy, but the remains that was burry underneath it was untouched as the Spector woman dive her hand into the dirt and grab the urn that held kikyo's ashes.

"No take not my sisters ashes!" Kaede said as she saw the ashes of her long dead sister were unearth and taken by her very eyes, as she winch in pain for a moment as she said to the Spector woman, "I am the Priestess Kaede, and I shall not allow ye to take those remains!"

The spector woman crackle laughs again as she said, "Your threat lay on deaf ears, These remains now belong to me! The demon Urasue! Now I'll be off to fetch the remains of Ougon Kishi."

The woman burst into blue flames as she flew off into the forest where Inuyasha once stay, as well where Garoken once lay as well, as Kaede grit her teeth and said, "Quickly to the forest to where the sword of makai once stood!"

"Kaede-sama!" They called as she forced her body to move and protect the remains of Amidamaru's body.

(In Inuyasha's forest)

Urasue arrived at the rock as she dug her hands into the ground and pulled out some dirt and tested it a bit. "Yes this is just right, the perfect combination for the reforming of the body of the Golden Knight from 50 years past." Urasue said as she then flew upward and sent an energy blast down to the ground creating a crater as she then dug through it and found it. An old urn covered in Makai Seals as its design was worthy of that of the Golden Knight. As she smiled she finally had it the item that will make the Golden Knight her undead slave.

"Now then let's go." She said before she avoided a fire from an arrow but as she took the Urn the seals glowed as it sent a warning to the nearest Watchdog as no doubt she was aware of this.

(Watchdog Center)

Three girls were on pillars of sorts as two of them were facing away as one was wide eyed a bit even with her cold expressionless face. "Dammit Amidamaru you couldn't just get the fruit and be done with it." She cursed before summoning a small Makai Fox. "Go find the Nearest Makai Knight and bring him to me, tell him it's an emergency." She said as she gave the letter to the fox who nodded and then ran off to find the messages recipient.

"I may need the Ring of Zareki." The Watchdog said as she was sure the Senate would understand.

"Are you sure the Senate will allow this?" The girl to her left said as the middle one glared.

"It's the Golden Knight we are talking about one of the more well-known greats among his bloodline if he becomes a slave then the Golden Knight of ages to come may fall and ruin our time and his time." She said as the one to right then spoke.

"Then one of us will act as the anchor sister." She said to the head sister.

"Thank you." She said as she was there best shot.

"But we must be prepared for the worst, if the request of the ring is denied, then we much rely on the closes Makai knight's strength," the 3rd sister said as they knew making a request for one of the most dangerous madou tool ever made is slim to be accepted, they can only hope they can do make it in time.

(Meanwhile With The group)

Everyone was asleep as Yuma had taken a nap by the tree in his sleeping bag which Kagome had somehow fit into her oversized bag as maybe they should fit a tent in there while they were at it... nah. But as Yuma slept he tossed and turned while in the tree Inuyasha's faced cringed as both of them had dreams riddled with nightmares from the past that they knew or what they thought they knew.

(In Yuma's dreamscape)

Within Yuma dream he hears people fighting, screaming, someone yelling 'No!', then a roar but only sees a fire before him.

Yuma doesn't know what was going on before him as he see just the fire, and then saw something that can only be describe as a nightmare creature of smoke and fire.

Bright burning red eyes with flames on its back showing parts of its face that was looking like a chard skull with ashes acting like it's skin, and has demonic horns on its head as it giving it look of a devil.

The demonic creature opens its mouth and roar out, as hot fire came forth from its roar as the flames came at Yuma as he yells out.

(Awaken world)

Yuma open his eyes gasp before coughing out violently, like he was choking out smoke.

Inuyasha who was awake at the time was looking over kagome as she hears Yuma coughing she woke up and swing her arms and hands out, as which her hand slap Inuyasha away.

Shippo woke up as well as she open her eyes and look to Yuma as he was hunch over coughing out still as Kagome got out of her oversize sleeping bag and rush over to him as she kneel down and patted his back a bit as she said, "You alright Yuma? Did you shallow a bug while sleeping?"

Yuma try to say word but his voice came out in a wheezing tone as he said, "No (Cough-cough!)"

Shippo was soon wide awake as well as he said, "What's wrong, didn't something happen Nii-san?"

Kagome looked over to shippo as she said to the fox demon, "Shippo, get a water bottle form my bag, hurry please."

Shippo did so as he brought a water bottle over, kagome took it and open it as she held it out for Yuma and said, "Here drink this."

Yuma took it and chug it down like he was dehydrated, and dying of thirst as he drank all of it before calming down and give a few lights coughs as Kagome said, "That's better… now what happen to make you like that?"

Yuma rub his throat a bit and spoken normal again as he said, "A nightmare… like I was in fire… flame surrounded me... the heat bearing down on me… and the smoke, was so thick I couldn't breathe… it felt real."

Kagome seem worry and try to think of the reason of why it happen as the first thing that came to mind was Yuma' parents died in a fire, but he wasn't there when it happen, to what she heard from her mother before Yuma started living with them.

Zaruba was awake at this time as he hear what they were saying… but not only he heard that, he also saw what Yuma was dreaming about and something about it was strange to say but didn't want to say it out loud to scare Yuma right now as the dream was just that and it wouldn't endanger his life in anyways, but what he saw in that dream he knew a creature like that cannot be just a nightmare as something that big, scary, and powerful to the look of it couldn't have been Yuma thought of mind… but his memories.

Too bad Zaruba was limited on how much he could see and hear of Yuma's thought and couldn't look in a memory but he did sense something else as well, as he thought he felt a seal of sort when Yuma was dreaming, but when he woke up it vanish.

Yuma took some breaths as Kagome help him along with it as she said, "Breath in… and out. Try and relax, and maybe move away from the fire a bit."

Yuma nodded as he lay his head back again to maybe catch some sleep again.

As kagome smile to this as she help her cousin, now she was about to go to bed as she turn and saw Inuyasha sitting there, wide awake as well as she said, "Did you want to talk about something?"

Inuyasha pointed to a slap mark on his face that was almost faded away but still saw a hand print on his face as Kagome said, "Oops, did I slap you again? Sorry about that."

Inuaysha yell out, that seem random to do as he yells, "I was wrong, you don't look like her!"

Kagome look to Inuyasha as she asked, "look like who?"

"Not even remotely similar," Inuyasha yells out again as Kagome said, "Remotely similar to who?"

Inuyasha was taken back a bit as he just relies he was saying that all outloud as he turn away not wanted to say who kagome looks like, as she says to him, "What's gotten into you?"

Inuyasha keep looking away as he close his eye for the moment and said, "Forget it, it's not important."

Kagome wonder what he was meaning, and then an very ominous wind came blowing by, as both kagome and Yuma felt, as the young makai knight open his eyes to it as Zaruba said, " **I sense an evil present."**

Inuyasha felt the wind, but nothing he could notice or bother him by, but he soon caught wind of something, even saw something in the air as he said, "What is that?"

Kagome turn around and face the moon with its light shining down on the figure flying in the air, as it was Urasue flying by with the two urns in her possession.

'Picking up the smell of fresh blood… wait I recognize that scent,' Inuyasha thought as he knew who blood he smells and had a bit of a worry look on his face.

 **"Wait that Urn she's holding.** " Zaruba said as he recognized it as well as the markings. " **Those are the ashes to a Makai Knights corpse and judging by the design I think I know who it was, I only pray that I am wrong."** Zaruba said as Inuyasha saw it.

(Scene Break the next day morning)

"Come on Inuyasha what's the rush!" Kagome called as she followed Inuyasha on her War Wagon as the Madou Tool stayed close on Inuyasha's tail even though the three on it were faster like this.

"Zaruba why the sudden urge to return to the village." Yuma asked as he looked to Zaruba.

 **"A hunch one I am really hoping is wrong.** " Zaruba said as that woman was a demon and a strong one at that.

'Zaruba is worried.' Kagome thought as she saw the Madou Ring was worried somehow.

(Meanwhile in the village)

Kaede left the hut all bandaged up as she had her bow and arrows ready. "Kaede-sama you mustn't move as of yet." The woman said as she chased after Kaede.

"Pay no mind these are but flesh wounds." Kaede said as soon a voice was heard.

"Kaede!" Kagome called as she jumped off of Katsurako and allowed it to vanish as Yuma and Shippo went over to Kaede.

"What happened?" Yuma asked as Inuyasha soon landed.

"What your still alive?" Inuyasha growled as Yuma glared.

(Later)

"Leave it to a stubborn old goat to refuse to rest and give injuries time to heal." Inuyasha said as Yuma looked.

"Kaede what happened exactly?" Yuma asked as Kaede looked.

"When we get to the top I will tell you." Kaede said as Yuma nodded.

(Later at the top)

The group arrived to find a crater as Yuma saw the signs this was a shrine for a grave as he looked. "What happened here?" Kagome asked as she looked.

"A Specter had arrived her and desecrated my sister Kikyo's grave site as well as the grave site of another Amidamaru." Kaede said as Zaruba then sighed.

 **"It's as I feared."** Zaruba said as Yuma looked.

"Amidamaru was your previous partner right?" Yuma asked as Zaruba nodded.

 **"Yes Amidamaru was the greatest Makai Knight of his time, he utilized strategies and advantages unconventional to most. Every situation he was in he always found a way out while causing zero loss of human life. He was an inspiration to many to follow in his footsteps."** Zaruba said as Yuma felt outclassed.

 **"If his ashes had fallen into the hands of evil, and still tainted by the blood of Horrors I fear we could have a powerful Horror on our hands or worst."** Zaruba said before chuckling to himself.

 **"Ironic that unrequested love would in turn bring them together once more.'** Zaurba said to himself as he knew Amidamaru had arrived at this village before Inuyasha did from what Kaede told them.

Yuma look to Kaede as she went on saying, "I was powerless to stop her assault."

"Any reason she could have wanted kikyo remains for?" Yuma asked as he tries to understand what is happening as Kaede took a breath and said, "My sister had unusually strong powers even for a priestess as she was. Her remains has fallen in the hands of evil as well the remains of Amidamaru. Who knows to what ends their powers and ability would be exploited."

Inuyasha started to walk away as Yuma saw this and said, "Oi! Where you going?"

"Anywhere but here," Inuyasha said as he didn't care as Kaede said, "Inuyasha!"

He stop at the edge of the steps and said, "You're on your own, as apparently you forgotten that Kikyo betray me."

Kagome and Yuma is surprise by that as Inuyasha went on saying while putting a hand over where the arrow that was in him used to be at as he said, "I am not so lucky. I still remember the pain from the arrow she uses to pierce my chest."

Kaede had a sad look on her face as she bow her head and said, "Forgive me."

Inuyasha walked away and soon to be out of hearing range or what Yuma think it is as he said, "Don't worry, me and kagome can help, and beside if this Spector has the remains of our ancestor and your sister we'll beat her ass 5 ways till Sunday, and get their remains back in their resting place."

"I thank ye," Kaede as she thankful for Yuma kind soul.

For Kagome her thoughts were elsewhere as she watch Inuyasha just walk away as her thought were, 'It happen 50 years ago, but to Inuyasha, the memories still seem fresh.'

(later)

Yuma was getting the war wagon ready, but other than having it out, he pet the thing as it purr to his touch as he said, "Your very nice… for a something that was a horror."

Katsurako roar a bit to that commit as Yuma pulled away and said, "Okay shish, sorry."

Yuma hears some footsteps as he turn to see Kagome with Shippo, and Inuyasha as Yuma thought that good to know Inuyasha change his mind on this mission, but what surprising Yuma right now is Kaede is coming along as well with a bow on her side and the arrows with it as Yuma said, "Okay what is Kaede doing? Shouldn't she be resting and taking it easy?"

Kaede was the first one to spoken up saying, "I have choose to come on this Quest, as too am a priestess and I stall recover my sisters ashes."

Yuma was about to say something about her wounds but Inuyasha beat it to him as he said, "Don't waste your breath, she a stubborn as an Ox."

Yuma sighed and said, "Great, just great."

"I shall not slow thou down, if ye must you can go ahead of me, but I will still carry onwards," Kaede said as Yuma let out a breath through his nose and said, "We're not just going to leave you behind. There plenty of room on Katsurako and she faster than a horse, we can get there in no time."

"I thank ye again," Kaede said as she walk to the war wagon and Yuma help her up on it.

Yuma then helped Kagome up as she was the driver here as Inuyasha grumbled about something. "So Kagome something up?" Yuma asked as he saw Kagome was troubled and flustered.

"N-nope, everything is ok!" Kagome said before she got deep into thought.

"Ok if you say so." Yuma said as he looked to Kagome confused as Zaruba sighed.

 **"The curse of men obliviousness to a woman feeling.** " Zaruba said with a sigh as he saw this.

(Later that Evening)

Camp was set as Yuma stretched a bit as Katsurako was returned to the Amulet after making sure the Madou Tool was aware that they were all ok and fed. Jeez that thing can be a real mother hen at times. As Yuma got up he soon heard a bell sound as did Inuyasha and Kagome as they looked and saw a Pure white Fox with a red collar of sorts on it as in its mouth was a scroll in its mouth. "A fox Spirit?" Shippo asked as he never seen a Fox like that before.

The Fox Spirit walked over to Yuma before sitting on its hind legs as it presented the scroll to Yuma. "It seems we've been summoned by the Watchdog." Zaruba said as he chuckled. Yuma then had a flashback to Watchdog Rin in his time before he took the scroll and looked at it. "It's the same concept Yuma light it to reveal the message." Zaruba said as Yuma nodded and lit the Scroll aflame as it soon turned to ashes and revealed the message.

"Meet with the Watchdog of these lands immediately upon receiving this summons." Yuma read as Zaruba chuckled.

"You've been practicing." Zaruba said as Yuma smirked.

"Yeah after the Hangman Horror I needed to learn." Yuma said as he then turned to the Fox Spirit.

"Can you lead the way, I'm not exactly knowledgeable of these lands." Yuma said as the Fox Spirit nodded and began guiding Yuma.

"Wait where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked.

"Yeah our ancestors ashes are being desecrated!" Kagome asked as she may not have known Amidamaru, but he was still family.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." Yuma said before he followed the Spirit who lead the way for him.

"We better get some sleep then I get the feeling Yuma might be up for a good chunk of the night." Inuyasha said as he tried to sleep. "Besides we have a big battle tomorrow the remains are close real close." Inuyasha said as he could smell them both.

(With Yuma Watchdog Site)

Yuma went into a forest area, and came up to a huge tree with its roots showing, two white fox statues with red bandanas around their neck, and a shrine set up in front of it, to Yuma thought it's a fox shrine, or a cover up as he knew watchdogs hid in plain sight.

He watch the white Fox walk up to a gap of the tree and then it open up as a doorway to show the white light with it, as the fox soon vanish into it, as Yuma thought, 'This is it… I just hope I won't screw the future up with this.'

Yuma walk up but didn't go through as he took a deep breath and let it out before entering it as he was engulf in the light and then soon vanish as he doorway close behind him.

(Inside the watchdog hid out)

Yuma walks through and came upon a cave area with a watery ground… maybe a pound or a lake but he couldn't tell, but he could see around him as blue flowers on the ceiling glow nicely to light his path as he walk through and then walk to 3 pillars that were before him.

To what he sees 3 females to the look of them two of them with their backs turn and have white fox mask on, while the 3rd one sitting between the two on the highest pillar facing forward as she look down at Yuma with curious eyes.

Yuma look up at the watchdog as he saw she was young… or at least young looking as Zaruba told him watchdogs can put up an illusion or manage to halt their aging with their power.

"Yare-yare a young makai knight, you are cute to see," The watchdog said to him as Yuma blush a bit and rub the back of his head and said, "Thanks… I guess."

The watchdog looked at him closely and saw Zaruba on his left and as she said, "Oh? A new wielder of Garo has come before us as well."

"Very strange."

"But it's good to know Garo has a new wielder already."

The other two walked with Yuma look at them and thought it was pretty weird and strange as they voices sound the same as watchdog.

"I am Higurashi Yuma, it's an honor to meet you," Yuma said while giving a small bow, as he tried to be plight as he can be.

"A descend of Amidamaru has come before us then, as it would explain why you wield Garo, but have more important mission for you at this moment," The watchdog said to him as Yuma asked, "What is it that need to be done?"

"As you may or may not have realized a set of ashes were stolen recently Kikyo's ashes who if given the proper training would have become quite possibly the strongest of all Makai Hoshi in the time as she had powers years ahead of her time. But before we could approach her it seems she was already on the path as a Miko so we left her be but kept a close eye on her." The Watchdog said as she looked to Yuma who seemed surprised at that one. "But it's more than that, Amidamaru's ashes are of prime importance due to the main fact that with his ashes the Demon woman can easily use him for the prowess he possessed especially his ability to use Garo. If Amidamaru's is resurrected he could create a mass amount of chaos and such and if a Horror gets him then they would have one of the greatest Knights at their disposal." The Watchdog explained as Yuma looked.

"So what's the assignment?" Yuma asked as he looked to the Watchdog.

"Baka it should be obvious."

"Retrieve your predecessors ashes and bring them back to us so we may properly have them buried among the other Golden Knights." The center Watchdog said as she looked down upon Yuma who simply nodded.

"Ok course I was actually in the middle of getting them as we speak." Yuma said as the Watchdog nodded.

"Then hurry on back to it."

"Don't let your grandfather down and allow his rest to be tarnished by resurrection as an undead beast."

"Ok I'm going." Yuma said before he bowed and took his leave to catch up with the others.

(Back with the Group)

Yuma gotten back with the group in the middle of the night and gotten a few hours of sleep, as it maybe not much but it's all he's going to get, but thanks to his aunt she loaded up some energy drinks in their pack before they left.

Yuma with bags under his eyes standing at the wheel of the war wagon as they went down the road as he had a Thermos in his hand and pour some kind of… wheatgrass like juice mix with other things in a paper cup as Yuma had a bitter look on his face as he saw it, as he hand the Thermos to Shippo to hold for the moment, before taking the cup and his hand off the wheel for the moment as the wagon can drive itself for a moment, as he plug his nose and drink the energy drink before letting off and shiver to the taste.

Shippo look at it and said, "That doesn't look as great."

"No its not… but at least it does its job as now I'm more wide awake," Yuma said as he put the cap back on the Thermos and close it tightly and getting back on the wheel, as after that drink his eyes didn't have bags under them anymore.

"We must retrieve kikyo's ashes quickly, or else Urasue use them for some evil end," Kaede said as she look over the horizon as Yuma added, "And we have no idea what she could be using Amidamaru remains for as well, so we just have to get them back before she can use them to resurrect them."

"Right, I feel trouble lays in the path ahead, dreadful trouble," Kaede said as Inuyasha open his big mouth saying, "Oh good that what we need to hear. If your so worry about their remains, why didn't you scatter them in the river in the first place? WE wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for you and your sentimentality."

Kaede sighed at Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha, have ye have no regard for man gravesites and tombstones?"

Kaede went on saying how grave are important not to just people who lost their love ones, but other people that were close to them and also being inspired by her, as in life kikyo battle again demons and spirit, also cure sickness and diseases that spread across fields, as Yuma sounded impressed by this, but he wonders why would his ancestor have his remains stay where the Garoken lay before he found it, why not give it to his son or his wife for safe keeping, as Zaruba didn't know the answer ether as somehow Amidamaru can block his thoughts from the madou ring.

Also there are some spot in his memories as he said that are a haze and cannot remember, so it remains a mystery.

Yuma just then hears Inuyasha and Kagome talking from behind the wagon, as kagome wanted to use her bike more, and then somehow inuyasha started yelling for some reason as he said, "Out with it!"

Suddenly Kagome rush by the war wagon with Inuyasha somehow staying on the back of the bicycle bike as Yuma shouted out to them, "Oi Kagome, don't rush ahead!"

Kaede sighed as she said, "The Youth these days." " **You're telling us** ," Zaruba said of having a moment to talk.

(scene break)

Within the mountain area where the demon Spector Urasue's evil lair lays, as the scythe wielding spector woman walk up to a huge oven lay with smoke coming out from the chimneys that came out from the rock and stone above the area.

Urasue cut down the cobblestone that keep the heat in oven house, and open the way in as inside were two clay cocoons that were surrounded by fire.

"Now then let's see what magic my demon kiln has brought to the mixture of ashes and grave site soil." Urasue said as she then walked over to the cocoons. "Yes these could be my finest creations yet." She said as she reached to her hair and pulled out to herbal plants of sorts that began to glow. She then laughed as she threw them to the cocoons as when they landed they released a burst of power as the this caused the fires to die out as Urasue smirked. "Now ARISE!" She called out using her scythe to crack one open before going for the other as both released an unholy magic.

The cracks spread across the cocoons as arms were revealed as they grabbed the plants as one was male while the other was a slender female. "Now arise Amidamaru and Kikyo come to me." Urasue said with a grin as the cocoons soon shattered as from them a woman came out who bore a striking resemblance to Kagome while Amidamaru though slightly older like Kikyo bore an odd resemblance to Yuma but with longer hair that reached to the base of his neck as a scare across his eye that by some miracle had missed said eye.

The two then opened their eyes as Amidamaru's face was cold but his eyes were blank while Kikyo's face was completely blank of emotions. "Kikyo, the great priestess and Amidamaru the legendary warrior of gold fangs known as the Golden Knight Garo. Both of you had foiled many attempt by demon and monsters to take the Shikon no Tama and had played many demons and monster who had harmed humans and even took there forms." Urasue said as the irony was delicious to her.

"They say if a Demon were to possess but a single shard of the broken jewels its powers will unleash double its strength." Urasue said as she then looked upon her hands. "I need them I must have every fragment of the jewel for myself. Go forth and both destroy and cut down any demon or human who stands in your way in search of the jewel, burn them alive." Urasue ordered as she didn't notice Amidamaru's fist holding the plant clench as it seems dome part of him though small did not like that idea no doubt from his own bodies reflex. "I have brought you both back and you shall both now serve my every wish now go and retrieve the jewel shards!" Urasue roared as she sent a burst of magic completing the spell as the two stood up from the magic lifting them to their feet.

But what surprised Urasue was when the two fell down like dolls lifeless but alive only in body. "Impossible, I don't understand." Urasue said as she went to Kikiyo and lift her up by her hair to figure out what went wrong. "The body was revived but the soul did not return." Urasue began before she looked to the revived Knight and was shocked. "He is the same but my unparalleled magic could not fail to bring back their souls." Urasue raged as this shouldn't be possible. "Wait this can only have happened if the souls had already reincarnated into another body! I have no use for the bodies of Amidamaru or Kikyo unless they have souls!" Urasue roared tossing Kikyo aside and kicking Amidamaru in his ribs. "All this time and magic to revive not one BUT TWO useless shells of humans I should have at least gotten ONE useful servant but now I how will I retrieve the jewels HOW!?" Urasue roared at her plans failure.

(Back with the group)

As the group walked through the woods they passed by many empty clay cocoons as Zaruba looked to them. **"These clay cocoons be wary of them. No doubt Urasue has them here to protect herself and her lair."** Zaruba said as he saw the statues there.

"Ok so they move we kill." Inuyasha said as Yuma smirked.

"Sound easy enough." Yuma said as his great grandfather was in danger of being made a meat puppet at best and a Horror at worse.

Soon they arrived at a rickety bridge as Yuma saw this. "Hey uh this doesn't look safe." Yuma said as the Madou Tool war wagon growled no doubt knowing it can't cross this path quiet easily.

"I agree this doesn't look safe at all." Kagome said looking at the bridge.

Yuma looked at it and then sighed. "Well we ain't getting any younger." Yuma said as he began crossing the bridge with Kagome as she had to return Katsurako to her amulet so she can cross without Kaede getting harmed.

"Wait up you two!" Kagome called trying to catch up to them.

As the group walk across the bridge, Kagome stop all of the sudden as no doubt the fear of heights is getting to her, and she wasn't the only one as Yuma move across the bridge while holding onto the chain but he keep looking ahead than below.

Kagome's legs shakes as she said, "Freak me out!"

"Keep moving… kagome… just keep looking…ahead," Yuma said step by step without looking down as Inuyasha turn to the reincarnated priestess as he said, "Man even Yuma has more courage than you. Stay here if you scared of crossing. Me and Yuma and go on our own to get the remains back okay?"

"Yea, as if! I'll just stand here a couple hundred feet above ground blowing in the wind!" kagome said in a sarcastic way while the sound of fear in her tone.

"Come then if you want," Inuyasha said as he walk off and head of Yuma as he still taking step by step as Kagome said, "Wait! Are you going to help me across?"

Shippo was rushing ahead and then stop as he saw the clay cocoon ahead of him as Shippo said, "Hey how did those get here?"

Yuma look ahead and saw the clay cocoon as well and a thought came to his head as he thought, 'They are like weeping angels from Doctor who, or SCP-173 from scp containment breach… wow I guess relies I have a lot of free time with things.'

 **'** **Too much time I would think** ,' Zaruba said in their link as during daylight time during after school or weekends, Yuma does watch shows or play game a lot which he should be using it to train more with his sword… but he does try to get a few hours of training done at least.

The clay cocoon break apart reviling the clay soldiers inside of them as Inuyasha said, "These must be Urasue soldiers."

"If they are… ahead, then that mean they are behind us!" Yuma said as his fear was over written by action as he stood up and pull out his sword and true to what he said there were clay soldiers behind them.

As the soldiers flow advance as Yuma held out Zaruba and said, "What can you tell me zaruba?"

 **"** **There not horrors that for sure,** " Zaruba said as Yuma growl at that and said, "What else can you tell me other than that?"

 **"** **They are clay soldiers, filled with remains and souls of the dead, and by the look of these, they are the weaker kind, break apart ease, but what they lack in strength make up in numbers. I'll be careful,"** Zaruba said giving the info as Yuma said, "That all I need to know."

"Hang everyone, this swinging bridge is about to live up to its name," Inuyasha said as he charged at them.

"Iron reaver Soul stealer!" Inuyasha called out his attack as they broke apart upon contacted.

Yuma moved behind Kaede and kagome as Yuma resorted to his Kendo training as his makai knight sword training would most likely cut the bridge apart, as he slash down upon of the upcoming slay soldiers with Shippo helping using 'Fox Fire' to cover their site if they have any while Yuma strikes down upon them.

Inuyasha tore through the soldiers with ease as he said, "I wish all my other enemies were this weak… too bad there so many of them!"

Inuyasha was getting tired quickly, as Yuma preserve his energy with simple strike as best he can, as he may cut down few, but it seem with each one he cut down, another keeps taking its place, as the line of them hasn't gone down as he said, "At this rate, we'll be tired out before we can reach Urasue hideout."

" **Is that going to stop you**?!" Zaruba called as Yuma smirked.

"Not even if I was a cripple! Dear old great granddad need to be put back to rest as soon as possible!" Yuma called as he slashed another Clay Mummy.

(With Urasue)

Urasue was trying to figure out how she can fix this as she currently had two lifeless husks before her who were completely useless. Soon she heard the sound of fighting as she glared at the sound as she can feel her puppets were awoken and dealing with the foes who approached. "What can all that ruckus be outside?" Urasue asked as she looked to the source with a glare. "I'll go see for myself and work off some frustration." Urasue said intent on dealing with the pests herself while grabbing the herbs.

But as she grabbed them Amidamaru and Kikyo refused to release the mentioned herbs but the two would not let go causing Urasue to struggle as she did not wish to damage the herbs. "Release them those herbs belong to me!" Urasue growled as she tried to take them.

But to her shock Kikyo and Amidamaru began to move as they looked to the opening no doubt feeling it from beyond. "Inuyasha look out!" Kagome's voice was heard as Urasue was shocked.

"Zaruba any bright ideas!?" Yuma's voice was heard as well as Amidamaru and Kikyo knew those two particular names mentioned.

"They moved on their own... WAIT!" Urasue realized as she grabbed her scythe no doubt having an epiphany.

(Back with the group)

Yuma roared as he would have summoned his armor but Zaruba had warned him before summoning Garo would possibly destroy the bridge so he chose not to. Yuma slashed through the Clay mummies as he protected Kagome from behind. Unaware to either of them Urasue was in the air as she looked down and saw Yuma and Kagome both were spitting images of Amidamaru and Kikyo respectfully.

"Those two must be Kikyo and Amidamaru's reincarnation and Amidamaru's reborn self is the current Golden Knight I have truly been blessed with good fortune. Now the fangs shall return to the original sheath." Urasue said knowing grabbing both of them will not only grant her the two servants but also the Golden Knights power at full strength. "They are almost doubles and the boy is a spitting image with the Golden Armor. How fortuities for me the resemblance is remarkable no doubt about it that must be them." Urasue said as she couldn't believe it.

As the duo fighters were fighting their way through the Clay Dolls Inuyasha caught the scent of Urasue as Zaruba did as well. " **LOOK OUT**!" Zaruba called as the two fighters looked and saw Urasue descend and cut the bridge in two causing the group to fall into the chasm with the clay mummies as Urasue acted and grabbed both Yuma and Kagome as Yuma was in a spot where he couldn't use the Garoken no doubt by Urasue's hands.

"Oh no Kaede Shippo!" Kagome called as Yuma glared at Kaede.

"Let us go you insane old hag!" Yuma called as he struggled to break free.

"Yeah release us!" Kagome yelled as she struggled as well to which Urasue maneuvered herself to have her scythe blade at Kagome's neck while Yuma couldn't afford to drop the Garoken.

"Prefer to drop to your deaths young maiden and young knight?!" Urasue asked as Yuma glared.

"Hey better than being stuck with you, you old bat." Yuma countered as he struggled.

"Silence you impudent brat I'd prefer to keep you and the Garoken in one place together. After all my hard work trying to reviving those corpses I won't easily give up their reincarnated souls. I have plans in stored for you and this brat Golden Armor. Plans to bring back Kikyo and Amidamaru and make the Golden Knight my slave." Urasue said as the Watchdog was no doubt observing the whole exchange.

"Bring back, Kikyo and... great grandfather Amidamaru?" Kagome asked as she knew for a fact this was bad.

"Ok I don't like the sound of that at all." Yuma said as he began to struggle faster intent of being dragged away kicking and screaming.

 **'Impossible, how can I been so foolish? We all basically brought to her the final piece of her plan on a golden platter.'** Zaruba mentally cursed as his own short sightings may have caused them greatly.

(at the Watchdog Center)

"We've made a poor error in judgment." The Center Watchdog said not realizing they basically gave Urasue the means to revive Amidamaru and Kikyo before it was too late.

"And our request for the Ring of Zareki has been denied."

"All Hope is not lost thought."

"Yes if the Golden Knight's allies can rescue them or if the current Golden Knight can break free then take back the remains then we may prevent Amidamaru's rest from being disturbed."

"Our only hope now... is in that small band." The Watchdog said as they must not allow Amidamaru to be revived into a living Hell.

(With Yuma and Kagome)

(I skipped the scene between Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kaede because it was pretty much the same save for minor changes)

Yuma was still struggling as he was tied up dunked in some sort of pool or pot of green liquid as Kagome voiced her objections. "Stop! What do you think your pulling here!" Kagome demanded as she was bound in rope.

"If it's some bondage fetish you sick hag use your corpses for that type of shit!" Yuma cursed her out as he struggled splashing the liquid about but not enough to spill it out.

"You two are insolent ones." Urasue said as she finished filling Kagome's tub spot. "That should do it good." Urasue said as Yuma smelled it.

"One you put in this water your own urine and shit!" Yuma cursed her out intent on at least giving her the worst time she ever had with reviving corpses before he kicks her ass.

Soon two figures appeared from the cave as area as Yuma, Kagome, and Zaruba looked and all three were in shock at what they saw. Kikyo walked out followed closely by Amidamaru both of which were fully dressed now as Amidamaru had somehow found his own Madou Robes that seem to come with a crimson scarf of sorts. (Think Raikou's Madou Robes with the added scarf)

"Are those who I think it is?" Yuma asked as he was shocked at this.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked as Zaruba looked.

 **"Amidamaru your shared ancestor,** " Zaruba spoke as he could not believe it.

"Ah so you had dressed yourselves good the attire of the Knights and Miko are both fitting upon you two adding to your good looks. I have done well to reform your bodies using human bones and graveyard soil." Urasue said bragging about her 'accomplishment.' "Now all that you require is a human soul each." Urasue said as Yuma quickly realized what she was going to do.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as Yuma glared.

"She wants to rip our souls out and force them into Kikyo and Amidamaru's bodies." Yuma glared as he already failed a bit but doesn't mean he can't turn those bodies back into ashes.

"My magical urbal potion will soon suck the soul straight out of your bodies. Kikyo and Amidamaru will have their souls and you two shall be among the living dead." Urasue taunted as she leaned over the two as Yuma then spit in her face hard causing it to hit her face as she glared at Yuma and sent a good slap to his face.

"Must suck having to deal with a stubborn soul huh." Yuma glared as he tried to think of a plan of escape.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha after he had gotten the rundown of what a warrior like Amidamaru can do if worked in conjunction with Kikyo and the chaos they would bring to hunt the jewel shards. Kaede feared even Inuyasha wouldn't be able to stand against them. When Inuyasha landed he saw Kaede hissing in pain no doubt from all this speed and such. "Show some mercy! Can't you see Kaede-baachan is in a lot of pain!?" Shippo scolded as he pointed at Inuyasha.

"Faster slower would someone make up their mind!?" Inuyasha called as they were in a hurry after all.

"I beg of ye to proceed quickly. Fly like the Devils are at your heels!" Kaede called as Inuyasha got the message and began jumping upward to the top.

"If we don't hurry Kagome and Yuma's souls will be stolen! Kaede is right there's no time to lose." Shippo said before he jumped up to catch up to Inuyasha.

(Back with the Cousins)

"Damn this stuff I can't move I can barely breath?!" Yuma cursed as he tried his hardest to move.

 **"Yuma, Kagome stay strong and keep fighting this is very powerful magic you need to overcome this**!" Zaruba called as the two struggled.

"These young children differ somehow most of my victims would have fallen faint by now. Perhaps it's to be expected from Amidamaru's descendants." Urasue said as she looked at the two with curiosity before a bright light shined as Urasue saw it. "That light that girl possess a fragment of the Shikon Jewel! How very fortuities for me!" Urasue called as she went after the jewel only for her to be knocked back as a barrier erected around the two followed closely by what appeared to be phantoms of previous Golden Knights standing guard of the two.

"Could this light shine from both the jewel and Garo themselves?" Urasue asked before she was knocked back as she was shocked at this as the barrier got bigger and with it the guarding Knights grew closer forcing Urasue to step back. "The souls they appear to be angry and have unfinished business in this world." Urasue said as angry souls were harder for her to handle. "Kikyo's soul is shining with an inexplicably violent and angry light and Amidamaru's soul is in rage for some sort of past events." Urasue said as she did not know what could make these two so angry.

"I'm going to throw up." Kagome said as she felt sick.

"You and me both." Yuma complained as Zaruba knew there was something in this world Amidamaru had left unfinished.

"The souls are seeking revenge and closure. Kikyo must have experienced a tremendous betrayal in her former life and Amidamaru must have experienced a great pain indescribable before he died with a broken heart." Urasue said as Amidamaru looked to the barrier while Kikyo looked to the distance and saw Inuyasha, Kaede and Shippo coming their way.

"Kikyo is there!" Kaede called as she saw the other. "And so is Amidamaru." Kaede said as she saw the two there.

"Took you long enough Inuyasha now hurry up and help!" Yuma called as Inuyasha was shocked.

"Hurry Inuyasha help us!" Kagome called as Urasue was shocked to see them.

"It is her." Inuyasha said as he was shocked to see her.

Kagome was trying to keep it together as soon Kikyo was heard as she knew Inuyasha was here. "Do not call out for me... do not call out my name." Kikyo's voice said as Amidamaru was in a similar spot.

"Don't do it Young Hanyou let us rest in peace." Amidamaru's voice was heard as one of the ethereal Garo's turned to Inuyasha.

But alas it would be for not as Inuyasha is his shock did not listen. "K-Kikyo." Inuyasha quietly called to her as soon Kagome's eyes shot open as did Yuma's as Zaruba felt it, Yuma's soul was being split the part that was Amidamaru was being forced out. Soon the power burst out as it sent a beam of light to the sky as Urasue was all smiles about this.

"Their souls are emerging!" Urasue called as she finally did it.

"Kagome! Yuma!" Inuyasha called in shock as he didn't want to lose Kagome and the closest thing he had to a brother.

"Instead you called her name her heart missed a beat and Kikyo's soul sprang forth and with it Amidamaru's chasing after the love that had stolen his heart after the tragedy that befell him." Urasue called as Zaruba heard this.

' **Tragedy**?' Zaruba asked as his memories were fuzzy as he could not remember a tragedy that would cause Amidamaru to fall for another. The souls spheres flew around as one of the ethereal Garo's sparing up as the souls parts flew around each other before this Garo Ghost flew torts Amidamaru as it the souls flew to Kikyo as Kikyo's souls parts flew straight into her while Amidamaru's ghost entered his old body though a clay corpse but still his body.

Amidamaru screamed out in pain as he felt it the final moments before his forced revival as the Horror's taint was banished but the pain he had felt then has appeared again but as it slowly vanished it looked like he was about to claw his own face off but his own stubbornness and pride would not allow him to do so. Soon a bright light flashed as both Kikyo and Amidamaru floated in the air as they slowly floated back to the ground giving off a dull ethereal glow.

Kikyo's hands reached her own face while Amidamaru's fists clenched hard enough that it would have drawn forth blood as his fists shook showing he was holding back his full fury. "Kagome and Yuma's souls have entered Kikyo and Amidamaru's bodies." Inuyasha said in a state of disbelief.

Shippo ran over to Kagome and Yuma's still bodies as he was worried. "Kagome, Yuma-niisan don't leave us!" Shippo called as he looked to them.

 **"Yuma! Kagoem! Oi get a grip wake up!** " Zaruba called as he was about to lose a partner before he could fully bloom as a Makai Knight.

Urasue scoffed at the two as she got what she wanted. "You waste your time speaking to those soulless lumps of flesh but I have no bodes for having the later for dinner." Urasue called as Zaruba kept trying to wake Yuma up as he knew the Golden Knight who jumped through time was still alive and awake.

"You fiend, Urasue! How dare ye desecrate my sisters grave and the grave of these younglings ancestor and use their remains." Urasue glared as Inuyasha saw that Amidamaru was ticked in fact he looked pissed off.

"My creations are wondrous are they not? I used grave site soil to revive them as living flesh and blood." Urasue said as Amidamaru walked torts a sword and picked it up seeing it belonged to one of Urasue's clay dolls as he slid his finger across it drawing blood. "And as such I am their creator nee their birth mother and as proof of their allegiance to me they shall follow my every command. Now come and use your powers to GAUG?!" Urasue said as Amidamaru appeared before her and stabbed her straight into the chest causing Kikyo to grab on to Amidamaru transferring her power through him and into the sword he wielded.

"I know who my mother is and she's someone not like you... you vile witch!" Amidamaru glared as soon the Sacred Powers of Kikyo went throught he sword just as the blade was lit with a Green Madou Flame. "MADOU FLAME SCAR!" Amidamaru invoked as he spun to around and used the Madou Flames and the Sacred Energy to send a powerful blast of Green Madou Flames straight to Urasue's lair/oven destroying it in one fell swoop while scaring the ground with scorch marks shaped like scars.

" **Amidamaru**." Zaruba said as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Zaruba..." Amidamaru said as he was shocked as he tried to make sense of what was going on. "I... remember dying leaving the Garoken for the new Golden Knight to retrieve." Amidamaru said as he then saw Kikyo as in his prior rage against Urasue he forgot the situation. "Kikyo..." Amidamaru greeted seeing that priestess here as well.

"Amidamaru." Kikyo greeted as she remembered him during the months before his death. Kikyo then looked down as she saw Inuyasha as she knew he was here. "Inuyasha... why are you still alive." Kikyo growled as she remembered her last dying moments. "I bound you to a tree with the sacred arrow." Kikyo said as Amidamaru was lost here since he died a year before Kikyo.

"You sure did and I stayed there for 50 years and as you can see I'm alive and ready to take you on again." Inuyasha answered in a cocky manner but with a hidden rage no doubt still hung up on how the 'broke up,' much like Kikyo.

For Kikyo there seem to be a lingering feeling of anger inside of her… of betrayal as she raise her head to him with tears in her eyes as she said, "Vile beast."

Kikyo stood up and said, "I despise you lonesome half-man." All of the sudden a red glow came from kikyo's shoulder and then a wound appeared from it as Amidamaru saw this and sense a wicked power that came from it before it fade leaving Kikyo with a wound that seem to have come from moments before she died 50 years ago.

For Amidamaru he felt his old wounds from his past coming back but nothing he can't bear, as it was just mostly phantom pain from the scars he gain in life before death.

Inuyasha saw kikyo reaction but didn't see the blood on her as he said, "Got a problem kikyo?"

Kikyo turn back to him, as she pull her hand away from her shoulder and saw the blood on it as she look back up at inuyasha with her hand in front of her as she said, "Why did you betrayed me Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha is taken by surprise by that as he saw the blood and said, "What's going on, where all that blood coming from?"

"Look closely Inuyasha. Isn't that not the fatal wound ye inflexed on Kikyo?" Kaede said as Inuyasha turn to the old woman and said, "I inflexed? What are you saying, that I was the one who killed Kikyo?"

"Yes! It your wound that seal her fate and ensure her demise," Kaede said as Inuyahsa is confuse beyond everything that is going on as he said, "There must be some mistake of some kind. I didn't kill her, I don't even remember wounding her."

Amidamaru stood steady as it seem something strange is going on here, the wick power he sense a moment ago from kikyo's wound, the talk about wounding and betraying. Amidamaru knew something is wrong as he can tell the emotion of anyone if they are real or fake, and inuyasha wasn't faking it, and he must figure out what happen before someone try to kill the other, even worst he knew two people were in danger if their soul aren't return to them in time, they would parish.

"Are you certain, that these wounds did not come from your hands? Think hard, try to remember. If-if not you, then who slay my sister?" Kaede said as she looked to her sister once more, as the wound still dripping blood.

"You are even more vile then I though in bending such feeble excuses please its most unflattering Inuyasha stop it." Kikyo growled out no doubt the rage she felt was quiet strong. Kikyo hissed in pain as she tried to move despite her injuries as Amidamaru needed a plan to put the souls back where they belong. "Inuyasha, do you not remember when you told you wish to become human." Kikyo said as Inuyasha remembered that but Kaede was unaware of this.

"Impossible he wished to become a demon." Kaede said as Amidamaru looked at his surroundings and the sword he picked up.

'The sword is useless to me it's not capable of channeling the power I wield so if a fight breaks out I may have to rely on my cunning and hand to hand combat. But if my memory is correct Kikyo was a master marksman so getting close to her may be as easy as getting close to a nest of Hawk Demons in order to slay them.' Amidamaru said analyzing his advantages.

"You said you would become human. I believed your words that day I carried the Shikon Jewel and went to you." Kikyo said as she remembered that day vividly since it was her last day in the world of the living.

(Flashback 50 Years ago)

Kikyo was looking around for Inuyasha as she had the jewel in her hands but unknown to her someone came from behind running straight at her before the sound of claws on flesh was sound causing Kikyo to cry out in pain. Kikyo fell to the ground mortally wounded as she was caught off guard at a moment of weakness as coming up behind her was a familiar head of silver but he was different somehow. Kikyo tried to grab the jewel but then a foot stepped on her hand stopping her from grabbing it.

"Fool I have no desire what so ever to become human." The voice of Inuyasha said but it was different it held none of his cockiness or arrogance it was like a completely different person. "I shall take the Shikon Jewel non the less thanks this jewel is about to absorb a great deal of pain and suffering when I use it to slaughter the villagers." Inuyasha said using vocabulary that he wouldn't normally use or at all.

Inuyasha began to take his leave as Kikyo glared at the vanishing form of Inuyasha no doubt her fury had begun as it may have been enough to open a Gate. But she knew she needed to reign on her rage as per Amidamaru's warnings. But soon Inuyasha stopped before he laughed a bit. "Maybe I should take the Sword of the Makai while I'm at it; with the Jewel I can easily draw forth the sword." Inuyasha said as he then took his leave.

"You... traitor." Kikyo growled as Inuyasha then continued to leave. "TRAITOR!" Kikyo roared at Inuyasha with rage etched deep into her heart.

(Flashback over)

Amidamaru was starting to see the puzzle put itself together as he cursed himself for being so naïve he should have taken the Jewel that day and none of this would have happened. 'The Jewel, it's always that blasted Jewel and it trap.' Amidamaru cursed himself knowing what the Jewel really was.

"But Kikyo I cannot believe Inuyasha would have committed such a heinous crime." Kaede roared as Amidamaru saw the evidence as he knew there were shape shifter out there and either Inuyasha's memories were tampered with during these 50 years or there was a third party involved.

"Are you suggesting I was the one who betrayed you!?" Inuyasha roared in anger as Kikyo then became calm as she glared at Inuyasha.

"You know it's true. That is why I summoned up the last restages of my strength and bound you to the tree with my sacred arrow before the very sword you sought after beyond your reach." Kikyo said as the two resurrected humans soon regained movement of their bodies as the pain vanished.

As Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha Amidamaru acted and grabbed Kikyo by the shoulder. "Stop." Amidamaru said as Kikyo was surprised by this action. "Your clearly not seeing the bigger picture here Kikyo." Amidamaru said trying to talk sense into her.

"You had never even met Inuyasha and he had pinned for your sword so why do you speak on his behalf." Kikyo growled as Amidamaru glared back.

"Simply put I had seen into his mind with the other Garo's when the last night of new moon he wielded my armor." Amidamaru said as Kikyo in her furious state glared at Amidamaru.

"Then he deceives you all." Kikyo growled as she then released a burst of her sacred magic to knock Amidamaru back as the deceased Makai Knight slid on the ground by his foot where and looked at Kikyo.

"Don't challenge me Kikyo you'll regret it." Amidamaru said as seeing as he was already dead the laws of the Makai don't exactly apply to him anymore especially since he was no longer Garo.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she began to walk torts Inuyasha calling Amidamaru's bluff especially when she knew deep down that Amidamaru wouldn't attack her unless given no other option especially when he was entering his final days.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha responded letting his guard down as Amidamaru saw it just as Kikyo but her hands on his sleeve.

"You and I were fated never to meet again." Kikyo said as she began to enact her small trap.

"RUN YOU FOOL!" Amidamaru called as Inuyasha was wide eyed but too late as Kikyo released a burst of her sacred power into Inuyasha knocking him back just as Kaede ran over to Kikyo while Amidamaru ran over to Inuyasha.

"Are you well?" He asked as he checked over Inuyasha.

"Yeah I am Yuma." Inuyasha said out of reflex as Amidamaru looked confused for a moment.

"I am not my descendant but I suppose the resemblance is in canning to the point it's easy to mix us up." Amidamaru said as he helped Inuyasha to his feet.

"Stop this assault, Kikyo." Kaede pleaded to her resurrected elder sister trying to talk sense into her.

"Who are you?" Kikyo demanded as she didn't recognize Kaede at all.

"I am your younger sister Kaede. My looks have altered because 50 years had since your demise." Kaede said as Amidamaru was surprised.

"Your that girl from all those years ago?" Amidamaru asked as she had really went up there in age.

"Then explain why both you and Amidamaru would speak on Inuyahsa's behalf?" Kikyo asked not liking how her younger sister was defending the one who murdered her. "Give me this!" Kikyo demanded as she took the Bow and an arrow and took aim.

"Damn it, move!" Amidamaru yelled to Inuyasha as the Arrow was released as Amidamaru then used the sword to block it but seeing as the sword was tainted already the sacred power caused it to break into two knocking Amidamaru back from an explosive power.

"Kaede!" Kikyo yelled turning to Kaede who was in shock as to what she was seeing.

"You must stop this madness Inuyasha is not your enemy!" Kaede tried to reason as she knew like Amidamaru something did not add up with both of there stories.

"Open your eyes you both have been taken in by this deceitful monster!" Kikyo yelled as Amidamaru glared.

"I barely even know him how do you suppose he can trick me so soon!" Amidamaru countered as he wasn't doing it to help Inuyasha as for him it was just a bonus. No he was trying to save the lives of his two great grandchildren as he would not allow their lives to be snuffed out by Urasue's dark resurrection spell.

"You are Mistake, Kikyo!" Kaede yelled as Kikyo clearly wasn't going to listen to reason.

"Hand me your arrows!" Kikyo demanded as she needed ammo.

"I will do no such thing!" Kaede called as Kikyo glared.

"Kaede show loyalty to your flesh and blood! Not some devious lying half breed, now hear the demand of your elder sister and give me those arrows!" Kikyo yelled as she took the Arrows by force as Kaede tried to stop her.

"Sister!" Kaede called trying to hold Kikyo back.

"MOVE!" Kikyo yelled pushing Kaede aside. "You told me you wish to be human." Kikyo said as she took out another Arrow and took aim. "You told me you wished to be with me." Kikyo growled no doubt in rage by Inuyasha's betrayal of her trust.

"Dammit all." Amidamaru cursed as he knew something was tying him to the world of the living something deeply rooted to his pain but if he did not return the soul to his great grandson then most likely he will die. What's worse his great granddaughters life was also at stake so long as Kikyo harbors such hatred torts Inuyasha.

"Wait Kikyo I meant every word!" Inuyasha called as Kikyo glared.

"LIAR! I was a fool beyond compare to believing your farfetched tales and believing I can live together with you." Kikyo growled as Amidamaru wished his old Makai Priestess partner was still around or at least his old student. "I despise you with my last breath my spirit will not forget that all-consuming hatred so long as you live my spirit cannot be freed." Kikyo growled before two new voices was heard.

"Yare, yare then let me help send it along!" Came a familiar yet aged voice to Amidamaru as soon gold lights shinned out and surrounded the area creating a field of sorts keeping Kikyo inside as everyone even Kikyo was shocked.

Soon a battle cry was heard as Kikyo saw and looked to see the man who Yuma had met with his own Makai Ken drawn as he slammed the sword down upon Kikyo who dodged it just in time. "Hello shishiu it's been 50 years and you haven't changed a bit." The Bearer of the Knight Title of Lord said as Eruba chuckled.

"Time does do its part in aging." Eruba said as Amidamaru was shocked.

"Hiroshi." Amidamaru said as the Makai Priestess who helped Yuma before landed on a star shaped seal as she was providing assistance.

"What, no hello for your dear mother? Yare, yare what a horrible son I raised." Seimei cried as Amidamaru knew who she was instantly.

"Yep that's my mother." Amidamaru said as he saw Seimei sighed at this as she was happy to see her son after all these years but sad that his eternal rest was defiled by a demon.

Seimei walked over to him as she lay her arms around and hug him as she said, "I have missed you my son."

"I missed you too mother," Amidamaru said as he return the hug as he is somewhat surprise to see her around, even after 50 years and she was looking like she is in her 50 or 60, but that makai magic for you as it work in strange way of things.

Amidamaru let off the hug and said, "We need to put back the soul soon or else my-."

"I know, I've been watching the whole time and reported what has been happen. I'll help you returns the souls, and I know a way to do so, but I might need your help," Seimei said as Amidamaru look to his mother as he gave a nod and Seimei whisper her plan to seimei.

Kikyo bang on the barrier try to break free but could not at the moment, as the makai priestess and makai knights walk up to her as Seimei began to say, "Calm down young one. There no need to be upset."

Kikyo looked at her and said, "I don't know who you are or what business you have here, but release me at once!"

"Calm down before I bend you over my lap and spank you, child or no child of mine, I will do it," Seimei said as she held out her brush as Kikyo look at her and said, "Don't you understand, he tricking all of you! He's a lair, a theif, and traitor!"

"Keep that up, and we will put you to rest forcefully if need be," Hiroshi said as he ready his sword to do what is needed to be done, as kikyo is already dead and what is dead should stay dead.

"I do not know this Inuyasha all that well, in fact I don't really care about him, but my son seem to trust him, so you better listen to reason before you do something you'll regret," Seimei said as kikyo grit her teeth at her as she started to build up sacred energy within her.

Amidamaru step up to her and said, "Listen… Inuyasha isn't the one that killed you, at the night of the new moon, I've seen his memories and I know of this betrayal you're talking about, but it's not his… it's yours."

Kikyo eyes widen a bit to that as the revived makai went on saying, "In the memories, you fire upon him, calling him out… and what he said is true, he didn't kill you, nor wounded you."

"That's a pack of lies. Even in memories he lies," Kikyo as Amidamaru looked at her and said, "Did he really, or you can't get over the fact you died, and you just blame the one person that you thought had killed you?... let me show it to you then."

Amidamaru reach out his hand as he was about to show kikyo the truth as miko priestess said, "Don't touch me!"

Amidamaru did not heed her words as once his hand touch her forehead, memories flashes in her mind and saw the memories of inuyasha on the day that she died and he was sealed to the tree.

Kikyo saw the memories flash before her eyes as she saw how Inuyasha was at the forest and was attack suddenly before she glared at the Makai trio before she released the sacred power she charged up.

"Look out!" Inuyasha called as he saw the burst as soon barrier field shattered into millions of pieces as Seimei used her own magic to shield themselves.

"That's impossible." Seimei called as she had never met a Miko this powerful before.

Amidmaru held his bloodied hand as he looked to Kikyo with a glare. "Regardless of our past Amidamaru or the fact that girl is your granddaughter it is futile I shall not return to that body until I carry out my revenge on the traitorous beast." Kikyo glared as Amidamaru saw her aim her bow and arrow.

"Inuyasha run now get out of here!" Amidamaru ordered as Inuyasha glared.

"The Hell I will!" Inuyasha called ready to fight.

"Inuyasha you are the one who will die!" Kikyo roared as rage has consumed her.

Inuyasha then drew Tetsuaiga as Amidamaru knew that sword quiet well. The Arrow soon proved to be stronger as the sword reverted to its sealed state as Amidamaru was shocked.

"It over powered the Tetsuaiga." Amidamaru said as Hiroshi looked.

Soon the arrow hit Inuyasha's chest burning through his Kimono as Inuyasha cried out in pain. Yuma and Kagomes eyes soon shot open as Amidamaru and Kikyo stopped their struggle as they saw the soul spheres leave their respected bodies and began to fly torts the know glowing Yuma and Kagome.

"About time they did it." Seimei said as this was her plan. She knew those two held a close bond to Inuyasha so they used Kikyo's rage against her.

"No not yet this cannot be! My revenge!" Kikyo called as the two sets of souls flew to Yuma and Kagome where they belonged as the Arrow soon lost power saving Inuyasha's life.

Inuyasha began to get up as Amidamaru looked to Hiroshi and Seimei. "Go you still have unfinished, business do you not?" Seimei said as Amidamaru nodded. "When you find your sons Horror make it quick." Seimei said as Amidamaru then followed after Kikyo.

"Wh-where is she?" Inuyasha asked as revised his sword to help himself up. "There!" He called as he saw her. "Kikyo!" He valled as Seimei looked.

"Something keeps them tied to this world a job they need to finish." Seimei said as she saw the two escape as she was letting them escape. "But will you become the monster instead Amidamaru or will your just heart stand firm and pure?" Seimei wondered as she looked to her hurting son.

(With Amidamaru and Kikyo)

"Kikyo stop!" Amidamaru called as he caught up to Kikyo trying to keep her from getting hurt more than needed.

"Leave me be Amidamaru return your soul to your grandsons body!" Kikyo yelled at Amidamaru.

"You first with my granddaughter!" Amidamaru countered as he tried to follow after Kikyo.

"Just stay away!" Kikyo said she try to get away as Amidamaru follow behind as he said, "You're just hurting yourself. Give up your need for revenge and return the soul."

Kikyo didn't listen as she rush herself but ended up tripping on some rocks and made her fall over an edge, as Amidamaru wasn't going to reach her in time, then suddenly a hand reach out and grab her before she fell down below.

Kikyo look to see who caught her before she fell and saw Inuyasha as she gasp and said, "Inuyasha."

"Kikyo, you can go on like this any longer. You must return to Kagome's body," Inuyahsa said as he keep hold of Kikyo's hand but he slow felt it slipping a bit.

"Are you saying you wish for me to die, is that it?" kikyo said a Inuyahsa is surprise by that as she went on saying, "For my soul to return to the girl then I will cease to existed, you must know that."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say as kikyo was about to say something else until the sound of boots skid on the ground near the edge as Amidamaru stood by them and said, "It's not that kikyo."

Kikyo turn to Amidamaru as he went on saying, "Our time have pass so our soul must be pass on… to a new generation so they can learn from us. We won't cease to exist… we will be remember by those that come after, so stories would be told of us of how honorable we were, as we live on within the new and be proud legacy we left behind as what good is revenge… when it just leave a void in your heart that will never be filled?"

"And what about you… aren't you suppose to return, but instead you're here seeking the one thing you wish to kill, how that any different than me?" Kikyo asked as Inuyasha is confuse about that as well.

Amidamaru looked at her and said, "There a different of settling a score… and putting the pass in the pass for not revenge I seek… its redemption."

Kikyo looked at him and had a sad look on her face and said, "I am sorry then… but it seem we are at a crossroads."

Kikyo reach out her other hand to Inuyasha as she said, "And I refuse to die."

Send a current of sacred energy to her hand, making Inuyasha cry out in pain as Kikyo said to the half demon, "My spirit cannot rest, until your dead!"

Inuyasha could not hold his position on the edge as he started to fall down but quickly grab the edge of the cliff he was on as he called out, "Kikyo."

His grip was loosen and Kikyo was slipping through his hands as Amidamaru quickly grab jump over the edge, and use the handle of the sword he used with the bit of blade left on it stab into the stone and hand from it, as he reach out with his good hand as he said, "Grab my hand kikyo!"

Kikyo look to the revived makai knight as he held out his hand to her but he will most likely fall with her as he use his bad hand, the wound she cause, to hold on to that broken sword as she said, "Good bye."

Kikyo send a bit more energy through her hand to have inuyasha release her as she fall down below as Inuyasha shouted, "Kikyo!"

Kikyo vanish in the mist below as Amidamaru is shock by this… as it seem she choose her path and there nothing he can do about it.

Both him and Inuyasha climb back up to stable grounds as for inuyasha his hands balled into fist and said, "Why… why did it have to be this way?"

Amidamaru sighed as it seem he got his work cut out for him, as sure most of the soul return back to Yuma and Kagome that they will able to keep living as normal but to his fear without them, they might not reach their full potential.

He started to walk away as Inuyasha turn to him and yelled, "Where the hell are you going off to?"

Amidamaru stop in his track but didn't turn around as he said, "To finish that was left unfinished… tell kagome I'm sorry I could not get the last of her soul to return… and tell Yuma I'm going to be borrowing a piece of his soul for now… but I will return it one day, as for now, this is where I must part away."

Inuyasha watch as the revived makai knight walk away and vanish in the rolling mist that came up on the side.

For Inuyasha, there was nothing he can do, he was hurt and all he can do is lick his wounds, and return back to the group to tell them the news.

(moments later)

Darkness filled Yuma's vistion, and his hearing became silent, until he hears someone.

'nii-san'

"That voice?" Yuma thought came in clear as a light shine into the darkness as the voice was getting clearer

"Nii-san….wake"

"I know that voice," Yuma spoken in his mind as the light gotten brighter as he said with his words, "Shippo?"

The light blinded him, but soon return to the site of blue sky and green trees, and familiar orange fur that filled his vision, as it was blur at first before it clear up as Yuma hears Shippo call out to him again, "Nii-san, please wake up, please!"

Yuma blind a bit as he said in a tired or dry voice, "I'm awake, I'm awake, stop shaking me shippo."

"Yuma nii-san!" Shippo said as he jump up excited as Yuma was okay now as he slowly got up and said, "What happen… where kagome?"

"She's over there but I thought you were..." Shippo said with a teary eye as Yuma then gave Shippo a light bonk on his head.

"Shippo I'm a lot harder to get rid of then that." Yuma said as he looked around and saw they were at Urasue's lair or at least what was left of it. "Anyway can someone explain to me what I missed?" Yuma asked as Kaede sighed.

"It is quiet the tale." Kaede said as Yuma looked.

"I got time." Yuma said as Kaede began to explain what had transpired after Yuma and Kagome passed out.

"Long story short Urasue revived your ancestor who ironically was your past life and to use his power only for it to back fire severely." Seimei said as she only told the part that applied to Yuma.

"Oh... that makes sense." Yuma said as Seimei sat down and sighed.

"Yare, yare daze and I was just going to try for some retirement time too." Seimei complained as being as she wasn't young as she used to be she can't exactly 'swindle,' nobles with her talents and good looks anymore.

"Anyway since the crisis is averted for the time being." Hiroshi said as he got up. "If you need to learn a few tricks I'll be in touch." Hiroshi said as he and Seimei began to take their leave.

 **"Wait aren't you two going to stay?** " Zaruba asked as he looked to the two.

"We would Zaruba but this isn't our era anymore it's the era of the younger generation we're just humble guides now." Hiroshi said as soon her and Seimei were gone.

(Short Scene Break Kikyo)

Kikyo began to come to as she opened her eyes for a bit as soon she was met with the sight of Amidamaru. "Figured you wake up soon." Amidamaru said as he looked to Kikyo.

"Amidamaru? Why did you follow me?" Kikyo asked as Amidamaru smiled.

"I didn't they did." Amidamaru said pointing out she soon saw the sight of white creatures as some of them were holding white balls no doubt souls of the dead. "I simply followed them and they lead me to you." Amidamaru confessed as he saw these bug like creatures fly around.

"So what now then?" Kikyo said as they were both lost souls trapped in the world of the living both with unfinished business. Amidamaru then smirked as he knew what they had to do before they move on to the next world.

"We get started."

(TBC)


End file.
